Loneliness
by Arima
Summary: Son-Gokus Beziehung zu Vegeta verändert sich nach einer gemeinsamen Nacht drastisch, als er merkt, dass diese Nacht ungeahnte Folgen mit sich bring! Neu: Kapitel 9!
1. Default Chapter

Hallöchen, an alle! smile

Hier ist also meine zweite Yaoi-FF und sie ist mal wieder von der VegetaxSon-Goku Sorte! (irgendwie spricht man so halt doch das größte Publikum an g) Die Geschichte ist eigentlich mpreg, wenn euch das nichts sagt, dann erklär ich's euch schnell, also: mpreg bedeutet nichts anders, als dass eine männliche Schwangerschaft in der FF vorkommt! Also jeder, dem so etwas abstößt oder der so etwas nicht mag, sollte hier aufhören und sich eine andere FF suchen. Wenn ihr damit keine Probleme habt wünsch ich euch viel Spaß beim Lesen!

Warnings: mpreg, yaoi… und das war's dann auch schon, na ja, vielleicht ein wenig depri noch!

Ah ja, und noch also eine kleine Zusatzwarnung: Chichi kommt in der Geschichte nicht allzu gut weg (obwohl ich wirklich nichts gegen sie hab, es war einfach ein „Bösewicht" nötig, da erschien sie mir wegen der Storyline passen…) und kommt teilweise schon ins Extreme! Außerdem wird Son-Goku wahrscheinlich nicht jedermanns Geschmack entsprechen, aber urteilt nicht vorschnell und wartet mal ab! (nur als Tipp ;)

Und jetzt viel Vergnügen bei:

„LONELINESS"

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Kapitel 1: I'm pregnant

_„'Geta…"_

_Der heiße Atem des anderen an seinem Ohr, das unvergleichliche Gefühl zweier sich aneinander schmiegender Körper, der betörende Geruch, das leichte Zittern, das seinen Köper durchzog und dieses unbeschreibliche Gefühl, das wie ein rhythmischer Impuls von seinem Unterleib ausging._

_ „Hah…" Der kurze stechende Schmerz, der seine Wirbelsäule raufjagt, das erregte Stöhnen, das über seine Lippen glitt, als der andere Sayajin sich in einem langsamen, immer schneller werdenden Takt zu bewegen begann._

_Das enorme Verlangen sich gegen die verwöhnenden Lenden des anderen zu stemmen, ihn entgegenzukommen, um noch mehr mit ihm zu verschmelzen. „Kami… hah… ahhh…" Das zunehmende Gefühl von Berauschung, das jegliche Gedanken aus seinem Kopf immer mehr zu verdrängen beginnt und die Hände des anderen, die ihn ungewöhnt zärtlich über seinen Oberkörper streicheln, durch seine Haare und über seine Wangenknochen._

_„Hnnn… 'Geta!" Die weichen Lippen, die seine mit der gleichen Begierde berühren wie umgekehrt und diese dunklen Augen, diese onyxfarbenen Seen, die auf ihn gerichtet sind, ein wenig verklärt, aber trotzdem eine schon unheimliche Klarheit ausstrahlen. /Er beobachtet mich… er weiß genau was er tut…/ Mit diesem kurzen Gedankenfetzen kommt unerwartet Unruhe im Geist des jüngeren Sayajins auf, jedoch nur einen Moment, denn sein Partner scheint dies zu spüren und mit einem weiteren Stoß, fester und kürzer, bringt er ihn von der aufkeimenden Besorgnis ab und wieder zurück in diesen seltsamen Liebesakt._

_Der Geruch von Wein und des ausgehenden Kaminfeuers schwebt sachte in der Luft, vermischt sich mit dem Geruch des Ouji und verklärt den Geist des jüngeren Kämpfers total. Die hellen Strahlen des Vollmonds fallen durch die transparenten Fensterscheiben auf die beiden Männer, die immer mehr in ihren Liebesakt versinken und schließlich, nach einer, für den Jüngeren unermesslich langen Zeit zum Höhepunkt gelangen._

_„Hah… haah… haaa… VEGETA!!!"_

_„Hn… KAKAROTT!!!"_

_Stille. Für die kommenden Minuten scheint die Zeit gefroren zu sein und beide Sayajins verharren ruhig und bewegungslos in dieser Position._

_Ein unglaubliches Gefühl der Erschöpfung macht sich im jüngeren der beiden Kämpfer breit und er lässt nur ein leises Seufzen vernehmen, als sich der Sayajin no Ouji von ihn auf den Rücken rollt und leise keuchend neben ihn liegen bleibt._

_/Es war ein Fehler…/ Die tiefschwarzen Augen Son-Gokus richten sich auf den anderen, welcher ebenfalls zu ihm sieht, genauso erschöpft wirkend wie er selbst, aber neben der Erschöpfung spiegelt sich noch etwas anderes in den schwarzen Opalen des Sayajin no Ouji wieder. /Zärtlichkeit?!.../ Für den Zeitraum von einen Wimpernschlag ist der Jüngere komplett perplex, doch dann verschwindet dieser so fremd wirkende Ausdruck auch schon aus den Augen des anderen._

_„Vegeta…" Es tat weh zu wissen, dass sich das soeben Ereignete nie wieder wiederholen würde, wahrscheinlich war es auch besser so. Es war allein das Verlangen seiner Seele gewesen, das Bedürfnis jemanden zu spüren, etwas zu empfinden was Geborgenheit gleich kommen könnte. Und aus welchen Gründen auch immer hatte der andere Sayajin das bemerkt und heute, in der Nacht des Monats, in denen die Sinne ihrer Rasse am empfindlichsten waren, mit ihm geschlafen. Wahrscheinlich wollte Vegeta jedoch weniger ihm einen Gefallen tun, als vielmehr sich selbst Befriedigung verschaffen, denn seit geraumer Zeit schien der Sayajin no Ouji gegenüber der Idee nicht abgeneigt zu sein Sex mit ihm zu haben, auch wenn er es nicht offen sagte, es gab eine Sprache zwischen ihnen beiden, die nur sie verstanden und in dieser hatte Vegeta ihm offen angeboten, dass er das Bett mit ihm teilen würde, wenn er es wollte._

_/Schon seltsam wie sich die Dinge verändern… zuerst Hass und dann… na ja, dann Sex… aber Chichi und ich hatten auch mal etwas wie Liebe füreinander empfunden… oder wenigstens Freundschaft und nun ist es ähnlich zwischen uns wie damals zwischen Vegeta und mir…/ Er schloss die Augen, er würde hier bleiben, in der Capsule Corporation, er wollte nicht nach Hause, niemand wartete auf ihn, die Jungs hatten beide ihr eigenes Leben, Son-Gohan lebte schon seit Jahren mit Videl zusammen und Son-Goten hatte auch seit knapp einen halben Jahr eine Wohnung mit Paris in der Stadt._

_So war nur noch er und Chichi in dem Haus am Fluss... und er bereute es zutiefst, dass keiner seiner Söhne mehr zu Hause wohnte, da diese irgendwie eine Hemmschwelle für seine Frau dargestellt haben mussten, damit sie nicht andauernd so furchtbar wütend und gereizt war._

_Er spürt wie der Mann neben ihn aufstand, ohne ein Wort oder einen Blick zurück den Raum verließ und er hörte die Tür sich schließen. Und mit einem Mal war ihm so als müsse er weinen, weinen bis dieses schreckliche Gefühl der Hilflosigkeit und Einsamkeit, das er sich selbst nicht erklären konnte, endlich verschwand…_

_(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((_

_2 Monate später/ 7 Uhr Morgen/ Das Haus der Sons_

Das Haus in der Nähe des Flusses, umgeben von Wald, lag in vollkommener Stille, nichts war zu hören, zumindest nicht von außerhalb. Würde man den Eingang passieren, an der Mahagoniwand des Ganges Richtung Treppe weiter, bis rauf in den ersten Stock, zu dem zweiten Badezimmer des Hauses, das an der linken Seite lag, neben den ehemaligen Zimmer der beiden Söhne von der Familie, dann würde einem dieses unangenehmes Geräusch auffallen, das von einem schlimmen Brechreiz zeugte, welcher die Person hinter der Tür schon seit knapp zehn Minuten quälte und einfach nicht von ihr ablassen wollte, so wie in den vergangenen sechs Wochen auch.

Son-Gokus Gesicht war kreidebleich und seine Stirn von kaltem Schweiß benetzt, man konnte ihm ansehen, wie sehr ihm diese für ihn doch so ungewohnte Äußerung seines Körpers mitnahm. „K-Kami…" Es war als würde sich eine unsichtbare Hand um seinen Magen legen und immer wieder zudrücken, zumindest, so kam es ihm, würde das die schlimmen Krämpfe erklären, die ihm allmorgendlich und meistens auch des Abends heimsuchten und das Essen geradezu aus ihm rausquetschten.

„Hah… hahhh…" Es war vorbei, zumindest hoffte er das, noch mal würde er das nicht überstehen, zumindest nicht jetzt und heute hatte er auch keine Zeit dafür, denn es war Weihnachten, der 24. Dezember, und das bedeutete, dass heute wieder eine der legendären Weihnachtsfeiern von Bulma stattfinden würde, auf die er wohl oder übel hingehen musste, auch wenn ihn schon beim Gedanken erneut ein Würdereiz packen könnte.

Son-Goku betätigte die Spülung und ließ sich schwer atmend auf die Seite neben der Toilette sinken, so dass er mit dem Kreuz an der weiß gefliesten Wand lehnen konnte, während die Übelkeit, die sich immer noch fest an seinem Gaumen krallte, allmählich den Rückzug angehen würde. Müde gab er den verlangen nach und schloss seine Augen, er versuchte seinem Atem langsam wieder zu normalisieren, da sein ganzer Körper von der morgendlichen Prozedur noch völlig durcheinander war und dieses klamme Gefühl von Schrecken und… Angst immer noch tief in seinen Gedärmen verankert war.

„Scheiße…" Ein bekanntes Jucken machte sich unter seinen geschlossenen Augenliedern breit und er musste sich zusammenreißen um dem Gefühl nicht nachzugeben, das ihn seit knapp einem Jahr immer und immer wieder heimsuchte und seit den letzten zwei Monaten besonders schlimm wurde. „Scheiße…" Er schluckte schwer und bedeckte seine Augen mit einer Hand, ihm war klar, dass er nicht weinen würde, er hatte noch nie in seinem Leben geweint, zumindest nicht mehr seit er älter als zwei Jahre war und irgendwie hatte er das Gefühl, dass er einfach nicht mehr wusste wie es geht, denn egal wie stark der Schmerz in seiner Brust und das Jucken und Brennen in seinen Augen wurde, er war noch nie in Tränen ausgebrochen… zumindest bis jetzt.

Die Sonne war noch nicht aufgegangen, so war durch die Scheiben des Badezimmerfensters nicht zu erkennen als Schwärze und die Spiegelung der Deckenbeleuchtung. Trotzdem wusste der Sayajin, dass es schneite, er wusste nicht woher es wusste, aber er konnte es mit Sicherheit sagen. Draußen war schon seit Wochen alles von einer weißen Decke überzogen, die jegliche Vegetation und auch vieles Leben unter sich begrub, so dass man im Wald nur noch vereinzelt auf Hirsche, Rehe oder sonstige Bewohner stieß.

Son-Goku ging in letzter Zeit immer öfters in den Wald, nicht um zu trainieren oder weil er die Futtergrippen der Tiere auffüllen wollte, so wie er es in den sonstigen Wintern oft tat, nein, er machte es eher um aus diesem Haus zu entkommen, von dieser Frau weg, die in letzter Zeit immer schlimmer wurde und von der er wusste, dass sie ihn innerhalb der nächsten Monate verlassen würde. Hätte ihn das vor drei Jahren noch bestürzt und wütend gemacht, so nahm er diese Tatsache nun mit einer fremdartigen Taubheit hin, er empfand weder Wut noch Freude, es war ihm egal, nur freute er sich teilweise schon auf die Ruhe, die dann wieder in dem Haus am Waldrand einkehren würde.

Eine Hand wanderte unter das graue T-Shirt, das er anhatte, legte sich mit einer zärtlichen Behutsamkeit auf seinen flachen Bauch und auf einmal war dem Kämpfer wieder ganz elend zu mute. /Es wächst… verdammt, es wächst…/ Ein wütendes und verwirrtes Keuchen glitt über seine blassen Lippen und er zog seine Hand mit einem Ruck wieder unter seinem Shirt hervor, dass man den Eindruck bekommen konnte, dass ihm ein elektrischer Schlag getroffen hätte.

„Kami…" Er ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten, jedoch hielt diese Anspannung nur kurz an und schon wenige Sekunden später erschlaffte sein gesamter Körper wieder, so als würde jegliches Leben mit einem Mal aus ihm fahren. Ein Seufzen folgte und Son-Goku sah nur mit müden und halb geschlossenen Augen vor sich auf die dunklen Scheiben des Fensters. Der Sayajin hatte etwas an sich, dass einem sagte, dass er am Ende seiner Kräfte war, mehr mental als physisch, und dass er am liebsten einfach alles hinschmeißen würde, wenn er könnte.

/Aber das geht nicht… „ich" kann so was doch nicht tun, das würde gar nicht zu mir passen…/ Son-Goku zog die Knie an und legte seinen Kopf in den Nacken, er sog seine Lungen voll Luft und stieß sie dann mit einem Ruck wieder aus, wodurch erneut kurz die bekannte Übelkeit aufkeimte, jedoch verdrängte er sie, er war zu müde um ihr nochmals nachzugeben.

Es war ruhig, er horchte einige Minuten einfach in die Stille hinein, Chichi lag noch im Bett und schlief, was ihm nicht störte, er würde versuchen aus dem Haus zu kommen bevor sie aufstand und bevor einer ihrer Söhne einen kurzen Abstecher hierher machte um ihnen einen schönen Weihnachtstag zu wünschen. Son-Goku hatte nichts gegen den Besuch von seinen Söhnen, eigentlich freute er sich jedes Mal sehr, wenn einer von ihnen vorbei schaute, was auch immer seltener vorkam, was er teilweise auf dessen Privatleben und teilweise auf die Tatsache, dass die Streitereien zwischen ihm und seiner Frau immer schlimmer wurden, zurückführte.

Außerdem…

Wieder legte er eine Hand auf seinen Bauch, unbewusst, etwas in ihm verlange danach dieses kleine Wesen in ihm zu spüren, wie es täglich größer wurde und immer genauer zu spüren war. Das schlimme war nur, dass er die Energiesignatur dieses kleinen Dinges in ihm nur sehr schwer kaschieren konnte, weswegen er auch die Gegenwart von den anderen Kämpfern mied, wie auch die seiner Söhne.

Eine ungewohnte Trübheit hatte sich über die schwarzen Opale gelegt, welche vor sich in ein, für andere Menschen nicht zu erkennendes, Nichts starrten. Eine Woche nach der gemeinsamen Nacht von ihm und Vegeta hatte er gewusst, dass irgendetwas nicht in Ordnung mit ihm war, zunächst war er sich nicht sicher gewesen und hatte angenommen, dass er sich wohl die erste Erkältung seines Lebens eingefangen hätte und sich nicht weiter darüber Gedanken gemacht. Doch dann, als es einfach nicht besser werden wollte hatte er sich doch zu sorgen begonnen, Bulma meinte er solle zum Arzt gehen, doch er war von dieser Idee gar nicht begeistert, da er bis heute noch mit einem Arztbesuch Spritzen assoziierte. Zu der Zeit war er noch viel in der Capsule Corporation gewesen, er hatte mit Vegeta noch täglich trainiert und seine Freundin hatte ihn angeboten doch ein Weilchen bei ihnen zu bleiben, da sie es um die Krise zwischen ihm und Chichi wusste.

Vegeta hatte überhaupt nicht auf die plötzliche Übelkeit von ihm reagiert, er hat es einfach übergangen, Son-Goku hatte sich wegen dem damals keine Sorgen gemacht, es hätte ihn viel mehr verwundert wenn der andere Sayajin sich irgendwie um seinen Gesundheitszustand gekümmert hätte. Doch nun führte das damalige Verhalten des anderen dazu, dass eine schmerzende Ungewissheit von seinem Inneren immer mehr Besitz ergriff. /Du Scheißkerl…/ Der am Boden sitzende Kämpfer stützte seinen Kopf auf seine Hände und biss seine Zähne wütend zusammen, so fest, dass schon ein schmerzliches Ziehen sich seinen Kiefermuskeln entlang bahnte.

Hatte Vegeta es gewusst? Wusste er es jetzt, dass er von ihm… dass er ein Kind bekommen würde? Hatte er gewusst, dass so etwas passieren konnte!?!

Ein leichtes Zittern nahm von dem müden Körper besitz ohne das dessen Besitzer Notiz davon nahm. /Wenn er es gewusst hatte, warum hat er nichts gesagt, warum hat er mit mir geschlafen?! Sollte das ein blöder Scherz sein?! … Er hat sich beim Training so komisch verhalten, er hat darauf geachtet, dass er mich nie in der Bauchgegend trifft… wieso ist es mir damals nicht aufgefallen!? Ich hab es nicht bemerkt… ebenso wenig, dass dieser Dreckskerl mich…/

Son-Goku sprang auf, er sperrte die Tür auf und verließ geradezu stürmisch das Bad, in Richtung seines Zimmers. Seit Son-Goten ausgezogen war hatte er dessen ehemaliges Zimmer immer öfters als sein eigenes benutzt, wenn er und Chichi wieder einen Streit hatten. Nun kam es kaum noch vor, dass sie ihr Ehebett miteinander teilten, von Sex ganz zu schweigen, was ihm im Moment, um ehrlich zu sein, auch gar nicht störte. So kam es jedenfalls dazu, dass seine Kleidung ebenfalls nicht mehr in ihrem Ehezimmer hang, sondern in seiner „Fluchthöhle" wie Chichi es mit viel Bitterkeit und Wut gerne bezeichnete.

Nach wenigen Minuten war er komplett und ausreichend angezogen um in der vorherrschenden Kälte draußen nicht zu frieren. Er zog einen dieser Rollkragenpullis an, die er an sich nicht mochte, da es eng anliegende Sachen um den Hals herum hasste, aber irgendwie hatte er andauernd die Befürchtung, dass Kälte über irgendeine Lücke in seinen Körper dringen könnte und dann das in ihm heranreifende Wesen vielleicht schädigte. Als er den Kragen des Pullovers gerichtet hatte, fiel sein Blick auf den Anzug, der auf seinem Bett lag und wieder nahm ein ganz beklemmendes Gefühl von ihm Besitz.

/Ich werde Vegeta heute sehen… und die anderen… ich hoffe sie merken nichts…/ Einen Moment schloss er die Augen und schien in seiner Bewegung zu gefrieren, dann wandte er sich von dem Vorboten eines Desasters, das sich seiner Ansicht nach heute Abend ereignen würde, ab und machte sich auf den Weg nach draußen.

Er würde nicht mit Chichi zusammen zu der Feier fahren, Goten würde sie später abholen kommen und sich das Geschimpfe über seinen nutzlosen Vater anhören können. Er selbst würde danach nach Hause gehen, sich anziehen und sich dann auf den Weg zur Capsule Corporation machen. Wahrscheinlich würde er fliegen, ihm kam der Gedanke so längst als möglich zu brauchen angenehmer vor als auf die Kälte zu verzichten und dafür zu teleportieren.

Diese Kälte schlug ihm wuchtig, aber mit einer familiären Bekanntheit entgegen, als er das Haus verließ, er schaut zu den nahe liegenden Wald und konnte die Umrisse von Rehen erkennen, die wohl hier in der Nähe auf Futtersuche waren. In den sonstigen Wintern hatten sie hier immer etwas zu Essen gefunden, Brot oder Heu oder dergleichen, doch Son-Goku interessierte das Schicksal dieser Rehe nun genauso wenig wie die gemeinsame Zukunft mit Chichi oder sein Training.

Und so sehr er nach einer Erklärung für diesen plötzlichen Abgrund, der sich in seinem Leben aufgetan hatte, suchte, so wenig fand er sie. Es war, als würde eine höhere Macht ihren Spaß daran haben ihn alles zu nehmen was ihn einst diesen Drang zur eigenen Herausforderung gegeben hatte.

Und zum ersten Mal in seinem gesamten Leben hatte er wirklich das Gefühl der Einsamkeit, die in seiner Seele Einzug gehalten hatte.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

24. Dezember/ 19:30 Uhr/ Capsule Corporation

„Oh, ich glaub das einfach nicht!!! Wo bleibt dieser Dummkopf nur schon wieder!? Wie kann man denn nur so rücksichtslos sein, er weiß doch genau, dass die Feier um Punkt Sechs beginnt!!!" Die herumwütende Stimme von Bulmas Freundin zog sämtliche Blicke der herumstehenden Leute auf sich, welche sich langsam aber sich durch dieses andauernde Gezeter und Geschimpfe gestört fühlte und trotz reichlich gefüllter Sektgläser und guter Musik der Lifekapelle sich nicht auf ihre eigentlichen Gesprächsthemen konzentrieren konnten.

Die verzweifelten Versuche von Bulma Chichi endlich zum Schweigen zu bringen halfen nicht viel, wie sonst auch nicht, wenn sie einmal in Fahrt kam konnte sie kaum etwas mehr stoppen, und wenn sie sich wegen ihres Ehemanns aufregte dann schon gar nichts. Son-Goten hatte sich mit Paris irgendwo unter die Leute gemischt, in der Hoffnung, er könnte so endlich von dem Geschrei seiner Mutter loskommen, dass ihn schon die ganze Autofahrt über hierher beinahe in den Wahnsinn getrieben hatte.

Auch die restliche Kämpfer der Gruppe Z hatten sich ziemlich schnell aufgeteilt, nachdem sie Bulma und Chichi „Hallo" gesagt hatten, wobei die schwarzhaarige Frau jedoch nur noch wütender wurde, da sie gemeint hatte, dass ihr nichtsnutziger Ehemann doch bei einen seiner Freunde sei um sich mal wieder zu kloppen. Yamchu und Kurirn waren dann ziemlich schnell Richtung Bowle verschwunden, Tenshinhan und Chao-zu hatten sich dann ebenfalls baldigst Richtung Buffet aufgemacht und Picollo, nachdem dieser Son-Gohan begrüßt hatte und dessen Furie von Mutter sofort auf ihn losgegangen war, war ebenfalls irgendwo in der Menge verschwunden.

Son-Gohan selbst leistete der Gastgeberin dieses Festes Beistand und versuchte ebenfalls vergebens seine Mutter zu besänftigen, was diese jedoch nur umso wütender machte, weil sie nicht verstand, warum keiner einsehen wollte, dass sie sich zu Recht aufregte.

„Er ist so ein Faulpelz und er kümmert sich um gar nichts zu Hause, alles kann ich tun, dauernd ist er im Wald oder weiß der Teufel wo, und ich sitz allein zu Hause!!! Warum kann er nicht so ein anständiger Mann sein wie du, Son-Gohan?!" Wieder schien sie den Tränen nahe und ihr Sohn allmählich auch, denn er konnte diese Streiter zwischen seinen Eltern nicht mehr ertragen. Er und Goten waren zwar beide schon außer Haus, aber trotzdem hingen sie noch sehr an ihren Eltern, was jedoch seit den letzten Monaten immer häufiger auf die Probe gestellt wurde. Weder Son-Gohan noch sein jüngerer Bruder hatten verstanden, warum ihre Mutter immer mehr zu einer giftspuckenden Furie mutierte. Sie ging wirklich andauernd auf ihren Vater los, was dieser jedoch immer nur mit einem Lächeln und Schweigen abtat und der junge Arzt wünschte sich schon beinahe, dass er auch endlich mal aus der Defensive ging, was jedoch nicht eintreffen wollte.

Ihm war auch nicht entgangen, dass sein Vater seit Wochen gar nicht mehr auf Chichi reagierte, er lächelte auch nicht mehr so wie früher, wenn er sie damit besänftigen versuchte, er sah einfach nur noch müde aus und das beunruhigte ihn und Son-Goten sehr. Es war auch schon Wochen her, dass sie Son-Goku zu Gesicht bekommen hatten, dieser verschwand jedes Mal vor einem Besuch in den Wald oder sonst wohin und sie konnten ihn nie aufspüren, da er seine Aura, aus welchen Grund auch immer, löschte.

Vor vier Wochen hatten sie ein abgemachtes Training mit den anderen auf einer benachbarten Insel vom Herrn der Schildkröten, da war er auch nicht erschienen und zum ersten Mal hatte jeder von ihnen ein wirklich ungutes Gefühl. Es war nicht so, dass diese Veränderung in seinem Vater erst sein ein paar Wochen so vor sich ging, er schien seit Monaten immer unglücklicher zu werden und Son-Gohan glaubte zu wissen, dass dies nicht nur an seiner gereizten Mutter lag. Seine Augen strahlten so viel Müdigkeit und Trauer aus, auch wenn er andauernd lächelte, er wirkte richtig depressiv, doch er ging nie auf so was ein und tat es dann mit seiner doch so verdammten naiven Art ab, dass man einfach nicht an ihn rang kam.

/In gewisser Weise kann er mit den Masken seiner Seele genauso gut umgehen wie Vegeta…/ Der Halbsayajin bemerkte den soeben in Gedanken genannte Sayajin plötzlich, während er beruhigend auf seine Mutter einredete, ganz in der Nähe von ihnen. Er stand alleine da, wirkte mürrisch und abweisend wie eh und je, so dass um ihn herum die Leute eine gewisse Distanz zu ihm eingenommen hatte.

Son-Gohan wusste nicht woher, doch er wusste, dass Vegeta irgendetwas mit dem Verhalten seines Vaters zu tun haben musste, zumindest mit der jüngsten Verschlechterung. Son-Goku lehnte es seit Monaten nun auch ab hier mit Vegeta zu trainieren, was erst wirklich für Besorgung in der Gruppe gesorgt hatte, doch dem Sayajin no Ouji schien das wenig zu interessieren, immer wenn sie das Thema Son-Goku ansprachen tat er es mit einem „Hn." ab.

„Er hätte doch wenigstens eine Nachricht hinterlassen können, wo er abbleibt!!! Ich hab ihn gesagt, dass dein Bruder uns abholt und außerdem kann er wohl kaum vergessen haben, dass heute Weihnachten ist!!!" Chichi schien gerade dabei zu sein zu einem Werwolf zu mutieren, als ihr erstgeborner Sohn die freudige Stimme seines jüngeren Bruder vernahm:„ Hey, Dad!" Automatisch machte ein Lächeln dem leidlichen Ausdruck auf Son-Gohans Gesicht Platz, doch nur für eine Sekunde, denn dann spürte er, wie sich die Frau neben ihm in Bewegung setzte um ihren soeben angekommenen Ehemann den Kopf abzureißen.

/Mist…/ Seufzend versuchte er seine Mutter einzuholen, doch die war mit einer atemberaubenden Geschwindigkeit an den Gästen vorbei bei Son-Goten und Paris angekommen, wo auch Son-Goku stand und schon begann das ganze Malheur von vorne.

„Kannst du mir sagen, wo du bist eben warst!? Du bist schon seit mehr als einer Stunde überfällig und sagst mit nicht mal wo du bist!!! Du bist so was von selbstsüchtig, Son-Goku!!!..." Bla, bla, bla, so würde es wohl die nächsten Stunden weitergehen, sein Vater tat Son-Gohan jetzt schon leid, er bemerkte, dass auch die anderen eingetroffen waren und alle recht genervt mit ansahen, dass Chichi ihren Mann schon wieder belagerte.

„Hör mal, Chichi, könntest du nicht mal für knapp zehn Minuten die Luft anhalten, wir würden deinen Ehemann auch gern mal „Hallo" sagen!" Yamchu war an den anderen vorbei und stand nun wütend neben der schwarzhaarigen Frau, welche nicht minder erzürnt wirkte und ihren Unmut sofort auf den Freund ihres Gemahls umschwenkte. „Oh, aber natürlich, warum auch nicht, ich meine, dass ihr Deppen euch dann allesamt wieder irgendwohin verziehen könnt, nicht!? Du bist doch um nichts besser als er, dass ist wahrscheinlich auch der Grund warum du immer noch keine Frau hast, die haben einfach zu viel Grips dafür, ganz im Gegensatz zu mir…" Nun galt ihr Zorn wieder Son-Goku:„ Ich musste mir ja jemanden wie dich aufhalsen!!!"

Goten, der direkt neben seinem Vater stand bekam plötzlich ein sehr besorgtes Gesicht und sein älterer Bruder, mit dem er Blickkontakt aufnahm, bemerkte auch ziemlich schnell warum. Sein Vater wirklich blass, mehr als das, er sah aus als wäre seine Haut aus demselben weißen Schnee wie der, der draußen sonst überall lag. Er wirkte müde, richtig erschöpft und plötzlich fragte sich Son-Gohan ob er krank war. Von Bulma hatte er schon gehört, dass sein Vater sich irgendetwas eingefangen hatte, doch an sich hatte er sich da weniger drum gekümmert, weil Sayajins nicht krank werden konnten, zumindest nicht richtig nach Vegetas Worten, allerdings war sich der junge Arzt nun dem gar nicht mehr so sicher.

„Chichi, bitte, mach hier nicht so ein Theater, mir zu liebe, du störst die Gäste!" Bulma sah ihre Freundin teil flehend, teils warnend an, ihre Party zählte sehr hochrangige Gäste und es war kein Scherz, dass diese sich durch dieses Geschrei gestört fühlten. Doch Chichi bekam das an den falschen Hals und funkelte nun die andere Frau wütend an:„ Ich weiß, dass du Son-Gokus Verhalten gut heißt!!! Aber das heißt noch lange nicht, dass ich es auch tun muss!!! Ihr versteht mich alle einfach nicht, wisst ihr eigentlich wie das ist dauernd alleine zu sein, niemals jemanden…"

„Mum, bitte, lass uns das nachher ausdiskutieren, ich glaube Dad geht es nicht so gut…" Son-Goten war vor seinen Vater getreten, der immer noch nichts gesagt hatte und sah seine Mutter ebenfalls bittend an. Allerdings schien diese heute alles falsch zu verstehen und schrie wütend:„ Natürlich geht es ihm nicht so gut, seit er aufgehört hat sich mit euch zu kloppen hat er sie nicht mehr alle!!! Wenn ich ehrlich bin war er mir sogar lieber als er noch „Trainieren" gegangen ist, aber jetzt reizt er mich nur noch!!!" Die Augen der Frau hatten sich zu engen Spalten zusammengezogen ihre Stimme war vor Zorn verzehrt. Ein Murmeln tat sich in den Reihen um sie herum auf und Bulma begann wirklich mit den Gedanken zu hadern ihre Freundin einfach rauswerfen zu lassen bis sie sich wieder beruhigte.

Tenshinhan, der neben Picollo hinter Son-Goku stand warf seinem Nebenan einen fragenden Blick zu, wobei er leise Sprach:„ Er hat seine Energie gelöscht." Der Namekianer erwiderte darauf nichts, nickte aber kaum merklich, wobei er über dieses Verhalten ebenso überrascht zu sein schien wie über all die anderen Veränderungen an seinem Freund auch.

/Dieser Dummkopf steht einfach nur dar… irgendetwas stimmt doch nicht, er wirkt krank, aber Sayajins können von Viren, die auf der Erde heimisch sind nicht „so" krank werden… sein ganzen Verhalten wird immer seltsamer./ Picollo hatte seine Arme vor seiner Brust verschränkt und konnte die wütenden Blicke der restlichen Gäste auf sich und den anderen spüren, während Chichi ungerührt weiter auf Son-Goku einschrie und schimpfte. Seine Aufmerksamkeit wurde jedoch ziemlich unvermittelt von dem Geschehen vor sich abgelenkt, als er Vegeta auf sie zukommen sah und irgendetwas in ihm sagte ihm plötzlich, dass sie das Geschrei von der Schachtel vor ihnen nicht mehr lange ertragen mussten.

Auch die anderen wurden auf den Neuankömmling aufmerksam, sogar Chichi, die ihren Kopf umwandte und Vegeta nur böse entgegenfunkelte. „Was willst du!?" Fuhr sie ihn barsch an, doch er antwortete nicht weniger unfreundlich:„ Dass du endlich deine dämliche Schnauze hältst! Dein stupides vor Selbstmitleid triefendes Rumgezeter ist ja nicht zu ertragen! Du solltest dir bei deiner Mitteilungsbedürftigkeit dringend einen Papagei oder was anschaffen, aber ich weiß nicht ob man das nicht als Tierquälerei anrechnen könnte!" Er wirkte so herablässig und selbstsicher wie immer, allerdings schwang dieses mal etwas in seiner Stimme mit, was die anderen besorgniserregend fanden, eine starke Gereiztheit.

„Du dämlicher Affe, ich lasse mir von dir Muskelberg ohne Hirn doch nicht sagen, wann ich reden kann und wann nicht!!!" Bevor sie noch ein Wort sagen konnte war Vegeta mit einem Mal so nahe bei ihr, dass sie vor Schrecken spitz aufschrie, sein Gesicht war nun nicht mehr so kühl und ruhig wie vorher, nun spiegelte es ganz offen Wut wieder und er zischte, wobei er mit einer Hand fest den Oberarm der Frau hielt:„ Hör mir gut zu, wenn du nicht sofort dein idiotisches Geschrei einstellst wird von dir nicht viel mehr übrig bleiben als deine billigen Schuhe, kapiert?" Chichi öffnete den Mund, schloss ihn aber wieder, Entsetzen war ihr ins Gesicht geschrieben und genau das schien Vegeta bewirken gewollt zu haben, denn er lächelte und ließ sie wieder los.

„Mum, alles OK?" Son-Gohan war zu seiner Mutter gegangen und sah sie fragend an, wobei er aber wusste, dass Vegeta ihr nichts getan hatte, sonst wurde die Frau nicht nur so blass aussehen. Teilweise war er auch dankbar dafür, dass der Sayajin no Ouji dafür gesorgt hatte, dass seine Mutter endlich schwieg, doch diese fing zu schluchzen an und rannte mit einen markerzitternden Wimmern an den anderen vorbei, Richtung den Privaträumen. Bulma warf den anderen einen entschuldigenden Blick zu und folgte ihrer Freundin seufzend.

„Hm, endlich Ruhe, danke, Vegeta…" Kuririn, der sich zu Vegeta wenden wollte, bemerkte erst jetzt, dass dieser sich schon wieder verschwunden war und sah ihn doch recht verwirrt nach. „Dürfte wohl auch keinen seiner besten Tage heute haben." Darauf wandte sich der kleinere Mann dann aber zu seinem besten Freund und begrüßte ihn lächelnd:„ Hallo Son-Goku, schön dich mal wieder zu Gesicht zu bekommen." Einen Moment wirkte der Angesprochene angespannt, so als würde er innerlich aushadern ob er nun Antworten sollte oder… wegrennen. Kuririn kam der Gedanke sofort abstrus vor, doch aus irgendeinem Grund nicht so sehr wie er es gerne gemocht hätte.

„Hallo, es freut mich auch euch wieder zu sehen." Ein typisches Son-Goku Lächeln tauchte auf dessen Gesicht auf und es war richtig unheimlich mit anzusehen, wie die Dunkelheit aus den Augen verschwand um falscher Fröhlichkeit Platz zu machen. Der kleinere ehemalige Kämpfer wusste zunächst nicht ob nur ihm diese „Metamorphose" aufgefallen war, als er jedoch die Blicke der anderen kreuzte, die nicht weniger verwirrt wirkte, wusste er, dass diesen es ebenfalls nicht entgangen war.

„Hey, wie geht es dir, dich bekommt man wirklich kaum mehr vor die Linse!" Yamchu legte Son-Goku freundschaftlich die Hand auf die Schulter, so wie sie er meistens zur Begrüßung tat, doch der Sayajin zuckte unter der Berührung weg als hätte er einen elektrischen Schlag abbekommen. Son-Goku selbst wurde sein Fehler sofort klar, als er die erschrockenen und verwirrten Augen der anderen bemerkte, und versuchte dieses seltsame Benehmen mit Reden zu übergehen:„ Ja… ich halb in letzter Zeit einfach was anders zu tun."

„Etwas anders?" Der unernannte Anführer der Gruppe Z drehte sich um und erblickte Picollo, der ihn skeptisch anblickte. „Ja." Son-Goku schien sich sichtlich unwohl, da er plötzlich am Ärmel seiner linken Hand zu zupfen begann, etwas, was er bisher noch nie gemacht hatte.

Der Namekianer schien sich jedoch mit dieser Antwort keineswegs zufrieden zu stellen, er wusste, dass es ihm an sich auch gar nichts anging was sein Kamerad so trieb und es konnte ihm egal sein, dass er seinem eigentlichen Lebenssinn, dem Kämpfen, den Rücken kehrten, allerdings hatte er für Son-Goku in den Jahren ihrer Kameradschaft ein Gefühl der Freundschaft entwickelt und dieses führte dazu, dass er sich Sorgen um diesen machte, auch wenn er es niemals zugeben würde. So überging er die Antwort des anderen und warf ein:„ Du bist beim letzten Gemeinschaftstraining nicht aufgetaucht, an sich war es doch deine Idee, oder?"

„I-ich… mir war nicht gut, ich hab mir wohl einen Grippevirus oder etwas eingefangen, tut mir leid, dass ich nicht kommen konnte, das nächste mal bin ich sicher wieder dabei." Der Kämpfer hasste sich selbst dafür, dass er log, er würde das nächste mal nicht wieder dabei sein, genauso wenig wie das über- oder überübernächste Mal! Jedoch konnte er den anderen schlecht sagen warum, er wusste nicht wie sie darauf reagieren würden, obwohl er sie danach sehnte mit jemanden darüber zu sprechen, über dieses nagende Gefühl der Angst, das mit jedem Tag in ihm größer wurde:„ Aber ich bin mir sicher ihr seid auch gut ohne mich zurechtgekommen." Er lächelte.

Die Stirn des größeren Kämpfers legte sich in Falten:„ Ist es nicht eigentlich so, dass Sayajins nicht krank werden können, da sie auf keine so schwache Viren, wie die hier auf der Erde ansprechen?" Diese Fragerei wurde dem Sayajin zunehmend unangenehmer, besonders als er die Augen der anderen auf sich spürte. Er bemerkte nicht, dass seine Hand immer noch am Ärmel der anderen herumzupfte und er immer nervöser wirkte:„ Davon weiß ich leider nichts, da musst du Bulma fragen, du weißt, dass ich auf den Gebiet nicht gerade eine große Leuchte bin." Wieder folgte ein Lächeln, eines dieser typisches freundlichen Son-Goku-Lächeln und Picollo fragte sich wie oft der andere wohl unter so einem Gesicht seine wahren Gefühle verborgen hatte.

„Du bist nicht so dämlich, wie du dich vielleicht im Moment stellst, Goku." Der Namekianer hatte die Arme immer noch verschränkt und sah seinen Gegenüber ernst an:„ Irgendwas stimmt nicht, warum machst du darum so ein großes Geheimnis, das passt nicht zu dir." Jeder schien insgeheim dieser Meinung zu sein und Son-Goku wusste das, auch wenn es keiner offen sagte, jeder von ihnen wusste, dass er ein Problem hatte und auf einmal fühlte er sich, als würde er hier offen angegriffen werden. Niemand hatte je versucht mit ihm zu reden, niemand! Und warum sollte er jetzt auf einmal zu ihnen kommen!? Er hatte nicht schuld, dass sie ihn alle sehr wohl für einen Naivling hielten, auch wenn sie wussten, dass er im Kampf ein Ass war, was das normale Leben anbetraf dachten sie alle, dass er ein vollkommener Idiot war, der allein für den Kampf lebte!!!

Es war als würden die anderen das plötzlich aufwallende Gefühl von Wut in Son-Goku genau wahrnehmen und jedem wurde augenblicklich ungut zu mute. „Ja, du hast wohl recht, tut mir leid." Die Hände des Kämpfers schlossen sich unbewusst zu Fäusten und er blickte auf den teuren Parkettboden, welcher den ganzen Saal ausfüllte. Er wusste, dass sie ihn nun alle anstarrten, sich fragten was nur los mit ihm war und genau das machte ihn wütend! Sie wussten nichts von ihm, keiner, niemand, niemand wusste wie er sich fühlte, niemand scherte sich darum!!!

„Son-Goku, Picollo hat das nicht böse gemeint, wir machen uns nur Sorgen um dich, du bist in letzter Zeit so…" Tenshinhan war zu seinem Freund getreten, wollte ebenfalls seine Hand auf dessen Schulter legen, als dieser aber schon bei seiner Annäherung wegzuckte ließ er sie wieder sinken und sah ihn nun fragend und verwirrt an. „Ich bin so seltsam?" Beendete Son-Goku selbst den Satz des anderen und begann zu lachen, jedoch kurz und es klang als hätte er Schmerzen, als würde ihn etwas wehtun, wodurch jeder alarmiert zum anderen sah:„ Und was ist so schlimm daran, dass ich mal seltsam bin!? Ich meine, ihr könnte alle herum spinnen aber ich nicht?"

„Was meinst du, Goku, was ist los?" Yamchu versuchte den Augenkontakt mit seinem Freund aufzunehmen, er wusste nun mit 100%iger Sicherheit, dass etwas nicht in Ordnung war, doch Son-Goku starrte stur weiter auf den polierten Parkettboden. Nun trat auch Son-Gohan zu seinem Vater und versuchte ihn zu beruhigen, da er genau spürte, dass er nun nicht minder gereizt war als zuvor Vegeta oder Chichi:„ Dad, wir denken nicht, dass du seltsam bist, es ist nur, dass du dich in letzter Zeit sehr „unnatürlich" verhältst und vielleicht möchtest du mit einen von uns darüber reden, wir…" Der Mann brach jäh ab als er die wütenden Augen seines Vaters auf sich spürte und es kam ihn so vor als würde jemand einen Kübel kaltes Wasser in seinen Magen schütten.

„Ich lachte halt nicht dauernd!!! Ist das so schlimm!? Mir ist nicht andauernd nach lachen oder grinsen zu Mute!!! Verdammt, es geht euch nichts an was mit mir los ist!!! Es geht euch nichts an!!!" Jeder war über den plötzlichen Gefühlsausbruch ihres Freundes erschrocken und Chao-zu hatte sich sicherheitshalber hinter Tenshinhan in Sicherheit gebracht. Jedoch war niemand von ihnen so über die plötzlich erhobene Stimme entsetzt wie Son-Goku selbst.

Einen Moment sah er so verwirrt aus als hätte jemand ganz anderes aus ihm gesprochen, jedoch blieb ihn nicht viel Zeit um sich zu fragen wer das wohl gewesen war, denn erneut erhob Picollo die stimmte und klang nun genauso gereizt wie Son-Goku zuvor:„ Wir haben kein Problem damit, dass du nicht dauernd dein dämliches Grinsen aufgesetzt hast, nur du scheinst damit nicht klar zu kommen, oder zwingt dich jemand von uns dazu, dass du dauernd mit so einer Grimasse rum läufst!?" Die schwarzen Augen des Namekianers sahen ihn erzürnt an, er wusste, dass er nicht so darauf reagieren hätte sollen, Son-Goku schien im Moment einfach down zu sein, aber er wollte es nicht auf sich sitzen lassen, dass er ihnen die Schuld für etwas gab was auf keinen Fall zu traf, außerdem erhoffte er so ihn vielleicht noch ein bisschen mehr von der Wahrheit aus der Nase ziehen zu können.

Doch genauso schnell wie man bemerkt, dass man sich verbrennt hat, bemerkte Picollo, dass er sich die letzten Worte wohl besser schenken hätte sollen, denn nun tauchte ein anderer Ausdruck in den so plötzlich erzürnten schwarzen Opalen auf, und zwar Verletztheit, was so überhaupt nicht zu ihm passte und jeden von ihnen eine Sekunde völlig vor den Kopf stieß. Bevor jemand noch etwas sagen konnte war Son-Goku verschwunden, per momentanen Teleportation hatte er das Weite gesucht, war vor ihnen geflohen und allmählich wurde jeden von ihnen klar, dass ernsthafte Sorgen nicht unbegründet waren.

„Scheiße, das hättest du dir ruhig sparen können, du hast doch selbst gesehen, dass es ihm nicht gut geht." Kuririn sah seinen ehemaligen Kampfkollegen vorwurfsvoll an, doch ging dieser nicht darauf ein, seine Gedanken drehten sich selbst darum was nun los gewesen sein musste und er wusste, dass er daran schuld war, dass der andere nun abgehauen war, auch wenn er das ehrlich gesagt nicht beabsichtigt hatte.

„Sollen wir ihn suchen?" Yamchu sah sie anderen fragend an, doch Picollo schüttelte den Kopf:„ Ich denke das würde jetzt nur alles verschlimmern, wir sollten ihn ein wenig Zeit geben, vielleicht kommt er ja nachher noch mal zurück, oder wir sprechen morgen mit ihm." Er sah die anderen ernst an, dieser nickten nach einem kurzen Moment der Überlegung zustimmend und machten sich nach einen weiteren Moment der Unentschlossenheit wieder daran sich auf die Party zu konzentrieren, wo sie von vornherein wussten, dass dieses Unterfangen nur scheitern können würde.

Einzig Tenshinhan bemerkte, dass Vegeta nun ebenfalls den Festsaal verließ, doch verlor er ziemlich schnell das Interesse an den Gedanken, als Kuririn, Son-Goten und Yamchu ihn zu einer Runde Poker einluden, da der Herr der Schildkröten in etwa einer viertel Stunde ebenfalls hier auftauchen würde mit C18 und Marron im Schlepptau, welche zuvor noch darauf bestanden hatten Kekse für die morgige Bescherung zu backen und so Kuririn als Vorhut alleine hierher geschickt hatten.

Jedoch blieb keiner der Kämpfer während der diversen Zeitvertreibe, denen jeder nachging vor den besorgten Gedanken an ihren Freund verschont.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Die Tausenden und Abertausenden an Schneeflocken, welche zu dieser Stunde auf die Erde schwebten, glitzerten im Mondlicht, welches sich durch einen weiten Krater in der dicken, dunklen Wolkendecke dringen konnte. Es war eine kalte Nacht, eine Weihnachtsnacht wie im Bilderbuch, Massen an Schnee säumten die Straßen und Wege, alles schien von einer dicken Schicht an weißem Puderzucker überzogen zu sein, welcher durch den Mondschein wie ein Meer aus funkelnden Lichtern wirkte.

In der Ferne war das vereinzelte Bellen von Hunden zu vernehmen, ab und zu auch Musik oder ein Feuerwerkskörper, der schon auf das baldige neue Jahr hindeutete. Son-Goku, der alleine an einer der Veranden der südlichen Hausfront der CC stand, achtete auf nichts von diesem. Seine Augen schienen trüb und leer und ihm kam es so vor, als würde sich eine kalte Verzweiflung immer tiefer in seine Brust nagen.

Es tat weh, dass Picollo in beleidigt hatte, es war anders als bei Vegeta, Picollo war wie Yamchu oder Kuririn, diese hatten so etwas noch nie getan, und er kam sich plötzlich schrecklich alleine vor, eine Einsamkeit, für die er selbst verantwortlich zu sein schien, zumindest behauptete das eine unangenehme Stimme in seinem Hinterkopf. Sein Bauch tat ihn weh, jedoch nahm er dies nur nebenbei war, in letzter Zeit, seitdem er… schwanger war, tat er ihm dauernd weh, ebenso wie ihm dauernd schlecht zu sein schien. Oft kamen in ihm die Sorgen auf, ob alles mit dem Baby OK war, ob es sich gut entwickelte, doch er konnte nichts tun um dergleichen raus zu finden, niemand wusste davon und er hatte auch keine Ahnung was er sagen sollte, wie er es ihnen sagen sollte. Ehrlich gesagt schämte er sich dafür, ihm kam die Vorstellung komisch vor in drei Monaten mit so einem runden Bauch wie damals Chichi rum zu rennen.

Ein tiefes Seufzen glitt über seine Lippen und verwandelte sich in der kühlen Winterluft in weißen Dampf. Er fühlte sich schrecklich, er hatte… Angst, es war das erste Mal in seinem Leben, dass er sich wirklich fürchtete. Was sollte er tun? Die anderen würden es sowieso in spätestens einem Monat erfahren, es fiel ihm immer schwerer die kleine Energie in sich zu verbergen. Doch wie würden sie damit klar kommen? Er hatte Angst davor wie Son-Gohan oder Son-Goten reagieren würde, wenn sie erfuhren, dass sie bald ein Halbgeschwisterchen bekommen würde. Er hatte Angst davor wie es aus ihm rausgeholt werden sollte, er hatte keine Ahnung, er wusste nicht einmal wie es gehen konnte, dass nun in ihm so etwas heranwuchs, er dachte, dass eigentlich nur Frauen Kinder kriegen konnten.

Die vorherrschende Kälte fraß sich durch den dünnen Stoff des Anzugs welchen er anhatte und er begann leicht zu zittern, jedoch nahm er davon keine Notiz, ebenso wenig, dass sich jemand zu ihm auf die Veranda gesellte.

Das Knirschen des Schnees, als sich jemand nun hörbar auf ihn zu bewegte ließ Son-Goku erschrocken herumwirbeln und seine Augen weiteten sich vor Entsetzen, als er Vegeta erblickte, welche hinter ihm stand und seinen Blick nur kühl begegnete. Der Sayajin no Ouji setzte sich jedoch ohne ein Wort in Bewegung und blieb erst wieder neben ihn stehen.

„Zieh das an." Son-Goku hob nur überrascht die Augenbrauen, als ihm sein Mantel entgegengehalten wurde, den er unten in der Garderobe abgegeben hatte. Hatte Vegeta diesen für ihn geholt? Dieser Gedanke kam ihm absurd, aber zugleich auch angenehm und tröstlich vor. „Danke…" Er griff zögernd nach ihn und zog ihn sich an, erst jetzt fiel ihm auf, wie kalt es eigentlich hier draußen war.

Als er wieder zu Vegeta sah stellte er enttäuscht fest, dass dieser ihn nicht mehr beobachtete, stattdessen sich an dem Geländer abstützte und über das Meer der funkelnden Lichter der Stadt blickte. Seine Augen wirkten so dunkel wie immer und auch sein Gesichtszug hatte überhaupt nichts an sich was etwas an der gegebenen Situation anmerken lassen würde.

Son-Goku fühlte dadurch Wut in sich aufkommen, er wusste, dass Vegeta von seiner Schwangerschaft wusste, wieso hätte er ihn sonst den Mantel bringen sollen, oder wieso hätte er ihn vorhin mit Chichi helfen sollen!? Warum war er nun so ein gemeiner Mistkerl!? Warum konnte er ihn nicht auch so helfen, konnte ihn irgendetwas sagen, was ihn etwas von seiner Furcht nahm!?

Der jüngere Sayajin wusste nicht was er sagen oder tun sollte, er kam sich selbst mit der ganzen Situation so überrumpelt vor. Deshalb wandte er seine Augen ebenfalls Richtung Stadt, wo in gerade diesem Moment eine weitere der vereinzelten Raketen hochging und explodierte. Es war eine sehr schöne, mit hellen Rot- und Grüntönen, welche sich wie ein gigantisches Spinnennetz über den Himmel zog.

Es vergingen Minuten um Minuten, wo beide still nebeneinander standen und stumm vor sich in die Dunkelheit blickten. Und dem jüngeren Sayajin kam es so vor als würde er mit jeder verstreichenden Minute wütender und unglücklicher, er verstand nicht warum der andere nichts sagte, warum war er dann überhaupt gekommen, sicher nicht nur wegen dem Mantel!

„Warum hast du mir nichts gesagt…" Son-Goku wurde erst während dem Sprechen bewusst wie rau seine Stimme klang, was wohl auf den Knoten zurückzuführen war, der in seinem Hals auf einmal zu finden war und festzusitzen schien. Er wusste nicht ob er eine Antwort bekommen würde und er wusste nicht einmal ob er die Antwort überhaupt wissen wollte.

„Weil ich es nicht gewusst habe." Verwundert wandte er seine Augen nun zu dem Sayajin no Ouji, welcher immer noch auf das weite Lichtermeer der Stadt blickte. Diese Antwort war seltsam, teilweise war sie besser als eine „Weil es mir egal war und ich dich nur vögeln wollte." Antwort und trotzdem rief sie keinerlei Freude oder Erleichterung in ihm hervor, es war gerade so als würde ihm jemand einen Schlag in den Magen versetzen.

„A… aber… Du hast nicht gewusst, dass Sayajinmänner schwanger werden können!?" Son-Goku wusste nicht warum er plötzlich schrie, er wusste nicht warum er geradezu panisch klang, er wusste nur, dass der andere ihn tief verletzte. Vegeta zog die Augenbrauen zusammen, so dass sie sich beinahe über seinem Nasenbein trafen, das konnte der jüngere Kämpfer auch von seinem Profil her erkennen.

„Doch, das habe ich, ich hatte nur nicht gewusst, dass du gerade empfänglich bist." Nun wandte der Sayajin no Ouji seinen Kopf zu dem anderen und sah ihn ernst aber nicht wütend an. Son-Goku wurde bei den Worten schlecht, was war das nur für ein Mist, den der andere von sich gab!? „Warum hast du mich nicht gewarnt, dass so was passieren kann!? Ich bin jetzt schwanger!!!" Ein Zittern packte ihn, stärker als das andere, und nicht wegen der Kälte.

Vegeta sah zur Seite und seufzte:„ Weil ich nicht daran gedacht hatte, ich… es ist extrem lange her, seitdem ich Aufklärung hatte und es kommt nur alle paar Jahre bei den Vollmondnächten vor, dass männliche Sayajins Kinder empfangen können. Auf Vegeta-sai war das so gut wie unmöglich, da dort nur alle 12 Jahre Vollmond war."

„Aber wir sind nicht auf Vegeta-sain!!!" Der Jüngere schlug wütend auf das Geländer, wodurch dieses an dieser Stelle brach und auf einmal kam es ihn so vor als würde ihm jemand versuchen seine Innereien rauszureißen. Er schrie erneut zornig:„ Verdammt, wir sind nicht auf Vegeta-sai und du hättest ruhig daran denken können!!! Vegeta, ich krieg ein Kind, ich bin schwanger, ich bin schwanger…" Wütend drückte er sich seine Handballen gegen die Augen, versuchte dieses furchtbare Jucken verschwinden zu lassen.

Er war allein und er hatte etwas in sich das lebte und eines Tages aus ihm raus musste und er wusste nicht wie oder was er dann tun sollte. Ein Schluchzen glitt über seine zitternden Lippen und er kam sich so unglaublich dämlich vor. Er wollte vor Vegeta nicht schwach sein, dieser… er wusste nicht warum, aber er war wütend auf diesen, wollte ihn nicht zeigen, dass er Angst hatte, dass er so furchtbare Angst hatte. Erneut entglitt ihm ein Schluchzen und ein verzweifeltes Wimmern folgte. Er fühlte sich so allein, so schrecklich alleingelassen.

Etwas fuhr ihm über die Wange und er keuchte überrascht auf, weil er sich nicht erklären konnte was es war bevor er seine Hände von seinen Augen nahm und Vegeta erblickte, der ihn ernst aber ruhig anblickte. Son-Goku fühlte plötzlich ein irrsinniges Verlangen in sich aufkommen, er wollte sich an den anderen lehnen, seine Arme um ihn schlingen und weinen, er wollte schwach sein, weinen dürfen, er wollte das Vegeta ihn tröstete, ihn zeigte, dass er nicht alleine war und ihn beistehen würde.

Er spürte plötzlich auch die andere Hand des älteren Sayajins, auf seiner anderen Wange und er bemerkte mit Entsetzen, wie eine Träne nach der anderen nun ihren Weg über sein blasses Gesicht zu suchen begann. Die onyxfarbenen Opale des Sayajin no Ouji sahen ihn ruhig an, irgendwie schien er ihn zu beobachten und wieder schämte sich Son-Goku dafür, dass er weinte.

„V-Vegeta…" Er wusste wie blöd das klingen musste und er wusste auch, dass der andere ihn wegstoßen würde sobald er begreifen würde was er da tat, aber es war ihm egal, er fühlte sich müde und so furchtbar, er wollte nur ein wenig die Wärme des anderen, dessen Nähe, die doch niemals ihn gehören würde. Wimmern schlang er seine Arme um diesen, vergrub sein Gesicht in dessen Schulter und gab den Tränen nach, die in seinen Augen so furchtbar brannten.

Es dauerte einige Minuten bis Son-Goku begriff, dass der andere ihn nicht wegstoßen würde, er spürte wie Vegeta ebenfalls seine Hände um ihn schlang und für den Jüngeren was es so als würde ihm jemand den Boden unter den Füßen wegziehen. Er knickte ein, doch der andere hielt ihn fest, ging mit ihm in die Knie und hielt ihn einfach ohne etwas zu sagen.

„Vegeta… Vegeta…" Dieser plötzliche Weinkrampf, der so unerwartet von dem jüngeren Besitz ergriffen hatte, zerrte ziemlich schnell an dessen Kräfte, so dass er schon nach wenigen Minuten leiser wurde, nur noch keuchte anstatt den Namen des anderen zu rufen, wovon er nicht verstand warum er es tat, und schließlich verstummt er ganz und ließ nur noch die Tränen über seine Wangen ziehen bis auch diese versiegten.

Weinen war etwas, das Son-Goku nicht gewöhnt war, es erstaunte ihn wie auslaugend es war und plötzlich wurde ihm immer mehr die Wärme des anderen bewusst, und auf einmal kam ihn der Gedanke, dass er müde war, so unglaublich müde, und er bemerkte den leisen Übergang in den Schlaf nicht.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

So, das war also das erste Kapitel! Würde mich über Rückmeldungen freuen, also bitte fleißig schreiben g!!!

Bis zum nächsten Teil, tschau, Arima


	2. What Shall I do?

Kapitel 2: What shall I do?

Vegeta seufzte leise, als er bemerkt hatte, dass der andere eingeschlafen war, er spürte dessen Wärme an seiner Brust und hörte den leisen, regelmäßigen Atem, aber zugleich war ihm die Kälte hier draußen bewusst, die sich langsam unter seine Klamotten fraß und er wusste, dass dies ebenfalls bei dem anderen Sayajin der Fall war. Seine Augen fuhren ein letztes Mal Richtung Stadt, er sah wie von dem Dach über ihnen ein Teil der Schneedecke absackte, neben den Geländer in die Tiefe stürzte und mit einem dumpfen Geräusch auf den Boden aufschlug.

„Baka…" Er stand auf und hob ebenfalls Son-Goku auf, welche tief und fest zu schlafen schien und nur etwas Undeutliches murmelte als er sich auf Vegetas Armen wieder fand. Der Sayajin no Ouji achtete nicht darauf, seine Gedanken waren ganz woanders, aber auf Son-Goku betreffend. So ging er ins Haus und suchte eines der vielen leerstehenden Gästezimmer auf, in welche er den jüngeren Sayajin legen konnte ohne Gefahr zu laufen, dass ihm jemand dieser Gäste, bei der Suche nach einem passenden Ort für ein kleinen Testate mit der Gemahlin (oder Sekretärin) störte.

Ein passendes Zimmer war schnell gefunden, im achten Stock, hier her würde sich keiner rauf verirren und so könnte sich der andere ruhig ausschlafen. Vegeta machte das Licht nicht an, als er den Raum betrat, er wollte den Jüngern nicht wecken, auch wenn er sich ziemlich sicher war, dass diesen im Moment nichts so schnell aus dem Schlaf gerissen hätte. Er legte diesen auf das Doppelbett, welches dank der dutzenden von Putzroboter, die ein Zimmer pflegten, egal ob es nun bewohnt war oder nicht, sauber und einladend wirkte.

Mit schnellen und geschickten Griffen hatte er Son-Goku aus dem Mantel, dem Anzug und den Schuhen befreit, so dass er nur noch in seinen Boxershorts vor ihm lag und weiterhin tief schlief. Der ältere Sayajin legte die Sachen ordentlich über einen Sessel, der zu dem Schreibtisch gehörte, welches dieses Gästezimmer aufweisen konnte und betrachtete einen Moment den hellen Lichtstrahl, der von der noch offenen Tür hereinfiel.

Er ging zur Tür um den Raum zu verlassen, der andere brauchte Ruhe und sollte schlafen, doch irgendetwas in ihm veranlasste ihn dazu stehen zu bleiben und sich nochmals zu dem anderen umzublicken. Vegeta tat es nur widerwillig, er wusste warum es ihm verlang zu dem anderen zu sehen, zu dem schlafenden Mann auf dem Bett. Zögernd wandte er sich um, drückte dabei vorübergehend auf den Schließmechanismus der Tür und ging mit langsamen Schritten zu dem Bett zurück.

Son-Goku atmete ruhig und tief, er hatte beide Hände auf seinem Bauch, es wirkte geradezu so als wollte er ihn schützen und Vegeta kam dieser Gedanke nicht mal so abwegig vor. Nach einigem Zögern ließ er sich neben den anderen Sayajin in die Knie gehen und beobachtete ihn ruhig, seine Hand kribbelte, doch er wusste nicht, ob er das wirklich tun sollte.

Die Haut des anderen war weich, als er seine Hand auf dieser niederließ, und die Muskeln fest, zumindest noch, in den nächsten Monaten würde sich das drastisch ändern, das wusste der Sayajin no Ouji. Jedoch konnte er sich nicht lang mit dieser, nicht ganz unangenehmen Wahrnehmung befassen, denn ihm traf die kleine Energiesignatur im inneren des anderen wie ein Schlag. Zuerst zog er die Hand zurück, ein wenig unschlüssig ob er es später nicht bereuen würde, doch dann gab er dem Verlangen und der Neugier nach, so dass er seine Hand erneut auf den unteren Teil des Bauches von Son-Goku platzierte.

Dieses Wesen, es musste so unglaublich klein sein, die Energie war noch kaum richtig zu vernehmen, aber trotzdem ganz deutlich da. Ein Lächeln zog sich über das sonst so ernste Gesicht von Vegeta, ehe dieser es verhindern konnte und er war wirklich froh, dass niemand sonst in diesem Zimmer war. Es war so als würde etwas Elektrisierendes von dem kleinen Ding da drinnen ausgehen und der Sayajin no Ouji begann unbewusst die Stelle zu streicheln.

„Hm…" Son-Goku seufzte leise auf und Vegeta konnte nicht anders als grinsen, denn teilweise war es ein schönes Gefühl, das ihn erfüllte wenn er den anderen ansah und wusste, dass dieser einen Teil von ihm in sich trug. Er war sich nicht sicher ob er den anderen Sayajin liebte, zumindest hatte es ihn nach seiner Gesellschaft im Bett gereizt, wo er heute auch wusste warum. Sayajins, egal ob männlich oder weiblich, sondern einen anziehenden Geruch ab wenn sie empfänglich sind, den ihre Artgenossen wahrnehmen, es ist ähnlich wie ein Aphrodisiakum, und dadurch ist wohl auch diese eine Nacht zustande gekommen.

/Vielleicht auch weil er in letzter Zeit dauernd so einen traurigen und verzweifelten Ausdruck in den Augen gehabt hatte…/ Er verdrängte den Gedanken, richtete aber wieder seine Aufmerksamkeit auf den anderen, als er dessen Hände auf seiner spürten konnte. „Baka…" Seine onyxfarbenen Augen betrachteten den anderen Sayajin während dieser schlief und plötzlich hatte Vegeta das Verlangen ihm ein wenig Gesellschaft zu leisten, vielleicht war das kleine Wesen der Grund, das ihm völlig verzauberte, auch wenn er es nicht zugeben mochte.

So stand er auf, ignorierte das Seufzen des jüngeren Sayajins, als er seine Hand den seinen entzog, ging um das Bett herum und legte sich nachdem er seine Schuhe ausgezogen hatte, ebenfalls hinein. Einen Augenblick ruhten sein Blick nur wieder auf den anderen, dann rutschte er zu diesen und legte vorsichtig eine Hand auf dessen Bauch, jedoch ging sein Plan nicht auf, denn Son-Goku drehte sich instinktiv zur Wärmequelle, also Vegeta, und schmiegte sich an ihn an. Mit einem resignierten Blick sah der Sayajin ein, dass er sich nun selbst in eine ziemlich missliche Lage geritten hatte und beschloss vielleicht einen Moment bei den anderen zu bleiben.

Dass aus diesem Moment drei Stunden werden sollten wusste Son-Goku später nicht.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

25. Dezember/ Capsule Corporation/ 07:30 Uhr

Der erste Weihnachtsmorgen begrüßte all jene mit einem herrlich strahlenden Morgenrot, die es über sich brachten um halb Neun aufzustehen und aus dem Fenster zu sehen. Da jedoch der Hauptteil der Bevölkerung die letzte Nacht durch auf einer der unzähligen Weihnachtsfeiern gewesen war oder sich sonst wie die heilige Nacht um die Ohren geschlagen hatte, blieb der Prozentsatz derjenigen, die diese Farbenpracht tatsächlich mit den eigenen Augen sehen konnten, relativ klein.

Jedoch störte das niemanden, der erste Weihnachtstag wurde in der Allgemeinheit hauptsächlich dazu genutzt sich den Rausch der stundenlangen Feiern oder der Weinflaschen, die man mit seinen liebsten geleert hatte, auszuschlafen und den morgendlichen Kater mit viel Kaffee und altmütterlichen Hausmittelchen zu bekämpfen. So wurden so manche in den frühen Stunden von den Nachwirkungen der berauschenden Getränke heimgesucht und fanden sich ehe sie noch richtig wach waren, über den Toiletten ihrer oder der Wohnung ihrer Freunde wieder, wo sie dann ihre jährliches Gelöbnis erneuerten nie wieder so viel zu Trinken oder niemals wieder einen Tropfen Alkohol anzurühren. Nun, bei den ganz willenstarken hielt sich dieser Vorsatz meistens auch die folgende Woche hindurch an, bis man sich wieder bei Freunden oder Verwandten eintraf um die Jahreswende zu feiern.

Son-Goku, der nun ebenfalls seit knapp zehn Minuten von einem schlimmen Brechreiz geplagt wurde, konnte leider bei keiner Schnapsabstinenz um Linderund erflehen, diese Übelkeit würde wohl noch eine Weile andauern, er hoffte nur, dass es nicht mehr all zu lange war, da ihm allmählich schon beim alleinigen Gedanken an Essen schlecht wurde. Der Tatsache, dass das Gästezimmer, ähnlich wie das ehemalige Zimmer seiner Söhne bei sich zu Hause, direkt neben dem Bad angelegt war, war zu verdanken, dass nun im Flur keine unansehnliche Sauerei herrschte. Dem Sayajin war erst nach dem zweiten Würgekrampf klar geworden, dass dies gar nicht das Badezimmer bei sich zu Hause war und die darauf folgenden Erinnerungen an den vergangenen Abend draußen auf der Veranda mit Vegeta, führte dazu dass ihm gleich noch einmal so schlecht wurde.

Das Morgenlicht fiel sanft und begrüßend wie an jeden neuen wolkenlosen Tag durch die klaren Scheiben des Badezimmerfensters und verfing sich dabei in den weißen Stoff der hübsch anzusehenden Vorhänge, die Bulmas Mutter vor etwa drei Monaten neu angeschafft hatte. Es war noch weitgehend ruhig, zumindest für den sonstigen Tumult, der in den großen Städten allmorgendlich seinen Weg durch die vielen engen Gassen und weiten Straßen fand. Nur ein paar Autohupen, das Geräusch von vorbeifahrenden Lastwägen und das Zwitschern der wenigen, über den Winter verbliebenen Vogelarten, die nun langsam die frühe Morgensonne wach kitzelte, war zu vernehmen und drang bis in das Bad des achten Stocken, in dem Son-Goku nun schwer atmend die Spülung der Toilette betätigte.

Seufzend zwang sich der Mann, welcher sich so elend und hundemüde fühlte, als hätte er keine fünf Minuten geschlafen, auf die Beine und ging zum Waschbecken sich die Zähne putzen, da ihm der säuerliche Geschmack des Erbrochenen nicht gerade half den noch immer vorherrschenden Drang sich wieder über die Kloschüssel zu beugen zu verdrängen. Er wusste, dass in der CC in jedem Gästebad kleine in Plastik verpackte Reisezahnbürsten zu finden waren, dafür hatte er schon oft genug die Gastfreundschaft seiner Freundin beansprucht.

Während er mit langsamen und monotonen Bewegungen die Zahnbürste führte traf er den Blick seines Ebenbilds im Spiegel, der über den Waschbecken hing. Erneut kämpfte sich ein Seufzen in ihm hoch und er wandte seine Augen von dem blassen Mann vor ihm ab.

/Wie spät es wohl ist…/ Er wandte sich um und fand schnell was er gesucht hatte an der Wand oberhalb der großen Badewanne. Eine runde weiße Uhr mit schwarzen Ziffern. „Hald Acht…" Ihm begeisterte der Gedanke gerade nicht, dass er beinahe über zwölf Stunden geschlafen hatte, das war für Sayajins völlig untypisch, jedoch hatte er deswegen keine großen Bedenken, er wusste, dass die Schwangerschaft noch manche böse Überraschung für ihn bereithalten würde und ein schlechtes Gefühl sagte ihm, dass das lange schlafen nicht einmal das Übelste von all dem war.

„Hm…" Sein Blick wanderte zum Fenster, wo er einen Moment mit wenig anerkennender Bewunderung den, noch in ein schönes tiefes Rot getauchten Himmel betrachtete. /Vegeta hat sich seltsam benommen…/ Seine Augenbrauen zogen sich zusammen:„ Er hat mich gehalten… ich weiß nicht ob das jetzt ein gutes Zeichen war oder nicht… er gibt ja auch gar nichts von sich, an dem ich mich orientieren könnte… woher soll ich wissen was er denkt?/ Trotz all der dunklen Gedanken und düsteren Vorahnungen kämpfte sich ein winziger Hoffnungsfunke in ihm auf. Vegeta hatte ihn gestern nicht nur in den Armen gehalten, er hatte auch weder zu schreien begonnen, noch sich abweisend ihm gegenüber verhalten. War das nun ein gutes Zeichen?

Länger blieb seinem Geist aber keine Zeit an den soeben gedachten Fragen und Vermutungen weiter anzuknüpfen, denn Son-Goku war mit Zähneputzen fertig und er wollte im Moment nichts sehnlicheres als einen schwarzen Kaffee, auch wenn die Übelkeit bei der Vorstellung an das heiße schwarze Getränk wieder etwas zunahm. Mit einem letzten, fragenden Blick in den Spiegel verließ er das Badezimmer und machte sich Richtung Küche auf.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

07:56 Uhr/ Capsule Corporation/ Küche

Leise, Fröhlichkeit geradezu verschleudernde Weihnachtsmusik lag in der Luft und mischte sich mit dem Geruch von den übrig gebliebenen Plätzchen und Keksen. Bulma saß mit einer Tasse heißer Schokolade und einer Scheibe Toast mit Erdebeerkonfitüre am Küchentisch und ging ihren Terminkalender für die kommende Woche durch. Trotz dessen, dass nun die Zeit war, in der es vor Festtagen geradezu spross, schien das ihre Arbeitskollegen nicht davon abzuhalten eine Sitzung nach der anderen einzuberufen und ein Meeting nach dem anderen abhalten zu wollen.

Mit einem genervten Seufzen klappte sie den viel zu überstopft wirkenden Kalender zu und zog stattdessen eine der vielen Zeitungen zu sich, die auf einen kleinen Turm am Rand der Tischplatte standen und darauf warteten endlich einmal gelesen zu werden. „Blöder Mist… von wegen Weihnachtszeit ist die Zeit der Ruhe… warum kann nicht schon wieder Feber sein?" Vor sich hinmurrend überflog sie die Schlagzeilen am Titelblatt und stellte fest, dass sie diese nicht mehr interessieren als ihr voll gestopfter Terminkalender.

„Guten Morgen, Bulma." Überrascht hab sie ihren Blick, welcher sich vor Verdutzung und freudiger Überraschung gleich aufhellte und sie grüßte lächelnd zurück:„ Morgen, was machst du denn hier, Son-Goku? Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du da bist. Bist du gerade gekommen oder hast du hier übernachtet?" Ihr Gegenüber lächelte ebenfalls freundlich und antwortete:„ Naja, das Zweitere. Eigentlich hatte ich nicht vor hier zu übernachten aber… es hat sich irgendwie ergeben." Der Kämpfer spürte wieder ein unangenehmes Gefühl in sich aufkommen, er hoffte seine Freundin würde nicht weiter nachhacken, was dieser auch nicht tat.

„Verstehe…" Bulma sah ihn nur eine Sekunde mit einem Blick an, den er nicht deuten konnte, dann lächelte sie und meinte einladend:„ Setzt dich doch ein wenig zu mir, ich hab im Augenblick sowieso nichts zu tun, ich würde mich über ein wenig Gesellschaft freuen." Sie deutete dabei auf den freien Stuhl vor Son-Goku, dieser wirkte jedoch kurz ein wenig unschlüssig, nickte dann aber, setzte sich jedoch nicht.

„Ähm… habt ihr vielleicht Kaffee? Schwarzen?" Nach dem erneut überraschten Gesichtsausdruck der Erdenfrau zu urteilen dürfte sie diese Frage doch ziemlich verwundern, allerdings nickte sie nur und stand auf:„ Klar, warte kurz, ich mach dir einen." Mit diesen Worten machte sie sich Richtung Kühlschrank auf und begann eine kleine, eckige Maschine neben der Spüle zu bearbeiten, wo kurz darauf ein schwaches Sirren zu vernehmen war, gefolgt von dem angenehmen, aromatischen Duft von frisch gemahlenen Bohnen.

Während sie eine Tasse hervorholte, warf sie dem Sayajin einen prüfenden Blick zu:„ Sag mal, du trinkst doch sonst nie Kaffee. Ich meine, es schmeckt dir ja nicht, oder?" Sie besinnte sich dabei auf die Dutzende von Malen bei denen sie versucht hatte den anderen davon zu überzeugen eine Tasse Espresso zum Kuchen zu nehmen. Sie wusste von den anderen, dass Son-Goku sich gestern ziemlich seltsam benommen hatte und langsam wollte sie wirklich wissen, was mit ihm los war. Er war andauernd blass und sah so müde aus, vielleicht sollte sie mit Vegeta sprechen, dass dieser den jüngeren dazu zwang zum Arzt zu schauen. /Obwohl…/ Ihr Blick bekam einen Touch von Wut:/… dieser verdammte Egoist übergeht das ganz nur und scheinst sich nicht im geringsten dafür zu interessieren wie es Son-Goku geht./ Bulma stellte die Kaffeetasse mit zuviel Elan auf den Küchentisch und mit einem lauten Scheppern verabschiedete sich das teure Porzellan. „Hoppla…"

Son-Goku sah seiner Freundin vom Küchentisch aus zu, wie sie für ihn Kaffee machte und mit einem Mal kam ein furchtbar schlechtes Gefühl von Schuld in ihm auf. /Ich habe mit ihrem Mann geschlafen… Kami, wie wird sie erst darauf reagieren, wenn sie erfährt, dass ich von Vegeta ein Kind.../ Er keuchte scharf auf, er fühlte sich schmutzig, er liebte Bulma, sie war zwar oftmals eine Schreckschraube sondergleiches, aber sie hatte immer ein offenes Ohr für ihn und meinte es mit ihrer nörgelnden Art ja eigentlich nur gut. Ein Gefühl als würde jemand tonnenschwere Steine auf seine Brust ablagern breitete sich in ihm aus und erneut stieg in ihm diese Hoffnungslosigkeit auf. /Ich hab mir alles verbaut… sie wird mich hassen, wie soll sie auch sonst reagieren… ich…/

„Alles in Ordnung, Son-Goku?" Bei der besorgten Stimme, welche bis zu seinem nachdenklichen Inneren durchdrang, hob er erschrocken den Kopf und hätte sich am liebsten eine Ohrfeige verpasst. Durch seinen erschrockenen Gesichtsausdruck wurde Bulma noch besorgter und setzte sich, nachdem sie ihm die Tasse Kaffee hingestellt hatte, wieder auf ihren Platz. Einen kurzen Moment schwiegen beide, der Kämpfer richtete dabei seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit auf die vor sich hindampfende schwarze Flüssigkeit und wusste, dass er wohl doch besser auf einen Kaffee verzichten hätte sollen.

Schließlich begann Bulma zu sprechen:„ Son-Goku, sag, was ist mit dir los?" Ihre klaren blauen Augen wirkten ernst und durch dringlich, sie schienen geradezu in ihm hineinzusehen, was ihn nicht gerade lockerer werden ließ. „Nichts, mir geht es bestens." Er lächelte breit und sah sie dabei direkt an, nach dem Motto: Angriff ist die beste Verteidigung. Ihm war klar, dass sie sich mit der Antwort nicht zufrieden geben würde, ebenso wenig wie Picollo am Vortag, jedoch wusste er nicht, was er sonst sagen sollte.

Ein Seufzen folgte, wobei die Frau mit den aquarellfarbenen Haaren ihn ernst ansah:„ Das ist nicht wahr, ich meine, man muss dich nur ansehen und man weiß, dass mit dir was nicht stimmt." Sie wirkte ernstlich besorgt:„ Son-Goku, falls es wegen Chichi ist, ich…"

„Es ist nicht wegen Chichi." Das Geräusch von einem zurückgeschoben werdenden Stuhl erklang und Son-Goku sah seine Freundin verzeihend an:„ Ich möchte noch zu Vegeta, Bulma, wir sehen uns wahrscheinlich eh noch später." Mit diesen Worten wandte er sich von der Frau ab und verließ die Küche. Bulma, welche ihn zunächst nachrufen wollte, ließ es dann lieber und fragte sich stattdessen, was mit dem anderen nur los war, so war er noch nie gewesen. Er verheimlichte etwas, sie wusste das, das sagte ihr sechster Sinn, den sie von ihrer Mutter geerbt hatte, jedoch würde es anscheinend dauern, bis sie herausfinden würde was der Fehler in dem ganzen Geschehen war. Son-Goku erschien zumindest im Moment nicht dazu bereit sich auch nur ein wenig zu äußern.

„Morgen, Mama!" Eine fröhliche junge Frau kam in die Küche spaziert und ließ sich seufzend auf denselben Stuhl sinken, wo kurz zuvor noch der Sayajin gesessen hatte. „Na, eine schöne Feier gestern gehabt?" Bra schaute ihre Mutter mit ihren großen blauen Augen munter an. Bulma lächelte:„ Ja, sie war recht in Ordnung. Wie war es bei deinen Freunden?"

„Toll!" Die junge Frau war schon wieder auf den Beinen und machte sich in Richtung Kühlschrank:„ Sag mal, ist Son-Goku immer noch krank, er sieht irgendwie so blass aus." Der Oberkörper von der Halbsayajin verschwand beinahe vollständig in dem großen Kühlgerät:„ Er hat mich gefragt wo Dad ist, ich hab gesagt im Gravitationsraum, ich hoffe ich hab ihn nichts falsches gesagt, irgendwie sah er ganz weiß um die Nase aus… hm, haben wir keine Butter mehr?" Ihr Kopf tauchte wieder auf und ein leichter Rotschimmer hatte sich über ihre Wangen wegen der Kälte ausgebreitet:„ Jedenfalls dachte ich, wenn er Dad nicht spüren kann muss er im G-Raum sein." Sie wandte sich zu ihrer Mutter:„ Son-Goku geht es doch gut oder?"

Irgendwie wusste Bulma nicht so recht, was sie auf diese Frage erwidern sollte, doch schlussendlich rang sie sich dazu durch zu nickten.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

08:18 Uhr/ Capsule Corporation/ vor dem Gravitationsraum

Ein mulmiges Gefühl hatte von dem größeren Kämpfer Besitz ergriffen, als er nun vor der schweren Tür von Vegetas Trainingsraum angekommen war. Der andere war darin und trainierte, das konnte er an den Anzeigen am Kontrolldisplay, der neben der Tür angebracht war, ablesen. Er spürte Vegeta nicht, das machte ihm irgendwie nervös, er wusste dass das albern war, aber trotzdem wäre es ihm doch lieber gewesen, wenn er nun die Energie des anderen wahrnehmen hätte können.

/Er weiß bestimmt schon, dass ich hier bin…/ Unschlüssig blieb er vor der Tür stehen, teilweise hoffte er, dass der andere sein Training beenden und vielleicht rauskommen würde um mit ihm zu sprechen, zumindest würde er sich das wünschen, auch wenn er wusste, dass dies so ziemlich das letzte war, was eintreffen sollte. /Geh rein… los!!!/ Zögernd hob er seine Hand, ließ sie zu der glatten Oberfläche des Displays wandern, hielt dann aber Inne. Was sollte er sagen? Was würde es schon bringen, wenn er da jetzt rein ging?

„Überhauptnichts." Beantwortete er die geistlich gestellte Frage und wusste, dass dies die Wahrheit war. Er ließ die Hand wieder sinken, nach einigen weiteren Momenten, wo er nur stumm stehen geblieben war, drehte er sich schließlich um und ging wieder zu der Treppe, die nach oben führte, weg vom G-Raum, weg von Vegeta. Zum Teil hoffte er noch während des Gehens, dass sich die schwere Tür vielleicht öffnen würde, doch wurde diese Hoffnung herbe enttäuscht, wofür er aber den anderen Sayajin nicht die Schuld gab, er war derjenige, der hier einen Müll zusammendachte, nicht Vegeta.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

08:26 Uhr/ Capsule Corporation / im Gravitationsraum

Vegeta stand am Rand der großen Fläche, welche er schon seit Jahren zum Trainieren benutzte und hielt eine Wasserfalsche in der Hand. Allerdings trank er nicht. Seine Augen strahlten den gleichen mürrischen Ausdruck wie sonst auch aus, aber neben diesem war auch ein wenig Enttäuschung klar und deutlich zu erkennen. Er konnte spüren, wie sich die Energiesignatur des anderen Sayajins wieder entfernte.

„Hn." Er ließ die Trinkflasche wieder auf den Boden fallen und fuhr sich mit dem Handtuch über sein verschwitztes Gesicht, er trainierte schon seit Stunden, nachdem er Son-Goku in das Gästezimmer gebracht hatte, war er nicht noch mal zu den anderen zur Feier gegangen sondern war hierher gekommen um sich ein wenig abzureagieren. Ihm war klar warum er wütend war, schon seit Wochen.

Anfangs hatte er Son-Goku die Schuld gegeben. Als ihm klar geworden war, dass der andere von ihm ein Kind kriegen würde, war er auf diesen sauer gewesen, hatte versucht ihm die Schuld von dem ganzen in die Schuhe zu schieben… jedoch wusste er, trotz dessen, dass er den Gedanken zu verdrängen versuchte, ganz genau, dass es nicht die Schuld des jüngeren Sayajins war, sondern seine. Der andere hatte gestern Recht gehabt als er ihn angeschrieen hatte, er hätte wirklich nachdenken sollen, nicht nur um sich nun eine Menge unangenehmen Ärger zu ersparen, sondern auch weil Son-Goku nun darunter zu leiden hatte.

„Hmpf." Vegeta streckte sich und ging zum Steuerpult, als er davor angekommen war, blieb er jedoch einfach stehen und bedachte es mit einem abwesenden Blick. An ihm nagte das schlechte Gewissen, er wusste, was er den anderen da aufgehalst hatte, auch wenn er nur ungern eine Schuld anerkannte. Es gab einen guten Grund warum die Männer seines Volkes kaum schwanger werden konnten und es aufs möglichste auch zu vermeiden versuchten, denn es war für Kämpfer schwer ein ganzes Jahr lang auf Training und der Herausforderung ihres Körpers zu verzichten. Außerdem setzte es ihnen weit mehr zu als den Frauen, die von Natur her dafür beschaffen waren und nicht wie sie durch eine medizinische Änderung ihres Erbmaterials.

Der Sayajin no Ouji legte eine Hand auf das Pult, drückte jedoch keinen Knopf. Es würde Probleme mit sich bringen, nicht nur vom körperlichen her, Son-Goku war in den letzten Monaten sowieso schon so mental angeknackst. Er hoffte wirklich, dass dieser damit klar kommen würde, es war ja schließlich nur ein Jahr, dann würde man es aus ihm rausholen… Die dunklen Augen wandten sich von den vielen blinkenden Knöpfen ab und starrten zu Boden.

Es war sein Kind, es war zum Teil auch sein eigenes. Er würde bald zum dritten Mal Vater werden und auch wenn er das Gefühl von Freude abzustreiten versuchte gelang es ihm nicht. Ihm tat es leid, dass er den anderen in so was hineingestoßen hatte, aber es war nun mal passiert und Son-Goku war stark, er hatte schon so viele schlimme Feinde überstanden, er würde das auch überstehen.

_/Er braucht dich, du egoistischer Arsch!/_ Vegeta knurrte kurz mürrisch, er hasste diese kleine nagende Stimme in seinem Hinterkopf, die ihm immer und immer wieder zubrüllte, dass er sich gefälligst um den anderen kümmern sollte. „Ich hab ihn immerhin nicht getötet, er sollte froh sein…" Eigentlich stimmte es ja, auf Vegeta-sai wäre der jüngere Sayajin tot gewesen, niemals hätte jemand von der dritten Klasse ein Kind vom Prinzen empfangen dürfen, aber…

_„Verdammt, wir sind nicht auf Vegeta-sai und du hättest ruhig daran denken können!!! Vegeta, ich krieg ein Kind, ich bin schwanger, ich bin schwanger…"_

„Hn." Mit einem abwesendem Blick betätigte er schließlich einen der vielen Knöpfe und er spürte wie mit einem Mal die zusätzliche Schwerkraft von ihm genommen wurde, so dass er sich für einen kurzen Moment beinahe schwerelos fühlte, bis sich sein Körper wieder auf die normaler Erdanziehung umgestellt hatte, was für seinen Geschmack leider immer viel zu schnell der Fall war. Er ließ das Handtuch, welches er immer noch in der linken Hand gehalten hatte, einfach auf den ziemlich zugerichteten Boden fallen.

Es nahm eine weitere Minute in Anspruch bis sich der Sayajin no Ouji sich schlussendlich ganz dazu durchrang den Gravitationsraum zu verlassen. Als er den Raum verließ kamen ihm auch schon die ersten Putz- und Reparaturroboter entgegengewuselt, welche dafür sorgen würden, dass er bei seiner nächsten Trainingseinheit einen wieder völlig intakten Raum vorfinden sollte.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

17:34 Uhr/ Capsule Corporation/ einer der Gärten im westlichen Bereich des Grundstücks

Schneeflocken senkten sich in sanften Wogen Richtung Erde, wo sie die erst kürzlich freigeschaufelten Einfahrten und Gehsteige von neuem mit einer Schicht weißen Schleiers überzogen. Die Temperatur, die am Morgen unerwartet milde ausgefallen waren, waren nun wieder deutlich gesunken und jedes Kind, das draußen mit den Freunden im Schnee herumtobte, verlor ziemlich schnell an der sonst so anziehend wirkenden weißen Pracht und suchte lieber die warme Wohnstube auf um sich dann doch eher den vielen Geschenken, die der Weihnachtsmann in der vorherigen Nacht gebracht hatte.

Das leise Pfeifen des Windes, der durch die kahlen Geäster der vielen großen, ehemals saftig grünen Bäume strich, war als einziges hörbar. Die Atmosphäre kam der in einem dieser Märchen gleich, wo alles in ewigen Schlaf gefror und nichts bis auf den leisen Windzug zu vernehmen war. Keine Vögel zwitscherten mehr, es war wieder dunkel geworden, doch erhellte der Mond dieser Nacht nicht. Heute war er zu schwach um durch die meterdicke Wolkendecke zu dringen. So lang eine trübe Dunkelheit über alles und jeden und Son-Goku, der hier alleine saß, auf einer der verschneiten Bänke, fand, dass er sich dieser Schwäre ziemlich nahe fühlte.

Als er den G-Raum vorhin wieder verlassen hatte ohne mit Vegeta zu sprechen, war er zunächst wieder rauf in das Gästezimmer gegangen, irgendwie hatte er sich wieder matt und müde gefühlt, so dass er weitere drei Stunden geschlafen hatte. Daraufhin war er einfach eine Weile nur stumm auf dem Bett gelegen und hat dem Schneegestöber draußen zugesehen, er hatten sich wieder in einer dieser melancholischen Phasen befunden und sich sehr nach der Nähe eines Freundes… des anderen Sayajins gesehnt.

Dann hatte irgendwann sein Magen zu knurren begonnen und er war nach einigem Widerstreben runter in die Küche gegangen, wo er jedoch niemanden angefunden hatte. Bulma war außer Haus, er konnte ihre Signatur nicht wahrnehmen, Bra war auf ihren Zimmer, wahrscheinlich mit ein paar Freundinnen, oder wer auch immer die anderen Mädchen bei ihr gewesen waren. Trunks würde erst, soweit er von Bulma weiß, in zwei Tagen von seinem Auslandstrip zurückkommen und Vegeta war oben, dort wo er und Bulma ihr Ehezimmer hatten.

So seltsam es auch war, er hatte da zum ersten Mal Eifersucht gegenüber seiner Freundin empfunden und war selbst ziemlich darüber erschrocken gewesen. /Ich bin dumm, Vegeta ist ihr Mann, nicht meiner…/ Der Gedanke hatte wieder bewirkt, dass sich eine Decke aus Trübsal erneut um ihn schlang, doch nachdem er sich ein wenig Fertigsuppe genommen hatte und diese nach dem ersten paar Löffel einfach nicht mehr runter bekam, wobei er immer noch Vegetas Energie gefühlt hatte, da er, so dumm es auch war, gehofft hatte, dass dieser vielleicht auch in die Kühe kommen würde, hatte er sich seinen Mantel geholt und war hierher nach draußen gegangen.

Das war nun Stunden her und ihm war kalt, schon lange, doch er wollte nicht rein, ebenso wenig wie er sonst wohin wollte. Zu Chichi zurück würde er auf keinen Fall, nicht jetzt, morgen oder wann… /Feigling…/… aber jetzt war er einfach zu müde für die Auseinandersetzung, die zwischen ihnen noch ausstand. Deshalb saß er nun da, ließ sich zuschneien, spürte wie die Kälte der Jahreszeit langsam aber sich unter seine dicken Klamotten kroch und seine Finger taub werden ließ.

Seine Augen waren halb geschlossen, er sah vor sich auf eine große Buche, deren Äste sich unter den Massen an Schnee schon nach unten, zur Erde hin bogen. An sich war es hier ein sehr guter Platz um Trübsal zu blasen und im Selbstmitleid zu ertrinken, flüsterte ihn eine bissige Stimme zu, von der er bis vor ein paar Wochen nicht einmal gewusst hatte, dass er so eine besaß. Er zog den Mantel etwas enger um sich und schloss seine schwarzen Opale.

/Wenn schon, es ist meine Sache, ob ich hier sitze oder nicht…/ Er fühlte sich mies, auf was wartete er eigentlich? Auf Vegeta? Der würde nicht kommen, nach dem gestrigen Vorfall hatte er zwar gedacht, dass sich zwischen ihnen etwas geändert hatte, aber dem war wohl nicht so. Er saß schon seit Stunden hier draußen in der Kälte und der andere Sayajin war sich dem sehr wohl bewusst, das wusste Son-Goku mit Sicherheit. Trotzdem ließ er ihn hier allein, kam nicht raus um…

/Um was denn!? Denk ich wirklich, dass er mir helfen wird!? So ein Quatsch, Vegeta ist nicht der Typ für so was… außerdem ist es ihm egal…/ Ein altbekanntes Jucken begann sich erneut hinter seinen geschlossenen Lidern auszubreiten. Er wollte was kaputtschlagen, kämpfen, endlich wieder trainieren, aber er konnte nicht, er musste sich zurückhalten, wegen diesem Ding in ihm!!!

„Scheiße…" Er keuchte wütend auf und legte den Kopf in den Nacken, so dass er in den dunklen Himmel weit über sich sehen konnte. „Komm doch… bitte…" Vegeta würde nicht kommen! Warum war dieser nur so ein gemeiner Schuft, er hatte ihn doch geschwängert und nun ließ er ihn allein, wo er doch noch weniger davon Ahnung hatte was nun zu tun war als der Sayajin no Ouji!!!

Ihm war kalt… zu dieser Kälte gesellte sich diese lähmende Müdigkeit und er bemerkte, wie seine Augen langsam schwerer und schwerer wurden. Er durfte hier draußen nicht einschlafen, das wäre der Tod für das Baby… Dieser Gedanke jagte ihn Angst ein, automatisch zog er den Mantel noch fester und stand schließlich widerwillig auf.

Seufzend sah er in die Dunkelheit hinaus, konnte Umrisse von Bäumen und Büschen erkennen und machte sich dann doch in Richtung Wärme auf. Er trottete langsam dahin, hörte das Knauschen des Schnees unter seinen Schuhen und spürte das juckende Brennen auf seiner kalten Haut, als die warme Luft des inneren Hauses gegen sein Gesicht schlug.

Er wusste noch wo er nun hinsollte, doch dann kam ihn der Gedanke, dass es vielleicht besser wäre, wenn er etwas Warmes trinken würde, er spürte, dass die Kälte immer noch tief in seinem Fleisch saß. Langsam, mit genauso wenig Elan wie zuvor, ging er dann Richtung Küche, ließ dabei seinen Mantel an einem der Kleiderständer zurück und setzte seinen Weg fort.

Dabei war er so in Gedanken vertieft, dass er nicht merkt, dass sich auch Vegeta in der Küche befand und ihm es erst bewusst wurde, als er diese betrat und seinen Kopf hob. Es war ihm als würde ihn heiß und kalt zugleich, wie sein Blick dem des anderen Sayajins begegnete, der da vor am Kückentisch saß und eine Tasse Tee trank. Das war an sich eigentlich noch nichts irritierendes, erst als Son-Gokus Augen auf die zweite Tasse stießen und er nach einem kurzen Blick in der Küche feststellte, dass niemand sonst da war, wurde ihm ganz flau im Magen zu mute.

„Was schaust du so dämlich, Baka? Setz dich endlich." Vegeta klang gereizt und der jüngere tat mit einem mulmigen Gefühl wie ihm geheißen. Zögernd nahm er den Platz vor dem anderen Sayajin ein und wusste nicht so recht wie er sich verhalten sollte. Er richtete also seine Augen auf den polierten Tisch und betrachtete die Muster des Holzes, wobei ihm der auf ihn ruhende Blick des anderen nicht entging.

„Hier." Der Sayajin no Ouji schob ihm die zweite Tasse Tee hin und mit einem Mal wurde sich Son-Goku diesem wunderbaren Geruch bewusst, den diese klare Flüssigkeit von sich gab. „Danke." Er nahm die warme Tasse in seine Hände und spürte wie die Wärme kribbelnd seine Finger entlang kroch.

Da er nicht wusste, was er sagen sollte und in ihm teilweise das Trotzgefühl aufkam, dass gefälligst Vegeta mit dem Reden beginnen sollte, nippte er an der Tasse und stellte überrascht fest, dass dieser Tee ziemlich seltsam schmeckte. /Bitter?/ Verwundert blickte er auf, doch Vegeta blickte mit einem ziemlich wütenden Gesicht raus aus dem Fenster, wo man trotz der Dunkelheit das zunehmende Schneetreiben noch wahrnehmen konnte.

/Was hat er, warum ist er so sauer?/ Son-Goku nippte nochmals, da er feststellte, dass dieses Getränk, von dem er sich nun gar nicht mehr so sicher war, dass es Tee war, eine wärmende Wirkung auf seinen gesamten Organismus hatte, es war als würde jemand in ihm eine Kerze anzünden. Nachdem er noch ein paar Mal genippt hatte stellte er die Tasse ab und hob fragend seinen Blick, wieder konnte er jedoch nur Vegetas Profil wahrnehmen und spürte nun auch in sich Zorn aufwallen:/ Warum ist er so abweisend!?/

Als weitere fünf Minuten ohne ein Wort des anderen verstrichen war es für den Jüngeren genug und er stand auf, sollte der andere sich doch zu Tode schweigen, wenn es ihm so viel Spaß machte! Er sollte hier derjenige sein, der wütend war, der mit Recht wütend sein konnte und trotzdem war es wieder Vegeta, der sich so aufführte… der ihn überhaupt nicht das Gefühl von…

„Wo willst du hin, Baka?!" Nun hatten sich die onyxfarbenen Opale des anderen doch auf ihn gerichtet, wirkten wütend und unverändert gereizt. Was war denn nur los? Vorhin… Gestern war er doch so anders gewesen… Son-Goku ballte die Fäuste und wandte sich zum Gehen:„ Das geht dich nichts an, Vegeta." Warum tat es ihm auf einmal weh, dass der andere ihn Baka nannte?! Das hatte er doch schon immer getan, seit Jahrzehnten, seit sie sich kannten… und früher hätte es ihm wehtun sollen, nicht jetzt!

„Verdammt, setzt dich hin!!!" Vegeta war nun ebenfalls auf den Füßen und schrie den anderen erzürnt an, so dass dieser einen Augenblick wirklich völlig still stand. Doch dann wallte Wut in dem jüngeren Kämpfer auf, er wollte nicht, dass der andere ihn anschrie, dazu hatte er gar kein Recht, er hatte doch nichts falsch gemacht!

Son-Goku wandte sich nun komplett um, es war ihm egal, Vegeta war ihm egal, völlig schnuppe!!! Sollte dieser halt wieder einer seiner komischen Phasen haben, von ihm aus gerne, er würde aber ganz sicher nicht hier bleiben damit dieser seine schlechte Laune an ihm auslassen konnte! /Blöder Idiot!!!/ Ihm tat wieder der Bauch weh, er fragte sich ob deswegen war, weil er heute noch nichts gegessen hatte und erst jetzt fiel ihm auf, dass sein Magen komplett leer war. /Egal, ich hab keinen Hunger!/ Er ging zur Tür, hatte jedoch Zweifel ob er das richtige tat, er verstand nicht warum Vegeta so wütend war, vielleicht gab es aber eine Erklärung dafür! /Ist mir egal, soll er trainieren gehen, ich will mir seine scheiß Laune nicht antun!/

Eine Hand griff nach seinem Handgelenk, nicht fest, aber doch so, dass er stehen bleiben musste. „Lass mich los, Vegeta!!!" Er drehte sich um schrie den anderen zornig an, warum konnte er ihn denn nicht einfach gehen lassen!? Im Moment fühlte er sich einfach nicht gut genug für eine von Vegetas endlosen Angiftungen!

„Baka, setzt dich wieder hin." Diesmal klang der Sayajin no Ouji anders, nicht mehr laut und wütend, aber sehr bestimmt und drängend. Son-Goku sah ihn einen Moment verwirrt an, als der andere seinen Blick jedoch nur kühl erwiderte, nickte er zögernd und spürte wie die Hand des anderen von ihm ließ.

Langsam begab sich der jüngere Kämpfer wieder zum Tisch, wobei er überrascht feststellte, dass der andere stehen blieb, bis er sie gesetzt hatte, und erst dann ebenfalls Platz nahm. /Denkt er ich würde weglaufen?/ Son-Goku wusste nicht wieso aber der Gedanke erheiterte ihn. Als Vegeta wieder vor ihm saß wirkte dieser ruhiger als vorhin, aber immer noch schien ihn irgendwas ziemlich zu wurmen.

/Er ist sauer auf mich, aber warum? Warum kann er nicht einmal mit der Sprache rausrücken ohne dass man sie aus ihm rausprügeln muss!?/ Der Sayajin musste sich ein Seufzen verbeißen, blickte jedoch weiterhin zum anderen, der nun, ganz zu seiner Unmut, wieder aus dem Fenster sah, jedoch bevor er irgendetwas wütendes sagen oder machen konnte, nahm der andere das Wort an sich.

„Du bist wirklich so ein blöder Trottel, Kakarott!" Son-Goku sah den anderen mit offenem Mund an, im Moment kam es ihm so vor als hätte der andere ihn einen Schlag ohne jeglichen Grund erteilt. „W-was…" Weiter kam er nicht, denn Vegeta sah nun wieder zu ihm und teilweise wäre es dem jüngeren nun lieber gewesen wenn er doch wieder aus dem Fenster geschaut hätte.

„Es ist draußen eiskalt und du leichtsinniger Dummkopf bleibst draußen Stunden sitzen, ohne dich auch nur ein bisschen zu bewegen oder wenigstens etwas Warmes zu trinken!" Wut spross mit den Worten mit und der jüngere brauchte einen Atemzug um zu begreifen was denn nun der Grund war, dass Vegeta nun wieder böse auf ihn war. /Er macht sich Sorgen…/ Irgendwie wurde dem Kämpfer schlecht, es war völlig unvorbereitet gekommen, dass der andere zeigte, dass er sich wirklich um ihn sorgte…

„Kakarott, benutz ein bisschen dein Gehirn, wenigstens für die nächsten paar Monate, auch wenn es dir schwer fällt!" Vegeta mochte nicht wie eine führsorgliche Oma klingen, die schon einen halben Herzinfarkt bekam wenn ihr kleiner Enkel mal ohne Schal außer Haus ging, aber es ärgerte ihn, dass der andere so… so unvernünftig war! Das kleine Wesen in ihm war empfindlich, auch wenn man derweil noch kaum Notiz von ihm nahm! Der andere Sayajin konnte nun nicht einfach aus Spaß stundenlang im Schnee sitzen und warten, dass er sich den Tot holte!!!

Den Sayajin no Ouji machte nicht nur das leichtfertige Verhalten des anderen so wütend, sondern auch sein eigenes, diese dämliche Bemutterung, die so gar nicht zu ihm passte und diese nagenden Sorgen, die ihm vorhin heimgesucht hatten, als er den anderen vorhin draußen aufgespürt hatte und dieser Depp Stunde und Stunde sich nicht vom Fleck gerührt hatte! So ungern er es zugab, er machte sich um dieses kleine Ding im Bauch des anderen Gedanken, teils freute er sich sogar schon auf es, etwas was für ihn ganz untypisch war, denn bei Trunks und bei Bra war dieses Gefühl der Bindung erst kurz vor der Geburt aufgetreten, er hatte sich da nie so viel daraus gemacht! /Wahrscheinlich weil Bulma auch nicht so ein Hornochse war wie diese Type da vor mir!!!/ Er wusste, dass dies nur die halbe Wahrheit war, doch im Augenblick wollte er sich nicht näher damit befassen!

Seine Augen funkelten weiter den anderen böse an:„ Mach noch mal so einen Scheiß und ich binde dich ans Bett fest, Baka. Versuch jetzt mal für zwei zu denken, ich glaube dann dürften die Chancen für das Baby nicht mal so schlecht sein." Er seufzte schließlich genervt und stand auf, er wusste, dass der andere noch nichts gegessen hatte und er wusste, dass er essen musste, auch wenn er wegen der Übelkeit momentan vielleicht nicht so wirklich wollte.

„Was willst du essen?" Im Kühlschrank herrschte wie immer eine gigantische Auswahl an den verschiedensten Lebensmitteln und der Inhalt hätte sogar eine ganze Fußballmannschaft satt bekommen (vorausgesetzt, es waren keine Sayajins). Vegeta, der nun vor dem öffnen Kühlgerät stand sah wieder zu dem anderen als dieser nicht antwortete und fragte erneut genervt:„ Was willst du essen, Kakarott!?"

„Ich hab keinen Hunger." Es waren nicht die Worte, die den stehenden Kämpfer beunruhigten sondern deren Klang. Vegeta schloss die Kühlschranktür wieder und sah den anderen finster an:„ Was soll das heißen „du hast keinen Hunger"!? Kakarott, du bist ein Sayajin, wir haben dauernd Hunger und du hast heute noch nichts gegessen!" /Das gibt es doch nicht, wegen dem Trottel werde ich noch zur bemutternden Supermami!!!/ Seine Wut über die offene Besorgnis, die der andere unfreiwillig aus ihm rauszog, hielt sich jedoch in Grenzen, ihm war klar, dass der andere jetzt in etwa in der gleichen Gefühlsstimmung wie gestern Abend festhing, das konnte er an dessen Stimme erkennen, und das war ihn mehr als unangenehm.

Der jüngere Mann schaute ihn nicht an, er starrte vor sich auf die Tischplatte und erwiderte nichts auf die Worte des anderen. /Er… wieso muss er mich andauernd beleidigen!? Was hab ich ihn getan!?!/ Son-Goku wusste, dass wenn er diese Gedanken gesprochen hätte, er dabei schreien würde, doch er bezweifelte, dass er im Moment die nötige Kraft dazu gehabt hätte. Warum schmerzten die Beleidigungen des anderen ihn denn überhaupt? Für Vegeta war es seit jeher schon Normalität ihn so zu beschimpfen und es hatte ihn bis jetzt doch nie gerührt…

„Kakarott, es ist wichtig, dass du was isst und auf dich aufpasst, wegen dem Kind." Vegeta war wieder zu den anderen gegangen, er sprach nun ruhig und ernst, er wusste, dass im anderen dessen Gefühlswelt wegen der Hormonumstellung, die in ihm nun vor sich ging, auf den Kopf gestellt war, er konnte sich noch gut an Bulmas Schwangerschaften erinnern, damals war es erst ein Chaos gewesen.

Ein knappes Nicken galt als Antwort und der ältere Sayajin bedachte den anderen nur mit einem besorgten Blick, wobei er die Sorge jedoch ziemlich schnell wieder kaschierte, da ihm so eine offene Zuneigung dem anderen eigentlich nicht zeigen wollte. /Er ist auch einfach zu dumm… man sollte nicht meinen, dass er schon eigene zwei erwachsene Söhne hat./ Es würde nicht viel bringen den anderen zu beleidigen, auch wenn es schwer war sich so eine Äußerung, die schon zu ihrer normalen Konversationsart gezählt hatte, sich wieder abzugewöhnen.

„Was willst du essen, es gibt so ziemlich alles." Die schwarzen Augen ruhten auf den sitzenden Mann, welcher nach einigen Sekunden sich schließlich dazu durchrang zu antworten:„ Suppe." Vegeta zog die Augenbrauen in die Höhe und wiederholte knapp:„ Suppe?" Der jüngere nickte nur, doch irgendwie kam den Sayajin no Ouji „Suppe" nicht gerade als richtiges Nahrungsmittel vor. Wer aß denn schon Suppe wenn er hungrig war!?

So versuchte er den anderen vielleicht doch auf etwas anders umzustimmen, wobei ihm die Idee kam, dass er sich dabei auch gleich etwas machen konnte:„ Naja, wären Nudeln oder Reis nicht besser? Vielleicht Fisch oder Huhn?" Bei den Worten wandte sich Son-Goku mit einen angeekelt wirkenden Gesichtsausdruck zu ihm und schüttelte abwehrend den Kopf:„ Nein, das krieg ich nicht runter, Suppe, wenn du willst von mir aus Hühnersuppe, aber mehr schon nicht." An der blassen Gesichtsfarbe konnte der Sayajin no Ouji erkennen, dass er mit seinen Einwenden wohl nicht weit kommen würde und nickte so weniger begeistert, während er sich daran machte Suppe zu kochen.

Es dauerte nicht lange und bald brodelte auf den großen Herd der Küche ein Topf mit Suppe und Hühnerfleisch darin vor sich hin und Son-Goku beobachtete Vegeta dabei, wie dieser sich als Koch betätigte, wobei er sich nur schwer ein Schmunzeln zurückhalten konnte. Ihm war keineswegs unbekannt, dass der andere Sayajin kochen konnte, ganz hingegen zu ihm selbst, aber es war doch etwas neues, dass dieser für ihn kochte und irgendwie ließ das ein warmes Gefühl in seiner Brust aufkommen. /Er ist wirklich schwer zu durchschauen… manchmal verletzt er einfach nur ohne nachzudenken und dann ist er wieder so./

Der jüngere Sayajin ruhte seinen Kopf auf seinen Armen aus, er war müder, obwohl er heute so gut wie nichts gemacht hatte und teilweise kam ihn der Verdacht, das dies wohl auch ein Grund für seine Müdigkeit sein könnte. Das Schneetreiben draußen hatte nachgelassen und so sah man nur noch ab und zu eine vereinzelnde Schneeflocke am Fenster vorbeisegeln. /Hm, es riecht gut…/ Seine Augen wurden schwer und er fragte sich plötzlich, ob der andere Sayajin sich auch um ihn Sorgen machte und nicht nur um das Baby.

„Kakarott!" Der Angesprochene schreckte hoch und sah überrascht zur Seite, wo der andere Sayajin mit mürrisch Miene stand und zu den Laden nickend meinte:„ Du könntest auch ruhig ein wenig helfen. Hol das Besteck und die Teller." Nach dieser Anschaffung machte sich der Meisterkoch auch schon wieder an die Arbeit um seine Suppe mit ein paar Kräutern und eine zusätzlichen Brise Salz zu verfeinern.

Seufzend richtete sich Son-Goku auf, wenn er ehrlich war, war er viel zu müde um Besteck und Teller aus den Laden herauszukramen, aber er wusste, dass Vegeta recht hatte und er nicht nur faul rum sitzen sollte, sondern auch ein wenig mit anpacken konnte. So machte er sich ebenfalls zu der großen Kochecke auf und suchte die verschiedenen Essutensilien zusammen.

Nach fünf Minuten war der Tisch soweit gedeckt und auch die Suppe schien weitgehend fertig zu sein. Vegeta stellte den Topf den Tisch und der jüngere Sayajin setzte sich, während ihm sein Teller gereicht wurde. „Danke." Son-Goku war immer noch müde, das Essen, welches wirklich gut roch, das musste er Vegeta lassen, reizte ihn nur wenig und so begann er eher lustlos als hungrig damit die Suppe in sich hineinzulöffeln. Der skeptische Gesichtsausdruck von dem Sayajin no Ouji blieb ihn dabei keineswegs unerkannt, jedoch ignorierte er ihn, er hatte keinen Hunger, daran konnte jeder noch so tödliche Blick nichts ändern.

So vergingen die Minuten, wo sie stumm beisammen saßen und einen Teller nach den anderen leerten, zumindest Vegeta, Son-Goku wollte schon nach dem ersten nicht mehr, aber das doch recht bedrohliches Wirken des anderen veranlasste ihn dazu eine zweite Portion dann doch nicht abzuschlagen. Jedoch wurde ihm bei jedem Löffel die Suppe ungenießbarer und am Schluss rührte er nur noch darin herum anstatt sie zu essen, was der andere Sayajin genervt wahrnahm, aber nichts sagte.

„Es ist komisch, dass du mal nicht pausenlos plapperst." Der Kämpfer blickte von seinem noch halbvollen Teller auf und zu seinem Gegenüber, der ihn ruhig aber nicht unfreundlich ansah. „Ich bin müde… und ich denke es dürfte dich nicht sonderlich stören, oder irre ich mich?" Son-Goku lächelte, er wusste, dass Vegeta das nicht böse meinte und teilweise war er ihn auch dankbar dafür, dass er ihn zeigte, dass sein Befinden ihn doch nicht egal war, auch wenn dieser es ihm mit einem Vorschlaghammer nahe legte.

„Nein, das tust du ganz gewiss nicht." Auch der andere Sayajin zeigte eines seiner schiefen Lächeln, stand dann jedoch auf, da er, nach seinem sechsten Teller, auch nicht mehr wirklichen Hunger verspürte und begann den Tisch abzuräumen. Als Son-Goku es ihm mit einem schweren Seufzen auf den Lippen gleich tun wollte, meinte der ältere nur er solle sitzen bleiben und gefälligst weiterhin ruhig sein, da so seine Gegenwart geradezu erträglich sei. Der Mann widersprach da nicht, sondern ließ sich wieder auf den Tisch sinken und legte erneut seinen Kopf auf seine Arme, wobei auch die zuvor etwas abgeschwächte Müdigkeit erneut in ihm aufwallte.

Er bemerkte nicht, dass Vegeta, nachdem er das Geschirr und die verbleibende Suppe weggeräumt hatte, erneut den Kühlschrank öffnete und mit zwei Gläsern zu ihm zurückkam. „Hm…" Son-Goku rümpfte nur etwas die Nase, als ihm ein säuerlichsüßer Geruch in die Nase stieg und seine schweren Augen widerwillig öffnete. /Wein?/ Verdutzt setzte er sich auf und verdutzt sah er zu dem anderen, der dabei war in zwei Weingläser das Berauschende Gesöff zu füllen.

„Ähm… Vegeta, warum hast du Wein geholt?" Der spottende Blick des anderen führte dazu, dass er spürte, wie Hitze in seine Wangen stieg und er meinte verteidigend:„ Du hast doch gesagt, ich solle auf das Baby achten und soweit ich weiß ist Alkohol nicht gerade die beste Nahrungsgrundbasis für ein Kind."

Vegeta nickte grinsend:„ Du hast recht, aber auch nur, wenn man ihn literweise in sich hineinschüttet, ein Glas schadet niemanden und ist gut für den Kreislauf, zumindest sagend das diese Wissenschaftsheinis von der Erde." Er schob seinem doch eher skeptisch dreinschauenden Gegenüber ein Glas zu und wartete, bis dieser es mit fragwürdigem Blick nahm und prüfend daran roch. „Bäh, das richt scheußlich!"

Trotz der Worte probierte er einen Schluck und begann sofort zu husten, anscheinend war es wirklich nicht das seine, dachte der ältere Kämpfer schmunzelnd:/ Aber solange er es trinkt muss es ihm ja nicht schmecken. Es werden schon ein paar Schlücke genügen bis er die Wirkung spürt, ein Nachteil am Sayajindasein./ Vegeta nippte nun ebenfalls an seinem Glas, aber wenig, gerade mal soviel, dass er sich die Lippen etwas benetzte, denn er wusste um die berauschende Wirkung von Alkohol bei seiner Rasse, was bei dem anderen wohl nicht der Fall war.

„Schmeckt bitter…" Nuschelnd nahm der jünger Mann einen weiteren Schluck und spürte tatsächlich wie ihm warm in der Magengegend wurde, so als hätte jemand ein Feuer darin entzündet. „Hm…" Sein Kopf wurde von einer Sekunde auf die andere leicht und schwer zugleich und er seufze überrascht.

„Alles in Ordnung?" Die onyxfarbenen Augen des Älteren beobachteten ihn genau, doch bekam Son-Goku dies nicht wirklich mit, er nickte nur und nuschelte:„ Ja… klar…" So war schnell das erste Weinglas geleert und ganz hingegen seiner ersten Ansichten hätte der jüngere Sayajin auch gerne ein zweites gehabt, doch Vegeta schüttelte nur lächelnd den Kopf und meinte grinsend:„ Ich denke das war genug, du scheinst nicht gerade viel zu vertragen." Durch den mürrischen Blick des anderen, der bei diesen mehr als ungewohnt wirkte, musste Vegeta amüsiert lachen und auch sein Gegenüber begann zu grinsen, ohne wirklich zu wissen warum, aber ein warmes Gefühl in ihm und die so befremdende freundliche Art des anderen brachten ihn dazu.

Erneut entglitt ihm ein Seufzen und er meinte mit einem Blick zum Heizkörper:„ Es… ist heiß…" Als er seinen Blick wieder zurückwandte, blieb er überrascht an Vegetas Weinglas hängen und sah den anderen verdutzt an:„ Warum… trinkst du… nichts…" Jedoch kam er ziemlich schnell selbst auf die nahe liegende Antwort und erneut bemerkte er, wie ihm Hitze in den Kopf schoss, wobei auch ein aufgeregtes und ein wenig beunruhigtes Kribbeln in seiner Magengegend Einzug hielt.

„Du… willst mich be… trunk machn…" Er fühlte, wie seine Wangen einen noch intensiveren Rotschimmer bekamen, als er den spottenden aber ruhigen Blick des anderen sah, welcher sein Glas, nun noch so voll wie vor dem ersten Nippen, vor sich auf den Küchentisch stellte und wieder eines seiner selbstsicheren Grinsen zur Geltung kommen ließ. Vegeta schien das Verhalten seines Gegenübers ziemlich amüsant zu finden, obwohl er in Wirklichkeit doch ziemlich verwundert war, dass dieser so schnell hinter sein kleines Vorhaben gekommen war:/ Egal, das Glas Wein reicht, mehr wäre sowieso nicht gut, bei ihm könnte das glatt dazu führen, dass er ein völliges Blackout kriegt. Hm… er scheint nun doch ein wenig nervös, so was passt gar nicht zu ihm./ Das Grinsen wurde bei den Gedanken, dass er den anderen endlich mal dazu gebracht hatte dessen leichtfertige, hinnehmende Art abzulegen, noch breiter.

„Ach, und warum sollte ich so was tun, Baka?" Seine Stimme hatte nun neben den gewohnt spöttischen Ton auch etwas seltsam Tiefes, Son-Goku wurde dabei unweigerlich heiß und er wandte sein Gesicht von dem anderen ab und sah nun seinerseits aus dem Fenster, welches nun nur noch Schwärze zeigte und keine Spur von einer Schneeflocke erahnen ließ. „Keine… Ahn-nung…" Seine Hand wanderte wieder zu dem Pulloverärmel, so wie am vorigen Abend, und begann nervös daran zu zupfen, was der jüngere Sayajin sofort unterband, als er es bemerkt. /Was ist denn nur mit mir los? Ich bin doch sonst nicht so nervös nur weil Vegeta… gut, sonst tut Vegeta auch nicht so aber…/ Er seufzte leise und hob rasch den Kopf, als er hörte, wie der andere aufstand.

„'Geta?" Der jüngere Sayajin sah zu dem anderen verwirrt und ein wenig beunruhigt auf, als dieser plötzlich neben ihn stand und ihn noch immer mit dieser seltsamen und aufwühlenden Ruhe anschaute. „Kakarott…" Son-Goku folgte Vegeta mit dem Kopf, als dieser sich plötzlich hinter ihn begab und spürte nun wirklich Unbehagen in sich aufkommen, weswegen er aufstehen wollte, jedoch legte der andere seine Hände auf seine Schultern und drückte ihn leicht aber bestimmt nach unten, so dass er sitzen blieb.

„Was… soll das, V… Vegeta… ich…" Die Worte des Kämpfers brachen sofort ab, als der andere damit begann ihm mit einer ungeahnten Zärtlichkeit zu massieren. Im ersten Moment konnte er nichts anderes als einfach die Augen zu schließen und sich mit aller Macht ein in ihm aufwallendes Seufzen zu unterdrücken. /Was zum Teufel tut er da!? Warum ist er plötzlich so… komisch!? Ich sollte aufstehen! Ich bin sowieso müder, gehen wäre jetzt das Beste!/ Allerdings konnten seine Gedanken, trotz aller innewohnender Vernunft, ihn nicht dazu bringen aufzustehen, sondern er legte seinen Kopf zurück, spürte die muskulöse Brust des anderen und hatte plötzlich ein seltsames Ziehen in seinem Lendenbreich.

„Sayajins sind betörend, wenn sie trächtig sind…" Son-Goku verstand zunächst nicht was der andere da gesagt hatte, sein Geist war von der angenehmen Massage und den daraus hervorgehenden Gefühlen komplett eingelullt. „… egal ob Mann oder Frau, dadurch wird versichert, dass sie in der Zeit einen festen Partner haben, da für sie Kämpfen in den Monaten, in denen sie ein Kind in sich heranreifen lassen, nicht möglich ist." Die Hände wurden etwas fester und der Jüngere seufzte laut auf, er hörte Vegeta zu, bekam die Bedeutung der Worte jedoch nur langsam mit, der Wein hatte seine Wirkung nicht verfehlt und so den Geist des Kämpfers ziemlich lahm gelegt.

Vegeta beobachtete den anderen während er diesen massierte und zu ihm sprach. Was er da sagte war nicht gelogen, während der Zeit der Schwangerschaft sorgten die Hormone der schwangeren Sayajin oder des schwangeren Sayajins dafür, dass der Schwängerer bei dieser oder diesem blieb um ihr oder ihn und dem Baby ein Überleben zu ermöglichen, was bei ihnen auf Vegeta-sai ohne helfenden Partner nur ein sehr aussichtsloses Unterfangen gewesen wäre. /Allerdings sind wir hier nicht auf Vegeta-sai, wie Kakarott es schon passend bemerkt hat… warum also fühl ich dieses… dieses Zuneigung? Wahrscheinlich die Hormone, sein Geruch… aber an sich bräuchte er mich nicht, hier geht keine Gefahr für ihn aus, immerhin ist kein Feind weit und breit und er wird ganz sicher von seinen Freunden nicht gelyncht werden… mal abgesehen von der Schnepfe… ich sollte das nicht tun, ich… ich will mich nicht an ihn binden, es war nur Sex und das wiederum nur weil er wegen seiner Empfängnisbereitschaft so einen betörenden Geruch abgesondert hatte…/ Der Sayajin no Ouji wusste jedoch, dass er sich diese Gedanken sparen konnte, sein Körper hatte sich schon für ihn entschlossen, er würde sich um den anderen kümmern, auch wenn seine Psyche dem ziemlich widersprach.

„'Geta…" Ein leises Stöhnen rief ihn wieder ins Hier und Jetzt zurück, so dass er seinen abwesenden Blick wieder auf den Sayajin vor sich wandte, der ihn mit einem verklärten Blick entgegensah und wohl jetzt einiges mehr als nur die Auswirkungen des Weines spürte. „Geta…" Erneut säuselte dieser seinen Namen, wobei sich diese schwarzen Opale nur noch etwas mehr hinter Nebelgebilden zu verdecken schienen, wodurch jedoch eine ganz gewisse Wahrnehmung, die der andere empfand nicht verborgen wurde, Lust.

Vegeta spürte wie sich auch in seinem Unterleib ein warmes Kribbeln ausbreitete und er hörte auf den anderen zu massieren, stattdessen legte er seine Hände auf dessen Hals und Kinn und drückte ihn dadurch etwas mehr gegen seine muskulöse Brust.

„Ich werde auf dich aufpassen, Baka, aber mach dir keine falschen Hoffnungen." Wieder machte sich ein typisch schiefes Lächeln auf dem Gesicht des Älteren breit, dieses Mal jedoch mit der Spur von einer ungewohnten Zärtlichkeit und Son-Goku seufzte nur leise und schloss die Augen, ohne auch nur irgendwie einen Reim aus Vegetas Worten gezogen zu haben, das wusste dieser. /Er ist in Hitze… hm, sein Geruch wird so intensiv… ich hab zwar gelesen, dass dies bei männlichen Sayajins eintreten soll, dass ihr Geruch viel ausgeprägter als bei weiblichen sein soll, aber es ist doch irgendwie überraschend…/ Eine Hand hielt den Kopf des anderen am Kinn fest, die andere kraulte zärtlich dessen Hals.

„Hn…" Vegeta entging nicht, wie der andere seine eigene Hand auf seine Lenden legte und der stehende Mann konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen, anscheinend stellte er sich gut darin an, den anderen scharf zu machen. Jedoch sollte dieser sich nicht selbst zum Höhepunkt bringen, zumindest nicht jetzt, das hätte dieser auch alleine machen können, und es störte sein Vorhaben. Deshalb beugte sich der Sayajin no Ouji etwas vor und packte mit der Hand, mit der er vorhin noch den Hals des anderen gekrault hatte, dessen Hand und zog sie zurück, wodurch Son-Goku scharf aufkeuchte und ein ziemlich frustriertes und protestierendes Schnauben von sich gab.

„Du kannst es wohl nicht mehr erwarten…" Der Kopf des jüngeren wurde immer noch festgehalten und dessen Augen suchten den anderen auf, um ihn mit einem wütenden Blick zu sagen, dass er das gar nicht witzig fand. Vegeta lächelte nur und ließ ihn los, wobei er einen Schritt zurück trat. Das fand Son-Goku nun noch weniger lustig, denn ein verwirrter und widerspenstiger Ausdruck funkelte in seinen immer noch ziemlich verklärten Augen auf.

„'Geta… hör nicht… auf… bitte…" Doch der andere ignorierte sein Bitten und wandte ihm stattdessen den Rücken zu:„ Ich bin der stärkere von uns beiden, Baka, zumindest für die nächsten elf Monate, du wirst dich nach mir richten müssen wenn du was willst." Er warf ihn einen hämischen Blick über seine Schulter zu und machte sich daran die Küche zu verlassen, was dem jüngeren Kämpfer völlig aus der Fassung zu bringen schien, denn dieser rief ihn verwirrt nach:„ W… warte! Was… bleib h…hier!" Doch der Sayajin no Ouji blieb nicht stehen sondern war schon kurz darauf um die Ecke verschwunden und Son-Goku konnte fühlen, wie dieser sich wieder zum Gravitationsraum aufmachte.

„'Geta…" Ein seltsam betäubendes Gefühl machte sich in der Brust des sitzenden Sayajins breit und füllte seinen Geist bald vollständig aus und bald kam die Erkenntnis, was hier eigentlich wirklich gerade abgelaufen war:/ Er hat mit mir gespielt… er hat sich nur über mich lustig gemacht!!!/ Ein unbarmherzig grausames Jucken nahm wieder von seinen Augen Besitz und er tat sich sehr schwer es niederzukämpfen. „Ich… hasse dich…" Ihm war immer noch heiß und er fühlte sich wie der größte Dummkopf im Universum, er hatte tatsächlich geglaubt, dass der andere ihn lieben würde, oder wenigstens etwas Derartiges für ihn empfand… Jedoch hatte dieser ihn gerade gezeigt woran er bei ihm war und dass Vegeta nun endlich die führende Position hatte.

Das schlimme Gefühl, dass ihm die nächsten Monate wohl ziemlich viel abverlangen würde und das wohl nicht nur körperlich, machte sich in seinem Kopf breit. /Ich… ich will nicht!!! Er ist ein scheiß Egoist!!! Ich will nicht, dass er mir weh tut, ich will dass er mir hilft, verdammt, er soll mir helfen…/ Die Gedanken waren schnell verdrängt, in dem Meer aus Frustration und Enttäuschung aus dem sie entsprungen waren und Son-Goku stand stumm auf, ohne eigentlich wirklich zu wissen, was er tun sollte.

Schließlich beschloss er sich dazu ins Bett zu gehen und sich von dem pochenden Gefühl in seinen Lenden zu befreien, auch wenn er es an sich nun gar nicht mehr wollte. „Ich hasse dich…" Er würde Vegeta nicht bitten, diesen Gefallen würde er ihn nicht tun, er würde ihn gar keinen Gefallen mehr tun. Eine tiefe Enttäuschung breitete sich in ihm aus, zum ersten Mal fühlte er sich wirklich betrogen und ausgenützt.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

So, hier ist also der zweite Teil von „Loneliness" und das sogar nach einer halbwegs anständigen Wartezeit! g Eigentlich wollte ich den Teil schon früher fertig haben, aber eine Freundin war die letzten fünf Tage bei mir und irgendwie hat ihr das Verständnis dafür gefehlt, als dass ich an diesem Kapitel weiter hätte arbeiten konnte (Banausin… smile). Na, jedenfalls ist es nun fertig und ich bitte um Verständnis, falls sich der Rechtschreibteufel ans Werk gemacht hat, ich hab mich wirklich gehetzt! ;

Aber mal zu was anderen, ich bin echt freudig überrascht, dass euch die Geschichte so anspricht, wirklich, ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass eine Son-Goku Mpreg FF so gut ankommt! freu

OK, hier kommen nun die Thanx an diejenigen, die sich die Zeit genommen haben mir eine Review zu hinterlassen! (auch den anderen Lesern ein Danke fürs Lesen, bin ja nicht knauserig damit ;)

Also, ein ganz liebes Dankeschön an:

Reinbow85: Freut mich, dass es dir gefallen hat, schön traurig bleibt es auf jeden Fall auch noch eine Weile, also dran bleiben! -

Minka: Nun, um ganz ehrlich zu sein verstehe ich nicht den Sinn hinter diesem Review, aber trotzdem danke. (bitte, wenn du dir schon Mühe machst was zu schreiben, dann was Konstruktives, mit so was kann ich nichts anfangen, ich zwing dich ja auch schließlich nicht dazu mein Geschreibsel zu lesen ;)

Kakoro: Ja, es war schon nett von Vegeta, dass er sich am Balkon um Son-Goku gekümmert hat, schließlich ist er ja auch kein Monster und sieht ja auch ein (wenn auch unter größten Protest gegenüber seiner besseren Seite g), dass das Ganze doch so ziemlich sein Verdienst war. smile Spannend bleibt es alle Mal und emotional auch, schließlich soll die FF auch gelesen werden!

Hemmi: Wow, sooo viel Lob und Dank… ich weiß jetzt gar nicht was ich sagen soll… Oo; Auf jeden Fall freut es mich sehr, dass ich dir damit einen Gefallen getan habe (wenn auch unbewusst smile), ich finde es immer toll, wenn sich jemand darüber freut, dass ich eine FF veröffentliche! Ich schreib auf alle Fälle weiter (also bitte nicht auf Knien rutschen…  das ist mir peinlich… verlegenumschaut ;) und ich werde auch versuchen so regelmäßig wie es geht zu veröffentlichen!

Amunet: Gut, ich wollte nämlich auch nicht, als würde die Geschichte abgekupfert wirken, denn an sich schreib ich sie, weil ich im Net bis jetzt nur einige wenige Gefunden habe und beinahe alle nur um Geta als Schwangeren gehandelt haben, außerdem fand ich die Idee ganz nett, Vegeta und Son-Goku so einer Situation auszusetzen, kann schließlich noch sehr spannend werden. Es freut mich auch, dass Son-Gokus Verhalten deiner Meinung nach gut rüber kommt, ich war mir gegenüber dem sehr unsicher, wie die Leser reagieren würden, denn schließlich ist Son-Goku nun mal Son-Goku und damit kein Kind von trauriger Natur. ;)

So, das war's dann auch schon wieder!

Bis zum nächsten Kapitel, Arima


	3. Worry I

Kapitel 3: Worry I

23:49 Uhr/ Capsule Corporation/ Gravitationsraum

Das Surren des Kontrollpults schnitt durch die Luft, als sich die Gravitation wieder auf normal umstellte und das schwere Gewicht von Vegetas Körper genommen wurde. Mit einem erschöpften Seufzen drückte der schwarzhaarige Kämpfer einen weiteren Knopf und fuhr die Maschine dadurch ganz hinunter. Seine Hand glitt von dem Knöpfen zu der Trinkflasche, die er ebenfalls auf dem Pult stehen hatte und er nahm einen tiefen Zug.

„Hm, 296G, nicht mal so schlecht…" Er wischte sich mit einem frischen Handtuch über die Stirn und entschloss sich, zufrieden mit dem Training, Duschen zu gehen um seine nun doch ziemlich verspannten Muskeln etwas Erholung zu gönnen.

Dank Bulma war neben dem Gravitationsraum ein komplett eingerichtetes Bad, welches nach seinem Geschmack viel zu viel Schnickschnack aufwies, da seiner Meinung nach eine einfache Duschkabine vollkommen ausgereicht hätte. Aber seine Frau war in diesen Dingen eigen und ließ sich von ihren Ideen auch nur sehr schwer abbringen, so dass dieses Badezimmer sich nicht von dem der anderen, die dieses Haus aufzuweisen hatte, unterschied und er auch die Wahl gehabt hätte sich zu baden anstatt zu duschen, was er jedoch nie tat.

Nachdem er sich entkleidet hatte stieg er in die Duschkabine und drehte das Wasser auf, welches wie ein plötzlicher Regenschwall über ihn hereinbrach und ihn sofort einen wohligen Schauer durch seinen Körper jagte. Nachdem er einige Minuten nur dieses herrliche Gefühl auf sich einwirken lassen hatte, griff er nach dem Duschgel, eines das nach Zitronen roch, natürlich von Bulma, und begann sich einzuseifen.

An sich hatte er heute gut trainiert, er hatte die Schwerkraft wieder um einen G erhöht und sich ziemlich schnell angepasst, an sich also eine ganz normale Trainingseinheit… mal abgesehen von dieser hartnäckigen kleinen Stimme in seinem Kopf, die ihn auch jetzt noch auf die Nerven ging. /Du bist ein Schwein!!! Du hast ihn einfach sitzen lassen!!! Er fühlt sich sowieso schon mies genug, er hat sich nur etwas Zuneigung und Zärtlichkeit von dir gewünscht und du!? Was tust du, du quälst ihn, tust ihn wieder weh…/ Bla, Bla, Bla, die alte Leier eben. Er hatte in letzter Zeit öfters solche Sturmvorträge von seinem schlechten Gewissen, jedoch fiel es ihm sonst eher leicht dieses in die hintersten Ecken seines Geists zu verdrängen… dieses Mal allerdings nicht.

Er wusste, dass die Stimme Recht hatte, dass er das vorhin nicht hätte tun sollen, da er Son-Goku so nur erniedrigt und verletzt hatte. /Aber er hat mich auch schon tausend Mal erniedrigt und verletzt, jedes Mal wenn ich sehen musste, dass er besser und stärker war als ich!!! Es ist nur fair, dass ich ihn jetzt zeige, dass ich über ihn bin, das ist bei uns Sayajins nun mal so, in einer Partnerschaft gibt es immer jemanden, der bestimmt!!!/ Warum schwächte dies nur die beißende Stimme nicht ab obwohl er genau wusste, dass er recht hatte!?

Den jüngeren so aufzuheizen, ihn in Hitze zu versetzen, seine Gefühle so durcheinander zu bringen und ihn dann einfach frustriert stehen zu lassen wäre nicht nötig gewesen, das war der Grund warum. Und Vegeta war sich dem sehr wohl bewusst. Solch eine dumme Aktion war das Resultat von all den Jahren gewesen, in denen er den jüngeren wegen seiner Überlegenheit einfach gerne verletzt und gedemütigt hätte. Natürlich würde das Folgen haben, denen er sich noch stellen musste, je früher umso besser, auch wenn er gar keine Lust dazu hatte.

Der Wasserhahn wurde abgedreht und der Tröpfchenstrahl erstarb als Vegeta die Kabine verließ um sich wieder anzukleiden. Er zog sich ein weiteres langärmliges Shirt an und eine normale Trainingshose, er würde heute sowieso nicht mehr hier runter kommen, er musste zu dem anderen und mit ihm reden.

/Er ist sicher wütend… pah, Baka, was denkt er sich aber eigentlich? Dass ich ihn Blumen und Pralinen schenke?/ Vegetas Augen waren finster, er hatte kein gutes Gefühl, schon die ganze Zeit nicht. Es war dumm Son-Goku so was anzutun, gerade wo dieser sich ihn so hingegeben hatte, das wurde ihm mit jeder Minute klarer und er bereute es schon durch die vorige Kurzschlussaktion seine Dominanz demonstriert zu haben.

Die Schwangerschaft würde für den Jüngeren schwer werden, sein Körper musste sich umstellen und würde verrückt spielen, die verlorene Freiheit seines Körpers würde ihn ebenfalls psychisch zusetzen, da Trainieren nicht nur für den Körper ihrer Rasse wichtig war, sondern auch für ihren Geist, und wie die anderen reagieren würden konnte sich Vegeta selbst nicht ausmalen. An sich sollte er ihn unterstützen, denn er war ja wirklich an dieser ganzen Sache schuld…

„Hn." Er verdrängte die Gedanken und machte sich auf den Weg zu dem anderen Sayajin. Er konnte fühlen, dass dieser noch wach war und er wusste wo er sich befand und zu seinem eigenen Beruhigen dieses Mal nicht draußen. Als er jedoch den Weg nach oben, in den achten Stock, wo er gestern Son-Goku in das Zimmer gelegt hatte, per Aufzug gelangen war, wusste er auch schnell warum der andere um dieser späten Stunde noch nicht schlief, wo er vorhin doch eigentlich von einer wirklich extremem Müdigkeit geplagt worden war.

Das unangenehme würgende Geräusch eines, sich gerade unter Krämpfen übergebenden, Mannes drang aus dem Bad neben dem Zimmer, das der Jünger nun bezog. Vegeta spürte Unbehagen in sich aufkommen, es war ihn nicht gerade ein tröstlicher Gedanke, dass der andere wegen ihm da drinnen gerade seinen Magen auszukotzen schien. /Hm, ich verstehe jetzt warum er nichts anderes als Suppe wollte…/ Ihm stieg der saure Geruch von Erbrochenen und Magensäften in die Nase und er beschloss nicht neben der Badezimmertür stehen zu bleiben, schon gar nicht weil der andere ihn da vielleicht orten hätte können und dies wäre ihm nur noch unangenehmer gewesen, er kam sich einfach dumm vor wenn er nichts tun konnte und nur so rum stand.

So ging er in das angrenzende Zimmer und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Die Luft war stickig und an dem aufgewühlten Bettzeug konnte er sehen, dass der andere wohl schon geschlafen hatte. /Die Übelkeit hat ihn wohl aus dem Schlaf gerissen./ Er ging an dem Bett vorbei zu einem der beiden Fenster und öffnete es um kurz Sturmzulüften. Die kühle Nachtluft blies ihn entgegen und sie war wunderbar erfrischend und belebend. Stickige Luft war an sich etwas was seine Rasse von Grund auf ablehnte, deshalb ließ Vegeta auch immer ein Fenster gekippt wenn er schlief, auch wenn sich im Winter Bulma darüber meistens furchtbar aufregte. /Anscheinend hat der Baka meine Drohung vorhin ernst genommen…/

Vegeta schloss das Fenster wieder, eine Kühle stand nun im Raum, die der peitschende Wind, der acht Stockwerke über der Erde tobte in das Zimmer getrieben hatte, und diese würde wohl auch ein wenig darin erhalten bleiben. Der Himmel war immer noch, wie am ganzen vergangenen Tag, von Wolken bedeckt und kein Stern schimmerte auch nur etwas durch. Jedoch fiel kein Schnee mehr, was von der vorherrschenden Kälte aber nichts nahm. Der Sayajin no Ouji wandte sich um und sah zum Bett, er wusste, dass der andere sich vorhin seiner Erregung selbst entledigt hatte, der dadurch hervorgerufene süßliche Geruch war bis eben unter der Stickigkeit noch in der Luft geschwebt, jetzt allerdings auch durch den Wind weggeblasen worden. Der Kämpfer wusste nicht wieso, aber auf einmal tat es ihm wirklich leid, was er vorhin getan hatte…

Viel zum Bereuen kam er jedoch nicht mehr, denn die Tür des Zimmers ging auf und ein weißes Gespenst trat rein. Die Augen des Gespenstes, oder besser eines ungemein blassen Son-Gokus, wirkten kurz überrascht, wurden dann von Panik heimgesucht, welche schlussendlich aber von Wut und Zorn niedergekämpft wurde. Der jüngere Sayajin wandte seinen Blick von Vegeta ab:„ Was willst du?" Seine Stimme klang zittrig und ähnelte so sehr den Eindruck, den der Kämpfer auf seinem Gegenüber ausstrahlte. Er musste sehr erschöpft sein.

„Ich wollte nur mit dir reden." Vegeta sah ihn ernst aber ruhig an, er wollte rüberbringen, dass er es ehrlich meinte, jedoch würdigte ihn der andere keines Blickes. Der jüngere Sayajin war wütend und knurrte gereizt:„ Das ist nicht mein Problem, verschwinde." Dabei ballte er seine Fäuste und verkrampfte sich.

Son-Goku wollte nur noch ins Bett fallen und diese schreckliche Übelkeit, die durch den zuvor getrunkenen Wein noch um so Vieles verschlimmert geworden war, endlich mit dem Schlaf ersticken. Es hätte ihn jedoch gewundert, wenn der andere auf seine Worte hin nachgegeben hätte.

„Ich soll verschwinden? Ich denke du hast nicht ganz das Recht dazu mich hier raus zu werfen, denn soweit ich weiß gehört dir die CC nicht, oder?" Der ältere Sayajin wusste, dass er mit dem anderen jetzt keinen Streit beginnen sollte, dieser wirkte zu KO um da lange mithalten zu können, doch irgendwie machte es ihn wütend, dass dieser ihn einfach so wegschickte, wo er extra zu ihm gekommen war. Nun hob Son-Goku die Augen und funkelte ihn vernichtend an:„ Du hattest auch kein Recht mich zu schwängern, trotzdem hast du es getan, nicht?"

„Ich hatte nicht gewusst, dass so was eintreten könnte, das hab ich dir schon erklärt, falls du dich daran erinnerst, Baka." Vegeta funkelte ihn nun seinerseits wütend an, doch Son-Goku keuchte nur zornig auf und schüttelte den Kopf:„ Dann passt es ja und du kannst mit beruhigten Gewissen gehen, oder?" Er grinste, wobei er wohl versuchte spöttisch zu wirken, jedoch schien er nur Schmerzen dabei zu empfinden.

Vegeta seufzte und versuchte es nochmals:„ Ich wollte dir vorhin nicht wehtun, Kakarott, ich war nur… ich weiß nicht, ich wollte dich nur mal spüren lassen wie es sich anfühlt." Hatte er auf Verständnis in dem Gesicht des anderen gehofft, dann hatte er das wohl vergebens getan. Erneut schien Zorn den jüngeren Kämpfer zu packen, denn sein gesamter Körper spannte sich an und er sein Gesicht verzog sich teil zornig, teils verletzt:„ Was!? Ich… Du mieses Schwein!!! Ich habe dir nie wehgetan, das warst immer nur du mit deinem dämlichen Stolz, du bist doch einfach viel zu blöd um zu begreifen, dass man dir helfen will und dich nicht irgendwie erniedrigen möchte!!!"

Son-Gokus Stimme klang ungewohnt schrill und er schrie, wobei er vor Anspannung zitterte und Vegeta bekam wieder dieses hässliche Gefühl von Schuld zu spüren, obwohl der andere ihn gerade beschimpfte. „Ich hasse dich!!!" Die Augen des Jüngern hatten einen glänzenden Schimmer bekommen und der andere Sayajin wusste, dass dieser nun den Tränen so nah war wie am Vortag und sie dieses Mal wohl auch nicht herabkämpfen würde können.

„Du tust mir dauernd weh!!!" Die erste Träne suchte auch schon ihren Weg über das blasse und wutverzerrte Gesicht, bald gefolgt von der nächsten und innerhalb von weniger Sekunden war es eine richtige Flut. „Du bist so ein verdammter Egoist, ich werde nicht zu dir kommen, ich werde mich ganz sicher nicht nach dir richten, vorher krepier ich!!!" Son-Goku hatte seine Augen geschlossen und schien so wütend aber auch verzweifelt wie noch nie.

Es war für den Sayajin no Ouji teilweise doch erschreckend wie energisch dieser auf ihn reagierte, er war das von dem anderen nicht gewohnt und so dauerte es einige Sekunden bis er es halbwegs verdaut hatte, was der dieser ihn da in den Kopf geschmissen hatte. Seine Augen ruhten auf diesen und sein Gesicht war so entspannt und ernst wie zuvor, er beobachtete den Jüngeren, wie er sich still den Tränen hingab und anscheinend selbst nicht wusste was er jetzt tun sollte. /Er hat Angst… es ist neben dem Zorn auch die Angst, die ihn so wütend werden lässt./ Vegeta wusste, dass er den anderen nun trösten musste, nicht wie vorhin, sondern richtig, auch wenn das hieß, dass er seinen eigenen Stolz etwas zurückschrauben musste.

Mit wenigen Schritten war er bei diesen, er ging jedoch langsam und blieb etwas vor ihm stehen. „Geh…" Die Stimme des jüngeren klang noch verzerrt und zittrig, er blickte nicht auf, aber Vegeta wusste, dass dieser ihn spüren konnte. Was er nicht so wirklich wusste war, wie er die nächsten Worte wohl am besten über seine Lippen bringen sollte:„ Es tut mir leid, ich wollte dir nicht wehtun… zumindest nicht bewusst."

Durch diese wohl doch sehr ungewöhnliche Äußerung Vegetas, einer Entschuldigung, blickte Son-Goku teils überrascht, teils misstrauisch auf. In seinen Augen war zu lesen wie müde er war und dass er jetzt nicht noch einmal so etwas wie vorhin durchmachen wollte.

Eine Hand griff nach der des jüngeren Mannes, nahm sie und zog ihn leicht aber bestimmend mit sich, so dass dieser dem anderen zum Bett folgte. Unsichere Augen blickten Vegeta bedenklich an, jedoch wehrte er sich nicht, als der Sayajin no Ouji ihn auf das weiche Bett drückte, wo er schon die letzten Stunden verbracht hatte. Er seufzte leise, als er sich auf den Rücken liegend auf der Matratze wieder fand und sich der andere zu ihm setzte.

Beide blickten sich in die Augen, Son-Goku weil er nach einer Spur von Spott oder Hohn oder etwas dergleichen suchte, die ihn dazu treiben würde das alles sofort zu beenden, und Vegeta, der ihn etwas Vertrauen abzuringen versuchte, was ebenfalls kein leichtes Vorhaben war.

„Du duftest immer noch gut." Behutsam legte der Sayajin no Ouji seine Hand auf den Bauch des anderen, der ihn immer noch beobachtete und anscheinend nicht so recht zu wissen schien was er von dem Ganzen halten konnte. „Du kannst mir vertrauen, zumindest für die Zeit in dem du es in dir trägst, ich werde auf dich aufpassen, OK?" Er klang sanft und ehrlich, der jüngere Sayajin wollte ihn zu gern glauben, aber etwas in ihm war sich nicht so sicher, das spürte auch Vegeta, welcher jedoch nicht weiter drängte.

/Es ist erstaunlich wie dieser leichtgläubige Kindskopf auf einmal so misstrauisch geworden ist… wahrscheinlich ist das auch wegen dem kleinen Ding in ihm, er spürt es und will es beschützen… mich stört nur, dass er auch mir gegenüber so ein Misstrauen empfindet…/ Zärtlich begann er den Bauch des anderen zu streicheln, langsam und ihren Augenkontakt beibehaltend. Das peitschende Wehen eines Sturms, der wohl außerhalb Einzug über das Land gehalten hatte, drang in Vegetas Ohr während dieser seine Hand weiterhin ruhig über die weiche Haut des anderen streicheln ließ.

Diese Zärtlichkeit dauerte Minute um Minute an, bis schließlich die Augen des jüngeren Mannes schwerer und schwerer wurden, sein Misstrauen mehr und mehr verschwand und er sich schließlich nur noch dem angenehmen Gefühl hingab, das auf ihn einwirkte. /Es ist schön…/ Son-Goku spürte die Müdigkeit immer mehr in sich aufwallen, jedoch kämpfte er sie verbissen hernieder, er wollte diese ungewöhnliche Streicheleinheit des anderen Sayajins noch ein bisschen genießen und begann tatsächlich ein Geräusch von sich zu geben, das einem Schnurren ähnlich kam, was ihn selbst doch sehr überraschte.

Vegeta beobachtete das alles zufrieden, er fühlte wie sich der andere immer mehr von seinen Argwohn löste und schließlich nur noch seine Gegenwart oder besser seine Hand auf sich einwirken ließ. Als er dann zu schnurren begann, breitete sich ein Schmunzeln auf den Lippen des älteren Sayajins aus. Schließlich stand er auf, was Son-Goku sofort mit einem verwirrten und frustrieren Blick verfolgte, jedoch lächelte der Sayajin no Ouji ruhig:„ Keine Angst, Baka, ich renn nicht davon." Er ging auf die andere Seite des Bettes und legte sich hinein, wobei die Augen des Jüngeren ihn immer noch genau verfolgten.

Er rutschte nah an den anderen, so wie in der vorigen Nacht und bedachte ihn mit einen zärtlichen Lächeln, was dieser ein wenig verwirrt aber als ein gutes Zeichen seiner fortdauernden Anwesenheit deutete. „Bleibst du heute Nacht?" Son-Goku klang müde, allerdings fühlte er eine nervöse Aufregung in sich aufwallen, als sich der andere wirklich zu ihm legte und nun so nah bei ihm war. Vegetas Augen strahlen weiterhin diese Ruhe aus und er nickte nur leicht als Antwort.

Irgendwie schien das den anderen Sayajin ein wenig für die vorherige Vorführung zu entschädigen, denn er lächelte nun ebenfalls und so lagen beide stumm beisammen, wobei jeder den anderen mit seinen Blick bedachte.

/Komisch, er wirkt auf einmal so… ich weiß nicht, so anziehend…/ Vegeta musste über seine eigenen Gedanken den Kopf schütteln, da er ja an sich wusste warum der andere auf einmal so eine anziehende Wirkung auf ihn ausübte. Es war dessen Schwangerschaft, durch die Hormone wurde Son-Goku zu seinem absoluten Traumpartner. /So zum verschmähen ist er ja auch nicht…/ Ein Lächeln zog sich über die Lippen des Sayajin no Ouji, er tat es als Blödelei seines Geistes ab, dass er so einen Schund zusammendachte, doch im Grunde war er sich gar nicht mal so sicher ob seine Gefühle wirklich nur auf die produzierten Hormone des anderen zurückzuführen waren, immerhin war dieser wirklich keine schlechte Partie und…

/Was denk ich da eigentlich für einen Mist? Kakarott ist wahrscheinlich der letzte, den ich mir als Gefährten wählen würde und er fühlt sich ebenfalls nur wegen dieser dämlichen Hormone so zu mir hingezogen…/ Was wäre aber, wenn dem nicht so wäre, was wäre, wenn dieser ihn wirklich liebte? Zwölf Monate waren eine lange Zeit, wenn man da Gefühle füreinander entwickeln würde, wäre das nur normal…

/Verdammt, halt die Klappe!!! Ich…/ Vegeta konnte nicht damit fortfahren diese Stimme in seinem Kopf die Leviten zu lesen, da sich Son-Goku an ihn wandte und leise fragte:„ Vegeta… streichelst du mir wieder den Bauch?" Es war dem Älteren etwas unangenehm, doch der andere sah ihn mit einen bittenden Blick und so einem verdammt niedlichen rötlichen Schimmer auf den Wangen an, dass er seufzte:„ Von mir aus, Baka…" Seine Hand wanderte wieder zu dem anderen und begann erneut dessen weiche Haut zu berühren, wobei dieses Mal durch ihn selbst leichte Schauer jagten, was er auf diese dummen Gedankengänge von vorhin zurückführte.

So lagen beide nun für die nächste Stunde ruhig beisammen, wobei der Geist des jungen Mannes immer mehr und mehr abdümpelte, bis er schlussendlich eingeschlafen war. Der Sayajin no Ouji fuhr damit fort den anderen zu streicheln, solange bis er selbst von seiner Müdigkeit überrumpelt wurde und schließlich auch einschlief.

Weinige Minuten nachdem die beiden stärksten Kämpfer des Universums sich dem Schlaf hingegeben hatten, fiel der Mond durch die aufbrechende Wolkendecke und tauchte beide schlafenden Gestalten in ein weiches Licht.

05:43 Uhr/ Capsule Corporation/ Gästezimmer

Es war die allmorgendliche Übelkeit, die Son-Goku mit einem Gefühl, sein Magen würde sich gegen seinen Hals drücken, aus dem Schlaf riss. Ein Stöhnen glitt über seine Lippen und er kämpfte sich noch halbschlafend aus der Decke, in welche er sich wohl während des Schlafes gewickelt hatte, was jedoch gar nicht so einfach war. Bevor er sich jedoch lange mit dem Problem befassen musste, half ihm jemand aus dem widerspenstigen Bettzeug und verwirrt wandte er sich um.

„Vegeta…" So sehr er auch über den Anblick des anderen an seiner Seite überrascht war, sein Magen würde nicht mehr lange bitten lassen und das wusste der Jüngere, wobei ihm jedoch ein Rätsel war, wie ihm überhaupt so furchtbar schlecht werden konnte, wo er doch eigentlich gar nichts mehr im Magen haben dürfte. Innerhalb weniger Sekunden war er von dem Gästezimmer ins Bad gelangt und gab auch schon dem Brechreiz nach, genauso erbarmungslos lange wie auch an den sonstigen Morgen, bis er sich am Schluss schon wünschte doch gleich den gesamten Magen rauszuwürgen, damit er sich dieselbe Tortour am nächsten Morgen ersparen konnte.

Sein Flehen wurde auch heute nicht erhört und so konnte er nach ca. 15 Minuten das Bad, so kreidebleich wie nach jedem dieser morgendlichen Übelkeiten, verlassen und suchte mit sich ziemlich wackelig anfühlenden Beinen wieder sein Zimmer auf um sich nochmals hinzulegen, da er sich nicht gut fühlte. Zu seiner eigenen Überraschung war Vegeta immer noch da als er den Raum wieder betrat, also hatte er sich vorhin dessen Gegenwart nicht nur eingebildet.

Dieser blickte auf als er rein kam und Son-Goku kam es einen Augenblick so vor als würde er in den onyxfarbenen Opalen Sorge auffunkeln sehen, jedoch verschwand dieser Ausdruck ziemlich schnell wieder, also musste er sich doch geirrt habe. Im selben Moment stieg ihn aber ein angenehmer Geruch von Kamillentee in die Nase und er bemerkte überrascht, dass Vegeta diesen wohl geholt haben musste, während er im Bad gewesen war.

„Morgen, wie geht es dir?" Der ältere Sayajin sah ihn fragend an und Son-Goku nickte nur seufzend:„ Es geht wieder…" Er setzte sich wieder auf das Bett und sah ein wenig irritiert zu dem anderen, der ihn weiterhin mit einem seiner undefinierbaren Blicke beobachtete. „Trink den Tee, der wird deinen Bauch etwas beruhigen." Nach einem Moment, wo der Jüngere den anderen immer noch verwirrt angesehen hatte, nickte er griff dankend nach der Tasse, da er um die wohltuende Wirkung von Kamillentee wusste.

„Danke, Geta." Der Mann nahm einen Schluck und spürte wie eine angenehme Wärme seinen Hals hinab floss. /Er hat mir Tee geholt…/ Son-Goku wusste, dass er das nicht so hochschrauben sollte, aber es war doch das erste Mal, dass der andere Sayajin für ihn Tee geholt hatte und so konnte er ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Vegeta überging dies, er setzte sich nur auf den Stuhl vom Schreibtisch und streckte sich, anscheinend war dieser selbst noch ein wenig müde.

„Sag mal, warst du die ganze Nacht bei mir?" Der jüngere Kämpfer spähte über den Rand seiner Teetasse zu dem anderen, der ihn nur einen genervten Blick zuwarf und brummte:„ Ja, du hast mich ja gefragt ob ich bei dir bleibe, oder, Baka?" Wenn er gereizt klingen hatte wollen, dann hatte er es ziemlich verbongt, doch Son-Goku fragte nicht weiter nach, sondern fuhr mit einem angenehmen Gefühl im Bauch damit fort seinen Tee zu trinken.

Als der jüngere Sayajin einen Blick zum Fenster hinaus warf sah er, dass dort, hinter dem Glas, noch finstere Dunkelheit herrschte, welche jedoch ein Ballett aus tausenden und abertausenden an Schneeflocken barg, die sich in einem gewaltigen Wirrwarr an der Scheibe vorbei Richtung Boden kämpften. An den Rändern der Gläser zogen sich elegant gewundene Schneerosen entlang, welche von der vorherrschenden Kälte berichteten, die so früh am Morgen mit der des Tages nicht zu vergleichen war. Es war bis auf das Toben des Schnees nichts weiter zu hören, was Son-Goku auch stark gewundert hätte, da es gerade mal Sechs Uhr morgens war und zu dieser späten Stunde kaum Leute auf den Straßen anzutreffen waren, ausgenommen Pendler, die sich auf den Weg zu ihrer Arbeit machten, oder manchen Jogger, den selbst diese eisige Kälte nicht davon abhielt mit Turnschuhen durch den Schnee zu waten. Aber selbst diese beiden Vertreter der Gattung Mensch würde heute nicht so früh in den Gassen und Straßen zu sehen sein, da immer noch diese wunderbare Weihnachtszeit vorherrschte, mit den dazugehörigen Feiertagen, die offiziell erst am morgigen Tag zu Ende gehen würden.

/Hm, auf jeden Fall kein gutes Wetter um einen Spaziergang zu machen… ich bin noch müde…/ Der Kämpfer warf einen Blick zu dem Wecker, welcher neben seinem Bett bei dem kleinen Nachtkästchen Stand und begann abzuwiegen was dafür sprach, dass er sich nochmals aufs Ohr hauen sollte, oder was eher dafür sprach, dass er mit Vegeta ging, welcher nun sicher nicht länger an seiner Seite im Bett bei ihm ruhen würde, egal ob er ihn bitten würde oder nicht. Für seine sonstigen Verhältnisse schief er seit dem Beginn der Schwangerschaft ohnehin schon übermäßig viel und lang. Wo er früher nach fünf Stunden nur noch schwer ein Auge zubekommen hatte, bekam er jetzt nach acht nur schwer eins auf:/ Schon blöd... ich weiß nicht warum, aber ich fühl mich immer KO, egal wie lange ich nun im Bett bleibe oder nicht, hoffentlich vergeht das bald, ich hasse es, wenn ich mich so down fühle./

Weitere Überlegungen, ob er nun noch mal in den doch allzu sehr verlockend wirkenden Polster zurücksinken sollte, oder ob er sich lieber an die Fersen von dem anderen Sayajin heften sollte, wurden ihm von eben jenem genommen, als dieser aufstand und sich zu ihm wandte:„ Leg dich hin, Baka, ich gehe trainieren und du kannst nun sowieso nicht mehr mit in den Gravitationsraum, also zerbrich dir erst gar nicht deinen Kopf darüber." Vegeta grinste nur als er den verblüfften Gesichtsausdruck des anderen sah und meinte erklärend:„ Deine Überlegung hat dir sozusagen auf der Stirn gestanden, aber lass das und schlaf lieber, du siehst aus als könntest du eine weitere Mütze Schlaf gut vertragen."

/Wa… bin ich so leicht zu durchschauen!?/ Son-Goku fand das gar nicht toll, aber ihm kam die Einleuchtung, dass Vegetas Annahme doch am nahsten liegend gewesen war, denn über was sonst hätte er gerade groß nachdenken sollen? Er nickte leicht und gähnte müde, teilweise kam ihn die Tatsache, dass er jetzt den G-Raum meiden musste und so den anderen nicht begleiten konnte doch auch sehr gelegen, immerhin konnte er nun für weitere Stunden unter die Decke schlüpfen, wogegen er auch nicht wirklich abgeneigt war, besonders weil sein Bauch nun wieder zu schmerzen begonnen hatte.

„OK, das ist eine gute Idee." Seine schwarzen Opale suchten den Blickkontakt zum anderen auf und er fragte etwas unsicher:„ Kommst du nachher wieder hoch?" Der ältere Kämpfer warf ihn nur einen genervten Blick zu, nickte jedoch ohne großes Hin und Her und wandte sich zum Gehen. „Danke, Geta." Der jüngere Mann sah ihn lächelnd nach und bekam eines der alt her gewohnten „Hn" als Antwort.

Er sah den Sayajin no Ouji nach, wie dieser den Raum verließ und konnte das Lächeln, welches sich zuvor auf seinem Gesicht eingefunden hatte, einfach nicht mehr von seinem Gesicht wischen. /Vielleicht hat er ja tatsächlich ein schlechtes Gewissen wegen gestern gehabt… passt eigentlich gar nicht zu ihm, aber verdient hat er's ja…/ Son-Goku kicherte und stand, nachdem er einen kurzen Moment den Schneeflocken mit einem angenehmen Kribbeln in der Magengegend bei ihren Treiben zugesehen hatte, auf um sich noch etwas zu trinken zu holen, da er auf einmal so ein komisches Gefühl im Mund hatte, als hätte er schon seit Tagen nicht mehr getrunken. /Komisch, ich fühl mich nicht gut…/ Das vorherrschende Grinsen wurde mit einem Mal kleiner, als sich ein schmerzender Stich durch seinen Bauch zog und er erschrocken seine Lungen voll Luft sog. /Was…/

Der brennende Stich war jedoch nur der Vorbote gewesen und in der nächsten Sekunde kam es dem Sayajin so vor, als würde jemand versuchen mit einem weißglühenden Haken ihm die Gedärme rauszureißen. „Hah… Ahhh…" Durch einen plötzlich einsetzenden und immer schlimmer werden pulsierenden Schmerz ließ er erschrocken die Teetasse fallen und drückte seine Hände stattdessen gegen das anscheinende Flammeninferno, welches in seinem Inneren zu toben schien. „Was… Vegeta…" Er wusste nicht warum, aber auf einmal hatte er das dringende Bedürfnis nach Hilfe. /Ist mit dem Baby was nicht in Ordnung?! Nein…/ Durch den anhaltenden und immer schlimmer werdenden Schmerz begannen Tränen über seine Wangen zu ziehen und er biss verkrampft die Zähne zusammen.

Was war los?! Hatte es was mit dem Kind zu tun, aber das durfte nicht sein, er…

Son-Goku spürte wie ihm allmählich Schwarz vor Augen wurde, seine Knie nachgaben und die Bewusstlosigkeit von ihm Besitz ergriff bevor er das Aufschlagen auf den Boden wahrnehmen konnte.

14:38 Uhr/ Capsule Corporation/ Krankenzimmer

Ein kleiner, dünner Schlauch, in dem sich eine klare Flüssigkeit befand, war das erste, was der von dröhnenden Kopfschmerzen geplagte Sayajin erblickte, als er seine müden Augen öffnete. Mit ihm unerklärlicher Neugier folgte er den Schlauch, nachdem er ihn einen Moment nur überrascht betrachtet hatte, welcher anscheinend an irgendwas oberhalb des Bodens befestigt war, und erblickte einen Tropf.

Einige Sekunden verstrichen, wo er die klare Flüssigkeit, die langsam mit einem Tropfen nach dem anderen in den Schlauch gelang, einfach nur beobachtete, doch dann kam in ihm die in seinem Inneren schon seit jeher verankerte Urangst hoch, die besagte, dass Schlauch und Tropf gleich  Krankenhaus sind, was wiederum diese furchtbaren Spritzen mit sich ziehen würden und in eben jenen Augenblick wurde im das dumpf brennende Gefühl in seiner rechten Hand bewusst.

Sein Magen schien sich zu drehen, als er sah, dass mitten in seinem Handrücken eine lange Nadel steckte, in welche der Schlauch mündete. Für den ersten Moment war er so fassungslos und schockiert, dass er nichts anderes machen konnte als das wachsende Verlangen in Schreie auszubrechen zu unterdrücken. Im zweiten Moment wurde ihm klar, dass die Nadel da raus musste, auf jeden Fall, allein der Gedanke so etwas in sich stecken zu haben bereitete ihn die schlimmsten Angstzustände.

Als er jedoch nach dem Stechfloh greifen wollte, wurde seine rechte Hand gepackt und er wandte sich verwirrt zur Seite, wo er den älteren Sayajin erblickte, der ihn ernst, aber mit einer seltsam fremden Blässe, anschaute. „Lass die Nadel, Kakarott, Son-Gohan hat gesagt, dass er sie dir nachdem der Beutel leer ist sowieso wieder raus nimmt." Vegeta wirkte müde, das fiel Son-Goku sofort auf und noch eher er einen weiteren Gedanken an dieses ihm wirklich skurril erscheinende Szenario verschenken konnte wurde ihm mit einem Mal bewusst, warum er eigentlich da lag, mit einer Nadel in der Hand!!!

Keuchend wollte er sich aufsetzen, doch ein starker Schwindel, gefolgt von einer schlimmen Übelkeit hinderten ihn daran und zwangen ihn, so wie die Hände des anderen Kämpfers, wieder zurück auf das Bett. Der andere warf ihn einen warnenden Blick zu, dieser schien zu wissen, dass Son-Goku sofort aufspringen würde wenn man ihn lassen sollte:„ Bleib liegen, du bist noch geschwächt, dein Sohn hat irgendetwas wegen dem Kreislauf gesagt." Er griff die Hand des Jüngeren und packte fest zu:„ Auf jeden Fall bleibst du liegen oder ich reiß dir den Kopf ab, Baka."

Son-Goku bekam die Worte des Sayajin no Ouji nicht mit, sein gesamter Geist wirbelte um den Gedanken, ob es dem kleinen Ding da in seinem Bauch gut ging, ob dieses vorhin die Schmerzen in ihm hervorgerufen hatte und ob dieses gar… tot war…

Ein schmerzliches Keuchen glitt über die Lippen des jüngeren Kämpfers und er legte seine freie Hand auf seinen flachen Bauch, verzweifelt versuchend das kleine Wesen in sich aufzuspüren, doch es war wie verhext, er war so nervös, dass er sich einfach nicht konzentrieren konnte. Seine Hand zitterte, mit dieser Erkenntnis wurde ihm ebenfalls bewusst, dass er auch am gesamten restlichen Körper wie Espenlaub zitterte. /Verdammt, warum kann ich nichts spüren!?/ Ein bekanntes Jucken breitete sich auf seinen Augen aus und er keuchte erneut scharf auf, doch bevor er noch einmal versuchen konnte sich aufzusetzen, legte sich eine Hand auf die, die er auf seinem Bauch liegen hatte.

„Baka… es geht ihm gut…" Vegeta strich mit einer für ihn seltsam fremd wirkenden Behutsamkeit über die zitternde Hand des anderen und er versuchte mit den verängstigen Augen von diesem Kontakt aufzunehmen, so dass dieser sich etwas beruhigen konnte. „Es geht dem Baby gut, beruhig dich etwas und du kannst das auch spüren… Kakarott, es bringt dir nichts, wenn du dich jetzt so aufregst, es ist alles in Ordnung, du bist vorhin zusammengebrochen, aber Son-Gohan sagt, dass das eine Folgeerscheinung von der Schwangerschaft sein muss, entweder wegen dem Vitamin- und Magnesiumverbrauch oder wegen der körperlichen Umstellung, er ist sich da nicht ganz sicher." Zufrieden stellte der Sayajin no Ouji fest, wie der Jüngere seine dunklen Opale, welche immer noch von Besorgnis und Angst gerade überschäumten, an ihn wandte.

Vegeta schenkte Son-Goku ein beruhigendes Lächeln, er wusste, dass dieser im Augenblick noch zu durcheinander war um alles irgendwie geordnet auf die Reihe zu bringen, weswegen er ihn auch nicht hetzte, es war nur mal wichtig, dass dieser sich ein wenig fing. „Du musst dir keine Sorgen machen, ich fühl das kleine ganz deutlich, es geht ihm gut." Seine Hand, die die des anderen vorhin grob gepackt hatte um diesen auf sich aufmerksam zu machen, ließ diese nun los und begann stattdessen zärtlich über den Arm des anderen zu streichen, so dass er ihn ein wenig das Gefühl von Geborgenheit geben konnte, das dieser in letzter Zeit so sehr von ihm wollte.

Normalerweise hätte der Sayajin no Ouji sich nicht so leicht zu diesem sentimentalen Gehabe bringen lassen, doch er war selbst noch ganz durch den Wind wegen dem plötzlichen Zusammenbruch von Son-Goku. Er hatte vorhin sofort gemerkt, dass mit dem anderen was nicht stimmen konnte, so was er schnellstens wieder noch oben und hatte diesen am Boden liegend vorgefunden. Nachdem er selbst einen Moment von Panik erfasst worden war sich aber schnell wieder zur Vernunft gerufen hatte, hatte er diesen auf das Bett gelegt und war sofort zu der Person geflogen, welche ihm als erstes in den Sinn gekommen war, um ihnen zu helfen. Das war Son-Gohan gewesen, welchen er dann mehr oder weniger gewaltsam aus seiner Sprechstunde entführt hatte.

„Hast du gesagt, Son-Gohan ist hier?" Der jüngere Kämpfer sprach ein wenig langsam, ihm schien der Sinn der Worte erst nach und nach begreiflich zu werden. Doch dann wurde er noch blasser als er ohnehin schon war und sah den anderen verwirrt an:„ Aber, wie ist er hierher gekommen… weiß er…" Vegeta hielt mit seiner Streicheleinhat inner und sah den anderen ernst an:„ Ich hab ihn geholt, das Krankenhaus in dem er arbeitet ist ja ganz in der Nähe von hier und so war er innerhalb weniger Minuten da… und ja, er weiß davon, schließlich hat er dich untersucht und so blöd ist er nicht, dass ihm die Energiesignatur in dir nicht auffällt. Außerdem hab ich es ihn gesagt, es liegt doch sicher auch in deinem Interessen, dass jemand mal das Baby untersucht, oder?"

Die Verwirrung, die aus den schwarzen Opalen von Son-Goku sprach legte sich langsam und er ließ sich seufzend auf das Bett zurückfallen, seine Hand hatte begonnen seinen Bauch leicht zu streicheln und er schloss müder seine Augen. „Doch… natürlich, ich wollte schon die ganze Zeit, dass jemand das kleine Ding untersucht, aber… wenn Son-Gohan es weiß, müssen wir es den anderen auch sagen…" Der jüngere Mann presste die Lippen aufeinander und drehte seinen Kopf von Vegeta weg.

„Baka, wie lange wolltest du es vor denen denn eigentlich geheim halten? In wenigen Monaten spürt man nicht nur das Baby, sondern kann es auch erkennen, oder willst du ihnen klar machen, dass du wegen mangelnden Trainings ein paar Pfund zugenommen hast?" Der jüngere Sayajin blickte wieder zu dem anderen, er wusste, dass dieser gerade einen Scherz gemacht hatte und plötzlich hatte er das Gefühl, dass es ihm ein bisschen besser ging. Er nickte nur müder:„ Du hast recht aber… was wird Son-Gohan und Son-Goten dazu sagen? Wie werden Chichi, Bulma und die anderen darauf reagieren?" Sorge flammte in dem Blick des Mannes auf und der Sayajin no Ouji konnte ihn nur zu gut verstehen.

Vegeta lächelte plötzlich:„ Also, was die anderen sagen werden weiß ich nicht, Son-Gohan ist noch ein wenig überrumpelt, aber es sieht nicht danach aus, dass er deswegen nicht mehr dein Sohn sein möchte… was Chichi und Bulma angeht, die sind unten in der Küche und dein armer Sohn hat das schwere Los sie über die Sache aufzuklären."

„Was!? Chichi ist hier?" Son-Goku wirkte irgendwie beunruhigt und bei den vorigen Auftreten der schwarzhaarigen Frau konnte der ältere Sayajin nur zu gut verstehen warum. „Ja…" Vegeta nickte und seufzte dabei:„ Deine Furie von Weib ist vorhin mit Bulma im Schlepptau hereingestürzt als ich unten gerade mit deinem Sohn geredet hatte und hat wieder einer ihrer endlosen Meckerpredigten angestimmt… Son-Gohan hat sie davor bewahrt, dass ich ihr das Fliegen beibringe…" Die Augenbrauen des älteren Kämpfers zogen sich unbewusst zusammen bei den Gedanken wie ihn die Frau des anderen wieder angegangen war und wieder ihre giftigen und beleidigten Bemerkungen über den jüngeren Sayajin fallen lassen hatte. „Jedenfalls ist er dann mit ihr und Bulma unten geblieben und soweit ich es beurteilen kann sind die drei immer noch in der Küche."

Der besorgte Gesichtsausdruck verschwand nicht von dem Gesicht des jüngeren, jedoch nickte er leicht und schloss die Augen, er fühlte sich KO und hatte immer noch schlimme Kopfschmerzen. /Son-Gohan weiß also davon… und Chichi und Bulma höchstwahrscheinlich nun auch… hm, eigentlich hatte ich mir gedacht, dass Chichi sofort zu mir stürmen würde, wenn sie es erfährt, und von mir nicht viel mehr als Hackfleisch übrig bleiben würde, aber anscheinend hat Son-Gohan es irgendwie geschafft sie zu beruhigen… oder ihr eine Narkose gegeben…/ Son-Goku seufzte leise und blickte mit halb geschlossenen Augen auf seine rechte Hand, wo immer noch diese grässliche Nadel stecke und er hatte das starke Bedürfnis sie einfach rauszureißen.

„Denk nicht mal dran, der Beutel ist noch nicht leer, nachher kannst du von mir aus tun was du willst, aber bis die Flüssigkeit nicht alle ist, bleibt die Nadel wo sie ist." Vegeta hatte seine Arme wieder zu seiner typischen Pose verschränkt und blickte ihn ernst und wieder mit mehr Farbe im Gesicht an.

Es war ein beruhigendes Gefühl, dass der andere die ganze Zeit bei ihm gewesen war, Son-Goku wusste, dass der Sayajin no Ouji sich wirkliche Sorgen um ihn gemacht haben musste und teilweise kam ihn dies noch relativ unreal vor. /Normalerweise wirkt er immer so gefasst… aber vorhin hat er ausgesehen, als hätte er wirklich Angst gehabt… um mich./ Ein Lächeln zog sich über das Gesicht des jüngeren Mannes und er begann den anderen Sayajin unbewusst zu mustern.

Durch den noch leicht blassen Teint wirkte er weniger kalt, irgendwie hatte Son-Goku sogar das Bedürfnis ihn in die Arme zu nehmen und dadurch zu zeigen, dass er doch noch da war. Der andere hatte den selben Pulli an, den er schon die Nacht über getragen hatte und auch die gleichen Jeans, anscheinend war er nicht sehr weit bei seinem Weg zum G-Raum gekommen. /Ich bin ja auch kaum drei Minuten später zusammengebrochen…/ Die Augen des jüngeren Sayajins fuhren über die muskulösen Arme, welche sogar unter einem Pullover beeindruckend gut aussahen, über den flachen Bauch zu den Lenden des anderen, wo er ungewollt haften blieb. Die Erinnerungen an ihre gemeinsame Nacht von vor zwei Monaten flammten in seinem Kopf auf und er errötete.

Als ihm der spottende Blick des anderen bewusst wurde, wurde das Rot auf seinen Wangen noch intensiver und er blickte weg, zu dem Tropf, der immer noch ein Viertel seines Gesamtvolumens hatte. Seine Hand tat weh, ein pulsierendes Brennen ließ ihn den Gedanken an die Nadel in seiner Hand nicht verdrängen und er warf einen weiteren leidvollen Blick auf diese. Bevor er aber ein erneut aufflammendes Verlangen den Stechfloh einfach selbst raus zu ziehen niederkämpfen musste, vernahm er die Worte des anderen:„ Du bist wirklich eine Schande für unsere Rasse, Baka, wegen einer einfachen Nadel so ein Theater, wirklich." Die sonstige Schärfe, mit der die Worte normalerweise immer gesprochen wurden, fehlte dieses Mal und stattdessen lag etwas wie Trost in der Stimme von Vegeta.

„Ich weiß… aber ich mag Spritzen trotzdem nicht…" Son-Goku schmetterte einen verhassten Blick auf die Nadel, als der ältere amüsiert meinte:„ Es ist aber keine Spritze." „Jedoch die Nadel und was ist an einer Spritze den mehr angsteinflößend als die Nadel? Die Verpackung?" Die schwarzen Opale des jüngeren Sayajins blickten den anderen bestimmt an, es war ihm egal ob es nur der vordere Teil einer Spritze war, das Plastikgestell machte ihn ja auch nichts aus, es war diese elende spitze Nadel, die ihn die Schauer über den Rücken fahren ließ.

„Du bist und bleibst ein Baka, wegen einer einfachen Metallnadel so ein Theater…" Der Sayajin no Ouji schüttelte mit einem amüsierten Blick auf den anderen seinen Kopf. Ihm war natürlich klar, dass an der kleinen Schwäche von Son-Goku nichts auszusetzen war, jeder hatte was, wovor er sich fürchtete und wenn es nur so lächerliche Dinge wie Nadeln oder Spinnen waren, davor waren selbst Kämpfer nicht gefeit. /Kaum zu glauben, dass dieser Hosenscheißer wirklich stärker ist als ich… ts, manchmal ist das Leben wirklich seltsam./

Bevor er weiter über den Sinn und Unsinn des Lebens spekulieren konnte, spürte er die Energiesignatur von dem jungen Arzt näher kommen und wandte sich zur Tür. Auch der jüngere Sayajin hatte die Aura seines Sohns wahrgenommen und versuchte sich aufzusetzen, was ihn leider auch jetzt noch nicht so recht gelingen wollte, doch schaffte er es schließlich aufrecht zu sitzen, auch wenn er einen ziemlich wackeligen Eindruck dabei machte.

Die Tür ging auf und Son-Gohan trat ein, seine Brille, die mittlerweile typisch für ihn geworden war und die er nur noch beim Training abnahm, saß wie immer auf seiner Nase, seine Haare waren trotz jeglicher Versuche sie halbwegs zu glätten so wirr wie die von allen Sayajins oder Halbsayajins und er hatte immer noch den Arztmantel an, den er jeden Tag zur Arbeit im Krankenhaus anzog, so dass er einen ziemlich fachlichen Eindruck machte. „Hallo." Der junge Mann schloss hinter sich die Tür und blieb einen Moment etwas zögernd vor dem verschlossenen Holz stehen, wobei sein Blick ein wenig unsicher seinen Vater musterte, welcher dies genau mitbekam und selbst dadurch verunsichert wurde.

„Wie geht es dir, Dad?" Schließlich hatte sich der junge Arzt doch dazu durchgerungen über seinen Schatten zu springen und ging zu seinem Vater, wobei er ihn mit einem seltsamen Ausdruck in den Augen ansah, der Son-Goku ein wenig beunruhigte. /Ist er wütend?/ Der Sayajin nickte nur leicht als Antwort:„ Gut, mir ist nur ein wenig schwindelig..." Der junge Halbsayajin nickte nur verstehend, anscheinend hatte er nichts anderes erwartet. Er blieb knapp vor dem Bett stehen, sein Blick glitt von Son-Goku zu Vegeta und wieder zurück, es glänzte immer noch dieser seltsame ungewohnte Ausdruck in den schwarzen Augen.

„Dad, ähm… es ist sehr ungewöhnlich, dass ein Mann schwanger wird, eigentlich unmöglich, zumindest für die Maßstäbe, die hier auf der Erde gesetzt sind und so bin ich ein wenig mit der Situation überfordert, ich meine jetzt vom medizinischen Bereich." Der Mann machte den Eindruck, dass er sich selbst durch die Worte wie ein Vollidiot vorkam, er schien nicht nur im medizinischen Bereich mit der Situation ein bisschen überfordert zu sein, jedoch sprach weder Vegeta noch Son-Goku dies an, denn für jeden von ihnen war dies nicht minder befremdend und seltsam.

Nach einem Augenblick des Schweigens fuhr Son-Gohan fort:„ Ich habe dich vorhin untersucht und den Baby geht es gut, es ist gesund, ein bisschen schwach aber nichts bedrohliches… es ist nur, dass ich kein Gynäkologe bin und mich in dem Gebiet nicht wirklich auskenne, ich muss mich erst ein wenig schlau machen, aber ich hab da gute Kontakte." Der Blick des jungen Mannes wurde ernster:„ Allerdings solltest du ein wenig mehr auf dich achten. Vegeta hat mir gesagt, dass du kaum isst, das ist wahrscheinlich auch der Grund für den vorherigen Kollaps gewesen. Ich weiß, dass dir schlecht ist, das ist normal, aber trotzdem musst du essen, gesund vor allem, auch wenn es dir nicht gerade appetitlich erscheint."

Son-Gohan bemerkte ziemlich schnell an dem besorgten Gesicht seines Vaters, dass dieser sich selbst Vorwürfe machte und setzte tröstlich hinzu, da er ihn ja für nichts das Gefühl von Schuld geben wollte:„ Es geht vielen Frauen so… ähm, also Schwangeren, das ist ganz normal und du musst auch nicht das essen was du nicht magst, sondern nur eben etwas von dem auch das Baby zerren kann. Ich werde dir Tabletten aufschreiben, die Calcium, Vitamine und dergleichen enthalten, das hilft deinen Körper mit der neuen Situation besser fertig zu werden und das Baby mit genügend Nährstoffen zu versorgen." Ein Lächeln glitt über die Lippen des Halbsayajins, doch war neben der Freundlichkeit, die dieses wiedergab, auch etwas Beklommenheit zu vernehmen, anscheinend war der Punkt, dass sein Vater ein Kind kriegen würde doch noch etwas gewöhnungsbedürftig und ungewohnt.

Unbewusst zupfte der schwangere Sayajin an dem weichen, aufgewühlten Laken auf dem er saß und nickte nur leicht, seine Augen hatten sich von seinem Sohn abgewandt und er starrte nun vor sich auf die Decke, die er noch über den Schoß gezogen hatte. Die ganze Situation war auch für ihn noch neu und nicht gerade leicht, er kam sich unter den Blick seines Sohnes unwohl vor, der zum ersten Mal nicht nur Freude, Liebe oder, was eher seltener vorkam, Sorge wieder spiegelte sondern auch diesen seltsamen Beigeschmack von Unsicherheit ihm gegenüber hatte.

„Wie haben die Frauen reagiert?" Vegeta, dem nicht entgangen war, dass es weder für Son-Gohan noch für Son-Goku leicht war, überbrückte das aufgetretene bekommene Schweigen mit seiner Frage, die ihn, um ehrlich zu sein, wirklich interessierte. /Beides sind Kindsköpfe, es ist aber auch wirklich dämlich, dass hier keiner auch nur eine kleine Ahnung von Sayajins und ihre Lebensweisen hat, dann wäre das ganze sicher nicht so schwierig und würde so absonderlich wirken… aber ich würde mich schwer wundern, wenn es Bulma selbst mit dem Wissen davon abhalten würde mit nun den Kopf abzureißen…/ Er vertrieb den Gedanken an die bevorstehende Auseinandersetzung mit seiner Frau, die sicher nicht so rosig ausfallen würde und hörte stattdessen Son-Gohan zu, welcher zu erzählen begann.

Der Arzt nahm seine Brille von der Nase und rieb sich sein Nasenbein, eine Angewohnheit wenn er nervös, aufgeregt oder besorgt war, wobei er einen sich verlierenden Blick zum Tropf warf, der allmählich immer weniger wurde. „Nun…" Seine Augen fanden sich wieder in die Gegenwart ein und er sah nun abwechselnd von seinem Vater zu Vegeta:„ Mum ist in Ohnmacht gefallen… bevor sie versucht hat hierher zu gelangen um dich zu erwürgen…" Er seufzte bei den energischen, teilweise aber doch auch verständlichen Verhalten seiner Mutter und fuhr fort:„ Bulma wirkt wütend, sie hat nicht viel dazu gesagt, nur genickt, mehr nicht… beide sind nicht gerade davon begeistert um ehrlich zu sein. Aber ich denke das legt sich." Er setzte seine Brille wieder auf und sah seinen Vater mit einem tröstlichen und ehrlichen Ausdruck an, da er sehr wohl bemerkte, dass dieser wieder ein wenig blasser geworden war.

„Es ist halt ungewohnt… niemand hätte erwartet, dass ausgerechnet ihr beide eine Affäre habt und noch weniger hätte jemand erwartet, dass wirklich einer von euch beiden schwanger werden könnte… es ist einfach ein wenig…" Son-Gohan suchte nach den richtigen Ausdruck, welcher nicht leicht zu finden war, wobei ihn der Sayajin no Ouji auf die Sprünge half und einwarf:„ Meinst du vielleicht „sonderbar"?" Der junge Mann senkte seinen Blick, widersprach aber nicht. Vegeta verübelte es ihm nicht, ihm selbst wären am Anfang, als er herausgefunden hatte, dass der andere Sayajin ein Baby von ihn austragen sollte, einige andere und etwas ungehaltenere Begriffe für dies eingefallen, allerdings wusste er, dass Son-Goku das wahrscheinlich nicht so leicht aufnahm wie er.

Da der Raum kein Fenster hatte konnte sich der ältere Sayajin nicht orientieren, wie spät es in etwa war, da er doch schon eine Weile hier war und durch die ganze Aufregung und Besorgnis hatte er sein Zeitgefühl ziemlich durcheinander gebracht, so dass er auf dieses kein allzu großes Vertrauen mehr setzen wollte und so stattdessen Son-Gohan darauf ansprach:„ Sag mal, wie spät ist es eigentlich?" Der junge Arzt war sich selbst nicht sicher, tippte aber auf halb vier.

„Ich muss nachher sowieso gehen, ich hab unserem Chefarzt zwar gesagt, dass es einen familiären Notfall gab, aber nachdem er gehört hatte, dass es sich dabei nicht um einen Todesfall handelt und er nicht als Monster dastehen würde, wenn er mich zurückbeordern sollte, hat er dies auch prompt getan." Trotz diese unfeinen Art an seinem Chef mochte der junge Halbsayajin ihn doch sehr, da er eine offene Art hatte, mal abgesehen von dem Thema Urlaub oder Gehaltserhöhung. Er blickte seinem Vater lächelnd an und versuchte das Gefühlsmischmasch in sich soweit zu unterdrücken, dass dieser davon nichts mitbekam, da er sehen konnte, dass dieser immer noch ziemlich kaputt war und er ihn nicht verletzten wollte. „Ich ruf euch morgen an, ich werde mich erkundigen wie wir das mit einer richtigen Untersuchung hinkriegen können." Er wurde wieder ernste:„ Dad, du solltest was essen und dich ausruhen, geh jetzt lieber nicht zu Mum oder Bulma, sie werden etwas Zeit brauchen, ich denke sie könnten sehr ungehalten reagieren, wenn du ihnen nun über den Weg läufst." Die Hoffnung, dass er es halbwegs entschärft rübergebracht hatte, war nicht sehr groß, er wusste, dass sein Vater sehr gut voraus denken konnte und sicherlich selbst genau wusste, wie dieser momentan auf die zwei Frauen zu sprechen war.

Nun wandte sich Son-Gohan zu Vegeta:„ Bist du so nett und achtest darauf, dass meine Mutter sich ein wenig zurück hält, ich denke sie wird nun nicht einfach von dannen ziehen." Dann kramte er noch schnell in seiner linken Manteltasche und zog seinen Zettel hervor, wobei er erklärte:„ Das ist das Rezept für die Medikamente, es wäre gut, wenn du sie heute noch holst, an sich hat die Stadtapotheke noch offen, ich würde das gerne tun, aber wenn ich nicht innerhalb der nächsten zwölf Minuten wieder im Krankenhaus bin kann ich mich nach einer neuen Arbeitsstelle umsehen." Er stand mit dem Rücken zu Son-Goku, so dass dieser sein Gesicht nicht sehen konnte, und warf den Sayajin no Ouji einen ernsten und drängenden Blick zu.

Einen Moment verstand Vegeta nicht, begriff den dunklen Ausdruck in den schwarzen Augen nicht, doch dann wurde ihm bewusst, was dies bedeutete:/ Von wegen, alles in Ordnung…/ Er musste sich zusammenreißen um Son-Gohan nicht einfach zu packen und wütend die Wahrheit aus ihm rauszuschütteln, jedoch wusste er warum dieser sie hier nicht laut aussprach. /Kakarott soll es nicht hören… er soll sich wahrscheinlich nicht aufregen… Scheiße…/ Ein knappes Nicken kam so als Antwort und er wahrte seine aufgewühlten Gefühle unter einer seiner unzähligen Masken, was ihm dieses Mal jedoch unsäglich schwer fiel:„ Du rufst dann morgen an?" „Ja, ich werde mal schauen, dass ich einen meiner Kollegen zu dem Thema um Rat fragen kann." Der junge Halbsayajin löste den Augenkontakt zu dem Sayajin und wandte sich wieder seinem Vater zu:„ Ruh dich aus, hörst du, und bleib am besten im Bett, du musst warm gehalten werden."

„Kannst du mir die Nadel jetzt rausnehmen?" Irgendwie klang der schwangere Kämpfer flehend und es tat seinem Sohn leid ihm diese Bitte abschlagen zu müssen:„ Sorry, Dad, aber du brauchst noch einen weiteren Tropf heute Abend und morgen wieder zwei." Dass Son-Goku, nachdem er durch den Sinn der Worte realisiert hatte, dass er diese schreckliche spitze Metallstäbchen noch einen ganzen Tag und eine ganze Nacht in sich behalten musste, beinahe in Tränen auszubrechen schien, ließ Son-Gohan einen stechenden Schmerz durch die Brust fahren. Er wusste, dass sein Vater eine extreme Spritzenphobie hatte und dass dies eine Tortour für diesen war, doch es war wichtig, dass er die Medikation bekam, mit dem Baby stimmte was nicht, normalerweise waren solche Symptome, wie sein Vater sie hatte ein Zeichen für eine Fehlgeburt, aber das Baby lebte noch:/ Wenn ich nur wüsste was mit ihm nicht stimmt…/ Son-Gohan vertreib den Gedanken aus seinen Kopf, er hatte tatsächlich schon begonnen Zuneigung für das kleine Wesen, das sein Halbgeschwisterchen sein würde, zu empfinden.

„Dad, halt die Hand einfach ruhig, dann tut es auch nicht weh, ich wechsle den Tropf noch schnell und dann muss ich leider verschwinden." Er lächelte seinen Vater tröstlich und liebevoll an:„ Reg dich nicht auf, das Baby spürt das genau wenn du das tust und es ist noch geschwächt, also schone dich und es ein wenig." „Ja, sicher…" Son-Goku war bleich, nickte aber einwilligend und ließ sich wieder zurücksinken, er wirkte nun wieder unglaublich müde.

„Vegeta, könnte ich dich darum bitten den nächsten Tropf dann vom Stechfloh zu nehmen nachdem er leer ist? Du schaust mir jetzt einfach zu, das ist nicht schwer." Son-Gohan sah den älteren Sayajin bittend an, dieser erwiderte den Blick nur mit einem bitteren Ausdruck, willigte dann aber ein.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Hier ist also der dritte Teil von „Loneliness", hoffe er hat euch wieder gefallen! Leider gab's ihn dieses Mal mit Verzug, hab noch an einer anderen FF rumwerkeln müssen und da hat's eben etwas länger gedauert, entschuldige mich aber für die Verspätung! Dafür gibt's jetzt aber gleich zwei Kapitel von der FF (eine sozusagen als Vorsorge, falls ich nächste Woche wieder in Zeitnot gerate ;)!

Und jetzt zu meinen Thanx an die lieben Leute, die sich die Zeit genommen haben um mir zu reviewn:

Amunet: Bin echt froh, dass ich Vegeta so getroffen hab, dass er auch wie er wirkt, hab da bisher leider immer ein kleines Problem damit gehabt, was Son-Goku angeht freut es mich ebenfalls, dass er gut rüberkommt, war mir nicht so sicher, wie es aufgenommen wird, wenn dieser Sonnyboy auf einmal so bedrückt und ernst ist! Vegetas Beziehung zu dem Baby wird auch noch besser rüberkommen (wie in dem Kapitel schon, hoffe ich  smile), auf jeden Fall ist er da schon ein anständiger Typ! g

TatjanaMaus64: Dein Lob freut mich und ich hoffe, dass du von den Kapiteln jetzt auch wieder begeistert bist, leider hat es sich ja ein wenig hingezogen, aber als Trostpflaster gibt's jetzt gleich ein zweites dazu! smile Was Mpreg-FFs angeht, les ich die auch sehr gerne und schreibe sie fast noch lieber! J


	4. Worry II

Kapitel 4: Worry II

22:34 Uhr/ Capsule Corporation/ Son-Gokus Gästezimmer

Das schrille Pfeifen des Sturms, der draußen über die Stadt wehte und wütend gegen die Fenster der CC schlug, raubt so manchen ihrer Bewohner den Schlaf und ließ sie wütend das Wetter verwünschen und die Sehnsucht nach einen windstillen Sommer steigen. Obwohl es in den Häusern warm war machte dieser Wind doch den Eindruck von Kälte und dies galt auch für den Raum, in dem Son-Goku lag, welcher sich die Decke deswegen etwas enger um sich zog. Trotz der Müdigkeit, die in ihm schon seit Stunden residierte, hatte ihn der Schlaf noch nicht überrumpeln können.

Ihm war übel von dem Toast und dem Fleisch das er vorhin unter den strengen Augen des anderen Sayajins zu sich genommen hatte, nachdem dieser den zweiten Tropf von ihm gelöst hatte. Er hatte das Gefühl sich übergeben zu müssen, doch er war zu ko um sich auf den Weg zum Bad zu machen, so dass er das Würgen so gut es ging niederkämpfte. Ein bedrücktes Seufzen glitt über seine Lippen, heute war wirklich ein schrecklicher Tag, zuerst war er zusammengebrochen, etwas was noch nie passiert war, dann war er mit einer Nadel in seiner Hand aufgewacht und dann musste er diese noch für den gesamten nächsten Tag in sich behalten.

Er drückte sein Gesicht in den Polster und spürte wie er trotz der warmen Temperatur, die in dem Raum vorherrschte, leicht zitterte. Er wollte, dass Vegeta bei ihm war, doch dieser war vorhin erst dazu gekommen sich zu der Apotheke aufzumachen, da er Son-Goku, welcher beinahe in Tränen ausgebrochen war, als der Inhalt des zweiten Tropfes in seiner Hand zu münden begann, nicht allein lassen wollte, wofür ihn der jüngere Sayajin auch sehr dankbar war.

Doch nun war das vorhin schon beinahe zwei Stunden her und Son-Goku machte sich Sorgen, nicht dass Vegeta etwas zugestoßen sein könnte, dies war wirklich mehr als unwahrscheinlich, nein, sondern dass er ihn nun hier einfach alleine sitzen lassen würde, während er im G-Raum trainierte. Natürlich war dies nicht der Fall, aber eine kleine piesackende Stimme in seinem Kopf wollte einfach nicht von der Behauptung loskommen und quälte ihn so schon seit Stunden. Außerdem fühlte er, dass seine Frau noch hier war, er hatte keine Angst vor ihr, so was war noch nie der Fall gewesen, doch er war im Moment einfach zu schwach um sich gegen ihr Geschrei in Wehr zu setzen oder es einfach zu ignorieren.

/Geta…/ So als hätten seine Gedanken einer Schalter umgekippt, spürte er plötzlich die Aura des älteren Sayajins, welcher sich von der Stadt her näherte. Erleichterung stieg im müden Geist von Son-Goku auf und er musste sich zusammenreißen um nicht zu versuchen aufzustehen und diesem entgegenzulaufen.

Es dauerte noch lange fünfzehn Minuten, wobei sich der jüngere Sayajin teils besorgt, teils wütend fragte, was dieser so lange trieb, bis sich die Tür des Zimmers öffnete und Vegeta eintrat. Es war sofort klar, dass dieser schlechte Laune hatte, sein Gesicht wirkte mürrisch und wütend, kein Wort zur Begrüßung galt den anderen und Son-Goku fragte sich, ob dieser wohl auf ihn sauer war oder ob ihn jemand anderes so über die Leber gelaufen war.

„Hallo, Vegeta." Der Sayajin setzte sich auf, wobei ein stechender Schmerz durch seine rechte Hand zog, doch er ignorierte diesen verbissen und sah stattdessen zu dem anderen, welcher zu ihm gekommen war und sich zu ihm gesetzt hatte. Vegeta erwiderte nichts, sondern hielt ihn nur ein Glas Wasser drei bunte Kapseln von verschiedener Größe entgegen. „Nimm die und schlaf dann." Ein unangenehmes Gefühl breitete sich in der Brust des jüngeren aus, doch er nahm widerwortlos die Kapseln zu sich, welches zu seiner Erleichterung keinen Geschmack hatte, der er übel schmeckende Medizin beinahe genauso wenig wie Spritzen mochte.

Sein Blick folgte verwirrt und alarmiert Vegeta, als dieser ohne ein Wort aufstand und zur Tür ging. /Was… geht er jetzt!? Aber er ist doch gerade erst gekommen, warum bleibt er nicht!?/ „Vegeta, wohin gehst du!?" Er sah den anderen besorgt nach, er wollte jetzt nicht alleine sein, dieser sollte gefälligst bei ihm bleiben und sich um ihn kümmern! So wie vorhin, was war denn los?!

„Trainieren." War alles was dieser erwiderte und hatte schon die Tür erreicht, jedoch wurde er an der Hand gepackt, bevor er diese öffnen und verschwinden konnte. Der Sayajin no Ouji wandte sich wütend zu dem anderen um und knurrte erzürnt:„ Baka, leg dich nieder, du sollst nicht rumlaufen, du hast deinen Sohn doch selbst gehört oder leidest du an Alzheimer!?" Die Worte waren scharf und Son-Goku kam dies ungewohnt vertraut vor.

„Nein, das habe ich nicht, aber anscheinend dürftest du darunter leiden, oder wie kann man ganze zwei Stunden dazu brauchen um den Weg von der Stadtapotheke bis hierher zurückzulegen?" Der jüngere Sayajin wirkte nun nicht minder zornig als sein Gegenüber, welcher sich jedoch nur von seiner klammernden Hand durch eine grobe Bewegung befreite und ihn warnend anfunkelte. „Zur Info, Baka, ich hab keine zwei Stunden zu der Apotheke wegen deiner dämlichen Pillen gebraucht. Ich bin auf den Weg Bulma begegnet, welche anscheinend auch irgendetwas in der Gegend zu tun hatte und du kennst ihre Impulsivität, sie hat ein Theater gemacht, das wahrlich ihrer würdig ist!" Vegeta bohrte seinen Blick nur weiter wütend in die überraschten und besorgten Augen, ihm war der ganze dämliche Zirkus hier wirklich zu dumm.

Bulma hatte vorhin mitten auf offener Straße damit begonnen ihn anzuschreien, weil er sie betrogen hat, nachdem er sie dazu gebracht hatte mit ihm in ein Cafe zu gehen, einen Zeitaufwand, den er sonst nie begangen hatte, hatte diese Ziege ihn wirklich beinahe eine halbe Stunde nur stumm und mit einer Mischung aus Vorwurf und Zorn angefunkelt, dann als er sie darauf angesprochen hatte war sie wieder losgegangen und eine Stunde später war er dann einfach gegangen.

/Und dann kommt die Meckerziege noch dazu…/ Kaum war er dann über die Türschwelle ins Haus gelang war ihm Chichi schon entgegengestürmt und hatte ihn wüst und wütend zu beschimpfen begonnen, was wirklich die ganze Zeit über angedauert hat, was dazu geführt hatte, dass er wirklich extra lange für den einfachen Weg zur Küche und hier rauf gebraucht hatte, da diese einfach nicht von ihm Weichen wollte um so endlich an Son-Goku zu kommen. Vegeta spürte, wie er innerlich kochte und dachte verbittert:/ Das kann was werden, wenn die anderen davon Wind kriegen… hoffentlich halten diese alten Schlappen noch ein wenig dicht./

Das einzige was er nun wollte war einfach irgendetwas zerschlagen und wenn der jüngere klug war, würde er ihn jetzt ohne viel Tara von dannen ziehen lassen. Zu seiner Überraschung und Erleichterung schien der andere nicht noch mal das Wort an sich nehmen zu wollen und so kam er darum um ihn zu verletzen, was er auch nicht wollte. So wandte er sich wieder zur Tür um endlich diesen Raum zu verlassen, als er jedoch gerade einen Schritt vor machen wollte, schlagen sich plötzlich zwei Arme von hinten um ihn und er spürte den Körper des anderen, wie sich dieser an ihn schmiegte. Verblüffung machte sich als ersten in ihm breit, jedoch schnell abgelöst von Wut, aber er kam nicht dazu den anderen von sich zu stoßen und wütend anzuschreien, etwas hinderte ihn daran.

Son-Goku spürte wie seine Augen schmerzlich brannten und der Kloß in seinem Hals immer größer wurde. Er verstand Vegeta, warum dieser nun so wütend war und er wusste auch, dass er ihn hätte ziehen lassen sollen, da Sayajins, und besonders der Sayajin no Ouji, sich bei schlechter Laune austoben musste. Allerdings konnte er das nicht, er fühlte sich schlimm, sehr schlimm und er wollte jetzt nicht allein sein, alles nur nicht das. Er hatte Angst, dass wieder etwas passieren konnte und der andere dann nicht da war und das Baby dann…

„Bleib, bitte…" Seine Stimme klang belegt und kratzig, er war selbst drüber überrascht, eigentlich erschreckte es ihn immer wieder wenn er sich so hörte. Der andere wollte nun seine Wut ablassen, teilweise wäre es wohl wirklich klüger gewesen diesen gehen zu lassen, doch er konnte nicht, er musste ihn dazu bringen bei ihm zu bleiben. /Er kann doch nicht immer bei dir sein, das geht nicht… es wird schon nichts passieren, lass ihn los, sonst wird er nur noch sauer./ Son-Goku wusste, dass die Stimme im Kopf nicht Unrecht hatte, trotzdem verschob er sie in die tiefsten Winkel seines Bewusstsein und schloss sie weg.

Es dauerte lange bis Vegeta was sagte, was den jüngeren Sayajin etwas irritierte, da er erwartet hätte, dass dieser etwas hitziger auf seinen Protest reagieren würde. Der ältere Kämpfer bewegte sich nicht, er stand stumm und noch in der gleichen Position in welcher Son-Goku seinen Überfall begangne hatte:„ Baka, du weißt, dass wir Sayajins unsere Wut ausleben müssen." Der Sayajin no Ouji wandte sich plötzlich um, so dass der andere Sayajin mehr oder weniger freiwillig loslassen musste.

Etwas in den Augen des älteren ließ ein Kribbeln im Lendenbereich des jüngeren entflammen und der Mann spürte wie sein Herz in seiner Brust mit einem Mal zu rasen schien. /Dieser Blick… wie damals als wir…/ Hitze stieg ihm in den Kopf und ein schwummriges Gefühl nahm von ihm Besitz, so dass er sich plötzlich gar nicht mehr so sicher auf seinen Beinen fühlte:/ Ist das wegen dem Kreislauf oder wegen ihm?/ Son-Goku war sich da ehrlich nicht sicher und befürchtete schon, dass das Gefühl, egal nun auf was begründet, ihn wieder den Boden unter den Füßen wegziehen würde.

„Willst du wirklich, dass ich heute Nacht bei dir bleibe?" Die schwarzen Augen Vegetas schienen in den Geist des anderen zu sehen, welcher unsicher seinen Gesicht abwandte und verbissen versuchte sicher auf seinen eigenen Beinen zu wirken, die sich nun wie fremde Glieder anfühlte, über die er nicht wirklich eine Kontrolle hatte. Aus irgendeinem Grund glitten die Worte über die Lippen des jüngeren Sayajins, ehe dieser eigentlich wirklich über seine Antwort sicher war:„ Ja…" Sein Blick traf den des anderen, welcher einen Augenblick nur schweigend dastand und ihn mit einem seltsamen Ausdruck in diesen onyxfarbenen Opalen beobachtete.

Kein weiteres Wort war zu hören, anscheinend wollte Vegeta nun von sich aus Son-Goku keine weitere Möglichkeit mehr geben die folgende Nacht zu boykottieren, welche sie nun gemeinsam verbringen würden, wie damals vor zwei Monaten auch. Mit einem Schritt war der ältere Sayajin bei seinem Artgenossen und legte seine Hände auf dessen Bauch, wodurch dieser scharf einatmete. „Baka, ich tu dir nichts." Die Worte waren nun leise genuschelt und wäre Son-Goku Vegeta nicht so nah gewesen hätte er sie nicht verstanden, trotzdem konnte er hören, dass der Sayajin no Ouji es ernst meinte, ernst meinte mit ihm.

Ein anregendes Prickeln ging von den Händen des älteren Sayajins aus, welcher immer noch auf den flachen Bauch des stärksten Kämpfers des Universums ruhten. Beide Augenpaare waren jeweils in das des anderen vertieft und mit jeder Sekunde schienen die gegenüberliegenden funkelnden Opale eine stärkere Anziehung auszustrahlen.

Ihre Gesichter näherten sich langsam, Millimeter für Millimeter und beide durchzog ein wohliger, ungewohnter Schauer, als sich ihre Lippen berührten. Vegetas Hände fuhren nun von dem Bauch des Jüngeren, weiter nach hinten, so dass er sie um dessen Rücken schlingen konnte, was Son-Goku ihm gleich tat. Eine warme Zunge, die verführerisch um Einlass erbat und ein Mund, der sich nach einer Sekunde des Zögerns bereitwillig öffnete. Er küsst mich… wir küssen uns… das… Son-Goku spürte ein Kribbeln auf seinen Wangen und wusste, dass sich die Hitze, die er momentan vernahm auch vor seinem Gesicht nicht halt machte. Es war ihr erster Kuss, etwas seltsam fremdes, neu und schön.

Jedoch zog Vegeta nach wenigen Sekunden seinen Kopf leicht zurück, wodurch der Kuss unfreiwillig von der Seite seines Gegenübers unterbrochen wurde und dieser ihn sogleich wütend anzufunkeln begann. Der Sayajin no Ouji konnte sich bei diesem Verhalten ein Schmunzeln nur schwer unterbinden, wirkte jedoch weiterhin ruhig und grinste seinen Gegenüber nur schief an:„ Baka, schau nicht so dumm, glaub mir, ich werde nun um nichts in der Welt aufhören…" Seine Augen fixierten den Blick des anderen und er konnte die Hitze und Erregung darin wieder erkennen, die auch in ihm selbst seinen Körper in Flammen aufgehen zu lassen schienen.

Er leckte sich über seine Lippen und fuhr nach einer, für Son-Goku viel zu langen Unterbrechung fort:„ Du gehörst mir, Baka, ich bin stärker als du, du weißt das und bei unserer Rasse ist es nun mal so, dass der, der die Dominanz besitzt auch bestimmt, ob es dir gefällt oder nicht." Vegeta klang nicht scharf oder überheblich, wie man es bei diesen Worten sonst von ihm gewöhnt war. Seine Stimme hatte etwas angenehm einfühlendes, das für Son-Goku so ungewohnt war, dass er sich teilweise so auf den fremden Klang, mit dem die Worte gesprochen wurden, konzentrieren, dass er dem eigentlichen Gesprochenen nur schwer folgen konnte.

Die Augen des jüngeren Kämpfers wirkten überrascht, alarmiert und misstrauisch, Vegeta konnte genau sehen, dass ein Teil von diesem ihn dazu bewegen wollte sich aus dieser, anscheinend doch viel zu schön um wahr zu sein gewesenen Umarmung zu befreien und sich ins Bett zu verkriechen. Der Sayajin no Ouji konnte das verstehen:/ Es ist für keinen Sayajin einfach die Rolle des Unterlegenen einzunehmen, der Stolz, der uns schon in die Wiege mitgegeben wird verhindert dies und macht es schmerzhaft… auch für Kakarott, bis jetzt hat er noch nie die Position des Schwächeren einnehmen müssen und dank dem dummen „Ausrutscher" von Gestern ist das alles noch viel komplizierter…/ Vegeta seufzte leise und begann den Rücken des anderen zu streichen, was dieser mit wachsender Vorsicht und Misstrauen verfolgte.

Der ältere Mann wusste, dass er den anderen nun nicht viel helfen konnte, dieser musste sich in sein Schicksal fügen, so etwas war schmerzlich aber notwendig und er würde auch versuchen es ihm zu erleichtern. Mit leichtem Druck schob er den anderen zum Bett, wobei Son-Goku keinerlei Widerstand leistete, jedoch die Obacht aus seinen Augen nicht verlor. Es dauerte keine Sekunde und beide hatten ihren Platz auf dem Bett eingefunden, wobei der jüngere Sayajin um einiges verkrampfter wirkte als noch vor zehn Minuten.

„Entspann dich…" Vegeta sah den anderen direkt in seine onyxfarbenen Opale, er versuchte ihn dazu zu bringen, dass er ihn vertraute, denn in einer Bindung, das war gerade das Komplizierte, war es wichtig, dass Vertrauen herrschte. /Ich darf ihn nicht verletzen, nicht schwer, schon wegen des Babys, aber es ist wichtig, dass ich die Grenzen ziehe… Es ist wichtig, dass er meine Position anerkennt, auch wenn es ihn nicht gefallen mag…/ Der Kämpfer wusste, was es bedeutete unterlegen zu sein, auch wenn er es sich nicht gerne eingestand, und er wusste, dass Son-Goku das genauso schwer fallen würde wie ihm selbst, auch wenn dieser bisher jede, seiner wenigen, Niederlagen mit einem Lächeln überzuckert hatte.

Das Licht im Raum, das von der Nachtlampe ausging war schon spärlich und als Vegeta diese dann noch ausmachte, schien es geradezu schwarz. Allerdings nur kurz, so als würde das Wetter auf geheimnisvolle Weise einen Bund mit ihren Schicksal eingehen, brach die mittlerweile abdriftende Wolkendecke auf und das Mondlicht konnte seine Weg hindurch finden. Das helle Licht tauchte den nackten Oberkörper von Son-Goku in ein leuchtendes Weiß, sogar Vegeta konnte dies nicht umgehen und bedachte den anderen mit einem interessierten Blick.

Mit ruhiger Hand begann er über die muskulöse Brust und den, noch muskulösen, Bauch des jüngeren zu streicheln. Seine Fingerspitzen berührten dabei kaum die seidige, weiche Haut und trotzdem schien es Son-Goku mit jeder weiteren Berührung ein wenig heißer zu werden. „'Geta…" Die Hand des einen traf die Hand des anderen und der liegende Sayajin sah den anderen fragend und ein wenig ängstlich an. Auch wenn er so was noch nie gemacht hatte und er bis dato noch nie etwas von den Bräuchen seiner Rasse erfahren hatte, wusste er, dass heute Nacht etwas passieren würde, etwas wichtige und er wusste, dass es für ihn nicht leicht werden würde.

/Ich hätte ihn gehen lassen sollen… ich hätte ihn nicht zurück halten dürfen, jetzt… ich hab keine Ahnung was jetzt passiert, aber seine Augen… alles an ihm sagt mir, dass jetzt etwas geschehen wird…/ Es war dieses unangenehme klamme Gefühl von Angst, das sich langsam seinen Weg in den Magen des jüngeren Mannes suchte, welcher immer noch jede einzelne Bewegung des anderen aufmerksam beobachtete. Die Berührung ihrer Körper, die auf die streichelnde Hand zurückzuführen war, wurde unterbrochen und Vegeta wirkte mit einem Mal anders, so als hätte nun in ihm jemand einen Lichtschalter umgekippt. Die Augen des Sayajin no Ouji bekamen einen schon vergessen geglaubten dunklen und düsteren Touch und er schien nun nicht mehr viel auf Zärtlichkeitsaustausch zu legen, das sagte der unangenehme Glanz in seinen schwarzen Opalen.

„'Geta, was ist los?" Son-Goku wollte sich aufsetzen, er wollte das alles beenden, bevor es beginnen konnte, doch bevor er dazu kam spürte er, wie ihm der andere Sayajin an seiner Schulter packte und ihn grob nach hinten drückte. Ein überraschtes Keuchen glitt über seine Lippen und er merkte, wie die Angst allmählich mit einem wachsenden Pulsieren nach seinen Geist zu greifen versuchte. „Was machst du!?" Er klang verängstigt und gereizt, was er auch war, er hatte Angst und dieses Gefühl kam ihn umso grässlicher vor, weil er es erst seit knapp acht Wochen wirklich zu kennen schien.

„Halt den Mund, Baka, reiß dich ein bisschen zusammen, du bist ein Sayajin und kein kleines Gör." Die Finger des Sayajin no Ouji krallten sich bei den Worten in die Schulter des anderen und er spürte augenblicklich, wie seine Nägel die weiche Haut des anderen durchbohrten und keine Sekunde später der angenehm metallisch süßliche Geruch von Blut in seine Nase stieg. Ein scharfes Keuchen wies jedoch darauf hin, dass Son-Goku es nicht halb so angenehm fand wie der andere.

Vegeta konnte sogleich wahrnehmen, wie der Energiekegel des unter ihm liegenden Sayajins schlagartig anstieg, doch bevor dieser irgendetwas machen konnte hatte er seine Hand schon auf dem Bauch des anderen, genau dort wo man diese kleine Energiesignatur wahrnehmen konnte. Im selben Moment, in dem seine Hand die Stelle berührte, stockte auch Son-Goku und sah ihn nur mit einem panischen Ausdruck an. Er schien wirklich zu glauben, dass der Sayajin no Ouji den kleinen Wesen was antun würde, was diesen teilweise weh tat, das dieser aber überging, da es ihm half den anderen Sayajin davon abzuhalten einen Kampf mit ihm zu beginnen, was wiederum wirklich gefährlich für das Baby gewesen wäre.

„Denk nicht mal dran, Kakarott, wage es nicht dich mir zu widersetzen…" Vegeta beugte sich nach vorne, er vernahm den schnellen, unregelmäßigen Atem des anderen und konnte den süßlichen Duft von Furcht riechen. Er war nun so nah an dem anderen, dass er in dessen Ohr zischen konnte:„ Ich bin stärker, Kakarott, du hast keine Möglichkeit und bald auch keine Kraft mehr dazu dich mir zu widersetzen, merk dir das, du bist mir unterlegen. Du gehörst mir, ich passe auf dich auf, aber ich bin derjenige der bestimmt, wenn ich was sage, dann gilt das und du wirst es nicht wagen dich mir zu widersetzen, oder ich zeige dir Seiten von mir, die keiner je kennen lernen sollte."

Der Sayajin no Ouji wusste, dass der andere das ganze wahrscheinlich nicht richtig verstehen würde, zumindest nicht gleich. Dieser kannte ihre Regeln, Sitten und Traditionen nicht, vermutlich dachte dieser nun, dass er ihn die nächsten Monate quälen und misshandeln würde, aber es war nur ein Ritual, bei ihnen auf Vegeta-sai war es fester Bestandteil gewesen, dass der stärkere Partner den schwächeren in seine Schranken wies bevor sie eine Bindung eingehen konnten. Was wiederum jedoch keineswegs bedeutete, dass keine normale Demokratie in der Beziehung bestehen konnte. Es war einfach so, dass für seine Rasse Dominanz sehr wichtig war, derjenige, der mehr Macht hatte, konnte bei einer Meinungsverschiedenheit meistens verlangen, dass es nach seinen Kopf ging und in der Beziehung wurde im allgemeinen viel erleichtert, da feststand, wer das Sagen hatte und zum Hauptteil bestimmen konnte, so dass Streitdiskussionen gleich im vorhinein vermieden werden konnten.

Son-Goku wirkte blasser denn je, er sah ihn mit seinen schwarzen Opalen an, wirkte verwirrt und müde, aber vor allem verängstigt, jedoch sagte er kein Wort, so als würde doch ein kleiner Teil in ihm wissen, dass es nun besser war zu schweigen. Vegeta war froh, er wollte den anderen nicht weiter einschüchtern, er kam sich dabei schlecht vor, vor allem weil er diesen durch einen miesen Trick dazu brachte sich nicht zu wehren, was ihm leid tat, aber unumgänglich war, weil er den anderen kannte und dessen Dickkopf.

„Entspann dich." Er klang jetzt nicht mehr so scharf und auch sein Gesicht bekam wieder einen weicheren Ausdruck, allerdings schien das der jüngere nicht zu bemerken, denn seine Augen bleiben unverändert. Vegeta überging dies und konzentrierte sich eher auf die Nacht, die noch vor ihnen lag. Seine Nägel waren immer noch im Fleisch des anderen vergraben und allmählich erfüllte der metallische Geruch vom Blut schon den ganzen Raum. Ein Zucken ging durch den Körper von Son-Goku, als der Sayajin no Ouji langsam einen tiefen Kratzer über die linke Schulter von ihm zog und ein brennender, pulsierender Schmerz von dort seinen Anfang nahm.

Vegeta suchte den Augenkontakt mit den jüngeren, doch dieser wich ihm aus und schloss seine Augen schließlich. /Blöder Sturkopf…/ Der ältere Sayajin krallte mit einer ungemeinen Brutalität seine Nägel erneut in das Fleisch des Jüngeren, wodurch dieser scharf aufkeuchte und ihn wütend ansah. „Schau mich an, Baka!" Son-Goku schluckte, er schien mit sich selbst zu hadern, es fiel ihm nicht leicht den Anordnungen Folge zu leisten. Schließlich wandte er aber seine Augen nicht mehr ab und blickte den älteren Kämpfer schweigend an.

Dieser änderte seine Position so, dass er nun vollends über den anderen Sayajin war und diesen dabei ununterbrochen in die Augen blickte. Augenkontakt war wichtig, Son-Goku musste ihn sehen, ihn als überlegen anerkennen und Vegeta war dankbar dafür, dass dieser nicht nochmals seinen Blick von ihm abwandte, so dass er zu keiner weiteren unnötigen Grobheit gezwungen wurde. Er beugte sich vor und suchte erneut wie zuvor die Lippen des anderen auf, mit dem Unterschied, dass dieser dieses Mal keinerlei Erwiderung gab und seinen Mund auch nicht öffnete.

Am liebsten hätte Vegeta ihn dafür eine gescheuert, der jüngere Kämpfer machte es sich selbst unnötig schwer! Wieder ging ein Zucken durch Son-Goku, welcher vor Schmerzen die Augen zusammenkniff, und wieder konnte dieser die allmählich wirklich wütend wirkende Stimme des andere hören:„ Baka, das ist kein Spiel, mach den Mund auf oder ich muss dir wehtun und das werde ich wenn du weiter so rum spinnst!" Der Sayajin no Ouji knurrte warnend, doch der andere antwortete dieses Mal nur mit einen nicht minder wütenden und trotzigen Blick. /Baka!!! Wieso kannst du nicht einfach mittun!? Irgendwas in dir muss dir doch sagen, dass es für dich Minigrips besser ist dich nicht groß zu wehren!/ Wütend über die unnötigen Komplikationen, presste der ältere Kämpfer seine Hand fest auf den Bauch des anderen und verwies diesen dadurch wieder auf seine Überlegenheit.

Der jüngere Kämpfer atmete überrascht scharf ein und wirkte entsetzt, er konnte nicht fassen, dass der andere das wirklich tat! „Stell dich nicht so müßig dämlich an, Kakarott, du kennst mich, ich mag es nicht wenn man mich reizt." Dieses Mal wurde der Einlass nicht versperrt, jedoch verschlossen sich die Augen wieder vor Vegeta, was diesen allmählich wirklich reizte. „Macht deine verdammten Augen auf und sie mich an, Kakarott!!!" Die Stimme war einschneidend und erfüllte eine Sekunde den gesamten Raum, so dass sie wohl auf dem gesamten Flur zu hören gewesen war.

Nur sehr widerwillig folgte Son-Goku den groben Anweisungen und richtete sein Augenmerk wieder auf den anderen Sayajin, welcher einen Moment nur stumm den wütenden Blick erwiderte, bevor er nochmals die Lippen des anderen aufsuchte. Es fiel den jüngeren Mann sehr schwer, das konnte auch Vegeta sehen, das verräterische Schimmern in den onyxfarbenen Opalen verwiesen darauf. Jedoch übersah der Sayajin no Ouji das und begann stattdessen mit der Hand, die er auf dem Rücken des anderen hatte, diesen herab zu fahren, wobei er seine Nägel in die weiche Haut drücke, aber nicht so stark wie zuvor, sondern nur so, dass dieser es spüren konnte.

Ein überraschtes Keuchen glitt über die Lippen des unterlegenen Sayajins, als die Finger des anderen die empfindliche Stelle seines ehemaligen Schwanzansatzes berührten und er wandte seinen Kopf abweisend von Vegeta ab, welcher jedoch mit seiner zweiten Hand, die er zuvor auf den Bauch des jüngeren hatte, diesen am Kinn packte und gewaltsam wieder zu sich wandte. „Ich hab dir nicht erlaubt den Kuss zu unterbrechen, Baka!" Diesmal war die Berührung an der empfindlichen Stelle seines Körpers weniger sanft und der zuckende Scherz rang Son-Goku einen schmerzlichen Schrei ab.

„Hör auf!!! Hör auf, Vegeta!!! Ich will das nicht!!!" Das kleine Wesen in dem jüngeren Sayajin schien es momentan genauso zu gehen wie ihm und das machte diesem Angst, er spürte, dass ihm schwindelig wurde und er musste die Augen schließen. Der Schmerz ließ nach und auch der Griff an seinem Kinn verschwand, so dass er sein Gesicht wegdrehen konnte, welches nun neben Schmerz und Demütigung auch soviel Sorge widerspiegelte. /Er soll verschwinden… dieser dämliche Bastard…/ Tränen schoben sich über seine geschlossenen Lider und er spürte mit einem mal diese schreckliche Taubheit in seinem Körper. Er wurde andauernd um dieses Gefühl, das er so sehr suchte, betrogen, jedes Mal bekam er stattdessen Schmerz und das Gefühl noch viel einsamer zu sein als zuvor.

Zwei Arme legten sich um ihn und zogen ihn hoch, wodurch er erschrocken die Augen aufriss und den anderen verwirrt und wütend anblickte. Vegeta hatte etwas seltsames an sich, er wirkte zornig, sehr sogar und Son-Goku befürchtete schon, dass er nun wieder so ausrastete, doch stattdessen spürte er die Finger des anderen erneut an dem Punkt seines ehemaligen Schwanzbeginns, wie dieser diesen zärtlich zu streicheln und zu massieren begann, was in seinem Körper eine angenehme Mischung aus Erregung aber auch eines beruhigenden Gefühls hervorrief. Die plötzliche Hitze, die in seinem Kopf schoss führte dazu, dass er seine Augen schließen musste und widerwillig ein leises Seufzen von sich gab. Es war ein schönes Gefühl, angenehm und beruhigend, aber es stachelte auch die Hitze zwischen seinen Beinen an und so war er sich nicht so sicher, ob er sich diesem einfach so hingeben sollte.

„Ich werde dir nicht wehtun, Kakarott, obwohl das eigentlich Bestandteil des Rituals ist, aber du unterliegst mir, du bist schwach und das weißt du selbst auch. Du könntest dich nicht einmal gegen mich wehren, merk dir das, ich werde die Aufgabe übernehmen das Kind in dir zu Beschützen und vergiss das nicht, im Moment und in den nächsten Monaten bist zu schutzlos und schwach, du bist von mir abhängig, das musst du akzeptieren." Vegetas Blick bohrte sich in dem des jüngeren Sayajins, welcher ihn jedoch schon nach wenigen Sekunden auswich. /Er macht es sich unnötig schwer…/ Am liebsten hätte der Sayajin no Ouji den anderen über seine Dummheit verprügelt, doch das konnte er nicht, für die nächste Zeit.

Stattdessen begann er ihn etwas fester und schneller zu massieren, worauf dieser auch sogleich ansprach und nach einigen inneren Hadern seinen Kopf gegen den anderen lehnte und leise zu stöhnen begann. Als er die Schwelle zum Höhepunkt jedoch gerade überschreiten wollte verschwanden die verwöhnenden Finger und Son-Goku spürte das gleiche frustrierende und enttäuschte Gefühl wie gestern in sich. Eigentlich nahm er nun an, dass Vegeta ihn wieder allein lassen würde, dass er ihn wieder zeigte, dass er die Fäden in der Hand hatte, aber dann spürte er, wie der andere ihn behutsam zurücklegte.

„Es liegt an dir, Kakarott, wenn du mich darum bittest mach ich weiter." Die onyxfarbenen Opale wirkten ruhig und fordernd und Son-Goku hätte ihn am liebsten ins Gesicht geschlagen. /Bitten!? Ich soll zu dir kommen… wie du es willst… ich soll mich nach dir richten… du gemeiner Mistkerl… ich krieg dein Kind und das ist dir völlig egal…/ Aber der jüngere Sayajin wusste, dass er die Nähe des anderen brauchte, er wollte ihn bei sich spüren wenn er kam, er wollte, dass ihn jemand hielt und dass er sich einfach fallen lassen konnte.

Tränen der Verzweiflung und des Hasses benetzten nun seine Wangen, doch er überwand sich und sagte mit zittriger Stimme:„ Mach weiter… bitte…" Vegeta schien einen Moment darüber nachzudenken, anscheinend gefiel ihm diese Bitte nicht gut, aber schließlich gab auch er nach, er wusste, dass er von dem anderen viel verlangte und er wusste, dass der andere genau wusste, was er verlangte.

„Hnhhh…" Son-Goku wurde erneut von dem berauschenden Schwindel gepackt und legte seinen Kopf in den Nacken. Die Hand des anderen war einfach wundervoll, es tat so unbeschreiblich gut und in diesem kurzen Augenblick verdrängte er all die Sorgen und packte einfach diese Wärme, die er wahrnahm und versuchte sie festzuhalten. Er konnte die Lippen des anderen an seinem Hals wahrnehmen, wie sie zärtlich von seinem Schlüsselbein bis zu seinen Kinn wanderten und dann wieder zurück. Er begann seine Hüften gegen den anderen zu bewegen, er wollte in dem einen Augenblick nur Erlösung von diesem schrecklich schönen erregenden Gefühl und es dauerte nicht mehr lange bis er diese auch bekam.

„Ahhh…" Er drückte seine Hüften so gut er konnte gegen Vegetas Bauch und spürte wie der Druck und das Ziehen mit einem Mal von ihm genommen wurden und stattdessen ein wohlig warmer Regenschauer durch seinen Körper zog. Keuchend sackte er zurück, schloss seine Augen und versuchte noch so lang es ging nicht von dem Gefühl abzulassen, was jedoch nicht lange von Erfolg gekrönt wurde, allerdings löste ihn bald der Schlaf aus dem Diesseits und so konnte er Vegeta entfliehen ohne ihn noch einmal ansehen zu müssen.

Die vorübergehende Ruhe, die sich nun wie ein weicher Schleier über Son-Goku gelegt hatte, empfand der Sayajin no Ouji in diesen Augenblick nicht. Im Gegenteil war er selbst nun innerlich aufgewühlt und von hilfloser Wut erfüllt, welcher ihn einen inneren Kampf aushadern ließ, ob er den anderen Mann jetzt nicht einfach wieder brutal wecken sollte um das Ritual richtig und vor allem zu seiner eigenen Zufriedenheit zu beenden. /Das war jetzt…/ Er biss seine Zähne zornig zusammen und bohrte seinen Blick in das blasse Gesicht des anderen, das an den Wangen einen leichten rötlichen Schimmer aufwies:/ Das war ein Desaster… dieser dämliche Idiot… ich könnte ihn erwürgen!!!/

Vegeta stand auf, er wollte in den Trainingsraum, irgendetwas klein schlagen, irgendjemanden quälen und töten, und am liebsten wäre ihm der andere Sayajin gewesen, welcher alles komplett ruiniert hatte!!! /Das darf doch nicht wahr sein… wieso stellt er sich so dämlich an!? Er hätte doch einfach nur meinen Worten folgen müssen… ich bin nicht irgendein drittklassiger Kämpfer, ich bin sein Prinz!!! Das sollte ihm doch mittlerweile klar geworden sein!!! Es ist ein Privileg, wenn ich mich um ihn kümmere, auf Vegeta-sai wäre er schon längst tot!!! Dieser dämliche Volltrottel!!! Er will, dass ich mich um ihn sorge und die liebe Mami spiele, aber wenn ich die Bindung aufbauen will stellt er sich quer!!!/ Ein erzürntes und gereiztes Knurren rang sich aus Vegetas Kehle bei den Gedanken an das gescheiterte Ritual, das in ihrer Kultur doch nun mal soviel Bedeutung hatte.

Seine Hand Griff nach der Tür:/ Wie er will, es war seine Entscheidung, ich hab es ihn angeboten, er hat es abgeschlagen./ Bevor der Sayajin einen Schritt aus den Raum tun konnte stoppte er in jeglicher Bewegung und schien auf einmal wie festgefroren. Er konnte das Mondlicht spüren, dass durch das Fenster fiel und noch immer ein leichtes Ziehen in seinen Lenden hervorrief. Seine Augen verloren allmählich den Ausdruck von Wut und Zorn, stattdessen trat eine andere Gefühlsregung in ihnen auf, welche in seinem bisherigen Leben nur sehr selten in seinem Gesicht zu erkennen war, Reue.

Es war wieder die kleine Stimme des, von ihm geradezu verabscheuten, schlechten Gewissens, die sich wieder in seinem Kopf zu Wort meldete. Dieses Mal jedoch nicht so offen und aufbrausend, wie es sonst ihre Art war, sondern ruhig und vorwurfsvoll. Natürlich hatte Son-Goku so darauf reagieren müssen und er selbst hätte dies auch wissen müssen, oder besser, er hätte dieses Wissen nicht einfach kalt ignorieren dürfen. Für den anderen war das plötzliche seltsame Verhalten sicher erschreckend gewesen, woher sollte er auch wissen, was das zu bedeuten hatte? /Aber er ist ein Sayajin!!! Er muss so etwas doch fühlen, wenn er tief in sich hineingehorcht hätte…/ Es war eine halbherzige Rechtfertigung, das wusste Vegeta ebenso gut wie seine bohrende bessere Hälfte, doch was hätte er tun sollen?

„Es ihm erklären…" Der Sayajin no Ouji seufzte leise und wandte sich zu dem anderen um, der ruhig schlafend einen seltsam anziehenden Eindruck auf ihn ausübte. /Er hasst mich… das hab ich in seinen Augen gesehen./ Unschlüssigkeit gepaart mich Unsicherheit machten sich nun im Geist des älteren Kämpfers breit, er wusste, dass er sich nun ziemlich viel verbaut hatte. /Warum hab ich ihn so damit überfallen? Es wäre doch nichts dabei gewesen ihn zu sagen, was nun folgen würde…/ Vegeta wusste die Antwort, einerseits war er wütend und erregt gewesen, er hatte sich keinen großen Kopf darum gemacht, aber andererseits hätte er gerne gesehen, dass sich der andere ihn unterwarf und ihn gehorchte.

Er ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten, er hatte den selben Fehler begangen wie gestern und das schlimmste daran war, dass er dabei ganz vergessen hatte, dass der andere eigentlich krank war, dass das Kind in ihm, ihr Kind, durch diese dämliche Dominanzbestätigung von ihn noch mehr gefährdet wurde als ohnehin. Mit einem Mal fühlte sich der Sayajin schäbig und schlecht, er tat sich immer noch damit schwer seine manchmal doch recht aufbrausenden Gefühle und die damit Verbundenen unüberlegten Taten zu kontrollieren.

So entschied er sich die heutige Nacht bei dem anderen zu verbringen, welcher, nachdem er sich zu ihm gelegt hatte, im Gegensatz zu den anderen Nächten, von ihm weg wendete. Vegeta versuchte das Gefühl von Enttäuschung kalt zu ignorieren, wie sonst auch, leider schien seine geübte Methode jedoch dieses Mal keinen Boden zu gewinnen und so verbrachte er die restliche Nacht damit den anderen stumm zu beobachten und nach ihren Kind in diesem zu fühlen, ohne ihn dabei zu berühren.

07:24 Uhr/ Capsule Corporation/ Gästezimmer

Ein unangenehmes, schmerzliches Brennen hatte sich allmählich über seine gesamte linke Hand ausgebreitet und mittlerweile an solcher Intensität gewonnen, dass es ihm aus seinen Schlaf riss. Son-Goku seufzte unangenehm auf und öffnete seine widerwilligen Augenlider um zu sehen, was den Schmerz in seiner Hand verursachte. Ein Kübel kalten Wassers ergoss sich in seinen Magen, als sein Blick auf die Kanüle in seinem Handrücken fiel.

Das drängende Gefühl diesen einfach rauszureißen konnte er jedoch nicht nachgeben, da ihm im selben Moment bewusst wurde, was den eigentlichen Schmerz auslöste. /Ein neuer Tropf? Aber…/ Er kam nicht weiter zum überlegen, als ihm die Gestalt neben ihn bewusst wurde und sich überrascht zu ihr drehte. „Son-Gohan?" Verwirrt blickte er zu seinem ältesten Sohn, welcher ihn freundlich lächelt begrüßte:„ Guten Morgen, Dad, eigentlich hatte ich gehofft, dass ich dich nicht wecke, aber ich wollte sowieso noch mit dir reden. Wie geht es dir?" Der gewohnt freundliche und muntere Ausdruck in den Augen seines Sohnes sagten den Sayajin, dass dieser sich anscheinend inzwischen mit der Neuigkeit von seiner Schwangerschaft abgefunden hatte, was Son-Goku wirklich freute und erleichterte.

„Hallo…" Er stockte und sah sich um, ihm fehlte etwas und ihm wurde auch ziemlich schnell bewusst was:/ Vegeta… egal, es ist gut, dass er nicht da ist… dieser gemeine Mistkerl.../ Der liegende Mann versuchte die Erinnerungen an die letzte Nacht und die damit aufkommenden aufwühlenden Gefühle wieder zu verdrängen und sich stattdessen auf seinen Sohn zu konzentrieren. Er lächelte schwach und beantwortete die vorhin gestellte Frage:„ Nicht so gut, ich… ich weiß nicht, ich fühle mich krank." Eigentlich wusste er nicht, ob „krank" wirklich die passende Bezeichnung für das Gefühl war, das sich momentan in seinen Gliedern festgekrallt zu haben schien, aber er hätte er nicht anders beschreiben gekonnt und hoffte, dass Son-Gohan ihn verstand.

Was dieser auch tat, denn sein Blick sagte, dass er sich so was schon gedacht hatte, was Son-Goku jedoch nicht gerade beruhigte. „Nun, es wird das Beste sein, wenn du die nächsten Tage liegen bleibst und versucht allen Stress zu vermeiden und damit meine ich auch Mum oder Bulma, beide sind momentan ziemlich… „aufgebracht"." Der junge Arzt hatte zuvor einen ziemlich heftigen Zusammenstoß mit seiner Mutter und danach mit Bulma gehabt und hoffte diesen bei seinen Gehen vermeiden zu können.

„Sind sie sehr sauer?" Es tat dem Sayajin leid, dass die zwei Frauen wegen ihm so wütend waren, er konnte er nachvollziehen und trotzdem hoffte er, dass sich das bald legen würde. Sein Sohn seufzte leise und ging zu ihm, er lächelte ihn verständnisvoll an und meinte zuversichtlich:„ Du kennst Mum, sie wird sich in den nächsten zehntausend Jahren nicht mehr einkriegen und Bulma braucht halt eine Weile, sie ist mit der ganzen Sache ziemlich überrumpelt worden, na ja, ich denke, dass sie ca. eine Woche noch wirklich sauer sein wird, dann wird sie sich allmählich wieder beruhigen, du kennst sie ja, sie ist auch ziemlich aufbrausend aber auch einsichtig." Son-Goku wusste, dass der junge Mann recht hatte, trotzdem brachten ihn die Worte keinen wirklichen Trost, so stellte er die Frage, die ihn schon seit gestern Abend bohrte:„ Wissen die anderen schon was davon?"

„Ich hab es Videl gesagt, ich hoffe du bist nicht böse deswegen, aber ich denke, dass du es sowieso nicht mehr all zu lange geheim halten kannst." Son-Gohan schien plötzlich so, als würde ihn etwas unbehaglich sein, an dem was er gerade gesagt hatte, denn sein Lächeln verschwand kurz, doch dann fuhr er fort, ehe sein Vater nach den Grund fragen konnte:„ Son-Goten weiß es auch, Mum ist gestern zu uns gekommen und hat einen ziemlichen Zirkus gemacht, dann kam Goten dazu und na ja, den Rest kannst du dir denken." Der Arzt lächelte schwach und wandte sich nun dem Tropf zu um zu sehen, ob die Tropfengeschwindigkeit passte.

Son-Goku zog es den Magen zusammen, er wusste, dass sein jüngster Sohn nicht viel anders als sein ältester reagieren konnte, trotzdem nagte eine unangenehme Ungewissheit an ihm und er wandte sich zu Son-Gohan, doch bevor er etwas sagen konnte antwortete dieser auf die ungestellte Frage:„ Er ist natürlich ein wenig überrascht gewesen, Dad, aber er hat sich gestern Abend schon dran gemacht einen Namen für unser kleines Geschwisterchen zu finden, allerdings bezweifle ich, dass dir seine momentanen Favoriten gefallen würden."

Der Gedanke, dass Son-Goten anscheinend eine richtige Begeisterung für das kleine Wesen in ihm zu haben schien, nahm etwas von seiner Sorge und er konnte nicht anders als Lächeln. Ein scharfer Stich, der seinen Ursprung in seiner linken Hand fand, nahm jedoch einen Teil seiner Freude wieder und er sah flehend zu seinem Sohn:„ Kannst du die Nadel nicht rausnehmen? Sie tut weh." Er wusste, dass er sich nicht so anstellen sollte, aber er hasste Nadeln und das würde sich wohl nie ändern.

„Heute Abend, du brauchst noch einen Tropf, dann kann ich sie rausnehmen." Der junge Arzt stricht sich eine widerspenstige Haarsträne aus dem Gesicht und wandte sich mit einem aufmunternden Ausdruck zu seinen Vater, welchem die Antwort nicht gerade glücklich zu machen schien. „Dad, wenn du die Hand ruhig hältst wird sie auch nicht wehtun, es ist nur eine Nadel." Son-Gohan musste bei dem entrüstet wirkenden Gesicht seines Vaters unweigerlich lächelnd, wandte sich dann aber ab und ging zu dem Schreibtisch, auf welchen sein weißer Arztmantel lag. Mit einer routinierten Bewegung hatte er sich diesen übergestreift und griff nach seiner Aktentasche, die neben den Tisch am Boden stand.

„Gehst du schon?" Man konnte an dem enttäuschten Ton in der Stimme erkennen, dass es dem Sayajin nicht gerade freute nun wieder allein gelassen zu werden. Dies erkannte auch sein Sohn und wandte sich lächelnd zu ihm um:„ Ja, leider, ich hab heute Schicht, eigentlich sollte ich schon seit fünf Minuten an einer Besprechung teilnehmen…" Ein leidlicher Ausdruck machte sich auf dem jungen Gesicht breit und er schüttelte seufzend den Kopf:„ Naja, schlimmstenfalls erdrosselt mich unser Chefarzt… aber ich denke ihm wären die Gerichtskosten dafür zu hoch." Son-Gokus Gesicht änderte sich bei den aufmunternd gemeinten Worten nicht bemerkenswert, was Son-Gohan auch verstehen konnte:„ Du musst dir keine Sorgen machen, Vegeta müsste sowieso blad wieder hier sein, soweit ich weiß macht er was für dich zu essen. Also bist du nicht ganz allein und ich denke es ist sowieso besser, wenn du noch ein bisschen Ruhe und Erholung hast."

/Von wegen Ruhe und Erholung… warum kann Vegeta nicht einfach verschwinden? Ich will nicht, dass er nochmals…/ Der Sayajin schüttelte kurz seinen Kopf, so als wolle der diesen Gedanken abschütteln und sah mit einem gestellten Lächeln zu seinem Sohn:„ OK, danke, Son-Gohan." Ein überraschtes und fragendes Flackern in den schwarzen Augen des jungen Mannes sagten dessen Vater, dass dieser sehr wohl gemerkt hatte, dass etwas nicht stimmte, jedoch entschied sich dieser dafür, dem erst später nachzugehen, zum Einen weil er dachte, dass Son-Goku vielleicht nur wegen der ganzen neuen Situation noch ein wenig durch den Wind war, und zum anderen weil der Oberarzt wohl bereits die Messer für seinen Empfang wetzte.

Son-Goku war dankbar dafür, dass Son-Gohan keine Fragen stellte, er wusste, dass dieser es nur gut gemeint hätte aber er wollte nicht mit diesem über seine Probleme mit Vegeta reden, eigentlich fiel ihm gar keine Person ein, mit der er darüber sprechen wollte oder konnte, was erneut ein dumpfes Gefühl von Bedrückung in ihm hervorrief. „Na gut, ich verschwinde dann mal, ich komm um ca. Fünf wieder her und entferne die Kanüle, vielleicht hab ich dann auch schon eine Lösung für das Problem mit der Untersuchung parat." Der Sayajin nickte nur lächelnd so verschwand sein Sohn mit einem freundlichen „Tschau" und einem zuversichtlich gemeinten Ausdruck in den Augen.

Der liegende Mann sah ihn einen Moment nach und ließ dann seinen Kopf seufzend in dem weichen Polster sinken. Er fühlte sich KO, sein Kopf tat weh und von seiner linken Hand, in welcher dieses Teufelsding steckte gar nicht zu reden. Mit seiner rechten Hand rieb er sich seine müden Augen und sah zum Fenster, wo man direkt auf eine endlos scheinende, trübe Wolkendecke blickte. Heute war kein schöner Tag, weder vom Wetter, noch von seiner Stimmung her, er konnte fühlten, wie das unangenehme Gefühl von Verzagtheit in seiner Brust immer mehr an Intensität gewann und mit dieser auch die düsteren Gedanken wieder in seinen Kopf Einkehr hielten.

Eigentlich hatte er gedacht, dass nun alles besser werden würde, dass der andere Sayajin ihn helfen würde. Als Vegeta in der vorvorigen Nacht seinen Bauch zu streicheln begonnen hatte und tatsächlich bei ihm geblieben war, hatte er wirklich gedacht, dass es nun leichter für ihn werden sollte, aber er hatte sich mal wieder geirrt. Seine Augenbrauchen zogen sich unbewusst zusammen und die onyxfarbenen Opale verloren an Glanz und wurden matt. /Er hat mich gestern... er hat mir wehgetan, wo ich doch überhaupt nichts getan habe was ihn wütend machen hätte können… er hat es ausgenützt, dass ich nichts tun konnte, er hat mich gedemütigt!!! Dieser verdammte Arsch hat gedemütigt, wo ich keinerlei Chancen hatte um mich zu wehren…/ Ein unangenehmes Jucken breitete sich über seine Augen aus und er schloss seine Lider um dieses ein wenig zu lindern.

Son-Goku war dieses Gefühl fremd, fremder als die Einsamkeit, die er momentan empfand, dieses Gefühl von Demut, das der andere ihn gestern zugefügt hatte, war etwas, was er sonst nie empfunden hatte, zumindest nie in dem Ausmaß. Für den Sayajin war es früher nie dermaßen wichtig gewesen, dass er unbedingt besser als die anderen sein musste, dass er sich deshalb hätte schlecht fühlen können. Doch irgendwie schien das nun anders zu sein, er hatte es gehasst, dieses Gefühl von Machtlosigkeit und Unterlegenheit.

/Er hat unser Kind bedroht… es hat ihn nicht interessiert, dass er es dadurch gefährdet hat!!! Dieser gemeine Egoist…/ Son-Goku wandte sich zur Seite, er hatte seine Hände auf die Stelle gelegt, wo er das kleine Fünkchen Energie spüren konnte, dabei wurde er auf den Schmerz in seiner Schulter bewusst und griff danach. Seine Wut machte einen weiteren Satz, als er die Wunde ertastete, wo der andere gestern seine Nägel in ihn gebohrt hatte. /Vegeta… ich hasse dich… ich hasse dich…/ Ein unglaubliches Gefühl von Hilflosigkeit kam in ihn hervor, er erinnerte sich an die Worte des anderen, welche ihn sagten, dass er auf ihn angewiesen sein, und am liebsten hätte er alles um sich herum klein geschlagen und zertrümmert!!! Er hasste ihn, seine Worte, die wahr waren und die ihn so verletzten!

/Ich will nicht… ich brauche ihn nicht!!! Die Schwangerschaft ist nur eine Möglichkeit für ihn mir nun zu zeigen, dass er stärker ist… und das wird er tun, auf so eine Gelegenheit wartete er schon seit unseren ersten Kampf…/ Son-Goku wischte sich wütend über seine Augen, er wollte nicht weinen, gerade durch dieses Verhalten bestätigte er die Worte des anderen doch nur!!! Er wäre am liebsten einfach verschwunden, er hätte jemanden töten können, diese grässlichen Gefühle in ihn trieben ihn beinahe in den Wahnsinn!

Sein Atem stockte mit einem mal und er blickte Richtung Tür, er konnte die Aura des anderen Sayajins wahrnehmen und spürte wie ihn eiskalt wurde. „Er soll verschwinden…" Die Stimme des Sayajins war kratzig und belegt, er wandte sich hilflos von der Tür ab und schloss die Augen, er würde den anderen keine Gelegenheit geben noch mal das mit ihm zu tun. /Er soll wieder verschwinden…/ Son-Goku zog die Decke fest um sich, wobei er einen unangenehmen Stich in seiner linken Hand wahrnahm, welcher durch die Nadel, die er nun mit der Decke leicht verschob, hervorgerufen wurde.

Vegetas Energie blieb einen Moment vor der Tür stehen, das konnte Son-Goku genau fühlen, doch leider verschwand dieser Augenblick des letzten Erbarmens viel zu schnell und keine Sekunde später, hörte er die Tür sich öffnen. Es dauerte nicht lange und der Geruch vom Essen stieg ihn in die Nase und mit diesem begann auch die Übelkeit wieder in ihm an Halt zu gewinnen, so dass er gegen das Verlangen sich zu übergeben ankämpfen musste.

Der Sayajin no Ouji blieb jedoch nicht lange bei der Tür, sondern setzte seinen Weg zu den jüngeren Mann fort, welcher anscheinend nichts von seiner Anwesenheit wissen wollte. /Du schläfst nicht mehr, das kann ich spüren, Baka./ Vegeta stellte das Tablett mit frischen Essen auf den Schreibtisch neben der Tür und ging zu Son-Goku, welcher sich immer noch nicht rührte. Eine Sekunde stand er zögernd vor dem Bett, er wusste nicht genau, was er nun tun sollte um den anderen zu beruhigen, denn es bestand kein Zweifel dass dieser aufgebracht war.

„Kakarott?" Er setzte sich auf den Bettrand, neben diesen und wollte eine Hand auf dessen Nacken legen, doch kaum berührten seine Fingerkuppeln die Haut des anderen schlug dieser plötzlich aufgebracht seine Hand weg und wandte sich mit wutverzerrten Gesichtsausdruck um, so dass dieser nun nicht mehr mit den Rücken zu ihm lag. „Fass mich nicht an!!!" Seine Stimme war schrill und vermittelte nicht weniger Zorn und Ärger als seine restliche Körperhaltung. Son-Goku rutschte von Vegeta weg und wirkte als würde er dieses Mal nicht zögern ihn anzugreifen und der Sayajin no Ouji konnte auch erkennen, dass er ihn jetzt auch sicher keine Möglichkeit mehr geben würde ihn zur Wehrlosigkeit zu zwingen, da er ihn mit wachsamen und wütenden Argusaugen beobachtete.

Das Verhalten des anderen kam nicht überraschend, Vegeta hatte sich so eine ähnliche Reaktion schon gedacht, allerdings verblüffte ihn dieses Mal wieder die Vehemenz des anderen. Da er wusste, dass er mit Zärtlichkeiten nicht weit kommen würde, weil dieser ihn nicht an sich ranlassen würde, versuchte er es mit Worte, wobei er so beruhigend wie möglich zu klingen versuchte:„ Kakarott, ich wollte dir gestern nicht weh tun, es war ein Ritual, oder besser, es sollte eines sein. Wir Sayajins führen dieses vor jeder Beziehung durch, es sichert unseren Platz in der Bindung und zeigt ob man nun der dominierende Teil ist oder der unterlegne." Schon nach den wenigen Augenblicken konnte Vegeta sehen, dass er sich die Worte ebenso gut schenken konnte, der andere sah ihn weiter verständnislos an und wirkte nun nur umso wütender.

„Bitte, Kakarott, es tut mir leid, ich dachte du würdest spüren, dass das nur Schein ist, ich hätte dir niemals wehgetan!" Nun klang auch der ältere Sayajin gereizt, wobei er sehr wohl wusste, dass dies sich nur negativ auf die bevorstehende Auseinandersetzung ausschlagen konnte, doch es machte ihn wütend, dass der andere tatsächlich glaubte, dass er ihn und dem Kind weh tun könnte und noch viel mehr machte ihn wütend, dass er es nachvollziehen konnte!

„Wieso ist es dir so wichtig mir jedes Mal zu zeigen, dass ich dir nun unterlegen bin?!" Son-Goku hatte seine Finger in den Stoff der Decke gekrallt, wobei der Schmerz in seiner linken Hand immer stärker wurde. Seine Augen sprühten geradezu vor Zorn und Hass, die Erklärung des anderen machte es ihm um nichts leichter und er verstand sie auch nicht, wollte sie nicht verstehen. „Wie soll ich wissen, dass dieses Verhalten nur „Spaß" war?" Seine Stimme zitterte, so wie sein restlicher Körper auch.

Die Augen des Sayajin no Ouji verdunkelten sich und er sprach gepresst:„ Es war kein „Spaß", Kakarott, es war für unsere Bindung wichtig…" „Welche Bindung!?" Son-Goku schnitt ihn wütend das Wort ab und sah ihn verständnislos an:„ Du redest Blödsinn, Vegeta, wir haben keine Bindung! Du willst verkrampft, dass ich dir unterliege, du willst sehen, dass ich mal schwach bin und mich nicht wehren kann! Ich soll von dir abhängig sein, damit du zeigen kannst, dass du der Stärkere bist!!! Dich kümmert es einen Dreck wie ich mich fühle, wie es dem Ding in mir geht, dass doch auch du bist!!! Du bist so ein verdammter Egoist! Du hast mich geschwängert und das Einzige, was das für dich bedeutet ist, dass du nun deine Chance siehst mich endlich mal zu übertreffen, weil ich jetzt keine Möglichkeit mehr dazu habe dich zu schlagen!!! Ich will aber d…" Der jüngere Sayajin hielt inne, er hatte seinen Kopf gesenkt und spürte wie das Brennen in seiner Hand und auf seinen Augen langsam aber sicher unerträglich wurde.

/Ich will doch nur… ich weiß nicht was ich will… Vegeta ist Vegeta und wird das auch immer bleiben, es ist idiotisch von mir etwas anderes zu erwarten…/ Tränen kämpften sich ihren Weg über seine Lider und er wischte sie wütend weg, er wünschte sich, dass der andere ihn doch endlich allein lassen würde, er hasste es, dass er vor ihm weinte und ihn dadurch in seinen Worten bestätigte.

Vegeta sah den anderen Sayajin stumm an, das was dieser gerade gesagt hatte rief tiefen Groll in ihm hervor, er wollte nicht, dass der andere so über ihn dachte, doch er wusste auch, dass dieser Recht hatte und das tat ihm leid. Natürlich war er sich vom Anfang an im Klaren, dass die Schwangerschaft des anderen ihm auch die Möglichkeit bot einmal selbst den Part des Überlegenen zu übernehmen, allerdings hatte er es nicht auf diese Weise machen wollen. Erst jetzt wurde ihm richtig bewusst, was er da eigentlich getan hatte und dass der andere mit seinen Behauptungen richtig lag, ganz zu seinem eigenen Entsetzen.

„Kakarott…" Der Sayajin no Ouji seufzte leise, er wusste nicht was er nun tun sollte um den anderen zu beruhigen und ein wenig Vertrauen abzuverlangen. /Vielleicht kann ich ja doch etwas von unseren Instinkten dafür nutzen./ Vorsichtig rutschte er zu dem anderen, was dieser mit einen wütenden Knurren auch bemerkte und sich selbst ein wenig von ihm wegdrückte. „Geh! Verschwinde, ich will schlafen!" Die Stimme des anderen war noch so zittrig wie zuvor und auch die Tränen hatten nicht von ihm gelassen.

Bevor Son-Goku jedoch etwas tun konnte, hatte der andere die letzte Distanz zwischen ihnen zurückgelegt und seine Arme um ihn geschlungen, so dass er nicht mehr weg konnte, so sehr er auch zappelte. „Was tust du… Hau ab!!! Vegeta, verschwinde, ich will nicht, dass du mich anfas…" Die Worte brachen ab und der jüngere Mann keuchte überrascht auf, wobei er einen Moment die Augen schließen musste, damit ihm der plötzlich aufkommende Schwindel nicht übermannte.

„H-hör auf…" Vegeta hörte nicht auf die leise, halbherzige Anweisung des anderen, sondern begann dessen Rücken zu streicheln. /Gut, es klappt…/ Er hatte seine Zähne in der Schulter des anderen, nahe beim Hals, versenkt, nicht so sehr, dass er die weiche, wohl duftende Haut durchstieß, aber fest genug, dass er den anderen damit beruhigen konnte. /Hm, ein Glück, dass sein Körper jetzt so empfindlich reagiert, dadurch macht er es mir einfacher./ Der ältere Kämpfer spürte, dass der andere inzwischen ganz in seine Arme gesunken war und konnte dessen Tränen auf seiner Schulter spüren.

Sie blieben eine Weile so in dieser Position, wobei das Zittern von Son-Goku immer mehr abnahm und sein Atem sich beruhigte. „Geta…" Vegeta konnte spüren, dass der andere dabei war in den Schlaf überzudümpeln, jedoch wollte er das nicht, dieser sollte wach sein damit er mit ihm reden konnte. Deshalb ließ er los und setzte sich etwas zurück, so dass er ihn ansehen konnte, welcher von dem Biss jedoch so benommen war, dass er kaum aufrecht sitzen konnte. /Baka…/ Der ältere Sayajin griff nach den anderen und zog ihn zu sich, so dass dieser mit den Rücken an seiner Brust lehnte, wobei er auf das Schläuchen, welches die Hand des jüngeren Mannes mit dem Tropf verband, achtete.

„Hm…" Son-Goku wirkte erschöpft und benommen, er wehrte sich nicht gegen die neue Sitzposition und benötigte einige Minuten um wieder klar denken zu können. Während dieser Zeit hielt ihn Vegeta vorsichtig fest und gab ihn den Halt, den er immer von ihm wollte, zumindest hoffte er es. Nachdem beide schließlich eine Weile einfach ruhig beisammen gesessen waren, seufzte der Jüngere schließlich leise:„ Warum tust du das?"

„Was?" Mit einer zärtlichen Behutsamkeit begann Vegeta die Arme des anderen zu streicheln, wobei er diesen unentwegt beobachtete. Der jüngere Sayajin seufzte erneut:„ Das… du bist so schwierig, ich kann dich einfach nicht verstehen…" Son-Goku drückte sich von dem anderen weg, welcher dies auch ohne Widerwehr zuließ. „Geta, ich weiß nicht warum du mir immer wehtust, ich weiß nur, dass du es tust und dann bist du wieder so und… ich hab einfach keine Ahnung wie ich darauf reagieren soll." Der jüngere Mann wirkte sehr erschöpft und rieb sich seine Augen, in welchen die Tränen inzwischen wieder versiegt waren.

„Kakarott, ich möchte dir nicht weh tun, weder dir noch dem Kind." Vegeta hielt kurz inne, er sah wie der andere seine Augen zu ihm wandte und beide blickten sich direkt an. „Ich bin mir bewusst, dass es unser Kind ist und es ist mir nicht egal, auch wenn du das glaubst." Son-Goku wirkte einen Moment so als hätte der andere Sayajin ihn geohrfeigt, jedoch nickte er dann nur leicht und sah aus dem Fenster. „Es ist schwer das nicht zu glauben, auch wenn ich weiß, dass du nicht lügst." Der jüngere Mann blickte den Sayajin no Ouji nicht an, sondern sah weiterhin in die graue Wolkendecke, die in etwa sein Innerstes wiedergaben.

Eine Hand berührte Son-Gokus Wange und dieser wandte sich wieder dem anderen zu, der ihn mit einem sehr ernsten Ausdruck auf dem harten Gesicht empfing. Vegeta sah ihn wieder direkt in die onyxfarbenen Opale und sprach leise:„ Kakarott, du verlangst sehr viel von mir… wir zwei haben keine Beziehung, da hast du recht, aber du möchtest von mir Sicherheit und Nähe…" Einen Moment kam der Sayajin no Ouji ins Stocken, er wusste nicht warum, aber er fühlte sich unsicher und das machte ihn vielleicht noch mehr fertig als die ganze Situation ohnehin. Schließlich fuhr er fort, wobei er merkte, dass der andere ihn mit seltsam traurigen und müden Augen entgegenblickte:„ Wir Sayajins sind nicht das, was man gerade einen Partner fürs Leben nennt. An sich binden wir uns nur in sehr seltenen Fällen, ansonsten sind wir mit unserer Partnerwahl eher flexibel… du willst, dass ich dir etwas gebe, das ich wahrscheinlich nicht kann, Kakarott."

Die schwarzen, glasig wirkenden Augen des jüngeren Sayajins wandten sich ab, er schien mit jedem Wort etwas mehr in sich zusammenzufallen, was Vegeta selbst sehr schmerzte, mehr als er zugeben wollte. „Eine Beziehung, eine feste Beziehung, die sogar ein Kind mit sich bringt ist bei uns eher selten, von zwanzig Sayajins bekommen vielleicht drei Nachwuchs… und solche Beziehungen werden mit dem Ritual gefestigt, dass ich gestern mit dir durchführen wollte… ich hab leider deinen Gesundheitszustand zu wenig beachtet und dich darüber zu wenig aufgeklärt…" Son-Goku unterbrach ihn mit belegter und zitternder Stimme trotzig:„ Du hast mir nichts gesagt… ich dachte, dass wir wie damals…"

Vegeta seufzte leise, als sich über die Wangen des anderen Mannes wieder Tränen ihre dünnen Bahnen zu ziehen begannen. Er verstand den anderen, dieser benahm sich jetzt nur ganz natürlich… Er selbst war nie ein besonders großer Interessent vom Fach Biologie und Aufklärung gewesen, allerdings war er schon als Kind außerordentlich klug gewesen und alles, das er einmal gehört oder gelesen hatte, vergaß er nie wieder.

Als er davon gelernt hatte, wo Kinder herkamen, hatte er ein Buch darüber gelesen, worin auch erklärt wurde, dass männliche Sayajins ebenfalls Kinder kriegen konnten, ein Fakt, den sein Lehrer nie erwähnt hatte, warum weiß er bis heute nicht. Jedenfalls werden diese um einiges härter von der hormonellen Umstellung mitgenommen als Frauen, da sich ihr Körper mehr umstellen muss. Sie weisen dann für ihre Art sehr untypische Verhaltensmuster auf, wie dass sie die Nähe ihres Partners beanspruchen und sehr viel mehr körperlichen Kontakt benötigen als andere Sayajins. Vegeta mochte gar nicht daran denken, wie es erst sein würde, wenn die wirklich schwierigen Phasen beginnen würden, schließlich war Son-Goku jetzt noch ziemlich umgänglich, auch wenn er einen unliebsamen Dickkopf bekam.

„Kakarott, damals war nur ein Spiel, ich wollte Sex, du wolltest Sex, nicht mehr, hätte ich gewusst warum ich mich zu dir hingezogen fühlte, wäre ich darauf niemals eingegangen." Der Sayajin no Ouji hatte eigentlich gedacht, dass er mit diesen Worten etwas Tröstliches gesagt hätte, jedoch schien sein Gegenüber das ganz anders aufzufassen. Die Tränen wurden mehr und ein gepresstes Schluchzen glitt über die zitternden Lippen, der Kämpfer schloss seine Augen und senkte seinen Kopf, er wirkte wie jemand, den man geschlagen hatte, wo er schon am Boden war.

Auf dieses Verhalten folgte Verwirrung, Vegeta hatte an sich gemeint, den anderen nun etwas beruhigen zu können, doch das schien sich genau ins Gegenteil umgeschlagen zu haben. /Was hat er!? Was ist denn nun schon wieder?! Ich wollte ihn doch nur trösten… Argh, das kommt davon wenn man es mal gut meint…/ Der Sayajin musste sich ein verzweifeltes Seufzen verkneifen und warf den anderen einen verwirrten Blick zu, doch dann begann sich ein Gedanken seinen Weg in seinen Kopf zu bahnen und der Sayajin no Ouji merkte wie dieser in ihm mehr als Unbehagen hervorrief. /Was, wenn es für ihn nicht nur Sex war…/ Er schluckte, versuchte den Gedanken dann aber zu verdrängen, er wusste, dass dies mehr als unwahrscheinlich war! /Schließlich sind wir nur Kampfkollegen… gut, vielleicht Freunde, aber mehr ist da nicht!!! Kakarott ist kein so großer Baka, dass er sich auf so was einlassen würde, er kennt mich…/

Aber es war nicht erst seit jener Nacht so, dass er seine Nähe gesucht hatte. /Nein, aber wir sind die letzten beiden Sayajins, das heißt, die letzten beiden unserer Rasse, es ist nur natürlich, dass wir gerne in der Gegenwart des anderen sind!/ Der Ausdruck in seinen Augen, den er hatte, wenn er ihn beobachtete, die Begierde darin. /Das ist Schwachsinn!!! Es gab nie einen solchen Ausdruck!!!/ Die Traurigkeit, die ihn wie ein unsichtbarer Nebel umgab und der sich in seiner Gegenwart immer ein bisschen zu lichten schien… /Verdammt, halt die Klappe!!! So war es nie!!!/

Vegeta verabscheute die Stimme in seinem Kopf, die ihm all die kleinen Details zuflüsterte, die ihm zwar aufgefallen waren, die er aber nie beachtet hatte. Es rief etwas unangenehm Schuldiges in ihm hervor. /Ich liebe ihn nicht!!! Wenn er sich falsche Hoffnungen gemacht hat, ist es gefälligst seine Schuld! Ich hab ihn nie dazu gezwungen, dass er mir nachstellt!!! Er ist ein dämlicher Baka, der selbst an seiner Situation schuld ist!!!/ Die Worte waren ungerecht und gemein, trotzdem hatte der Sayajin no Ouji das Gefühl, als würde sein schlechtes Gewissen ihn in die Enge treiben und er hätte allein dadurch die Chance sich zu verteidigen.

Ein Schluchzen holte ihn aus dem tiefen Sumpf an Gedanken, in dem er soeben versunken war, in das Hier und Jetzt zurück und er blickte auf, zu Son-Goku, welcher immer noch weinte und sich von Sekunde zu Sekunde schlechte zu fühlen schien. Vegeta hatte immer noch seine Hand auf der Wange des anderen und er spürte die warmen Tränen, die nun in Massen das blasse Gesicht überzogen. /Es geht dir sehr schlecht…/ Diese Feststellung hätte wohl auch jeder andere getroffen, denn der jüngere Sayajin wirkte krank, er war blass und zitterte am ganzen Körper. Er hielt seinen Kopf weiterhin gesenkt und seine Augen geschlossen, er wirkte kleiner als sonst, was wahrscheinlich darauf zurückzuführen war, dass er völlig in sich zusammengesackt war.

Mit einer vorsichtigen Behutsamkeit schob Vegeta seine Arme um den anderen und zog diesen zu sich. Son-Goku wehrte sich nicht, er tat gar nichts, sondern gab sich den Gefühlen, die seinen Körper langsam aber sicher auffraßen, einfach nur hin. Verzweiflung hatte sich wie eine gigantische Flut über sein Bewusstsein gestürzt und hielt jetzt alles unter sich begraben. /Es ist ihm völlig egal gewesen… ich bin so ein Trottel… aber er hat sich mir doch angeboten… dieser… ich bin so blöd…/ Der jüngere Mann klammerte sich unbewusst an Vegeta und gab sich den wachsenden Gefühl an Hilflosigkeit und Verzweiflung einfach hin.

Vegeta hielt ihn nur stumm, er wusste nicht was er sagen sollte, er hatte Angst ihn dadurch noch mehr zu verletzen, deshalb versuchte er ihn einfach seine Nähe zu geben, denn wenn er eines ganz genau wusste, dann, dass der andere jetzt einfach jemanden brauchte, an dem er sich klammern konnte, vielleicht würde er sich dadurch sogar selbst beruhigen. So vergingen die nächsten fünf Minuten mit dem Klang von Trauer, bis das Weinen aufhörte und Son-Goku wieder eingeschlafen war.

Zwar hatte der ältere Sayajin mit dem anderen über gestern Nacht sprechen wollen, doch war es nun sicher besser für diesen, wenn dieser schlief, denn Vegeta fühlte sich nicht im Stande ihm zu helfen.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

So, hier war das nächste, hoffe ihr hattet Spaß beim lesen, werd schauen, dass ich innerhalb der nächsten 7 Tage noch eins zustande kriege, kann aber nix versprechen!

Mfg, Arima


	5. Pregnant?

Kapitel 5 : Pregnant!?

12:36 Uhr/ Capsule Corporation/ Son-Goku Zimmer

Ein festes Klopfen riss Son-Goku aus seinen Schlaf, wovon er und vor allem sein Kreislauf sehr wenig begeistert waren. Es dauerte einen Moment bis er seine Augen, deren Lider eine Tonne zu wiegen schienen und sich aus irgendeinem Grund gegen ihn verschworen haben mussten, aufbrachte und es bötigte weitere zwanzig Sekunden bis er begriff wo er eigentlich war und warum er sich so unglaublich mies fühlte.

„Geta…" Sein Blick wanderte neben sich, doch von dem anderen Sayajin fehlte jede Spur, wie auch im Rest des Raumes. /Er ist weg?/ Weiter konnte er dem Gefühl von plötzlich aufkommender Panik und der Frage, wo der andere nun war, nicht nachgehen, denn erneut ertönte ein festes Klopfen und Son-Goku blickte verwirrt zur Tür. Es dauerte wieder einen Moment bis ihm klar wurde, dass es wohl am besten war, wenn er denjenigen, der klopfte antwortete. Doch bevor ein Laut aus seinem Mund kam, knallte die Tatsache, dass es keine sehr kluge Idee war jemanden rein zu bitten bevor er nicht seine Energiesignatur und die des Babys gelöscht hatte.

/Yamchu… Kuririn…/ Es bereitete ihn einigen Unbehagen, dass nun die beiden Kämpfer da vor der Tür standen, einerseits, weil er nun wahrscheinlich mit einigen sehr unangenehmen Fragen konfrontiert werden würde, und andererseits, weil er nicht wusste, ob diese die fremde Energie in ihm nicht schon längst wahrgenommen hatte. /Wo ist Vegeta?/ So blöd es klang, die Gegenwart des anderen Sayajins hätte ihn um einiges beruhigt.

Schließlich antwortete er aber auf das Klopfen, denn er wusste, dass seine Freunde vor der Tür genauso wussten, dass er schon wach war, wie er wusste, dass sie davor standen… sie sollten das Baby nur bitte nicht gespürt haben! „Kommt rein." Er setzte sich auf, wobei ihm auffiel, dass er nun nicht mehr am Tropf hang und er fragte sich verblüfft, wann sein Sohn wohl hier gewesen war und warum er ihn nicht geweckt hatte. /Vegeta wird ihn vermutlich erzählt haben, dass es mir nicht besonders gut ging…/ Bevor er aber noch auf Weiteres schlussfolgern konnte ging auch schon die Tür auf und seine beiden Freunde und Kampfkameraden kamen rein.

Beide wirkten irgendwie… Son-Goku konnte nicht genau sagen wie, nur gefiel es ihm nicht. Irgendetwas in ihren Augen, ein Ausdruck… sie… Der Sayajin schluckte, sie wussten es!

„Hi, Son-Goku, wir dachten, wir schauen mal einen Sprung vorbei… ähm, wir dachten schon, dass wir dich hier finden… wegen Chichi… äh, wie geht es dir?" Nach dem Satz wusste der Sayajin definitiv, dass es Kuririn wissen musste, so stotterte er sonst nie daher, sonst wich er auch nicht seinen Blick aus... /Mist…/

Son-Goku versuchte ein typisches „Sunny-Son-Goku"-Lächeln aufzusetzen, allerdings klappte es nicht, seine Mund schien ein Eigenleben entwickelt zu haben und strikt dagegen zu sein solch eine falsche Mimik wiederzugeben. Er zog unbewusst die Decke etwas höher, so dass sie seinen Bauch verdeckte, irgendwie kam er sich nackt und entblößt vor.

„Wir waren sehr überrascht, dich hier oben zu finden… ähm, ich meine, weil…" Kuririn schienen nicht die richtigen Worte einzufallen um seine Begründung zu definieren. Allerdings nahm Yamchu ihm das ab:„ An sich dachten wir, dass du mit Vegeta trainierst… oder so. Aber anscheinend bist du immer noch krank?" Der Mann wollte mit diesen Satz etwas anderes sagen, das wusste der Sayajin genau, doch er hatte keine Ahnung was er antworten sollte.

„Ja…" Schließlich begann er zu sprechen, oder besser, aus seinem Mund drangen Worte ohne, dass er etwas daran ändern konnte. „… mir geht es nicht so gut… ich… ich glaube ich kann jetzt für eine ziemlich lange Zeit nicht mehr zu den Gemeinschaftstrainings…" Er schluckte, er fühlte sich schlecht, er fürchtete sich vor der Reaktion, wenn sie so wie Chichi oder Bulma reagieren würden, würde er es nicht überstehen. Im Moment war einfach alles viel zu viel für ihn, sie sollten eigentlich gar nicht da sein, warum hatte Vegeta sie nicht davon abgehalten hier rauf zu kommen? Er wollte es ihnen sagen, nur nicht jetzt, später… wenn er wusste wie… /Später wäre es dir genauso schwer gefallen wie jetzt… stell dich nicht so blöd an!!!/ Er versuchte sich innerlich zu beruhigen, er wäre jetzt sehr gerne wieder in Vegetas Armen gelegen.

Die aufgekommene Stille herrschte nur wenige Minuten, dann fragte Yamchu, vorsichtig, da er spürte, dass der andere ziemlich aufgewühlt war:„ Du bist schwanger, oder?" Ein überraschtes Keuchen war von Kuririns Seite zu hören, als der Sayajin leicht nickte und auch Yamchu schien durch die plötzliche Bestätigung seiner Annahme, die er bis gerade eben noch als irrwitzigen Blödsinn abgetan hatte, mehr als vor den Kopf gestoßen zu werden. Wieder war es für einen Moment totenstill, wobei Son-Goku sein Gesicht abgewandt hatte und jetzt vor sich auf die weiße Decke starrte.

„Aber… aber wie… wie kann so was denn gehen?" Der kleinere Kämpfer blickte ihn verdattert an und auch Yamchu schien das am meisten zu verwirren. Son-Goku spürte die Augen der anderen zwei Männer auf sich und merkte, wie ihm wieder übel wurde, obwohl er noch gar nichts gegessen hatte. /Aber vielleicht ist es auch deswegen… ich sollte ja mehr essen…/ Er antwortete, seine Stimme klang dabei kratzig und belegt, was ihm erst selbst während des Sprechens auffiel:„ Bei uns Sayajins können auch Männer schwanger werden… ich weiß nicht wie oder warum aber es ist so…" Seine Finger hatten sich wieder in den weichen, weißen Stoff der Decke gegraben und erneut machte sich der spitze Schmerz daran sich von seiner rechten Hand langsam hinauf zu fressen.

„Son-Goku, ist Vegeta der Vater?" Yamchu klang noch immer so vorsichtig wie vorhin, er und Kuririn spürten genau, dass ihr Freund nahe dran war in Tränen auszubrechen und diese Vorstellung schockierte sie beide zutiefst. /Er scheint ziemlich fertig zu sein… na ja, es geht ihm ja schon lange nicht gut, aber…/ Der größere der beiden stehenden Kämpfer schob diese Gedanken beiseite, als sich ein weitere Kübel kaltes Wasser über ihn ergoss, nachdem Son-Goku zum zweiten Mal stumm nickte.

Der kleinere Mann ging zu seinem Freund und schaute ihn mit einem vorsichtigen Lächeln an:„ Wow, das… das ist mal wirklich eine Überraschung." Der Blick des Sayajins, mit welchen er Kuririn nun ansah, sagte diesem, dass seine Reaktion für ihn noch viel mehr überraschend kam. Der Kämpfer lächelte:„ Sag mal, was hast du erwartet, dass wir dich jetzt verstoßen oder etwas in der Art?" Als Son-Goku den Mund öffnete um etwas zu sagen, er sich jedoch keinen Ton abringen konnte und seinen Kopf dann mit einem teils verwirrten, teils erschöpften, aber auch erleichterten Ausdruck von ihm abwandte, wusste Kuririn, dass dieser wohl wirklich etwas in der Art erwartet haben musste, was ihn persönlich sehr bestürzte.

„Hey, sag bloß, du hast das wirklich gedacht?" Der kleinere Mann sah ihn mitfühlend an, er wusste nicht warum Son-Goku auf so was kommen konnte, doch er wusste, dass er selbst mit dieser ganzen Situation auch gewaltig überfordert gewesen wäre und vielleicht auch so gehandelt hätte:/ Vorausgesetzt ich könnte Kinder kriegen, was ich, Kami sei auf ewig gedankt, nicht kann…/ Kuririn spürte, wie Yamchu an seine Seite trat und ebenfalls mit einfühlsamen Ton zu sprechen begann:„ Du bist manchmal wirklich ein Narr, Son-Goku, wir sind deine Freunde, wegen so was ändert sich das doch nicht, dazu gibt es doch gar keinen Grund."

Der Sayajin sah sie nicht an und hielt seinen Kopf gesenkt, allerdings nickte er leicht als Zeichen, dass er verstanden hatte. Seine Hände waren so fest in den Stoff gekrallt, dass schon seine Knöchel weiß hervortraten und es schien ihm nicht einmal aufzufallen. Er kämpfte im Moment einen verzweifelten Kampf gegen das sich allmählich aufwallende Gefühl in seinem Inneren, doch er wollte sich nicht vor den anderen diesem hingeben, er schämte sich dafür.

Das nahmen auch die beiden Besucher wahr und bemerkten wie neben Betroffenheit auch erneut Besorgnis in ihnen aufflammte. „Son-Goku…" Kuririn legte eine Hand auf seine zitternde Schulter:„ Es ist doch alles OK, beruhig dich." Die Worte lösten in dem Sayajin allerdings genau das Gegenteil aus, es war, als würde sie die letzte Barriere, die er so verzweifelt zu erhalten versuchte, zerschlagen. Mit einem gepresste Schluchzen gab er sich widerwillig und hilflos den Tränen hin, welche ihn, so wie am Morgen, einfach dahinrafften, ohne, dass er dagegen etwas unternehmen hätte können.

„Son-Goku…" Yamchu und Kuririn sahen ihn besorgt an, doch bevor sie noch irgendetwas sagen oder tun konnten, ging die Tür mit einem Schlag auf und alle blickten erschrocken in deren Richtung. Sowohl dem kleineren als auch den größeren Erdling schien es einen Moment das Blut in den Adern zu gefrieren, als ihre Augen auf den Neuankömmling trafen. „Oh… hallo, Vegeta, schön dich zu sehen…" Der kleinere Kämpfer schenkte dem Sayajin no Ouji ein kleines Lächeln, doch dieser schien seine Worte nicht einmal mitzubekommen.

Vegeta kam wohl gerade vom Einkaufen, er hatte immer noch ein Säckchen mit Brötchen in der einen Hand, allerdings schien ihn das nun ebenso wenig bewusst zu sein, wie die vorige nett gemeinte Begrüßung. Zunächst wanderten seine Augen nur von Kuririn zu Yamchu und dann wieder zurück, als seine onyxfarbenen Opale dann jedoch zu Son-Goku kamen, der einen mehr als fertigen und leidlichen Eindruck machte, schien sein Wutpegel von einer Sekunde auf die andere von 0 auf 100 raufzuschnallen. „Was zum Teufel treibt ihr hier!?" Er ging einen bedrohlichen Schritt auf die beiden Kämpfer zu, welche durch den wirklich einschüchternd zornigen und wütenden Ausdruck auf Vegetas Gesicht unsicher ihrerseits einen Schritt zurück machten.

„Was fällt euch ein so einfach in mein Haus einzudringen!?!?" Bei jedem Wort schien er ein wenig wütender zu werden, wobei seine Augen jedoch immer wieder zu Son-Goku wanderten, so als wolle er sich versichern, dass es ihm auch gut ging.

/Wow… Vegeta scheint sich ja ziemliche Sorgen um Son-Goku zu machen…/ Doch das hätte sich Yamchu auch gedanklich besser verkneifen sollen, denn der Sayajin no Ouji schien ihm das am Gesicht ablesen zu können und dessen dunkle Augen verengten sich dadurch nur noch mehr. „Verschwindet, sofort!!!" Irgendwie schien er ihre Gegenwart und den Zustand von dem anderen Sayajin in einen falschen Zusammenhang zu bringen. „Warte, Vegeta, wir wissen, dass Son-Goku schwanger ist, wir wollten nur…" Kuririn wurde von einem warnenden und aufgebrachten Blick durchbohrt und er brach überrascht über den extremen Ärger des älteren Sayajin ab.

„Ihr beide habt hier nichts zu suchen, verschwindet gefälligst bevor ich euch hier rausschaffe!!!" Der aufgebrachte Kämpfer macht einen weiteren drohenden Schritt auf die zwei Männer zu, doch bevor er den Mund öffnen konnte um eine weitere ernst gemeinte Drohung auszustoßen erhob der andere Sayajin seine Stimme und ließ Vegeta innehalten. „Warte… Geta, sie wollten mich nur besuchen… s… sie haben mir nichts getan…" Son-Goku wischte sich über die Augen und versuchte dadurch die Tränen und das dumpfe schmerzende Gefühl auszulöschen, was ihn jedoch einfach nicht gelingen mochte.

„Scheiße…" Er wandte sein Gesicht ab und spürte wie ihm die Scham und Verzweiflung über diese ungewollte Äußerung seines Körpers noch mehr Tränen in die Augen trieben und das beklemmende Gefühl in seiner Brust schlimmer wurde. /Was ist das bloß?! Sie… sie verstehen es doch… warum, verdammt, kann ich mich nicht beruhigen… es ist doch alles OK, eigentlich sollte ich mich freuen…/ Ein gepresstes Schluchzen glitt über seine Lippen und in dem Moment hätte er sich nichts sehnlicher gewünscht als allein zu sein, doch gleichzeitig wollte er dies auch auf keinen Fall. Seine Gefühle schienen mit ihm rücksichtslos Achterbahn zu fahren, nicht darauf achtend, dass ihm davon schon ganz schlecht wurde.

Vegeta, als auch die anderen beiden sahen besorgt zu Son-Goku, jeder spürte, dass dieser, aus welchem Grund auch immer, immer verzagter wurde und mehr und mehr von einem schlimmen Weinkrampf eingenommen wurde. Kuririn wollte was zu ihm sagen, doch der Sayajin no Ouji tauchte neben ihnen auf und warf ihm und Yamchu einen ernsten, aber nicht bösen Blick zu. „Ich denke ihr solltet jetzt gehen… wartet in der Küche oder im Wohnzimmer." Beide wirkten überrascht über dieses Angebot, schlugen es aber nicht ab und nickten dankend.

Daraufhin verließen beide, mit einem letzten besorgten Blick auf ihren Freund, das Zimmer und ließen Vegeta und Son-Goku allein zurück. Der ältere Sayajin sah seinen Kampfkollegen einen kurzen Augenblick nach, so als würde er sich versichern wollen, dass diese ihn nun auch nicht mehr stören würden. Dann wandte er seinen Blick von der geschlossenen Tür ab zu dem anderen Sayajin, welcher immer noch von seinen Emotionen ungerührt überschwemmt wurde.

„Kakarott…" Er setzte sich auf den Bettrand zu diesem und legte eine Hand auf dessen Rücken, was bewirkte, dass sich der jüngere Kämpfer keuchend zu ihm wandte und sich an ihn presste. „V… Vegeta…" Der weinende Mann schob seine Arme um den anderen und klammerte sich so an ihn fest als würde sein Leben davon abhängen. „Shhh, Kakarott, beruhige dich, versuch ruhig zu atmen, es ist alles in Ordnung." Eine Hand des älteren Sayajins begann sanft den Rücken des anderen zu streicheln, während die andere dessen Nacken zu kraulen begann.

Der jüngere schien seine Worte nicht zu hören, wovon er sich auch wenig versprochen hatte, trotzdem wurde er ruhiger nachdem er ihn in die Arme genommen hatte und hielt, es war als würde sein Körper eine beruhigende Wirkung auf den jüngeren Sayajin ausüben. Es dauerte noch eine lange Weile bis die Tränen weniger wurden, das aufgebrachte Keuchen und Schluchzen abnahm und der erschöpfte Mann schließlich nur noch nach mit unregelmäßigen Atem und geschlossenen Augen an seiner Brust lehnte.

„Geht es wieder?" Vegeta klang ruhig, ein wenig monoton, was aber wohl eher darauf zurückzuführen war, dass er seine eigenen besorgten Gefühle nicht preisgeben wollte. Son-Goku hatte sich allmählich wieder beruhigt und nickte leicht:„ Ja…" Seine Stimme klang ungewöhnlich kratzig und rau, anscheinend waren nicht nur seine nun rot unterlaufenen Augen von dem vorherigen Weinkrampf in Mitleidenschaft gezogen worden. Der Sayajin no Ouji fuhr weiter damit fort diesen zu streicheln, er wusste, dass es ihm half von den Tränen loszukommen.

„Geta…" Der jüngere Kämpfer drückte sein Gesicht wieder fester gegen die muskulöse Brust des anderen und begann erneut aufgebracht zu keuchen. „Kakarott, beruhig dich, ich bin da und ich geh auch nicht so schnell weg, OK?" Vegeta wusste, dass dieses Verhalten unbewusst von Son-Goku selbst hervorgerufen wurde, er hätte das vorhin nicht zu ihm sagen dürfen, nun hatte dieser Angst, dass er sich von ihm abwenden würde, weil er die damalige Nacht nur als Spiel angesehen hatte. /Baka…/ Er kraulte den Nacken des anderen, welcher gerade erneut mit seinen Tränen einen harten Kampf austrug und immer noch von einem starken Zittern heimgesucht wurde. „Ich bleibe da, nur beruhig dich ein bisschen." Den warmen Atem des an ihm gepressten Sayajins konnte er durch seinen Pulli hindurch auf seiner Haut spüren und ebenso hatten die Tränen ihren Weg hindurch gefunden.

„Langsam müssten dir doch die Tränen ausgehen, oder?" Vegeta fuhr den in seinen Armen liegenden Mann durch seine wirren Haare und spürte zum ersten Mal eine Aufwallung seines Instinkts, den anderen zu beschützen, in sich aufkommen. /Dreck… anscheinend weiß er was er tut… oder eher nicht… ich bin mir sicher das eben war auch nicht eine seiner angenehmsten Erfahrungen, die er bis jetzt gemacht hatte./ Son-Goku lag schwer atmend gegen ihn gelehnt und hatte anscheinend vorübergehend den Kampf gegen das übermächtige, beklemmende Gefühl in seiner Brust, dass sich immer wieder seinen Gaumen hoch kämpfte und einen schmerzenden Knoten in seinem Hals verursachte, gewonnen.

Müdigkeit und Erschöpfung suchten den jüngeren Mann heim und er konnte nicht drum rum kommen herzhaft zu Gähnen und sich dabei wieder etwas fester an Vegeta zu drücken. Dieser ließ ihn und fuhr nur mit den auch für ihn ungewohnten Zärtlichkeiten fort, wodurch Son-Goku erneut immer mehr und mehr in das Reich des Schlafes über zu gleiten schien.

/Soll er sich ausruhen, das war sicher anstrengend genug für ihn, dass er bis morgen durchschläft… zumindest beruhigt sich sein Geist dabei…/ Der Sayajin no Ouji begann den Mann in seinen Armen nahe am Ohr zu kraulen, was diesen sehr zu gefallen schien, denn er seufzte leise auf und drückte sich wieder etwas fester an ihn. So verging eine Weile, wo sie einfach ruhig beisammen saßen und Vegeta wartete, dass der andere Sayajin langsam aber sicher einschlief.

„Es tut mir leid, 'Geta..." Der ältere Sayajin, dessen Gedanken selbst schon etwas abgedriftet waren, blickte überrascht auf Son-Goku, der mit müden und erschöpft wirkenden Blick vor sich, ins Leere blickte. „Blödsinn, Baka, ich bin mir sicher, wenn du was dagegen unternehmen hättest können, hättest du es getan, schließlich ist ein Weinkrampf nicht das Angenehmste was einem widerfahren kann." Einen Moment begannen die Augen des Jüngeren wieder zu schimmern und Vegeta befürchtete schon, dass das Ganze von neuem beginnen würde, doch dann schloss Son-Goku seine glänzenden Opale nur müder und nickte leicht.

Dieses Mal glitt er über in den Schlaf und Vegeta blieb bei ihm, bis ihm die beiden Energiesignaturen unter ihnen klar wurden und eine dritte, die einer schwarzhaarigen Furie gehörte, die sich zu den beiden gesellte, was wohl der Grund dafür war, dass die Kämpfer, nach zweistündigen Wartens, doch den Rückzug antraten. Der Sayajin no Ouji konnte sich ein stilles Lächeln nicht verkneifen.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

20:34 Uhr/ Capsule Corporation/ Küche

Son-Gohan nahm einen Schluck von der herrlich duftenden Tasse Kaffee, die dampfend vor ihm auf dem Küchentisch stand, und versuchte dabei das Geschrei, das nun schon seit Stunden in diesem Raum zwischen Bulma, Chichi und Vegeta tobte, so gut es ging wenigstens für fünf Minuten zu verdrängen. Er hatte gerade den letzten Tropf von seinem Vater genommen und ihm die Nadel entfernt, was diesen sicher sehr freuen würde, wenn er morgen ohne dieses persönliche Schauerding in der Hand aufwachen würde.

Der Sayajin war weder beim Anstecken vom neuen Tropf, bei dessen Abnehmen, noch bei den Entfernen der Nadel aufgewacht. Vegeta hatte ihn erzählt, was heute Morgen und zu Mittag vorgefallen war und ehrlich gesagt überraschte es ihn wenig. Er hatte am Tag, an dem er seinen Vater den Stechfloh gesetzt hatte, eine Blutprobe entnommen, und diese zeigte, dass die Hormone von diesen augenblicklich geradezu Samba tanzten. Nach den Aussagen des anderen Sayajins würde das wohl die ganze Schwangerschaft über andauernd, was in ihm ein tiefes Mitgefühl für seinem Vater hervorrief, denn er wusste, dass dieser von solchen Gefühlsheimsuchungen in seinem bisherigen Leben gefeit gewesen war und das es ihm wohl allein schon weil er ein Mann war doppelt so schwer treffen würde.

Was das Baby angelangte ging es ihm durch die injizierten Vitamine, Mineralien und dergleichen wichtiger Stoffe, schon um einiges besser, so dass sich seine erste Befürchtung, dass es einfach zu schwach war um zu überlegen, allmählich legte. /Wahrscheinlich hat Vater wirklich nur zu wenig gegessen… manchmal ist er halt doch ein unvorsichtiger Kindskopf./ Son-Gohan musste bei den Gedanken an seinem Erzeuger lächeln, teilweise hoffte er, dass es diesem vielleicht durch das Baby vom psychischen her nach der Geburt besser gehen würde. Er konnte sich noch erinnern wie Feuer und Flamme er für Pan gewesen war, als sie auf die Welt gekommen war, das hatte sich bis jetzt nicht geändert, aber Pan war inzwischen auch schon 16 Jahre und begann allmählich ihr eigenes Leben zu leben, in welchem ihre Eltern schon schwer hineinpassten, von den Großeltern ganz zu schweigen.

Son-Gohan nahm noch einen Schluck von der dampfenden, wohltuenden, schwarzen Flüssigkeit und sah vor sich auf die polierte Tischplatte. Er hatte schon einen Termin für die Ultraschalluntersuchung und einer genaueren körperlichen Untersuchung mit einem befreundeten Arzt gesetzt, der vor kurzen seine eigene Privatklinik in der Stadt, ganz in der Nähe von hier, eröffnet hatte. Dieser hat es am Anfang für einen schlechten Scherz gehalten als er ihn um einen Termin für seinen Vater gebeten hatte, aber schließlich hatte er ihn doch weich klopfen können und so stand der Untersuchung nächste Woche am Mittwoch nichts mehr im Wege. Zum Glück hatte Zuma seine Bitte soweit ernst genommen, dass er ihnen am Abend, wo die anderen Patienten schon weg waren, das Datum gesetzt hatte…

Ein lauter Knall, welcher, nachdem Son-Gohan überrascht von seiner Kaffeetasse aufgesehen hatte, in der er bis jetzt wie hypnotisiert die schwarze Flüssigkeit angestarrt hatte, wie er erkennen konnte, auf Bulmas Konto ging, oder besser, auf das ihrer Faust, die mit voller Wucht auf die Tischplatte geknallt war, ließ ihn wieder auf das Geschehen vor sich aufmerksam werden. Die drei Streithähne hatten sich immer noch nicht eingekriegt, der erwachsene Halbsayajin konnte sich nur mit Mühe ein Seufzen verkneifen.

„… du spinnst doch, zuerst betrügst du mich und dann erwartest du, dass euch mit offnen Armen aufnehme, oder wie stellt sich der Herr das vor!?" Uh oh, das bedeutete nichts gutes, Bulma schien sich mittlerweile schon so sehr in ihre Wut reingesteigert zu haben, dass sie mehr als zu allen bereit war, selbst dazu Vegeta und Son-Goku einfach vor die Tür zu setzen, was für den Zweiten und das Kind mehr als gefährlich wäre, da das Dringendste, was dieser nun benötigte, Ruhe war.

Bevor der Arzt jedoch den Mund aufmachen konnte um etwas zu sagen, wurde er schon von seiner Mutter unterbrochen, die Bulma tatkräftig und lautstark unterstützte:„ Sie hat vollkommen recht, zuerst macht ihr so etwas… „Krankes" und dann erwartet ihr, dass wir das ganz einfach hinnehmen! Ihr seid so was von rücksichtslos, habt ihr beiden eigentlich auch mal an uns gedacht!?" Sie setzte ihre dramatischste Stimme auf und sah Vegeta nur mit lynchenden und vorwurfsvollen Blick an. „Ich bin mir sicher, Kakarott hat in der Nacht damals an alles, nur nicht an dich alte Vettel gedacht." Vegeta klang ungewohnt ruhig, er schien zu wissen um was es ging, weswegen er auch noch nicht einfach von dannen, in den Gravitationsraum gezogen war.

„W… was!? Du mieses Schwein, was glaubst du kranker Perverser eigentlich wie du mit mir reden kannst!? Aber zu mir ins Haus kommt ihr sowieso nicht, da ruf ich vorher die Polizei!!!" Bei den schrillen Worten seiner Mutter musste sich Son-Gohan sehr zusammenreißen, um nicht mit einem genervten Stöhnen die Augen zu verdrehen. Diese Frau war manchmal dermaßen gefühllos und dieses manchmal wurde seit den letzten Jahren immer häufiger. /Als würde sie nicht genau wissen, dass sie Dad ganz alleine ohne Hilfe außer Haus verscheucht hatte.../ Der Mann dachte bitter an einige der unliebsamen Zusammenstöße von seinen Eltern, die seltsamer Weise immer auf das Konto seiner Mutter zurückzuführen war und in den letzten Monaten wegen den lächerlichsten Gründen heraufbeschworen worden waren.

„Ich kann dich beruhigen, bevor wir zu dir ziehen, ziehen wir es vor im Wald zu kampieren." Vegeta wandte sich von der nun erst recht loskeifenden Frau ab und wieder zu Bulma, welche jedoch heute genauso engstirnig war, wie ihre ehemals beste Freundin. „Bulma, bitte, ich weiß, dass du sauer bist, aber es ist nun mal passiert, daran kann weder du noch ich was daran ändern und Kakarott braucht im Moment einen Platz wo er bleiben kann." Ein ungewohnt flehender Ton schwang in der Stimme des Sayajin no Ouji mit, doch Bulma schien sich von dem nicht sonderlich berühren zu lassen, denn sie faucht kalt:„ Tja, Vegeta, ich denke, das hättet ihr euch auch vorher überlegen können, so blöd bist du nicht. Sucht doch bei einen eurer Freunde einen Platz zum Schlafen, ich bin mir sicher sie helfen euch gerne!"

Man konnte direkt sehen, wie sich nun Vegetas Gesicht verhärtete und Son-Gohan wusste, wenn er jetzt nicht einschritt, würde Bulma die beiden heute Nacht wirklich noch hochkantig rauswerfen. Bevor der Sayajin no Ouji dazu kam nun seinerseits seiner Unmut Platz zu machen, stand der junge Arzt auf und tat zwischen die beiden Fronten. Es trafen ihn von beiderseits unliebsame Blicke, doch er tat sie ab, in den zwei Semestern, in denen er Psychologie studiert hatte, waren ihm oft Fälle von Familienstreitigkeiten untergekommen, man durfte auf solche offensichtlichen Herausforderungen nie eingehen, das machte alles nur schlimmer und führte schließlich zu einem Punkt wo sich alle Meinungen ineinander verkeilten und man einfach nur noch das Handtuch werfen konnte, um es nicht noch schlimmer zu machen.

„Bulma, bitte, ich weiß, dass du und Mum sauer auf Dad und Vegeta seid und ich verstehe euch, aber er hat recht, Vater braucht im Moment einen Platz wo er bleiben kann, es ist wegen des Kindes in ihm wichtig, es ist sehr schwach und er braucht im Augenblick nichts mehr als Ruhe, denn sonst ist die Wahrscheinlichkeit sehr groß, dass er es verliert." Son-Gohan hatte schon im Vorhinein gewusst, dass er bei Bulma nicht an eine kalte Wand stoßen würde, denn auch wenn sie momentan sehr aufgebracht und wütend auf seinen Vater war, war er ihr Freund, auch wenn dieses Wissen momentan tief unter all den Groll vergraben lag. Ihre Augen wurden kurz von Entsetzen und Betroffenheit heimgesucht, genauso konnte er den erschütterten Blick von Vegeta in seinem Nacken spüren.

Für einen Moment war es still in der Küche, die in den vergangenen Stunden vor Lärm beinahe übergegangen war. Sogar Chichi wirkte plötzlich blass und bestürzt, etwas was Son-Gohan beruhigte, denn er hatte schon befürchtet, dass sie einfach ungerührt über diese Tatsache hinwegsehen würde. Schließlich wandte Bulma ihren Blick ab und setzte sich auf den Stuhl neben sich, sie wirkte müde, er wusste, dass sie das Ganze nicht leicht nehmen konnte, sie liebte Vegeta sehr, auch wenn die beiden eher eine Freundschaft, als eine Beziehung pflegten.

„Na gut, ihr könnte hier bleiben…" Sie machte eine wegscheuchende Geste mit ihrer rechten Hand Richtung Vegeta, was wohl bedeutete, dass er nun besser gehen sollte, was er mit letzen zwei Worten auch tat:„ Danke, Bulma." Dann ging er und suchte seit Vorgestern zum ersten Mal wieder den Gravitationsraum auf, eine für ihn schon erschreckend lange Zeit, die er ohne Training verbracht hatte. Son-Gohan musste auch bald gehen, Videl hatte sicher schon gekocht und würde ihm wieder eine Standpauke halten von wegen, dass er immer zu spät kam, wenn sie gerade seine Leibspeise machte, was nicht mal so schwer war, da er so recht alles gerne aß.

Doch er blieb noch einen Augenblick und setzte sich ebenfalls zu Bulma und Chichi, die nun auch Platz genommen hatte und nicht weniger erschöpft wirkte. „ Danke, Bulma, ich weiß, dass es im Augenblick für euch beide schwer ist, aber für Vater wird die nächste Zeit ebenfalls nicht leicht werden und ich glaube er wird unser aller Unterstützung brauchen." Der junge Arzt lächelte aufmunternd und versuchte eine gewisse Tröstlichkeit für die beiden Frauen zu übermitteln, welche diese aber nicht bemerkten, denn Chichi stand ohne ein Wort auf und verließ mit einer Heulensmiene das Zimmer und auch Bulma schien selbst einen Moment damit kämpfen zu müssen nicht ebenfalls auf ihr Zimmer zu rennen.

„Son-Gohan, ich bin nun sehr wütend auf deinen Vater und ich glaube das wird sich nicht so schnell legen… ich weiß nicht wie weit ich ihn nun unterstützen kann, aber ich glaube es wäre für uns beide sowieso besser, wenn wir uns die nächste Zeit aus dem Weg gehen würden." Die sonst so warmen kristallklaren Augen der Frau, strahlten eine ungewohnte Eisigkeit aus, was den Halbsayajin teilweise erschreckte, doch er verstand die Position von Bulma und war ihr schon dankbar dafür, dass sie seinen Vater bei sich wohnen lassen würde, denn bei Chichi zu Hause würde er trotz allen Warnens keine Ruhe finden.

„Gut, ich muss dann gehen, ich werde Morgen sowieso noch einmal vorbei schauen, vielleicht sehen wir uns dann." Die Frau schenkte ihn nur ein knappes Lächeln und wandte ihren Blick dann wieder Richtung Boden, bevor sie ebenfalls aufstand und den Raum verließ.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

06:12 Uhr/ Capsule Corporation/ vor der Gästebad im achten Stock

Vegeta hatte eben sein Training beendet, welches schon äußerst ausständig gewesen war, und hatte sich auf den Weg zu Son-Goku gemacht, welcher hingegen seinen Annahmen nun doch nicht so lange geschlafen hatte, dass er sich wieder zu ihm gesellen konnte, bevor dieser erwachte. Die allmorgendliche Übelkeit von dem jüngeren Sayajin war ihm leider entfallen und hatte ihn einen Strich durch seine Rechnung gemacht. So stand er nun, wie schon vor drei Tagen, vor dem Gästebad und spürte das gleiche Unbehagen in sich aufkommen wie in der damaligen Nacht.

Er beschloss wieder nicht wie angewurzelt vor der Badezimmertür stehen zu bleiben und sich stattdessen mit dem Tee und dem Frühstück, dass er für sich und den anderen zubereitete hatte, und welches nun wohl weniger Anklang bei Son-Goku finden würde, in das Zimmer zurückzuziehen. Und wie schon vor drei Tagen schlug ihn auch dieses Mal stickige, schlechte Luft entgegen, so dass er als ersten, nachdem er das Tablett mit dem Essen abgestellt hatte, zum Fenster ging und es öffnete um die stehende Luft zu vertreiben.

Der kühle Atem des Winters schlug ihm entgegen und brachte die erhoffte Frische aber auch eine gewöhnungsbedürftige Kälte mit sich in den Raum. Vegeta trat ans Fenster und blickte in die Dunkelheit hinaus, die in der Ferne aber schon von den ersten Vorboten des Morgens abgelöst wurde. Er schloss seine Augen und sog seine Lunge voll mit der frischen, kühlen Luft, welche den Beigeschmack von Schnee hatte, der die gesamte CC Anlage, als auch die Stadt durch eine meterdicke Schicht unter sich begrub.

/Hm…/ Er streckte sich genüsslich, die frische Luft tat ihm nach dem Training gut und er überlegte, ob er das Fenster nicht noch eine Minute geöffnet lassen sollte, doch dann kam ihn in den Sinn, dass der andere Sayajin sicher nicht davon begeistert wäre sein Zimmer als einen Kühlschrank mit antarktischen Temperaturen vorzufinden. Das Fenster wurde geschlossen und so wandte sich auch Vegeta nach einem weiteren kurzen Blick in die spiegelnde Schwärze, um und ging zum Bett.

Das Bettzeug lag nicht nur zerknüllt auf dem Bett selbst, sondern verteilte sich im ganzen Zimmer. Der Sayajin no Ouji fragte sich verwundert, was der andere da wohl gemacht hatte, kam aber schnell zu den Entschluss, dass dies wahrscheinlich auf schlechte Träume zurückzuführen war:/ Weil ich trainieren und so nicht bei ihm war…/ Ein Seufzen glitt über seine Lippen und er begann damit die Polster und den Rest zusammenzuklauben.

Seine Stimmung hatte soeben damit begonnen sich wieder von erleichtert und zufrieden zu schlecht zu wenden. /Mein Training ist wichtig… Kakarott versteht das sicher, nur scheint sein Körper da anderer Meinung zu sein…/ Er legte das Bettzeug auf das Bett zurück und begann es mit schnellen und überraschend routinierten Bewegungen zu machen. Die Aura des anderen, die die letzten Minuten bei einem Platz geruht hatte, begann sich nun langsam wieder zu bewegen, anscheinend hatte die Übelkeit endlich von ihm gelassen.

Vegeta wusste, wie unangenehm es war, wenn man erbrechen musste, er hatte sich selbst als Jugendlicher eine schlimme Bauch- und Darminfektion eingefangen als er wieder einmal auf einer Mission zu einem fremden Planeten gewesen war, den sie erobern hatten müssen, und hatte beinahe die gesamten zwei darauf folgenden Monate dazu benötigt um diese wieder loszuwerden. Die Zeit, die er damals über die Toilette gebeugt verbracht hatte, war eines der schlimmsten Dinge gewesen, die ihn je widerfahren waren. Seine Rasse hasste es, wenn ihr Körper ihnen nicht gehorchte, schon ein einfacher Schnupfen war eine große Belastung und eine richtige Grippe zählte zu den Dingen, die jeder Sayajin möglichst zu entgehen versuchte…

Die Tür ging auf und der Sayajin no Ouji wandte seinen Blick zu ihr und damit zu Son-Goku, welcher so blass und kränklich wie am Vortag wirkte. Der jüngere Mann blieb einen Moment an der Tür stehen, irgendwie wirkte er so, als hätte er Angst davor zu Vegeta zu treten. Dieser spürte dies augenblicklich und wandte sich von dem frisch gemachten Bett ab, welches Son-Goku nicht einmal bemerkte.

Als Vegeta ein paar Schritte auf den anderen Sayajin machte, konnte er das alarmierende Gefühl, das in diesem hochschoss, direkt sehen. /Baka… du bist manchmal wirklich zu dumm, Kakarott, als würde ich dir nun den Kopf abreißen./ Er blieb stehen und machte durch ein genervtes Seufzen deutlich, dass er das Verhalten des anderen kindisch fand und dieser sich nicht so anstellen sollte. „Komm, ich hab dir was zu essen rauf gebracht. Eigentlich wundere ich mich, was du da im Bad überhaupt noch raufwürgen kannst, du hast gestern schon wieder nicht gegessen." Der ältere Kämpfer ging das Tablett holen, welches er auf den Schreibtisch gestellt hatte und stellte zufrieden fest, dass Son-Goku, nach anfänglichem Zögerns, sich doch dazu durchrang und wieder zu dem Bett ging.

Das Tablett wies hauptsächlich leicht verdauliche Sachen wie Obst und Suppe auf, aber auch etwas handfesteres, was sich Vegeta für sich mitgebracht hatte. Der jüngere Sayajin war weder von dem einen, noch von dem anderen begeistert, jedoch murrte er dieses Mal nicht, sondern nahm schweigend ein paar Trauben, die er nach einigen sichtlichen Hin und Her widerwillig runterwürgte. Er bekam augenblicklich einen Touch von Grün ins Gesicht und schien mit aller Macht gegen das Verlangen anzukämpfen aus dem Bett zu springen und Richtung Gästebad zu sprinten.

„Ich denke es wäre klüger, wenn du ein wenig wartest und deinen Magen sich erstmal beruhigen lässt, Kakarott." Der Sayajin no Ouji hatte bemerkt, dass es nun wohl keinen Sinn machen würde, den anderen zum Essen zu zwingen, da er es sowieso nach kurzer Zeit wieder rauskotzen würde, wofür Son-Goku auch sehr dankbar schien, denn er nickte mit einem erleichterten Gesichtsausdruck und ließ sich etwas nach hinten sinken, in den weichen Polster, sodass er halbsitzend gegen die hinter ihm liegende Wand lehnte.

Der Sayajin wirkte immer noch müde, was wahrscheinlich aber hauptsächlich wegen der vorigen Übelkeit kam, die sicher auch sehr kräftezerrend war. Vegeta beobachtete ihn unauffällig, während er ein Brot nach dem anderen aß, er konnte sehen, dass Son-Goku die Tatsache, dass er nun keine Nadel mehr in der rechten Hand hatte, schon aufgefallen sein musste, denn er strich mit vorsichtigen Bewegungen über den Verband den er stattdessen bekommen hatte. /Das dürfte dir noch eine Weile wehtun, so wie du die Nadel verbogen hattest…/ Er konnte sich noch an gestern Nachmittag erinnern, wo Son-Gohan die Nadel aus der Hand seines Vaters gezogen hatte und nicht schlecht gestaunt hatte, als diese mehr als deformiert wieder zum Vorschein gekommen war.

„Wie geht es dir heute?" Vegeta blickte von seinem Essen auf und sah den anderen fragend an, welcher anscheinend gerade tief in Gedanken versunken gewesen war, da er überrascht aufschreckte. „W… was?" Son-Gokus Augen wichen den seinen aus und der Sayajin no Ouji wiederholte ruhig:„ Wie es dir heute geht, Kakarott." Der Angesprochene sagte einen Moment gar nichts, sondern starrte nur auf den Tablettrand vor sich, dann nickte er:„ Es geht schon besser, danke…"

Vegeta musste sich große Mühe geben um nicht genervt aufzuseufzen, doch er konnte sich beherrschen und sah den anderen nur weiterhin ruhig, aber mit einen Hauch von Skeptik an:„ Ach, wirklich?" Ein knappes Nicken folgte, der jüngere Mann verlagerte seinen Blick von dem Tablett vor sich, zu dem Fenster neben sich und versuchte so den Augen des anderen auszuweichen. Der ältere Sayajin ärgerte sich über die Sturheit des anderen Mannes, darüber, dass er nicht sagte, dass es ihm schlecht ging und was ihm fehlte, aber wahrscheinlich war er selbst noch viel zu durch den Wind um es genau zu wissen.

„Wo…" Son-Goku schluckte schwer und sah dann schließlich doch zu den anderen Mann, welcher nun ebenfalls zu ihm schaute:„ Wo warst du heute Nacht?" Man konnte die Nervosität, aber auch den Unmut über die Abwesenheit des Sayajin no Oujis in der vergangenen Nacht genau aus seiner belegten Stimme raushören.

Das belegte Brot, das gerade noch auf den Weg in den Mund des älteren Kämpfers war, bekam noch einmal eine Gnadenfrist und wurde zurück auf das Teller mit den restlichen Todgeweihten gelegt. Vegetas Blick wurde ernster, das bemerkte der andere Sayajin sofort, denn dieser wandte seine Augen von neuem ab und setzte sich aufrecht hin, so dass er die Beine anziehen konnte. „Kakarott, ich war trainieren." Der Kämpfer mochte nicht, wie sich der Jüngere verhielt, er wirkte so durcheinander und unsicher und das führte er irgendwie auf sich selbst zurück.

„Ich dachte, du würdest lang genug schlafen, so dass ich wieder bei dir hätte sein können, bevor du aufwachtest, aber da hab ich mich wohl vertan." Der Sayajin no Ouji sah seinen Gegenüber, der seinem Blick immer noch auswich, ernst und besorgt an, er wusste, dass das Problem nicht das war, dass er nicht bei dem anderen war, als dieser aufgewacht war, sondern viel mehr die Tatsache, dass dieser seine Gegenwart in der Nacht nicht spüren konnte, was auch den unruhigen Schlaf zu Folge gehabt hatte. Es ärgerte Vegeta aber auch, dass der andere sich so hilflos gab, das passte nicht zu diesem, es machte den älteren direkt Angst.

„Ich will nicht, dass du in der Nacht einfach verschwindest… du sollst bei mir sein…" Son-Goku hatte erneut begonnen seine schmerzende rechte Hand zu massieren, was ihm jedoch keine Linderung bringen wollte und er bohrte seinen Blick weiterhin in die dunklen Scheiben, die das Licht der Nachtkästchenlampe wieder spiegelte. Er wusste, dass sein Wunsch lächerlich klang, Vegeta würde sich sicher auch gleich darüber aufregen oder lustig machen, aber er hatte die gesamte vergangene Nacht das Fehlen des anderen gespürt und das hatte neben Bauchschmerzen und Albträumen auch dieses unangenehme Gefühl von Einsamkeit mit sich gebracht.

„Bitte…" Seine Augen brannten wieder, er wollte, dass der andere ihn verstehen sollte, nach Gestern kam ihm dieser Gedanke nicht einmal so unwahrscheinlich vor, trotzdem wusste er von sich aus, dass es nicht gehen konnte. Vegeta war ein Sayajin, er benötigte das tägliche Training so, wie ein Mensch täglich Wasser benötigte, doch Son-Goku spürte, dass das Verlangen in ihm darauf keine Rücksicht nehmen würde. /Es ist zum verzweifeln…/ Er schloss betrübt seine Augen und atmete tief durch, so als wolle er durch die frischte Luft die üblen Gedanken aus sich rausspülen.

Vegeta seufzte leise, er hatte schon befürchtet, dass der andere das sagen würde, doch dessen Wunsch war nicht so einfach zu erfüllen. „Das geht nicht und das weißt du auch, Baka." Er klang ruhig, beinahe sanft und versuchte den anderen so nicht aufzuregen, da er sehen konnte, dass das Gefühlstief von Gestern noch keinesfalls vorbei war. „Das Trainieren ist für Sayajins wichtig, wir können nicht einfach damit aufhören…" Der ältere Sayajin, wurde durch die aufgebrachte Stimme des anderen unterbrochen, welcher ihn nun wütend ansah:„ Und was ist mit mir!? Ich kann auch nicht mehr trainieren!"

Die Stimme des jüngeren Sayajins war zum Ende hin immer lauter geworden und sein Körper spannte sich wie von selbst an. Er keuchte schmerzhaft auf, nun fand auch Wut ihren Weg in seinen Geist zurück und er spürte wie er mit jeder Sekunde zorniger wurde, denn die Tatsache, dass er nun auch nicht mehr dem Training nachgehen konnte, war einerseits sehr frustrierend und diese Frustration, die er schon in den letzten Wochen so oft nieder gekämpft hatte, schwappt nun mit einem Mal wieder über ihn hinweg. „Ich kann auch nicht mehr trainieren, Vegeta! Verdammt, wieso denkst du, dass es für mich auf einmal weniger notwendig ist als für dich!?"

„Kakarott, das habe ich nie behauptet, aber es ist für dich nicht mehr möglich und dein Körper wird sich auch darauf einstellen. Aber es geht nicht, dass ich wegen dir jetzt auf einmal zum Kämpfen aufhöre, ich bin…" Das Tablett wurde mit einem Ruck auf den Boden geschleudert und verteilte sein Traggut über den gesamten Teppich, was den Putzrobotern eine schöne Arbeit bescheren würde. Ein überraschtes Keuchen entglitt Vegeta als er plötzlich die Faust des anderen in seinen Magen spürte. „Mir ist scheißegal ob du der Sayajin no Ouji bist oder nicht!!!" Son-Gokus aufgebrachte Stimme schmerzte in seinem Ohr, da dieser mit seinem Kopf auf seiner Schulter ruhte. Erneut traf ihn ein Schlag, welcher zwar fest war, aber bei weiten nicht so fest, dass er ihn wirkliche Schmerzen bereitet hätte können oder ihn gar das Essen wieder nach oben trieb.

„Ich hasse dich!!! Ich hasse dich, Vegeta!!! Du bist so ein gemeiner Egoist!!! Ich kann gar nichts mehr tun, denn ich krieg unser Kind und du verschwindest einfach!!! …" Das Geschrei bereitete den älteren Sayajin ein Klingeln in den Ohren, allerdings ignorierte er es, genauso wie die folgenden Schläge gegen seinen Magen, die mit jedem Mal an Kraft verloren und schließlich ganz aufhörten. Er spürte die andere Hand von Son-Goku, die sich an seinem Rücken in seinen Pullover verkrallt hatte und er spürte den heißen Atem des gepressten Keuchens, der ihn gegen seinem Hals schlug, als der jüngere Sayajin erneut verzweifelt gegen seine Tränen ankämpfte.

„Kakarott…" Der Sayajin no Ouji legte seine Hände auf den bebenden Rücken des anderen und er versuchte ruhig zu klingen, er wusste, dass sich der andere nicht so aufregen durfte, nach Son-Gohans Worten gestern Abend wurde er in seiner Befürchtung bestätigt, dass etwas mit dem Kind nicht stimmte und das bereitete ihn Sorgen, ungewöhnlich große und schmerzende Sorgen. „Kakarott, ich werde nicht jede Nacht trainieren, aber ich kann nicht rund um die Uhr bei dir sein, ich werde dich nicht allein lassen, aber ich kann nicht andauernd an dir wie eine Klette kleben, das würde weder dir noch mir gut tun." Er spürte, wie der andere nun seinerseits seine Arme um ihn schlang und sich an ihn festklammerte, so als wolle er ihm widersprechen oder verhindern, dass er nun ging.

So wie zum vorigen Mittag, begann er auch nun den Rücken des anderen zu streicheln:/ Du bist so ein dummer Dickkopf, Kakarott, ich sage die Wahrheit und du weißt es doch auch./ Vegeta konnte spüren, wie sich der Atem des anderen langsam wieder beruhigte und auch das Zittern schwächer wurde. Son-Goku schien noch zu ausgelaugt als, dass sich so ein Gefühl nun allzu lang an ihn festklammern konnte, und so lag er einfach mit halb geschlossenen Augen an den anderen Sayajin gelehnt und versuchte das Gefühl von Trauer und schmerzlicher Einsicht in sich zu verdrängen.

„Vegeta…" Seine Stimme war nun leise, mehr gehaucht als gesprochen, so dass der ältere Sayajin sie gar nicht verstanden hätte, wenn der andere nicht so eng an ihn geschmiegt gewesen wäre:„… bleib bitte da… nur jetzt…" Der Angesprochene konnte die Hände des anderen spüren, die ihn nun leicht zu streicheln begannen und er nickte nur leicht zur Antwort.

/Es wird ihm nach dem Essen bestimmt besser gehen… hoffentlich./ Vegeta war niemand, den Gefühle so leicht aus der Fassung brachten, aber hier war es was anderes und er hoffte wirklich, dass sich der andere bald wieder etwas fangen würde, so dass er sich wieder etwas mehr wie er selbst benahm und nicht wie ein von Gefühlen erdrücktes Frack. Der ältere Sayajin sah zum Fenster und konnte schon einen leichten Schimmer der bald über den Himmel einkehrenden Morgenröte erkennen, was wohl soviel hieß, als dass es bald sieben werden musste.

„Na toll…" Er seufzte leise auf, als er darauf aufmerksam wurde, dass der andere nun schon wieder in die Räumlichkeiten des Schlafs übergeglitten war. /Ohne auch nur irgendetwas vom Essen angerührt zu haben… wenn er so weitermacht verhungert er noch wegen zu viel Schlaf./ Jedoch entschied sich Vegeta dagegen ihn aufzuwecken, er schien in der Nacht wenig Erholung gefunden zu haben und nun sagte dessen entspanntes Gesicht ihn, dass es für den jüngeren Sayajin wohl am Besten sein würde, wenn er noch ein bisschen hier bleiben würde, was sich wieder bis Mittag hinziehen würde. Ein resignierter Blick schweifte von dem anbrechenden Morgenrot zu den über den Boden zerstreuten Essen und Vegeta bemerkte leidlich, dass er immer noch Hunger hatte.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Armer Geta, muss hungern, etwas Schlimmeres gibt es für einen Sayajin wohl gar nicht und das alles nur wegen seiner Liebe! g Das war auf jeden Fall Kapitel Nummer 5 und ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen, leider hat es dieses Mal etwas länger gedauert, aber das muss es euch schon wert sein! ;) Hab jetzt meinen Ferialjob begonnen und der ist doch sehr vereinnahmend, also kann es schon vorkommen, dass zwischen den einzelnen Teilen ein bisschen mehr Zeit vergeht, aber sie kommen sicher, keine Sorge.

Meine Thanx gehen dieses Mal an die lieben Leute:

Amunet: Hm, also unterwerfen wird sich Goku Vegeta nicht ganz, aber wahrscheinlich doch auf dessen Forderung eingehen, aber das wird sich noch in den nächsten Kapitel ergeben! smile Wie Kuririn und Yamchu auf diese Neuigkeit reagiert haben, konntest du ja in dem Kapitel lesen, wie der Rest damit klarkommt wird sich dann auch bald rausstellen, aber hingegen Gokus Befürchtungen halten seine Freunde ja doch zu ihm (von den Frauen mal abgesehen).

Sirastar: Ja, Son-Goku ist im Moment ein bisserl schwierig, aber wer kanns ihm in seiner Situation verdenken, Vegetas anfängliches Verhalten noch dazugezählt (aber was anders war von unserem Prinz auch nicht zu erwarten… langsam taut er ja aber auf… ;). Die Kanüle ist dann noch etwas, was dem armen Mann noch zusätzlich zusetzt, wenn man von dessen Phobie, was Spritzen angeht ausgeht, ist es schon ein Wunder, dass er noch keinen Herzinfarkt bekommen hat. g

Nessi-Chan: Freut mich, dass du dich am Schluss doch dazu entschieden hast meine FF zu lesen, auch wenn sie ein wenig traurig ist und hoffe der Teil hat dir wieder gefallen. :)

OK, das wars dann auch schon wieder von mir, bis zum nächsten Kapitel!

Mfg, Arima


	6. A really hot night

Kapitel 6: a really hot night

15:39 Uhr/ Capsule Corporation/ Küche

Der sonst eher leer stehende Küchentisch bog sich heute beinahe unter den Lasten an Essen, welches auf ihn aufgehäuft wurde und die wohl gut eine ganze Fußballmannschaft satt bekommen hätte. Jedoch drohten die Massen bald in die unergründlichen weiten eines Sayajinmagens zu verschwinden und diese Bedrohung nahm von Minute zu Minute immer mehr Form an.

„Hm, mlecker…" Son-Gokus Appetit schien von den Toten wieder auferstanden zu sein, denn seit knapp zwanzig Minuten machte er nichts anderes als essen und mittlerweile hatte sein bereits Verschlungenes solche Ausmaße angenommen, dass es locker für die letzten paar Tage Hungerkur aufkommen konnte. Zu seinem Glück war der Kühlschrank der Briefs immer bis zum Rand gefüllt und so war die Gefahr, dass das Essen ausgehen konnte, was für ihn eine wirkliche Katastrophe gewesen wäre, noch in weiter Ferne. „Mjam… lecker… mhm…" Diese Laute und einzelnen Wortfetzen waren das einzige, was er seit Beginn seines „kleinen" Lunches von sich gab und anscheinend würde man in den nächsten zwanzig Minuten auch nicht mehr aus ihm herausbekommen.

Vegeta beobachtete das ganze mit geteilter Meinung, einerseits war er wirklich erleichtert, dass der andere Sayajin nach dem, doch recht langen Schläfchen, seinen Hunger anscheinend wieder gefunden hatte, allerdings konnte er nicht ganz nachvollziehen, wie dieser das Essen in sich halten konnte. Der Grund seiner Besorgnis waren nicht die Massen, Son-Goku war schon immer so ein Vielfraß gewesen, sogar für sayanische Verhältnisse, allerdings beunruhigte ihn die Zusammenstellungen der einzelnen Speisen, die er in sich hinein schob.

/Hünchen mit Schokolade, gewürzter Reis mit Honig… Fisch mit Heidelbeerjogurt… Kami, ich glaub mir wird schlecht!!!/ Der Sayajin no Ouji wandte sein Gesicht angewidert von dem, anscheinend in einen Fressrausch verfallenen, Sayajin ab und fragte sich, ob ihn solche Essgewohntheiten nun das gesamte nächste Jahr verfolgen würden. Sein Blick wandte sich zu seinem Erstgeborenen, der mit nicht geringerer Faszination und teilweise Anwiderung Son-Gokus Mahlzeit folgte. Trunks war heute aus dem Ausland zurückgekehrt und wusste mittlerweile schon von dem baldigen Familienzuwachs, was er genauso gut und locker aufnahm wie Son-Gohan oder Son-Goten.

Er schien sogar richtig begeistert von der Idee nun bald erneut ein kleines Geschwisterchen zu haben, allerdings hatte er bis jetzt noch nicht viel Gelegenheit dazu gehabt sich dazu mit Son-Goku zu unterhalten, welcher wahrscheinlich seine eigentliche Anwesenheit noch nicht einmal richtig mitbekommen hatte. Vegeta war nicht in der Stimmung mit seinen, für seinen Geschmack viel zu enthusiastischen Sohn über das Baby und das Wie und Warum zu unterhalten.

Der ältere Kämpfer griff nach einem Stück Knäckebrot und begann lustlos darauf rumzukauen. Obwohl ihm die ganze Zeit über, in der er Son-Goku gehalten hatte, der Magen geknurrt hatte, war nun seinerseits sein Appetit wie weggewischt. /Naja… wenn man dem auch beim Essen zusehen muss…/ Seufzend ließ er das Stück Brot sinken und blickte zur Uhr, an sich war jetzt eine gute Gelegenheit für die nächsten paar Stunden in den Trainingsraum zu verschwinden, da der andere Sayajin wieder bei recht guter Laune schien und wenn er es richtig einschätze würde dieser noch gut die nächste Stunde weiterfuttern.

So, mit einem letzten Blick auf den jüngeren Sayajin, der nun in einer ganz anderen Welt zu sein schien, in welcher die Bäume aus Fisch und die Flüsse aus Milch bestanden, stand er auf und wollte den Raum, ohne viel Hin und Her, verlassen. Allerdings hatte er nicht mit seinem Sohn gerechnet, der sich überrascht zu ihm wandte und fragte:„ Hey, Dad, wo gehst du hin?" Natürlich drang gerade diese eine Information, dass er gehen würde, zu Son-Goku durch, welcher sofort das Essen einstellte und zu Vegeta aufblickte.

„Ich gehe trainieren, _Trunks_." Der junge Mann wusste anhand der Art, wie sein Vater seinen Namen ausgesprochen hatte, dass er ihm nun in nächster Zeit wohl besser aus den Weg gehen sollte, auch wenn er keine Ahnung hatte, was genau er jetzt falsch gemacht hatte. „Vegeta, ich komme mit!" Am liebsten hätte der Sayajin no Ouji seinen Sohn eine gescheuert, als Son-Goku, mit einem recht bedauernden letzten Blick auf sein Essen, ebenfalls aufsprang. „Kakarott, sei kein Baka, das geht nicht und das weißt du!" Er verschränkte seine Arme in der typischen Pose, die aussagte, dass er es ernst meinte und keinerlei Widerworte durchgehen lassen würde.

Allerdings schien dem jüngeren Sayajin diese Tatsache nicht aufzufallen, da er dazu lächelnd meinte:„ Du kannst doch bei normaler Schwerkraft trainieren und ich schau dir nur zu." Seine Hand zuckte und Trunks schien zu wissen, dass es dieser nach seinem Gesicht verlangte, denn er rutschte ein gutes Stück von seinem Vater weg. Vegeta seufzte schwer und schüttelte nur ernst den Kopf:„ Kakarott, das ist doch Schwachsinn, ich könnte meine Kräfte nicht voll entfalten, wenn ich dauernd aufpassen muss, dass ich dich nicht mit einem Energieball oder –welle treffe. Außerdem hast du doch Hunger, also iss, bis du satt bist hab ich locker zwei Trainingseinheiten hinter mir."

Der engstirnige Ausdruck in Son-Gokus Augen sagte Vegeta allerdings sehr schnell, dass er nun nicht so schnell hier wegkommen würde. „Das ist doch ein Blödsinn, du trainierst sicher wieder bis morgen… ich will aber heute nicht allein schlafen, Geta…" Der flehende und drängende Blick von dem schwangeren Sayajin führte dazu, dass das schlechte Gewissen in dem Sayajin no Ouji zu neuen Leben erwachte und gleichzeitig fühlte er das peinliche Gefühl, als ihm bewusst wurde, dass Trunks ihnen bei diesen persönlichen Gespräch zuhörte.

Son-Goku war dies allerdings ziemlich schnurz, er wollte nicht, dass Vegeta jetzt schon wieder verschwand, er wusste, dass er nicht dauernd bei ihm bleiben konnte, doch er war gestern schon die gesamte Nacht weg gewesen, wenn er heute noch einmal durch solch einen Alptraum musste, würde er trotz des Gezeters des älteren sein Nachtlager vor dem Gravitationsraum aufschlagen. /Warum kann er das nicht verstehen… es ist doch auch für mich nicht gerade einfach, dass mir seine Nähe nun so schmerzlich wichtig ist… ich will ihn doch von nichts abhalten…/ Er stand immer noch und sah den anderen bittend an, er wusste, dass seine Chancen nicht schlecht standen, denn Vegeta würde es nicht darauf ankommen lassen, dass er vor Trunks in Tränen ausbrach, von dem er zum Glück noch weit entfernt war, jedoch wusste der andere Sayajin das ja nicht.

„Kakarott, bitte, Trunks ist doch da, ich bin mir sicher, dass er sehr gerne die nächsten vier Stunden mit dir verbringt, _oder_?" Der überzeugende Ton in der Stimme seines Vaters veranlasste den jungen Mann dazu, die Verabredung mit Pan abzuhaken und stattdessen artig zu nicken, andererseits war auch an einem Abend mit Goku nichts schlechtes dran, Goten wollte sowieso später noch vorbeischauen, was spätestens um der Zeit des Abendessens herum sein würde, und dann könnten sie zu dritt auch einen netten Abend verbringen. „Klar, kein Problem." Der lavenhaarfarbene Mann blickte zu Son-Goku und lächelte:„ Son-Goten kommt nachher auch vorbei, dann können wir einige coole DVDs anschauen, die Goten besorgt hat und Popcorn machen."

Der jüngere Sayajin konnte direkt sehen, wie ihm das Seil aus den Händen geglitten war und er wusste, dass er jetzt schlecht nein sagen konnte, da das wirklich mehr als kindisch gewesen wäre. /Mensch… warum hätte Trunks nicht irgendwas vorhaben können!?/ Schließlich nickte er murrend und ließ sich wieder zurück auf die Bank fallen um weiter zu essen, da es nun sowieso nichts mehr brachte viel auf Vegeta einzusprechen.

Dieser war echt erleichtert, dass Son-Goku nachgegeben hatte und wusste, dass er sich später bei seinem Sohn dafür bedanken musste. So verschwand er aus der Küche und konnte den erdolchenden Blick von dem anderen Sayajin bis in den Gravitationsraum hinunter spüren, die Stahltür war dann aber doch zu massiv dafür.

21:30 Uhr/ Capsule Corporation/ Wohnzimmer

Die DVD blitzte im Licht der Zimmerbeleuchtung als Trunks sie aus dem DVD-Player nahm und in die, für sie vorgesehene Hülle tat. Es war die dritte, die sie sich angesehen hatte, eine Aktion-Komödie, mit recht witzigen und sehr unrealistischen Spezialeffekten bei den Kampfszenen, wie die zwei befreundeten Halbsayajins lautstark bekräftigten. Dem dritten im Bunde konnte dieser Film eher weniger Interesse abverlangen, ehrlich gesagt verstand Son-Goku bis heute nicht, was Menschen und seine Söhne, so tolles und atemberaubend spannendes an diesen Bildgeschichten fanden. Wenn sie hart kämpften konnten die Typen in der Flimmerkiste doch einpacken, außerdem war alles weit übertrieben und unrealistisch.

Der Sayajin saß auf der Couch und wusste selbst nicht warum er so schlechte Laune hatte, an sich mochte er die Gegenwart der zwei jungen Männer und verbrachte gerne mal Zeit mit seinem Sohn. Doch irgendwie hatte sich diese miese Laune schon seit nach dem Essen in ihn eingenistet und ließ einfach nicht mehr von ihm ab, egal was er tat, sie wurde hingegen sogar immer schlimmer.

„Hey, Goten, Goku, was meint ihr, wäre Thriller oder SI-FI besser?" Der lavendelhaarfarbene junge Mann sah fragend zu den beiden anderen Kämpfern, wobei ihm augenblicklich auffiel, dass sich die schlechte Laune des Vaters seines besten Freundes wohl keineswegs gebessert hatte. /Mann… so was ist an Son-Goku genauso ungewohnt, wie die depressive Art. Langsam könnte Dad aber wirklich kommen, schließlich waren es schon vor zwei Stunden vier Stunden…/ Er wandte sich an Son-Goku, wobei er Gotens lautes „SI-FI!!!" einfach überging:„ Was möchtest du schauen, Son-Goku? Beides sind relativ neue Filme und haben etliche Filmpreise bekommen, also dürften sie was herhalten."

Der angesprochene Sayajin warf nur einen mürrischen Blick auf die beiden DVD-Boxen und schien in genau demselben Moment noch viel schlechter drauf zu sein. „Sorry, Trunks, ich denke ich passe dieses Mal, ich glaube ich gehe ins Bett." Kaum hatte die letzte Silbe seinen Mund verlassen, war er schon auf den Beinen und machte sich mit einem knappen „Gute Nacht" auch schon davon. Trunks und Son-Goten wirkten ziemlich überrascht und Son-Goku tat es im Nachhinein auch leid, denn er hatte keine Ahnung was er jetzt machen sollte, ins Bett wollte er auf jeden Fall nicht, dafür war er, seltsamer Weise, viel zu munter.

/Ich hätte bei den Jungs bleiben sollen… aber ich kann nicht mehr in diese dämliche Glotze starren, meine Augen schmerzen und ich…/ Er seufzte und fuhr sich durch seine Haare, während er durch die dunklen Gänge der CC ging. /Ich will kämpfen… mein Körper ist im Moment so überdreht und ich fühle mich fitt wie nie… und muss den Gravitationsraum meiden…/ Ein müßiges Gefühl gesellte sich zu der Wut, welche von der schlechten Laune in ihm hervorgerufen wurde und er beschleunigte seinen Schritt. Was jedoch bewirkt hätte, dass er beinahe in eine Tür rein gelaufen wäre.

Son-Goku blickte überrascht auf und stellte verblüfft fest, dass ihm seine Beine, ohne seinen eigentlichen Willen, direkt vor den G-Raum gebracht hatten, er hatte nicht einmal bemerkt, dass er die Treppen hinuntergegangen war. Etwas unsicher stand er nun davor und wusste zunächst nicht, ob dies jetzt so eine gute Idee war, denn Vegeta würde sicher wütend werden, wenn er da so einfach reinplatzte. /Das kann mir doch egal sein, dieser Mistkerl hätte ja schließlich auch schon seit zwei Stunden wieder von da draußen sein sollen, zumindest wenn man seinen Worten ein wenig Glauben schenken darf, was ja anscheinend nicht zutrifft!/ Mit einer energischen Bewegung öffnete er ohne auf den Anzeigedisplay zu achten die schwere Stahltür.

Es machte sich nicht gerade wenig Verwunderung in ihm breit, als er auf einen leeren, abgedunkelten Raum traf und von dem anderen Sayajin weit und breit jede Spur fehlte. /Was… aber wo…/ Plötzlich bemerkte er eine bekannte Energie neben sich auftauchen und wandte sich überrascht zur Seite, wo er auf den traf, den er suchte. Das Geheimnis, wo Vegeta wohl gewesen sei, löste sich schnell, als er die von der Dusche noch nassen Haare sah und das Handtuch, dass er noch um seinen Nacken geworfen hatte.

„Was suchst du hier, Baka? Ich hab dir doch gesagt, dass ich nach den Training zu dir komme." Anscheinend war der Sayajin no Ouji von seiner Anwesenheit hier unten weniger begeistert, denn ein ziemlich ernster und wütender Ausdruck legte sich über sein Gesicht. Der jüngere Sayajin spürte nun auch in sich Wut aufflackern, denn das Verhalten des anderen reizte ihn zutiefst. Auch er bemerkte, wie sich sein Gesicht wütend verzog und er knurrte:„ Das heißt aber noch lange nicht, dass ich mich nicht frei bewegen darf, oder?" Son-Goku kam es so vor, als würde er einen Augenblick Überraschung in den Augen des anderen aufflackern sehen, doch dann war dieser Ausdruck auch schon wieder weg und stattdessen machte sich ein typisches, überlegen wirkendes Lächeln auf dem Antlitz des anderen breit.

„Könnte es sein, dass wir ein bisschen gereizt sind?" Die schlechte Laune Son-Gokus schien seinem Gegenüber ziemlich zu amüsieren, was ihn persönlich mehr als aufbrachte. Er fauchte nur zornig:„ Und wenn, was ist daran so witzig, Vegeta!? Ich warte schon seit sechs Stunden oben auf dich, obwohl du eigentlich schon nach vier wieder fertig sein wolltest, ich hab mir die wohl drei idiotischsten Action-Filme rein gezogen, die man auf dem Markt finden kann und ich fühl mich echt beschissen!!! Was ist daran also bitte witzig!?!" Der schwangere Sayajin war selbst darüber überrascht, dass er am Schluss schon richtig geschrieen hat, doch andererseits fühlte er sich jetzt ein bisschen besser. /Was ist nur mit mir los?/ Er sah seufzend zum Boden und versuchte sich zu beruhigen, er wusste, dass er kein Recht hatte, den anderen so anzuschreien, trotzdem war er auf ihn wütend, verdammt wütend.

Der jüngere Mann blickte überrascht auf, als er den anderen auf sich zukommen spürte, welcher kurz vor ihm Halt machte und das Lächeln beibehalten hatte, was Son-Goku sehr ärgerte. „Kakarott, ich hab nicht auf die Uhr gesehen und vier Stunden waren eher eine Richtlinie, das heißt nicht, dass ich Punkt wieder neben dir sitze." Das Lächeln des Sayajin no Ouji wurde breiter, als sein Gegenüber beleidigt und verärgert den Kopf wegdrehte, er wusste genau was in diesem vorging, er konnte es riechen. /Er will Sex, deswegen ist er auch so gereizt… und wahrscheinlich weiß er noch nicht mal was davon./ Der Sayajin no Ouji legte eine Hand auf den Bauch des anderen, wodurch dieser überrascht aufkeuchte und ihn einen verwirrten und warnenden Blick zuwarf.

„Und es war nicht meine Absicht, dass du dich zu Tode langweiligst…" Er ließ seine Hand unter das graue T-Shirt wandern, das der andere anhatte und begann dessen muskulösen Bauch zu streicheln. Vegeta konnte genau sehen, wie der andere Sayajin darauf ansprach, denn dieser seufzte leise und die Wut, mit der er ihn bis vor wenigen Sekunden noch angestarrt hatte, wich nun langsam aber sicher der Lust, die seine schwarzen Opale bald völlig eingenommen hatte.

„Geta…" Son-Goku seufzte erneut leise auf und machte unbewusst einen Schritt auf den anderen zu, welcher jedoch gleichfalls einen zurück machte was der Jüngeren überhaupt nicht gefiel. Er knurrte leise und funkelte den Sayajin no Ouji verärgert an, was diesem jedoch nur ein Schmunzeln kostete. „Kakarott, ich denke, es wäre kein sehr kluges Vorhaben, es hier auf dem Boden zu treiben." Ein nicht so glückliches aber einsehendes Gesicht stimmte den älteren Sayajin zu und der Mann nickte nur mit einem beinahe vorwurfsvollen Blick, so als wolle er sagen, warum der andere auf einmal so vernünftig geworden sei.

„Komm, Baka, ich glaube wenn du nicht wie angewurzelt da stehen bleibst, könnten wir noch diese Nacht unser Zimmer erreichen." Vegeta grinste spottend und wandte sich ohne ein weiteres Wort an den anderen um und ging zur Treppe. /Hmpf…/ Son-Goku folgte flugs den älteren Kämpfer und so machten sich beide auf den Weg zu ihren Zimmer. Verblüffung schlug über der schwangeren Sayajin wie ein Regenschauer hernieder, als ihm klar wurde, was der andere gesagt hatte:/ Unser Zimmer? Unser!? …/ Ein Grinsen machte sich nun seinerseits auf seinem Gesicht breit und plötzlich begann sich seine Laune wieder zu heben, was wohl auch damit zusammenhing, dass er diese Nacht wohl gemeinsam mit Vegeta verbringen würde.

/… und jetzt mit ihm schlafen werde…/ Ein mulmiges Gefühl machte sich in seinem Bauch breit, es machte ihn nervös, hatte aber auch etwas Angenehmes an sich. Es war schließlich schon mehr als zwei Monate her, dass sie miteinander geschlafen hatte und um ehrlich zu sein war er damals so berauscht gewesen, dass er sich zwar noch an die lustvollen und sensationellen Gefühle erinnern konnte, aber nicht mehr wirklich daran, wie sie zustande gekommen waren… Teilweise schämte er sich dafür, dass er zu betrunken gewesen war um sich daran richtig zu erinnern aber in dieser Nacht hatte er das erste Mal erfahren, dass Alkohol auch etwas wunderbar Angenehmes an sich hatte wenn man ihn mit Sex koppelte.

Son-Goku wusste noch genau, wie der andere ihn damals in das Zimmer geführt hatte, er und Vegeta hatten nicht ausgesprochen, dass sie nun miteinander schlafen würden, doch es kam auch so unausweichlich. Der andere hatte eine Flasche Wein mit sich geführt und zwei Gläser, irgendwie schien er ihn dadurch beruhigen zu wollen, da Alkohol auf ihre Rasse sehr schnell eine sehr betäubende und einlullende Wirkung hatte. Das erste Glas war schnell geleert, still, ohne Worte, ebenso das zweite, dritte und vierte, danach konnte er sich nur noch daran erinnern, dass der ältere Sayajin begonnen hatte ihn auszuziehen und er hat das gleiche mit den Klamotten des anderen gemacht.

/Aber… wie genau, das weiß ich nicht mehr…/ Er konnte sich nur mit Mühe ein Seufzen unterbinden, wobei er versuchte statt auf die heranquellende Aufregung in ihm, auf das anregend kribbelnde Gefühl in seinen Lenden zu achten. Natürlich wusste er, wie man mit jemandem schlief, auch mit einem Mann, so naiv war er nun auch nicht, trotzdem war dies etwas anderes, als mit Chichi und so konnte er sich ein wenig Aufregung nicht verkneifen.

Ein leichtes Ziehen hatte begonnen sich zwischen seinen Beinen auszubreiten und er war doch sehr verwundert, dass sein Körper heute so schnell auf die Berührungen des anderen reagierte, schließlich hatte dieser ihn doch nur am Bauch gestreichelt. /Mir ist aber schon die ganze Zeit so seltsam zu mute… irgendwie fühl ich mich aufgewühlt… mir ist nach einen Kampf…/ Ein Lächeln machte sich erneut über seine Lippen her, als er daran dachte, dass das, was nun vor ihm lag, sicher auch sehr kräftezerrend sein würde.

Dadurch, dass er so tief in seine Gedanken versunken war, hätte er beinahe nicht mitbekommen, dass der andere schon stehen geblieben war und konnte gerade noch verhindern, dass er in diesen rein rannte. Überrascht stellte der jüngere Sayajin fest, dass sie nicht vor der Tür standen, die zu seinem Gästezimmer führten sondern… „Geta, das ist dein Schlafzimmer, ich meine, von dir und Bulma…" Der Gedanke, Sex mit dem anderen in dem eigentlichen Ehebett von diesem und seiner besten Freundin zu haben, war ihm mehr als unbehaglich. Er sah den anderen zweifelnd an:„ Du willst doch nicht wirklich, dass wir da drinnen…"

„Baka, Bulma ist auf einen Meeting und kommt nicht vor übermorgen zurück und das Bett da drinnen ist um einiges bequemer und großer als die in den Gästezimmern." Vegeta sah ihn mit einem zum Teil genervten Blick an, da er das Zögern des anderen nicht ganz verstand:/ Was stellt er sich denn jetzt so an, Bulma ist doch gar nicht da und wir müssen es ihr ja nicht auf die Nase binden./ Doch der jüngere Mann schien davon keinesfalls beruhigt, denn er blickte mit einem unbehaglichen Ausdruck zur Tür und dann wieder zu Vegeta, wobei er unbewusst damit begann an seinem T-Shirt zu zupfen. /Das gibt es doch nicht!!!/ Der Sayajin no Ouji zeigte seine Genervtheit nun ganz offen und meinte gereizt:„ Kakarott, es ist nichts dabei wenn wir in dem Bett schlafen, es gehört auch mir, falls es dir entfallen sein sollte, und ich habe damit kein Problem."

Als der andere immer noch zu zweifeln schien, griff der ältere Kämpfer zu einem Trick, der nicht versagen konnte, da war er sich sicher. Er legte die kleine Distanz, die zwischen ihnen lag mit einem Schritt zurück und zog den anderen an sich, so dass dieser überrascht aufkeuchte als sich ihre Lippen trafen und die, für Vegeta unbegründete, Besorgnis des Jüngeren einen Moment von diesem genommen würde.

Ein ungekannter Schauer zog sich durch Son-Goku als seine Lippen die des älteren Sayajins trafen und es kam ihn so vor als würde ihn unter seinen Füßen der Boden weggezogen. Das Schuldgefühl gegenüber seiner Freundin und die Beunruhigung schien durch dieses elektrisierende Erlebnis wie weggewischt, denn er bemerkte wie in seiner Hose etwas steif wurde und er konnte nicht anders als in den Mund des anderen zu stöhnen.

Vegeta musste trotz des Kusses grinsen, er hatte gewusst, dass der andere so auf seinen Annäherungsversuch reagieren würde und wie er sah, hatte er sich nicht getäuscht. /Die Schwangerschaft scheint ihn wirklich sehr empfindlich auf alle äußerlichen Reize gemacht zu haben… hm, wie es ihm wohl gefällt, wenn ich mal ein wenig direkter werde?/ Der Sayajin no Ouji drückte den anderen gegen die Wand neben ihnen und begann sich selbst gegen des erhitzten Körper des anderen zu reiben, was diesen völlig aus der Fassung zu bringen schien, denn er löste sofort den Kuss und drückte sein Gesicht, laut stöhnend, gegen die Schulter des Sayajin no Oujis.

„Gefällt dir das?" Der ältere Kämpfer rieb sich erneut an den Jüngeren, wobei er dessen steife Erregung ganz genau spüren konnte und begann zusätzlich mit einer Hand am Rücken des anderen langsam hinab zu fahren. Der süße Geruch von Erregung, die der andere mittlerweile ausströmte, ließ auch in Vegeta die Hitze anstacheln und so spürte auch dieser, wie sein Atem langsam aber stetig unregelmäßiger wurde. /Kakarott riecht gut… so wie damals… nein, anders, damals war es ein anderer Geruch, herber…/ Er begann den Hals des anderen zu lecken, wobei dieser bei jeder Berührung von einem Beben erfüllt würde, was sich durch dessen ganzen, angespannten und heißen Körper zog.

„Hah… Ve… Vegeta… hnahhh…" Son-Goku schloss die Augen und warf seinen Kopf in den Nacken, der andere hatte gerade den Punkt erreicht, wo ehemals sein Schwanz begonnen hatte und begann diesen nun zärtlich und vorsichtig zu massieren. Dieses berauschende Gefühl war für den jüngeren Sayajin beinahe zuviel, er merkte, wie sich seine Beine immer unsicherer anfühlten und ein Schwindel von seinem Geist Besitz ergriff. /Kami… tut das guuut…/ Er stöhnte erneut laut auf und begann instinktiv sein Becken gegen den anderen zu bewegen, denn das Verlangen nach Erlösung von dieser wundervollen Tortur wurde mit jeder Sekunde größer.

In diesem Moment wurde dem jüngeren Kämpfer auch bewusst, wie überraschend eng die Boxer-Shorts doch sein konnten, die er anhatte. „Hah… hanh… Geta… hnnn…" Er hatte seine Arme um den anderen geschlungen und presste sich an diesen, inzwischen waren ihm alle Sorgen, die ihn bis dato gequält hatten, entfallen und ihm war sogar der Gedanke, dass sie von ihren Söhnen ertappt werden konnten, recht egal.

Das schien Vegeta auch zu bemerken, ebenso, wie dass auch eben an ihm etwas durch die stetige Reibung und den betörenden Duft des anderen hart geworden war und obwohl sein Geist von den ganzen überwältigten Sinneseindrücken auch schon eingenebelt war, war ihm der Gedanke, von seinem Sohn und dessen besten Freund bei ihren Liebesspiel erwischt zu werden keineswegs angenehm. „Kakarott… warte, ich werde ganz sicher nicht hier draußen mit dir schlafen…" Er grinste als er die, über die plötzliche Unterbrechung, sehr sauren aber auch schon sehr benebelten schwarzen Augen des jüngeren Mannes sehen konnte als dieser enttäuscht aufsah und setzte lächelnd hinzu:„ Hast du immer noch was dagegen, wenn wir in meinem Bett schlafen?"

Von dem war nun nicht mehr die Rede, denn Son-Goku drückte nun seinerseits mit einen über die Verzögerung genervten Murren den anderen Sayajin gegen die geschlossene Tür des Zimmers, und hätte Vegeta diese nicht geöffnet, hätte der Jüngere ihn wohl ohne viel Hin und Her einfach durchgedrückt. /Mein Lieber, du hast es aber schon nötig…/ Der Sayajin no Ouji musste kurz gegen das Ziehen und Drücken des anderen ankämpfen um die Tür auch wieder zu schließen, ehe er mit diesem auch schon auf dem weichen Stoff des großen Doppelbettes landete.

„Geta… hnhhh…" Son-Goku seufzte leise auf, als er die Lippen des anderen und dessen Zunge erneut auf seinem Hals und seiner Schulter spürte und wieder glitt ein purer Blitz aus Lust durch seinen, inzwischen schon mehr als erregten Körper. /Kami… das… das ist herrlich… ahnhhh…/ Seine Hände begannen ohne seiner eigentlichen Zustimmung an dem freien Oberkörper des anderen rauf und runter zu gleiten, wobei die Muskeln unter seinen Handflächen ein Kribbeln auf seiner Haut auslösten und er stark zusammenreißen musste um mit einer seiner Hände nicht einfach ein wenig weiter hinab zu gleiten und sich selbst Erleichterung zu verschaffen.

Die warme Zunge und der heiße Atem des anderen fühlten sich einfach fantastisch an seinem Nacken an und die Tatsache, dass der andere nun auf seinem Schoß saß ließ ein Keuchen nach dem anderen über seine Lippen kommen. Seine Hände waren mittlerweile auf den Rücken des älteren Sayajins gelangt und begannen dort von neuen mit ihren Streicheleinheiten, was den anderen auch sehr zu gefallen schien, da er sein Becken etwas fester gegen Son-Gokus presste, was bei diesem wiederum ein weiteres, erregtes Stöhnen abrang.

Seine Hände fuhren von den Schulterblättern über die Wirbelsäule nach unten, wobei der schwangere Kämpfer nicht einmal darauf achtete was seine Hände da eigentlich taten und ehe er es richtig bemerkte hatte er nun den empfindlichen Punkt am unteren Ende der Wirbelsäule von Vegeta erreicht, welcher augenblicklich mit seinem Liebkosungen einhielt und wie gefroren schien. Nun machte sich ein Lächeln auf dem Gesicht des jüngeren Mannes breit, denn er wusste, dass sein Ouji an diesem Punkt um nichts geringer empfindlich war als er selbst. /Mal.. sehen, ob… ich dich nicht auch… zum Stöhnen bringe…/ Mit einer behutsamen Zärtlichkeit begann er mit seinem Zeige- und Mittelfinger den anderen an dieser Stelle zu massieren und bekam schon bald den erwünschten Lohn dafür.

Vegeta hatte nun seinerseits die Augen geschlossen und konnte nicht anders als sich auf dieses wundervolle Gefühl, dass von seinem Unterleib ausging, konzentrieren, wenigstens für einen Augenblick, denn ohne dass er es richtig bemerkt hatte, war der andere an den Punkt seines Körpers gelangt, der ihn durch seines Stumlation glatt in den Wahnsinn treiben konnte. „Hnhhh…" Er legte seinen Kopf in den Nacken und begann leise zu keuchen und schließlich zu stöhnen. /Ahhh… hn… er ist gut… verdammt gut…/ Es war ein unbeschreibliches Gefühl, welches durch die zärtlichen Berührungen und die geschickten Bewegungen des anderen Kämpfers in ihm ausgelöst wurde und am liebsten hätte er sich in dem Moment einfach nur fallen gelassen.

Eine Sekunde breitete sich totale Überraschung im Geist des Sayajin no Oujis aus, als er plötzlich die Zunge des anderen an seinem Hals spürte, unterhalb seines Kinns, und dieser ihn dort zu lecken begann. /Was…/ Vegeta hatte seine Augen einen Spalt geöffnet und sah zu den anderen hinab, bewegte sich aber nicht, er konzentrierte sich immer noch auf das Gefühl, welches seine Erregung immer härter werden ließ, und nahm mit leiser Verblüffung das Verhalten des anderen in sich auf. /Anscheinend steckt in dir doch mehr Sayajin… hn… als man meinen… würde…/ Er schloss seine onyxfarbenen Opale und stöhnte laut auf, dieses plötzliche Verhalten des anderen stachelte in dem älteren Sayajin dessen Hitze noch um einiges an.

/Du… unterwirfst dich mir… ha, kaum zu glauben…/ Ein Knurren glitt über seine Lippen und er spürte, wie der andere unter ihm dadurch leicht erzitterte, anscheinend war dieser nicht weniger erregt als er selbst. Es kam für Vegeta mehr als überraschend, dass Son-Goku auf einmal dieses typische Verhalten aufwies, welches er am vorvorgestrigen Abend eigentlich von ihm erwartet hatte. Die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass dieser es völlig instinktiv tat, ohne eigentlich zu wissen was er da genau machte, war größer, als die, dass der Jüngere verstanden hatte, was ihn der Sayajin no Ouji zu erklären versucht hatte.

Schließlich, als Son-Goku leise wegen der immer mehr ansteigenden Hitze in ihm zu wimmern begann, erwachte der ältere Kämpfer aus seiner vorübergehenden Starre und suchte die Stelle zwischen Hals und Schulter auf, wo er vor zwei Tagen den anderen leicht gebissen hatte um diesen zu beruhigen. Nun tat er es wieder, doch dieses Mal nicht nur so, dass er die Haut des anderen nicht durchdrang, sondern so, dass es fest genug war um dessen Blut auf seiner Zunge zu schmecken. Kakarott wimmerte scharf auf und verhaarte einen Augenblick in vollkommener Bewegungslosigkeit, solange, bis der andere Sayajins den Biss löste und die Wunde zu lecken begann.

Dies rief in den schwangeren Sayajin eine ungemeine Hitze hervor, es war so als würde seine Erregung einen gewaltigen Sprung machen und er konnte nicht mehr anders als sich schwer keuchend gegen den anderen zu pressen und zu reiben, wobei seine Handlungen immer mehr von seinem Instinkt geleitet wurden, da sein Geist, wie damals durch den Wein, heute durch die Schwangerschaft, völlig berauscht wurde. „G… Geta… ahhh… hnhhh… ahnhhh…" Er begann an der Hose des anderen zu zerren und aufgebracht zu winseln als dieser ihn dabei nicht unterstützte.

Vegeta beobachtete den anderen genau, er konnte spüren, dass dieser nun schon viel weiter war als er und es nicht mehr lange zurückhalten würde könne, doch irgendwie mochte er das Winseln und Wimmern des anderen, es stachelte seine eigene Erregung an, so dass er ruhig auf diesen liegen blieb und ihn einfach nur zusah und zuhörte. Das Ritual, dass Son-Goku sein Partner werden würde, war nun schon im vollen Gange, er hatte diesen markiert und würde nachher, wenn sie ihren Höhepunkt erreichen würden, vollends zu seinem Eigentum machen, wobei dieser mit 100%iger Sicherheit keinerlei Schwierigkeiten bereiten würde, da er nun schon die ganze Zeit durch seinen Instinkt getrieben, richtig handelte. „Geta… bitte… hnhhh… G… Geta…" Die Stimme des anderen hatte einen flehenden Unterton und der Angesprochene schloss die Augen um das ganze etwas mehr zu genießen. Das Keuchen, Wimmern, Stöhnen und Winseln des anderen trieb nun auch seine Hitze voran und es würde nicht mehr lange dauern, bis er auf der gleichen Ebene wie der jüngere Kämpfer sein würde und dann konnten sie beginnen.

Son-Goku wusste von all dem nichts, er wusste nichts um die Bedeutung von dieser Nacht, von den Folgen für ihn, er wusste nicht, dass er sich nun an Vegeta band, denn allein das was er wusste, war, dass er nicht mehr konnte und dass er den anderen in sich spüren wollte. Er wollte, dass dieser ihn wieder küsste und streichelte, so wie vorhin, doch daran schien der Ältere gar nicht zu denken, denn statt ihm bei seinem Unterfangen diesen und sich selbst von den störenden Kleidungsstücke zu befreien, zu helfen, lag dieser einfach mit geschlossenen Augen auf ihn und störte ihn dabei nur. „Geta…" Die Hitze in ihm nahm immer mehr zu und er spürte wie seine steife Erregung schon zu schmerzen begann, er verstand nicht warum der andere ihn nicht half und er hätte diesen am liebsten angeschrieen, wenn ihm dazu nicht die Kraft und die nötige Geistesklarheit gefehlt hätte.

„Geta…" Vegeta öffnete seine Augen und blickte überrascht zu dem anderen hinab, nicht der Ruf hatte ihn von seinem konzentrieren Horchen abgebracht, sondern der Klang, der ihm sagte, dass der andere nun wieder in Tränen ausgebrochen war. /Anscheinend kann er wirklich nicht mehr…/ Der Sayajin no Ouji konnte sich ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen und beugte sich zu den anderen runter und begann damit dessen Tränen, die sich nun wieder über seine Wangen zu ziehen begonnen hatten, zärtlich wegzuküssen, wobei er genau fühlen konnte, wie der Jüngere unter jeder Berührung aufs Neue erschauderte. /Hm, er duftet so gut… so unglaublich betörend… und er gehört mir…/ Der ältere Kämpfer konnte in die schwarzen, glänzenden Augen des anderen sehen, die ihn flehend und voll benebelter Hitze entgegenblickte:/ Du bist so schön, Kakarott…/

Er spürte wie Son-Goku erneut an seiner Hose zu ziehen begann und dieses Mal setzte er sich auf und half ihn, jedoch zog er zuerst den anderen sein T-Shirt über den Kopf und legte eine kurze Pause ein um dessen wundervollen Oberkörper mit Küssen zu überziehen. „G… Geta!!! Ahhh… hngh… hanhhh…" Der jüngere Mann stöhnte laut auf und begann seinen Kopf wimmernd hin und her zu werfen als sein Ouji sich über seine Brustknospen hermachte und sie mit seiner Zunge und seinen Zähnen zärtlich aber fest zu bearbeiten begann. „Gahhh… hahhh…" Son-Goku hatte seine Augen geschlossen, er konnte nicht mehr denken, an gar nichts, sein Geist wurde allein von den schmerzlich erregenden und betörenden Gefühlen ausgefüllt und als der andere an seinen Brustknospen neckend zu knabbern begann schrie er erregt und wollend auf.

/Kaum zu glauben, wie… erregt er ist… er ist schon… ganz weggetreten… seine Augen sind ganz be… benebelt… hahhh…/ Vegeta leckte erneut über die inzwischen schon erhärtete Brustknospe und begann an ihr zu saugen, was erneut einen keuchenden Schrei von Son-Goku abrang. Ehrlich gesagt, ließ es auch das Kribbeln und Ziehen in dem Sayajin no Ouji selbst anwachsen und er mochte das Gefühl, wenn er mit seiner Zunge über die erhärtete Knospe fuhr. Er hielt den anderen am Rücken, dieser versuchte sich zwar immer noch an ihm zu klammern, doch mittlerweile war er so berauscht, dass dies nicht mehr viel half.

„G… Geta… b… bitte… hahnhhh…" Tränen aus Wonne und Lust suchten sich nun erneut ihren Weg über die weiche Haut des Jüngeren, welcher durch die gekonnten Berührungen des anderen immer mehr in dem Meer aus Erregung und schon schmerzlicher Hitze unterzugehen drohte. „Hahhh…" Son-Goku wollte nicht mehr warten, es war zu viel für ihn, der andere berührte ihn so wundervoll und erregend, doch nicht dort wo der eigentliche Impuls ausging und so versuchte er sich nun selbst Erleichterung zu schaffen.

Seine Hand fand niemals ihr Ziel und er keuchte frustriert auf als der andere ihn vor seinen Boxer-Shorts abfing und so verhinderte, dass er sich selbst zum Höhepunkt bringen konnte. „Ahhh…" Er schrie wütend auf und versuchte seine Hand von Vegetas loszureißen, doch inzwischen fehlte ihn jegliche Kraft dazu und so musste er bitter einsehen, dass aus seinem Vorhaben wohl nichts werden wollte. Ein frustriertes und wimmerndes Schluchzen folgte und Son-Goku begann sich erneut den Tränen hinzugeben, da die Erregung, die sich über ihn gelegt hatte, inzwischen schon schmerzliche Ausmaße annahm.

„Kakarott…" Vegeta küsst den anderen zärtlich auf die Stirn und sah schließlich ein, dass es nun an der Zeit war und er den anderen nicht länger einer Tortur unterziehen sollte, auch wenn diese mehr als anregend war. Der Sayajin no Ouji legte den anderen Kämpfer zurück und machte sich daran diesen und sich selbst von den störenden Kleidungsstücken zu befreien, welche in dem folgenden Akt mehr als hinderlich gewesen wären. Son-Goku half ihn, zumindest versuchte er es, doch mittlerweile war er schon so neben sich, dass er kaum seine eigenen Boxershorts fand. /Hm, er ist auf… jeden Fall schon… bereit… hngh… ich hätte… ihn… vorgestern auch… so bearbeiten sollen… dann wäre es… wahrscheinlich besser gelaufen…/ Der ältere Sayajin brauchte keine 15 Sekunden dazu um sich und den anderen von den lästigen Stoff mit gekonnten Handgriffen zu befreien, bevor er diesen so unter sich positionierte, dass dem Kommenden nicht mehr im Weg stand.

Son-Goku stöhnte und seufzte leise während der andere ihn von seinem viel zu engen Kleidungsstück befreite und als er spürte, wie dieser seine Beine auseinander drückte und sich zwischen sie kniete, konnte er nicht anders als flehend zu winseln. Er würde sich später mit einer verblüffenden Klarheit an das Folgende erinnern können, wovon er nun so gut wie nichts, außer den Gefühlen und zärtlichen Berührungen, mitbekam. Es dauerte für seinen Geschmack immer noch zu lange, da der andere Sayajin aus irgendeinen Grund zu zögern schien, was der Jüngere nicht verstand und weswegen er sich diesem keuchend entgegendrückte. „Geta…" Der andere reagierte auf sein Flehen, in dem er die Innenseite seiner Schenkel zärtlich zu streicheln begann, was dem keuchenden Sayajin ein erregtes und heißes Stöhnen abrang.

/Du kannst… es wohl gar nicht mehr… erwarten…/ Der Sayajin no Ouji ließ die Streicheleinheiten, die den anderen noch mehr einheizten, schon nach wenigen Sekunden wieder, denn er wusste, dass, wenn er diesen weiterhin so berühren würde, Son-Goku kommen würde ehe er in ihm war. So beugte er sich zu dem anderen vor, wobei seine erhärtete Erregung die des anderen berührte, was sowohl von ihm als auch von den Jüngern ein überraschtes Keuchen abverlangte, und küsste dieses, wobei er dieses Mal mit seiner Zunge um Einlass bat, der ihm ohne Zögern erteilt wurde. Der Kuss war für den Geschmack von beiden viel zu kurz, doch Vegeta riss sich am Riemen und unterbrach ihn, kaum hatte er begonnen, wovon der Jüngere keineswegs begeistert zu sein schien, denn er knurrte und wimmerte verärgert und bittend.

Vegeta ging nicht darauf ein, sondern begann mit den Zeige- und Mittelfinger seiner rechten Hand die roten Lippen des anderen nachzufahren, worauf dieser willig seinen Mund öffnete und so an den zwei Fingern zu saugen begann. Allein dieses Gefühl brachte den Älteren ein gutes Stück näher an seinen Höhepunkt und ein erregtes Stöhnen glitt über seine Lippen. Son-Goku genoss es ebenso, er hatte seine Augen beinahe vollständig geschlossen und stöhnte leise während er an den Fingern des anderen saugte und lutschte. Schließlich, nach einigen inneren Auseinandersetzungen mit seiner schwachen Seite, die dieses Gefühl bis zum Kommen erleben wollte, zog der ältere Sayajin die Finger aus dem Mund des andern, wodurch dieser leise murrte und seufzte, jedoch keinen größeren Protest entgegenbrachte, da er wusste was nun folgen sollte.

„Ahhh!!!" Ein schmerzlicher Schrei gelang aus dem Mund des jüngeren Kämpfers, als die zwei Finger, trotz behutsamer Vorsicht, in ihm eingedrungen waren, allerdings hielt dieser Schmerz nicht lange an, denn er wurde schon bald von einer irrsinnigen Erregung abgelöst und Son-Goku begann sein Becken erneut gegen den Älteren zu bewegen, was dieser jedoch mit seiner zweiten Hand wieder bremste und so ein weiteres, verärgertes und enttäuschtes Wimmern erntete. Ein Kuss folgte, wieder nur kurz, Vegeta gedachte diesen eher als Ablenkungsmanöver, damit der jüngere nicht so darauf fixiert war, wenn er in ihn eindrang und so vielleicht etwas von dem Schmerz nehmen konnte, der mit ihrer Verschmelzung für diesen folgte.

„Hahhh… hnghhh… Geta!!!" Ein Zittern ging durch den erregten und angespannten Körper von Son-Goku, als Vegeta schließlich die zwei Finger durch sein hartes Glied ablöste. Der ältere Sayajin verharrte einen Moment, wo der andere immer noch leicht zitterte, was nun aber eher durch die ansteigende Hitze, als durch den abklingenden Schmerz hervorgerufen wurde. /Kami… er… er ist so wunderbar eng… und heiß…/ Der Sayajin no Ouji keuchte scharf auf als ihm die betörende Enge um seine Erregung immer bewusster wurde und ihn schlussendlich dazu veranlasste endlich damit zu beginnen sich rhythmisch in dem anderen zu bewegen, was ebenfalls in diesem Anklang fand.

„G… Geta… b… bitte… bitte… hnghhh…" Das Wimmern und Stöhnen des jüngeren Sayajins bereitete ihn genauso viel Lust wie dessen Körper. /K… Kami, tut… tut das gut…/ Vegeta hatte sich inzwischen in seinem rhythmischen Takt eingefunden, der langsam genug war, damit sich der andere an seine Präsenz in ihm gewöhnen konnte, was diesem mittlerweile schon gelungen zu sein schien. Die Hände von Son-Goku lagen auf seiner Brust und streichelten ihn leicht, während ihr Besitzer die Augen geschlossen hatte und nur noch hin und wieder etwas Undeutliches murmelte. Es bereitete den Jüngeren genauso viel Freude wie dem Ouji, das konnte dieser daran sehen, dass immer noch Tränen der Erregung ihren Weg über das schöne Gesicht von dem anderen Sayajin fanden.

/Gut… er hat… sich… daran gewöhnt… hngh…/ Die Beine des jüngeren Kämpfers waren um sein Kreuz geschlungen und er spürte, wie dieser sich immer wieder fester gegen ihn drückte, so dass er schon bald mit seiner gesamten Größe in ihm war. Vegeta saß immer noch aufrecht, er atmete schnell und erregt, er konnte spüren, wie er sich selbst den Höhepunkt von Sekunde zu Sekunde mehr näherte und er wusste, wie er es anstellen konnte, dass die verbleibenden Momente bis dahin noch besser für sie würden. Er packte Son-Goku am Becken und hielt ihn so fest, was dieser mit einem protestierenden Keuchen kommentierte, jedoch sofort wieder erregt aufstöhnte, als Vegeta zum ersten härteren Stoß ansetzte. „Hanghhh… gahhh…" Der jüngere Sayajin warf seinen Kopf erregt von einer Seite zur anderen, als der andere Kämpfer damit begann ihn mit kürzeren aber weitaus härteren Stößen in den Wahnsinn zu treiben.

Dem Sayajin no Ouji selbst ging es nicht anders, mit jeden Stoß kam er dem Höhepunkt einen guten Schritt näher und es begann ihn allmählich genauso den Geist zu benebeln wie den anderen Kämpfer. Seine Hände hielten den Jüngern immer noch am Becken fest und vereinfachten es so für ihn, da Son-Goku wohl nicht mehr viel Kraft dazu gehabt hätte sich gegen ihn zu stemmen. Die onyxfarbenen Opale ruhten auf den anderen, welcher immer noch unentwegt stöhnte und keuchte, allerdings merkte man, dass ihm der ganze Akt ziemlich an Kraft kostete, denn er wurde mit jedem Mal etwas leiste, bis es nur noch ein leises Wimmern war.

Vegeta spürte, dass es bei ihm gleich soweit sein würde und er konnte am Gesichtsaudruck des anderen erkennen, dass es bei diesem ebenfalls der Fall war, deswegen ließ er mit einer Hand Son-Gokus Becken los und zog diesen stattdessen etwas hoch, so dass er problemlos seinen Hals, an der Stelle wo er vorhin schon zugebissen hatte, erreichen konnte. Das Ziehen und der Druck überschritten schließlich die Schwelle und beide kamen zum selben Augenblick, wo allerdings nur der jüngere Sayajin laut aufschrie und sich fester an den anderen klammerte, während dieser erneut zubiss, dieses mal jedoch so fest, dass seine Zähne in das Fleisch eindrangen und es Son-Goku erneut einen schrillen Schrei entlockte.

Hätte der Biss dem jüngeren Mann in normalen Zustand schreckliche Schmerzen bereit, so nahm er es nun nur als dumpfes Zwicken wahr, welches schon nach wenigen Sekunden zu einer angenehmen Wärme wurde. Son-Gokus Instinkt war inzwischen soweit geschärft, dass er genau wusste, was er nun zu tun hatte, so wartete er bis der Ouji seine Zähne aus seinem Fleisch rauszog und die Wunde zu lecken begann, dann setzt er seinerseits seine Zähne am Hals des anderen an, in etwa an der gleichen Stelle wie es bei ihm passiert war, und drückte leicht dagegen. Als Vegeta leicht nickte, biss auch er zu und spürte wie warmes Blut seinen Mund zu füllen begann.

Es war ein herrliches Gefühl und auch er machte sich bald daran die Wunde vorsichtig zu lecken und so ihren Bund, von dem er nicht einmal wusste, dass er ihn eingegangen war, zu besiegeln. Für Son-Goku war das allerdings bald zu ende, denn die unermessliche Müdigkeit, die seinen Körper heimsuchte, riss ihn, ohne dass er es bemerkte, mit sich in ihre dunklen, ruhigen Tiefen und er schlief in dem Armen Vegetas sein, welcher diese Nacht, selbst von unglaublicher Erschöpfung heimgesucht, bei ihm verbringen würde, so wie die meisten folgenden auch, da sie nun in einer Bindung standen, die beiderseits gewissen Verpflichtungen hervorriefen, was der jünger Sayajin jedoch erst in den folgenden Tagen erfahren würde…

06:24 Uhr/ Capsule Corporation/ Bulma und Vegetas Schlafzimmer

Son-Goku spürte wie er aufwachte, anfangs hatte er die Befürchtung, dass es wieder die morgendliche Übelkeit war, die ihn weckte, doch dann bemerkte er, dass es ein angenehmes Gefühl an seinem Hals zu sein schein. Zunächst überlegte er die Augen zu öffnen um zu sehen was dieses Gefühl eigentlich hervorrief, doch entschied er sich dagegen, da ihm die angenehme Wärme, die ihn umgab, dazu verlockte, dass er ein wenig weiter vor sich hindöste und einfach diese angenehme Berührung über sich ergehen ließ.

Neben dieser wurde ihm aber auch bald der Körper bewusst, an welchen er zum Rücken hin ruhte und schließlich kam es ihm wie ein Schlag, dass hier einiges nicht stimmen konnte! /Ich bin… wo bin ich, das ist nicht das Bett von Chichi und mir… und nicht das vom Gästezimmer… warum liege i… oh…/ Die Erinnerungen an letzte Nacht begannen langsam wieder zu ihm durchzusickern und obwohl er über das so plötzlich in ihm herangewachsene Verlangen, das er gestern Abend gespürt hatte, etwas verblüfft war, gefiel ihn der Gedanke daran, wie Vegeta ihn so liebkost hatte, und zwar soweit, dass er sich schon selbst Befriedigung verschaffen gewollt hatte. Ein Kribbeln erfüllte seinen Magen, als er daran dachte, dass er den anderen vergangene Nacht in sich gehabt hatte und daran, was für ein unbeschreibliches Gefühl es gewesen war, als sie den Höhepunkt erlebt hatten.

Etwas Verwirrung machte sich allerdings in ihm breit, als er zu dem Punkt kam, wo ihm der andere gebissen hatte und er daraufhin diesen ebenfalls. /Komisch… ich…/ Plötzlich begriff er auch, was dieses angenehme Gefühl an seinem Hals war. Der andere Sayajin leckte ihn an der Stelle wie vergangene Nacht und zu seiner großen Überraschung tat es kein bisschen weh. Er konnte sich ein leises Seufzen nicht verkneifen und kuschelte sich noch etwas enger an den hinter ihm liegenden Sayajin an, welcher, wie er erst jetzt feststellte, einen Arm um ihn gelegt hatte, was ihn auf eine seltsame Weise freute.

Es vergingen noch etliche Minuten, in denen Vegeta mit dieser Liebkosung fortfuhr, ehe das angenehme Kribbeln ein Ende fand und Son-Goku protestierend murrte. Der jüngere Sayajin fühlte wie die Hand auf seinem Bauch, diesen zärtlich zu kraulen begann, was ihn wieder besänftigte und teilweise wunderte er sich sehr darüber, dass der andere Kämpfer immer noch bei ihm war und ihn liebkoste und streichelte, wo dieser doch vorhin die Gelegenheit gehabt hatte wieder in den G-Raum zu verschwinden, während er geschlafen hatte.

Der Gedanke, dass ein Kuss jetzt genau das richtige sei um den Morgen hallo zu sagen, drängte sich in seine Gedanken und obwohl Son-Goku sich sofort fragte woher diese kindische Vorstellung kam, war sie ihm nicht gerade unangenehm. Ehrlich gesagt reizte es ihm wirklich, sich zu den anderen umzudrehen und zu probieren ob er einen Kuss von ihm bekommen könnte, obwohl er eigentlich schon wusste, dass dies eher ein aussichtloses Unterfangen war… zumindest bisher. /Er hat mich gestern geküsst… unser erster Kuss…/ Zumindest ihr erster wirklicher Kuss! Etwas warmes erfüllte seinen Bauch und er konnte nicht anders als lächeln:/ Es hat sich so gut angefühlt… ha, und er hat mich damit „überzeugt" doch dieses Bett vorzuziehen… warum sollte er jetzt was dagegen haben?/

Die Befürchtung kam in ihm hoch, dass der andere ihn gestern nur wegen des Sexes, um ihn rumzukriegen, geküsst hatte, aber dann wurde ihm wieder bewusst, dass er gerade in dessen Armen lag und dieser ihn mit einer ungeahnten Zärtlichkeit berührte und liebkoste. /Ein Versuch kann ja nicht schade…/ Schließlich drehte sich Son-Goku um, so dass er mit dem anderen Sayajin von Gesicht zu Gesicht war und bemerkte verblüfft, dass dieser wohl schon um einiges länger wach sein musste als er, da man in seinen Augen nicht die Spur von Schlaf mehr erkennen konnte. /Kein Wunder, seitdem ich schwanger bin schlaf ich ja nur noch… früher hab ich auch nicht mehr als fünf Stunden gebrauch um topfit zu sein./ Ein Lächeln zog sich über seine Lippen, als er ihm klar wurde, dass der andere trotzdem bei ihm geblieben war.

„Morgen, Geta…" Er spürte, dass Vegeta ihn mit seinen onyxfarbenen Augen genau beobachtete und aus irgendeinem Grund sendete das wieder in Kribbeln in seine Lenden. „Morgen, wie geht es dir?" Son-Goku seufzte leise auf als er spürte, wie die Hand des andere zu seinem Po wanderte und diesen sanft zu streicheln begann. „Hm… gut…" Es war dem Jüngeren ein Rätsel, doch sein Körper schien ein Eigenleben entwickelt zu haben, denn ohne dass er etwas dergleichen dachte, fand er sich eng an Vegeta geschmiegt wieder und spürte, wie er seine Wange an dessen warme Haut drückte.

Auch die zweite Hand des anderen kam nun zum Einsatz und begann damit seinen Nacken zu kraulen, was ein zufriedenes Seufzen von ihm abverlangte. Diese Zärtlichkeiten führten dazu, dass Son-Goku sich komplett entspannte und unbewusst seine Wange an dem anderen rieb, welcher heute eine unglaubliche Sanftheit an den Tag legte. /Hm… was ist nur mit Vegeta los… er ist so… so anders…/ Die Lider des jüngeren Sayajins waren wieder geschlossen und er war sich sicher, dass man auf seinem Gesicht das Wohlbehagen wieder erkennen konnte, die er im Moment empfand.

Es erschreckte ihn etwas, als ihn bewusst wurde, dass er das Schlüsselbein des anderen zu lecken begonnen hatte, doch gleichzeitig wurde ihm bewusst, dass er den anderen, genauso wie dieser zuvor, an der Bissstelle ablecken wollte. Er hatte keinen Schimmer weswegen dieses Verlangen auf einmal in ihm aufkam, doch als er sich etwas hochschob um Vegeta da bequemer zu erreichen, tat der Sayajin no Ouji nichts um ihn daran zu hindern, sondern schloss nun seinerseits seine Augen. Son-Goku mochte das Gefühl diese Stelle, die seltsamerweise nicht von Blut verknustet, sondern von einer hellen, rosa Hautschicht überzogen war, zu lecken. Das dadurch entstehende Gefühl verlieh ihm Befriedigung, obwohl ihm die Tatsache doch etwas seltsam vorkam, dass die Wunde schon so weit verheilt war:/ Ich habe gestern fest zugebissen, trotzdem sieht es aus, als hätte ich seine Haut nur leicht angekratzt… ob das bei mir wohl auch so ist?/

Son-Goku wurde von dem Gedanken abgelenkt, als er den anderen Sayajin zufrieden aufseufzen hörte und auf eine seltsame Weise freute ihn dies zutiefst. /Er scheint da auch empfindlich zu sein, ob das dieses Ritual gewesen war, von dem Vegeta geredet hat? Seltsam, er war gestern ganz anders als vor vier Tagen… und es hat gut getan…/ Ein angenehmes Gefühl breitete sich weiterhin in seinem Körper aus, es kam ihm mittlerweile schon so vor, als hätte er nur darauf gewartet den anderen die Bisswunde von gestern zu lecken. Der Sayajin hatte nun seinerseits begonnen seinen Ouji zu liebkosen, er kraulte den Nacken von diesem, was ihm sehr zu gefallen schien, denn er seufzte immer wieder leise auf. Vegeta hatte inzwischen alle Bewegungen eingestellt und schien sich voll und ganz auf dieses Gefühl zu konzentrieren, es schien ihm nun so zu gehen wie dem anderen Mann zuvor.

So verging nun auch beinahe eine halbe Stunde, in der der jüngere Sayajin den Älteren zärtlich leckte und kraulte, wobei beide sehr großen Gefallen an der Sache gefunden zu haben schienen. „Kakarott?" Der Angesprochene stoppte überrascht und blickte fragend zu dem anderen Kämpfer, der ihn ruhig, mit zufriedenem Ausdruck anblickte. „Hm?" Son-Goku spürte, wie Vegeta erneut damit begann ihn zu streicheln und er keuchte leise auf, wobei er sich wieder näher an den älteren Sayajin schmiegte und einfach die Berührungen auf sich einwirken ließ.

„Weißt du, was das gestern war?" Natürlich wusste er es, der beste Sex seines Lebens! Son-Goku musste bei den Gedanken grinsen, nickte dann aber leicht und antwortete:„ Das Ritual, von dem du gesprochen hast, wenn ich mich nicht täusche." Er spürte wie die Hände des anderen stillhielten, was ihn persönlich gar nicht gefiel, doch ehe er was sagen konnte sprach dieser wieder:„ Ja, es war das Ritual. Es hat die Bedeutung, dass wir einen Bund eingegangen sind, sozusagen eine feste Beziehung." Irgendetwas an der Stimme des anderen gefiel ihn nun gar nicht und er rutschte widerwillig etwas von diesem weg um ihn in die Augen sehen zu können.

„Das hast du schon damals gesagt… ähm, eine Hochzeit?" Son-Goku sah, wie dieser Begriff den anderen einen Moment zu amüsieren schien, doch dann nickte dieser und lächelte:„ In etwa, wir sind jetzt Partner." Obwohl der jüngere Sayajin das schon einmal von Vegeta gehört hatte, war es doch ein seltsames Gefühl, dass er plötzlich mit dem anderen nicht nur in einer einfachen, oder weniger einfachen Freundschaft stand, sondern nun… verheiratet war. Diese plötzliche Eingebung schockte den Jüngeren doch einen Moment, denn diese Tatsache war nun doch mehr als fremd, bis vor einer Woche schien der andere nicht einmal im Entferntesten in der Richtung gedacht zu haben und jetzt?

„Ähm… wegen den Bissen?" Der schwangere Sayajin sah den anderen fragend an, wobei er nach seinen ertastete und verblüfft feststellte, dass dieser in etwa demselben Zustand war wie Vegetas Wunde. Der Sayajin no Ouji nickte wieder und erklärte:„ Ja, die Bisse verbinden uns miteinander, unsere Auren, sie haben sozusagen zu einer gegenseitigen Kennzeichnung geführt." Auf diese Worte hin fragte Son-Goku verwirrte:„ Eine Kennzeichnung?" /Was ist denn das, bitte?/ Er blickte verwundert zu Vegeta, welcher auf seltsame Weise sehr entspannt wirkte und willig erklärte:„ Auf Vegeta-sai hat man dadurch seine Partnerschaft bekannt gegeben, wie es hier auf der Erde mit den Ringen getan war… bei unserem Volk hätte es sonst leicht dazu kommen können, dass man sich mit jemanden eingelassen hätte, der eigentlich schon einem anderen gehörte."

Son-Goku zog seine Augenbrauen hoch:„ Du meinst es war ein Schutz vor Fremdgehen?" Das kam ihn nun doch ein wenig suspekt vor, doch sein Gegenüber schüttelte leicht den Kopf:„ Kakarott, unsere Rasse ist in manchen Dingen anders als die Menschen, wenn man richtig bedenkt in vielen. Bei uns waren Beziehungen nichts häufiges, man genoss es mit so vielen Partnern wie möglich Sex haben zu können und wenn jemand nicht wollte und man war stärker als dieser, dann nahm man ihn sich einfach." Der erschütterte Gesichtsausdruck von dem jüngeren Sayajin sagte Vegeta wieder, dass dieser sehr wenig von seiner eigentlichen Herkunft und Heimat wusste.

„Man hat vergewaltigt, wenn man jemanden wollte?! War so was erlaubt!?" Der Gedanke, dass so was bei seiner Rasse gang und gebe war, ließ ihn innerlich erschaudern. Jedoch lächelte Vegeta nur ruhig und schüttelte den Kopf:„ Kakarott, du siehst es aus der Sicht der Menschen, hier ist Vergewaltigung ein Schwerverbrechen und auch zu Recht, aber bei uns war so etwas nur eine Niederlage. Sex ist etwas auf dass unsere Rasse einen großen Wert gelegt hatte, wurde man genommen spürte man zwar die Wut und den Frust, dass man den anderen unterlegen war, aber trotzdem war es meistens dann auch für die Verlierer angenehm." Der Sayajin no Ouji sah, dass Son-Goku es nicht verstand oder verstehen wollte und versuchte es weiter, irgendwie lag ihn etwas daran den Jüngeren etwas mehr über seine Rasse aufzuklären:„ Du darfst das jetzt nicht so auffassen, dass derjenige, der genommen wurde bei den Akt verletzt oder getötet wurde. Man sah den Besiegten als Trophäe an und ging mit ihm genauso vorsichtig vor wie mit jemanden, der sich freiwillig zu einer Nacht bereit erklärt hatte. Jedenfalls aber schütze so eine Narbe davor, dass jemanden den Gekennzeichneten anrührte, da man dann Gefahr lief es mit dem Partner von diesem zu tun zu bekommen."

„Aber, warum sollte sich ein starker Kämpfer darum scheren ob er es nun mit den Partner von dem einen zu tun bekam oder nicht? Dann hätte er diesen doch auch einfach nehmen können." Man hörte Bitterkeit bei Son-Gokus Worten raus, er schien keineswegs irgendetwas Verständliches an der Sache zu finden, doch er wusste auch, dass er nicht darüber urteilen konnte, schließlich war es für seine Rasse etwas ganz normales gewesen, auch wenn es ihm nicht gefiel.

Vegeta verstand ihn und versuchte an dessen Meinung darüber auch nicht zu rütteln, er würde sie früher oder später sowieso ändern, da war sich der Sayajin no Ouji sicher und erklärte so stattdessen:„ Nun, auch wenn du es nicht glaubst, es gab sehr wohl Regeln auf Vegeta-sai an die man sich halten musste und eine davon war, dass sich nur welche aus einer darüber liegenden Klasse mit einem oder einer aus einer niedrigeren so eine Partnerschaft eingehen durfte. Der Sinn war der, weil, eben wie du gesagt hast, es sonst zu solchen Problemen hätte kommen können und in unserer Rasse konnte schon ein Funken ein Inferno auslösen und es hätte so durch solch eine Auseinandersetzung zum Tot des jeweiligen Unterlegenen kommen können." Der jüngere Sayajin war doch etwas über dieses System überrascht, doch andererseits leuchtete es ihm ein, bei einer Rasse, die Kämpfern und Töten im allgemeinen sehr leichtfertig fabrizierte konnten Unruhen untereinander sehr gefährliche Auswirkungen haben. Und seien wir man ehrlich, was macht denn mehr Stress als die Liebe?

Ein Nicken galt den Sayajin no Ouji als Zeichen, dass der Jüngere, der tief in seinen Gedanken versunken zu sein schien, verstanden hatte. /Er nimmt es besser auf als ich dachte… eigentlich habe ich befürchtet, dass er wütend wird, weil er den Part des niederen Ranges eingenommen hat./ Vegeta spürte, wie etwas in ihm dazu drängen wollte den anderen zu packen und zu sich zu ziehen, er konnte diesem Verlangen auch nur sehr schwer widerstehen. Es war ein natürliches Verhalten, er wusste noch von seinen Aufklärungsunterricht, dass die zwei Sayajins von frisch angetretenen Partnerschaften sich sehr zueinander hingezogen fühlten, da dies die Bindung stärkte, besonders wenn eine Sayajin zu der Zeit trächtig war.

„Geta… was bedeutet das jetzt für mich?" Der Sayajin no Ouji blickte überrascht auf, in die schwarzen Opale des anderen, die ihn ernst entgegensahen. Der ältere Kämpfer konnte nicht drum rum, dass er bereute, dass der andere dies ansprach, doch es wäre idiotisch gewesen das nicht zu erwarten. So antwortete er, wobei er den anderen direkt in die Augen sah und sehr ernst wirkte:„ Du hast den Part des Unterlegenen angenommen, da du der dritten Klasse angehörst. Das bedeutet eine ganze Menge und ich denke, das Meiste davon wird dir ganz von selbst klar werden, aber sei beruhigt, es heißt nicht, dass ich dir wehtun darf." Vegeta streckte seine Hand aus und berührte die Wange des anderen, welcher durch die Worte teilweise verwirrt aber auch beruhigt wirkte.

„Du darfst mich also nicht so behandeln wie… wie vor vier Tagen?" Die schwarzen Augen Son-Gokus sahen den anderen fragend an, welcher kurz verblüfft wirkte, dann aber einen bereuenden Ausdruck bekam und seinen Kopf schüttelte:„ Nein, Kakarott, und ich wollte dir auch damals nicht weh tun… an sich ist es so, das Schmerz normalerweise unsere Rasse bei Sex anstachelt und uns mehr auf Instinkt umschalten lässt, aber du scheinst da irgendwie der Softi unter den Sayajins zu sein." Vegeta schmunzelte amüsiert und auch der andere Kämpfer lächelte leicht, wobei sich dieser dann aber ein Gähnen nicht verkneifen konnte.

Son-Goku seufzt leise als er spürte, wie der andere seine Arme um ihn legte und er sich erneut an Vegeta geschmiegt wieder fand. Er kuschelte sich an den anderen, noch immer ein wenig überrascht über dessen plötzliche sanfte Seite und ließ sich die folgende Stunde noch von dessen Streicheleinheiten verwöhnen, bis ihn eine bekannte und verhasste Übelkeit ins Bad jagen würde.

Tja, das war Kapitel 6 und wenn ich ehrlich bin ist es eines meiner liebsten! (ja, warum denn wohl? g) Bin mal wieder viel zu spät dran, ich weiß, komm aber einfach nicht zum Schreiben, im Moment ist es ziemlich stressig bei mir, auch wegen dem Ferialjob, da komm ich nicht vor Sechs nach Hause und bin dann hundemüde. Tja, aber nächste Woche ist die letzte und dann hab ich noch zwei schöne Wochen Ferien bevor die Schule wieder losgeht, in denen ich mich dann auch wieder meinen FFs widmen kann! smile

So, jetzt kommen wir wieder zu den Thanx, die an all die lieben Leutchen gehen, die sich Zeit nehmen mir zu reviewn!

Mein Danke geht an;

Hemmi: Du kannst dir nicht vorstellen wie glücklich mich dein Review macht! :) Ich frei mich wirklich jedes Mal aufs Neue, wenn ich so liebe Rückmeldungen bekomme und ich hoffe wirklich, dass dir auch dieses Kapitel wieder gefällt (und ich versuch wirklich so schnell es geht mit den Kapitel voranzukommen…)!

Vegeta20: Hoffe das Kapitel war wieder ein Vergnügen für dich! smile Ja, stimmt schon, Goku ist durch seine Verletzlichkeit jetzt ein bisschen anziehender geworden, hab ich das Gefühl. Das mit der Mail gilt auch für dich, werd schauen, dass ich es heute noch schaffe!

Schnuckiputz: Schön, dass dir die FF gefällt und was Chichi angeht kommt sie in der Geschichte eh noch schlecht genug weg, aber das wird sich noch ergeben, auf jeden Fall hat der arme Goku noch ziemlich unter den beiden Frauen zu leiden (verrate aber nix Genaueres… ;).

OK, das war's dann auch wieder von meinerseits, bis zum nächsten Kapitel, lg Arima


	7. Hi, Doc!

Kapitel 7: Hi, Doc!

12:43 Uhr/ Capsule Corporation/ Wohnzimmer

Die Sonne schien nach Wochen düsterer Wolken endlich einmal den gesamten Himmel für sich zurückerobert zu haben. Das helle Blau wirkte beinahe schon unrealistisch in der sonst so trüben Zeit des Winters, welcher trotz der unverhofften Präsenz seiner ärgsten Rivalin immer noch unübersehbar seine Anwesenheit bestritt. Denn egal wo man hinsah hatte die wohltuende aber viel zu milde Sonne es noch nirgends fertig gebracht etwas von der weißen Pracht zum Schmelzen zu bringen und so überdeckt der Schnee immer noch alles unter seinen kalten, weißen Händen.

„Hm…" Der Geruch von frischen Früchtetee lag in der Luft des warmen Wohnzimmers der CC und der Mann, der sich dösig auf der Couch rekelte, schien von all dem schönen Vorboten des schon bald herannahenden Frühlings nicht mitzubekommen. Son-Goku war im Augenblick mit sich und der Welt zufrieden, er lag bequem, hatte das angenehme und befriedigende Gefühl von Sattheit in seinem erst kürzlich gefüllten Magen und konnte mit Sicherheit sagen, wann der andere Sayajin heute mit seinem Training aufhören würde. /Fünf Stunden…/ Viel zu viel für seinen Geschmack, zumindest was es das Warten anbetraf.

Vegeta hatte sich vor etwas mehr als einer Stunde in den G-Raum zurückgezogen und das hieß für den Jüngeren, dass es nun noch ganze drei Stunden und ein Bissl was dauern würde, bis dieser wieder bei ihm war. Er seufzte leise und drehte sich von der Seite auf den Rücken und ein Lächeln glitt über seine Lippen als er die angenehme Wärme auf seinem Gesicht spüren konnte, die in den hereinfallenden Sonnenstrahlen ihren Ursprung fand. Eigentlich war er lästig und aufdringlich, das wusste er selbst, aber aus irgendeinem Grund war ihm das völlig egal. In seinem Bauch wuchs etwas heran und er brauchte die Nähe des anderen einfach als eine Stütze, die ihn beruhigte, da er teilweise immer noch die Angst vor dieser teilweise doch noch so neuen und befremdenden Situation verspürte.

Ein Gähnen fand seinen Weg über die Lippen des vor sich hin dösenden Sayajins, der, nachdem Vegeta gegangen war, sich hierher zurückgezogen hatte. Der Gedanke, dass der andere nach Herzenslust trainieren konnte, während es ihm selbst versagt war, wurmte ihn schon sehr, vor allem weil er spürte, dass sein Körper die routinierten Trainingseinheiten vermisste. /Obwohl ich mich überhaupt nicht mehr fördere bin ich trotzdem die ganze Zeit müde… so eine Schwangerschaft ist schon etwas seltsames./ Eine Hand glitt unter sein frisches blaues T-Shirt und er begann nach der kleinen Energie zu spüren, welche von Tag zu Tag an Kraft zu gewinnen schien.

/Anscheinend wirst du ein Vorzeigemodell eines Sayajins… hm, deinen Vater würde das auf jeden Fall freuen./ Son-Goku schmunzelte vergnügt und begann die Stelle, an der er das kleine Wesen spüren konnte, zärtlich zu streicheln. Es war seltsam aber heute schienen ihm die Sorgen, die ihn sonst so gequält hatten, wie weggewischt und eine seltsame Vorfreude auf das Baby in sich hatte bei ihm Einzug gehalten. Wahrscheinlich war es wegen der Bindung, aus irgendeinem Grund wusste der schwangere Kämpfer, dass diese dazu führen musste, dass er so eine gute Laune hatte und das er und Vegeta vorhin fast nicht aus dem Bett gekommen waren, weil sie ihre Finger einfach nicht voneinander lassen gekonnt hatten.

Seufzend streckte sich der Sayajin genüsslich und drehte sich wieder zur Seite, wobei er die Hand auf seinem Bauch ruhen ließ. Vegeta hatte vorhin eine unglaubliche Zärtlichkeit und Sanftheit an den Tag gelegt, die Son-Goku immer noch recht überraschte, denn an sich passte dies so gar nicht zu seinem Ouji. /Vielleicht…/ Der Mann schloss seine Augen und horchte in die angenehme Ruhe hinein, es war momentan niemand weiteres im Haus als er und Vegeta. Seine schwarzen Opale öffneten sich wieder einen Spalt und er sah in Gedanken versunken vor sich auf den kleinen Wohnzimmertisch, wo eine der etlichen Topfpflanzen von Bulmas Mutter ihre Winterpension verbrachten.

/Was, wenn er auch… wenn er auch für mich etwas empfindet, das über Freundschaft hinaus geht…/ Es war eine seltsame Vorstellung, doch kam sie Son-Goku nun nicht mehr lächerlich vor, nicht nach den vergangenen Tagen. Warum hätte sich der andere mit ihm binden sollen? Immerhin hätte er ihn auch einfach nur so beistehen können… oder vor die Tür setzten. Ein Lächeln breitete sich erneut über seine Lippen, als er an vergangene Nacht und den heutigen Morgen dachte, es war so unglaublich schön gewesen und für Vegeta genauso, das hatte er ganz genau spüren können, dieser hat jede Berührung genauso genossen wie er.

/Ich glaube, ich w…/ Ein Klopfen riss ihn aus seinen Überlegungen und er setzte sich erschrocken auf, doch als er Son-Gohan erblickte beruhigte er sich wieder und lächelte fröhlich:„ Hallo, Gohan, schön dich zu sehen." Sein ältester Sohn nickte und antwortete grinsend:„ Dich auch und wie ich sehe geht es dir schon viel besser." Der junge Arzt ging zu seinem Vater, welcher sich inzwischen aufrecht hingesetzt hatte und setzte sich auf einen der Sessel neben der Couch. Er war heute mal nicht in Mantel gekleidet und hatte stattdessen einen normalen Pulli und Jeans an.

„Ja… aber du hast eh keine Spritzen dabei, oder?" Der misstrauische und prüfende Blick seines Vater rang den jüngeren Mann ein amüsiertes Schmunzeln ab und er schüttelte beruhigend den Kopf:„ Nein, heute mal nicht und ich glaube du wirst so schnell auch keine mehr bekommen, zumindest bis auf die Blutabnahmen." Falscher Satz. Son-Goku wurde schlagartig schneeweiß und von einem Augenblick auf den anderen war er auch schon am anderen Ende des Zimmers.

„Dad, keine Sorge, ich habe wirklich keine Nadeln oder dergleichen dabei, aber nächste Woche, wenn du zum Gynäkologen gehst, nimmt er dir sicher eine Blutprobe ab. Das wird aber nicht wehtun, er nimmt sonst von schwangeren Frauen Blut ab und die sind auch nicht gerade dafür bekannt, dass sie eine besonders hohe Schmerzschwelle gegenüber Spritzen haben." Der teils misstrauische, teil schockierte Blick von Son-Goku sagte dessen Sohn, dass dieser seinem Freund in der Praxis noch einige Schwierigkeiten bereiten würde und Son-Gohan war ehrlich erleichtert, dass der ältere Sayajin dabei sein würde.

/Dad ist durch die Schwangerschaft zwar ein bisschen geschwächt, aber ich bin mir sicher, wenn ihm jemand mit einer Nadel zu nahe kommt könnte er glatt aus Panik die Grenze zum Super Sayajin überschreiten… und Zuma damit einen Herzkollaps bereiten./ Son-Gohan seufzte lächelnd bei den Gedanken, er wusste, dass dies keine schwachsinnige Vorstellung war sondern bei der extremen Spritzenphobie, die seinen Vater plagte, sehr wohl zutreffen konnte, da Menschen, die sich durch ihre Ängste in die Enge vorkamen, Bärenkräfte entwickeln konnten und von Sayajins wollen wir gar nicht erst reden.

„Ich verspreche dir, dass es nicht wehtun wird… und ich habe wirklich keine Spritze bei mir, das zählt leider nun nicht zu den Gegenständen, die ich überall mit mir herumschleppe. Du kannst dich also beruhigt wieder hinsetzen." Der junge Arzt seufzte und deutete auf die Couch und hingegen seiner Befürchtung, dass sein Vater nun das Weite suchen würde, setzte sich dieser, mit einem etwas leidlichen Blick, auch hin. Son-Goku schien nun keineswegs mehr so gut drauf zu sein wie bei Son-Gohans Eintreffen und das tat diesem auch leid, doch er wusste, dass sich das sicher schnell wieder legen würde, da der Sayajin hart im nehmen war, auch wenn es um seinen Todfeind, die Spritze, gehen sollte.

„Sag mal, Gohan, was ist das eigentlich für ein Termin bei dem Gynenologen? Und, ähm, was ist ein Gynenologe?" Son-Goku war eben erst aufgefallen, dass er von einem Termin bei einem Arzt noch gar nichts gewusst hatte und schon gar nicht von einem bei einem Arzt mit so einem seltsamen Namen! Sein Sohn sah ihn einen Moment mit einem, für ihn, undefinierbaren Blick an, dann schmunzelte dieser plötzlich und begann lächelnd zu erklären:„ Es ist ein _Gynäkologe_ und das ist ein Arzt für Frauen… ähm, eigentlich sowohl für Frauen und auch Männer aber es gehen vorzugsweise Frauen hin. Die Richtung der Medizin, die er praktisiert befasst sich mit den Geschlechtsorganen, Eierstöcke und dergleichen, jedenfalls ist er auch der Ansprechpartner für alle schwangeren Frauen… und nun auch für dich." Der etwas verdatterte Blick von dem Sayajin sagte Son-Gohan, dass sein Vater wohl wirkliche nicht die leiseste Ahnung von dem hatte was er sprach, was ihn jedoch nicht weiter überraschte, einerseits war sein Vater niemand, der sich sonderlich für solche Sachen interessiert, andererseits hielt ihn wohl auch seine extreme Spritzenphobie von diesem Genre fern.

So versuchte der Mann es etwas genauer auszulegen und lehnte sich etwas in den weichen Sessel zurück:„ Nun, es ist nichts weswegen du dir Sorgen machen musste, wie gesagt gehen alle Schwangeren dort hin, da dieser Arzt feststellen kann ob mit dem Baby alles in Ordnung ist und ob es irgendetwas benötigt, wie z.B. Vitamintabletten oder ob Fruchtwasser entnommen werden muss…" „WAS!?" Und schon wieder hatte der ältere Kämpfer, in einer atemberaubenden Geschwindigkeit, eine schöne Distanz zwischen sie beide gebracht und warf seinem Sohn einen entsetzten und warnenden Blick zu. Son-Gohan hätte sich für seine soeben gesprochenen Worte auf die Zunge beißen können, er hätte das nun als letztes erwähnen sollen, zumindest hätte das unnötige Sorgen von Seiten seines Vaters vermieden.

Der junge Arzt hob beschwichtigend die Hände und versuchte beruhigend zu klingen:„ Dad, das war nur als Beispiel gedacht, so etwas ist bei einer normalen Schwangerschaft an sich ja auch gar nicht vorgesehen, man entnimmt Fruchtwasser ja nur wenn etwas mit dem Kind nicht in Ordnung ist." Wie Son-Gohan es hasste so was zu sagen, wo er selbst nicht mit Sicherheit sagen konnte, dass mit dem Baby in seinem Vater alles stimmte, er hoffte es aber, jedenfalls würde der Besuch da sicher aufschlussreich sein. Er warf dem anderen Mann einen entschuldigenden Blick zu, man konnte direkt sehen, wie dieser sich dazu zwang nicht einfach per momentaner Teleportation das Weite zu suchen und für die nächsten Monate irgendwo unterzutauchen.

„Hör mal, ich kann dir versichern, dass e..." Sowohl Son-Gohan als auch Son-Goku wandten ihre Köpfe überrascht Richtung Tür, eine Aura, die soeben das Haus betreten hatte, riss ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. „Hey, anscheinend kriegst du heute ja noch mehr Besuch." Der Halbsayajin war echt froh für diesen unerwarteten Gast, welcher ihm soeben den Kopf aus der Schlinge gezogen hatte und warf seinem Vater einen lächelnden Blick zu. Dieser schien davon jedoch weniger begeistert, irgendwie wirkte er nun beinahe noch zerknirschter als vorher. Doch noch bevor der Sayajin dazu kam sich darüber Gedanken zu machen ob er sich nun nicht doch eher irgendwo weit, weit wegteleportieren hätte sollen, traf auch schon der Dritte zur kleinen Runde.

Kuririn steckte seinen Kopf rein, so als wolle er sehen, dass er sie auch ja nicht gerade bei irgendetwas störte und als er sah, dass dies nicht so was trat er rein und grüßte freundlich:„ Hey, hallöchen." Son-Gohan erwiderte lächelnd:„ Hallo, Kuririn, wie geht's?" Der Gefragte trat näher zu den beiden anderen Kämpfern und antwortete Schulter zuckend:„ Gut, außer, dass C18 nun wieder die bestimmte Zeit im Monat hat wo man lieber vor ihr das Weite suchen sollte." Er grinste vielsagend, wandte sich dann jedoch zu den Sayajin, welcher immer noch in größerer Entfernung zu ihm und den jüngeren Mann stand. „Ähm, hallo, Son-Goku, wie geht's dir?" Der kleinere Kämpfer wirkte besorgt, dass konnte er nicht verstecken auch wenn er es wollte, das letzte Zusammentreffen von ihnen beiden hatte ihn doch ziemlich vor den Kopf gestoßen.

Son-Goku wirkte blass, aber nickte schließlich und brachte ein halbwegs ehrliches Lächeln hin:„ Schon besser, aber…" Er beschloss nun doch zu den anderen zu gehen und sah dabei seinen Freund etwas verwirrt an:„ Was machst du hier? Ich dachte ihr trainiert, also heute ist doch eigentlich eine Einheit geplant gewesen, oder?" Kuririn schien nicht sehr glücklich darüber zu sein, dass sie auf dieses Thema gekommen waren, denn er begann augenblicklich nervös zu wirken, was nun Son-Goku seinerseits nicht gefiel. „Naja… ähm, Yamchu hatte da eine Idee… also, weil du das letzte Mal so niedergeschlagen gewirkt hast… äh, er… er dachte es wäre doch nett, wenn wir uns heute alle hier treffen würden um dir ein wenig Gesellschaft zu leisen." Anhand von dem Gestotterte und der nur wenig von der Vernunft dieser Idee überzeugt klingenden Stimme, konnten Son-Gohan feststellen, dass Kuririn sich wohl eher mäßigen Erfolg von Yamchus Plan versprach.

Das war keiner von Yamchus Geistesblitzen… Dad ist momentan sowieso noch selbst mit den ganzen Umstellungen und Änderungen seines Körpers überfordert und dann eine Runde unter Freunden, von denen wahrscheinlich zwei noch nicht mal wissen, dass er schwanger ist… na Mahlzeit.Der junge Arzt verabschiedete sich von dem Gedanken heute einen gemütlichen Nachmittag mit seinem Vater verbringen zu können und warf dem kleineren Mann einen vorwurfsvollen Blick zu. Kuririn bekam diesen Hieb von Gohans Seiten genau mit und versuchte zu erklären, dass er eigentlich gar nichts mit dem Ganzen zu tun hatte:„ Hey, Goku, du kennst Yamchu, er meint es ja nur gut, ab und an kriegt er halt solche Einfälle und… na ja…"

Son-Goku überging das, er trat nur einen weiteren Schritt auf seinem besten Freund zu und sah ihn mit einem durchdringlichen Blick an:„ Habt ihr ihnen etwa was davon erzählt?" Dieser Gedanke schien den Mann noch mehr zu besorgen als das wohl baldige Eintrudeln der anderen. Doch zu seiner Erleichterung schüttelte Kuririn den Kopf:„ Nein, keine Sorge, so was würden wir doch nicht tun… aber…" Der kleinere Mann sah den anderen ernst an:„ Wie lange denkst du denn, dass du es noch vor uns allen hättest verheimlichen können? Ich will ja nichts sagen, aber das kleine Ding da in dir gibt schon ziemlich was von seiner Existenz preis… ich mein jetzt von der Aura her, nicht vom Äußeren, du bist ja noch nicht… ähm, dein Bauch… egal."

Aus irgendeinem Grund schien dem Kämpfer das Thema unbehaglich zu sein, denn er wandte sich ab und fragte stattdessen, wobei kein Zweifel bestand, dass er allein etwas von sich gab um seine Bemerkung von eben zu übergehen:„ Sag mal, wo ist eigentlich Vegeta… ich meine, nicht dass er dann wie letztes Mal wieder so einen Anfall kriegt, Yamchu und ich dachten schon der würde aus uns Schaschlik machen. Naja, anscheinend macht er sich ja wirklich Sorgen um dich… tja, das ist beinahe genauso verwirrend und neu wie die Tatsache, dass du schwanger bist." Ein breites, vielsagendes Grinsen tauchte auf Kuririns Gesicht auf und ehe sein Freund etwas dagegen tun konnte wurde er rot und wandte sich lachend ab, wobei er diese für ihn typische Geste mit der Hand auf den Hinterkopf machte:„ Ach… hehe… meinst du… ähm…"

„Hahaha, Son-Goku, du wirst ja ganz rot! Das gibt's ja nicht, da ist ja jemand wirklich verschossen!" Der kleinere Kämpfer begann laut loszuprusten, denn ihm schien dieses Verhalten von seinem besten Freund wirklich zu amüsieren, allerdings war er froh, dass Vegeta nicht in der Nähe war… bei diesem konnte man ja nie wissen:Dessen Humor hätte diese Bemerkung sicher nicht getroffen.Bevor er sich allerdings mehr Sorgen darüber machen konnte wurde seine Aufmerksamkeit und die der anderen zwei auch schon auf die eintreffenden Energien gelenkt und Kuririn konnte von der Seite sehen wie Son-Gokus Gesichtsfarbe den leichten roten Schimmer abgab und kalkbleich wurde.

„Hey, mach dir keine Sorgen, wir sind deine Freunde, die werden wegen der Neuigkeit schon keinen Schock kriegen." Wovon der Kuririn, wenn er an Picollo dachte, nicht einmal so überzeugt war, allerdings behielt er das doch eher für sich, allein schon deshalb, weil er sehen wollte wie ihr namekianischer Freund darauf reagierte. Auch Son-Gohan stand auf und legte seinem Vater eine Hand auf die Schulter:„ Sie verstehen das sicher, mach dir nicht so viele Sorgen." Der junge Arzt versuchte überzeugend zu wirken, denn er wusste, dass sein Vater sich nicht aufregen durfte, auch wenn sich das Baby mittlerweile anscheinend schon wieder gefangen hatte, es war immer noch schwach.

Und dann tauchten die drei Gestalten auch schon bei der Tür auf und Son-Goku kam es so vor als würde ihm sein Herz in die Hose rutschen und sein Magen gegen den Hals drücken. Der Sayajin konnte sofort an Tenshinhans und Picollos Gesichtern, welche genauso verwirrt und teilweise ungläubig wie das von Yamchu und Kuririn vor zwei Tagen wirkten, erkennen, dass er den gleichen Fehler wie damals gemacht hatte und völlig darauf vergessen hatte seine und die Energie des Babys zu löschen, jedoch bezweifelte er die Effektivität an dem Vorgehen, denn das kleine Ding war inzwischen schon ziemlich spürbar und er wusste nicht ob er dessen Aura soweit runterdrücken hätte können, dass die anderen sie nicht gespürt hätten.

„Hey, Son-Goku, wie ich sehe ist Kuririn schon da, na ja, ich dachte mir es wäre mal eine nette Überraschung wenn wir vorbeikommen… ähm…" Yamchu stoppte seinen Redeschwall als er bemerkte, dass sein Freund gar nicht auf ihn achtete sondern mit entsetzten und verängstigten (!) Blick auf die anderen beiden starrte, welche soeben mit ihm hier rein gekommen waren. Einige Sekunden herrschte ein bedrücktes Schweigen, man konnte genau an den Gesichtsaudrücken der beiden noch ahnungslos gewesenen Neuankömmlingen erkennen, wie ihre Gedanken von ungläubig zu fassungslos und wieder zurück wechselten.

„Son-Goku… du bist…"Tenshinhan machte den leichten Anschein, als würde er gerade vor seinen inneren Augen noch einmal die verschiedensten Naturgesetze, die existierten, aufzuzählen, um sich ja zu versichern, dass er sich bis jetzt mit dem, das besagte, dass Männer keine Kinder kriegen konnten, auch nicht seit jeher einfach nur vertan hatte. Sein Nebenmann schien sich mit Zweifeln an seinem eigenen Verstand weniger zu befassen, denn nachdem er Son-Goku einen verwirrten und forschenden Blick zugeworfen hatte und dieser einfach nur seinen Blick senkte, wandte er sich weiter zu Son-Gohan, welcher nur leicht lächelnd nickte und ihm damit einen Schlag verpasste.

/Deshalb das komische Verhalten, seine Gereiztheit… Ich hoffe das mit den Heulkrämpfen bleibt uns erspart./ Picollo wusste nicht wieso aber die ganze Tatsache schockte ihn nicht halb so sehr wie sie es eigentlich sollte, aber dann rief er sich wieder in den Kopf, dass er auch ein zwei Meter große Alien auf einem Planeten vollbesetzt mit stumpfsinnigen Bürgern war, die meinten, dass sich das Universum allein um sie drehte, wem sollte da bitte noch ein schwangerer Sayajin stören? /Obwohl ich noch nie davon gehört habe, dass bei dieser Rasse auch Männer Kinder kriegen können… aber für die Population auch wieder kein Nachteil./ Der Namekianer hatte plötzlich das Bedürfnis Yamchu ganz fest zu treten, denn dieser Dummkopf wusste anscheinend schon davon, was auch erklärte warum dieser unbedingt darauf bestanden hatte heute Son-Goku einen Besuch abzustatten.

„Aber, wie kann das gehen, ähm, ich meine, du bist ein Mann und Männer…" Tenshinhan war bezüglich dieses Punktes mit seinem Latein am Ende und warf auch seinerseits Son-Gohan einen fragenden Blick zu, da ihr Anführer seltsamen Gefallen an der Teppichmusterung gefunden zu haben schien und ihre Blicke stur ignorierte. Der erwachsene Halbsayajin begann auch prompt zu erklären, da auch er sah, dass sein Vater momentan nicht wirklich dazu im Stande war:„ Nun, männliche Sayajins haben im Gegensatz zu Menschen sehr wohl die Vorraussetzung ebenfalls Kinder auszutragen, obwohl ich mir nicht ganz sicher bin ob sie naturgegeben ist… Jedenfalls scheint es nichts Ungewöhnliches zu sein, da sich Dads Körper ganz normal darauf umstellt." /Soweit man so was in der Allgemeinbildung als „normal" bezeichnen kann…/ Doch diesen Gedanken behielt er lieber für sich und fuhr fort:„ Soweit ich von Vegeta erfahren konnte, ist es jedoch relativ unwahrscheinlich, dass ein männlicher Sayajin schwanger wird, da die Gegebenheiten dafür auf Vegeta-sai an sich schlecht beschaffen waren… na ja, hier auf der Erde scheint das ja nicht der Fall zu sein."

Der junge Arzt lächelte, warf den anderen dabei jedoch einen ernsten Blick zu, der ihnen zu verstehen gab, dass sie die Fragerei jetzt jedoch lieber auf sich ruhen lassen und so Son-Goku nicht aufregen sollten. Tenshinhan fiel es sichtlich schwer die Fragen, die ihm nun brennend auf der Zunge lagen, zurückzuhalten, schluckte sie aber schließlich doch, da er Son-Gohans Sorge verstand, er hatte sich durch das komische Verhalten, das der Sayajin seit den letzten Wochen an den Tag legte, selbst davon überzeugen können, dass es anscheinend mit seiner offenherzigen Ruhe und Gelassenheit vorbei war. Auch Picollo stellte keine weiteren Fragen mehr bezüglich des Zustandekommens der Schwangerschaft, wandte sich aber mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen an Son-Goku, wobei er so wirkte als ob ihn etwas ziemlich wurmte:„ Sag mal, Son-Goku, wann wärst du mit der Sprache denn rausgerückt, wenn der Depp da links neben dir (einen empörten und todbringenden Blick von Yamchus Seiten ignorierend) uns heute nicht hierher geschleppt hätte?"

Der Namekianer hätte sich für seine Worte, kaum waren sie ausgesprochen, auch schon auf die Zunge beißen können:/ Was zum Teufel red ich da, es interessiert mich doch einen Dreck ob er nun schwanger.../ Es war doch recht ungewohnt so etwas bezüglich seines Freundes zu denken. /… ist oder nicht./ Nun, an sich stimmte das ja, zumindest zum Teil, es hatte ihn ja auch nicht interessiert als Bulma oder C18 oder diese Furie von Weib, die Son-Goku vor Jahren geehelicht hat, schwanger waren, allerdings war Son-Goku ein Kampfkollege und wenn sich mal wieder Feinde auf der Erde blicken lassen wollten, wobei erwähnt diese sowieso schon seit ein paar Jahre überfällig waren, dann wäre es auf jeden Fall gut zu wissen, dass sie dieses Mal nicht wirklich auf ihren Anführer zählen konnten, da dieser nun in Karenz war. Naja, mehr oder weniger konnte man das so lassen, natürlich war Son-Goku auch ein Freund, aber auf das wollte der große Kämpfer nicht wirklich genauer eingehen und schob diese mögliche Erklärung für seine Wut lieber wieder ganz weit weg in irgendein verstaubtes Eck seines Bewusstseins.

Son-Goku hatte seinen Blick wieder gehoben und sah mit einer, von ihm doch sehr ungewohnten, Hilflosigkeit auf seinen Gegenüber. Was sollte er bitte sagen? /Es tut mir leid, ich dachte aber, dass ihr mich verstoßen und nie wieder ein Wort mit mir reden würdet… ja, das klingt wirklich super./ Seine rechte Hand wanderte unbewusst wieder zu seinem linken Ärmel und begann auf ein Neues an diesen zu zupfen, was ihm selbst durch einen sehr missbilligenden Blick seines Gegenübers auffiel und er abrupt diese wieder zurückzog.

Die nachtschwarzen Opale wandten sich wieder dem Boden zu und ehe er dazu kam sich doch dazu durchzuringen eine Antwort hervorzubringen, nahm schon ein anderer das Wort an sich. Kuririn war neben Son-Goku getreten und warf seinem namekianischen Kampfkollegen einen tadelnden Blick zu, wofür er nichts Freundlicheres empfing, dies aber überging und seufzend zu sprechen begann:„ Picollo, das ist doch offensichtlich und sogar jemand wie du, der um jede Gefühlsregung einen großen Bogen macht, sollte das erkennen." Als der Namekianer mit einem giftigen Blick antwortete, dann aber seine nicht vorhandenen Augenbrauen fragend hochzog fuhr Kuririn mit erhobenen Finger fort, wobei er sehr stark an einen Grundschullehrer erinnerte, der einem seiner Schüler irgendeine Alttäglichkeit klarmachte, die für den Kleinen, in diesem Fall Picollo g, noch nicht verständlich war.

„Na hör mal, du wärst ganz sicher auch verunsichert, wenn du plötzlich schwanger bist… als Mann… auch wenn das bei dir ja nicht geht, ähm, aber was ich sagen will, Son-Goku hat sich halt vor unserer Reaktion gesorgt (das Wort „gefürchtet" konnte und wollte der kleinere Kämpfer nicht benutzen, es kam ihm im Bezug auf seinem besten Freund immer noch geradezu suspekt vor) und das ist wohl verständlich, überhaupt wenn zu der Gruppe so ein gefühlskühler Rüpel wie du zählt." Kuririn verschränkte jetzt mit bestimmter Miene die Arme und bekam das amüsierte Grinsen von Yamchu, welcher hinter ihm stand, zum Glück nicht mit.

Picollo rümpfte seine Nase skeptisch und knurrte gefährlich:„ Ich werd dir gleich zeigen wie viel „Gefühl" in meiner Faust steckt, du zu klein geratene Witzfigur." Das „zu klein geraten" hatte bei Kuririn einen Nerv getroffen und er wäre seinen, mehr als doppelt so großen, Gegenüber dafür auch tatsächlich an die Gurgel gesprungen, wenn er nicht plötzlich ein Gewicht auf seiner Schulter gespürt hätte. Überrascht wandte er sich zur Seite und sah, dass Son-Goku eine Hand auf seine Schulter gelegt hatte und stellte verblüfft und erfreut fest, dass dieser ihn lächelnd ansah.

Der Sayajin blickte auch zu den anderen auf und lächelte breit, wobei alle augenblicklich wussten, dass dieses Lächeln dieses Mal ehrlich gemeint war und keine andere, weitaus negativere Gefühlsregung überspielte. „Es tut mir leid, dass ich mich so verhalten habe…" Er griff sich grinsend auf den Hinterkopf und machte damit einen sehr vertrauten Eindruck, wobei durch den aufkommende Anschein von Naivität auch der letzte Rest von Sorgen aus dem noch immer blassen Gesicht gewischt wurde:„… ich habe euch Sorgen bereitet, das wollte ich nicht. Ich weiß, dass ihr meine Freunde seid und zu mir haltet aber…" Son-Gokus Augen wurden wieder ernst, es war ein komisches Gefühl mit anzusehen wie schnell er von dem alten, naiven, zu den nun ernsten Ich wechselte, anscheinend ohne irgendeine Notiz davon zu nehmen. Er ließ seine Hand wieder sinken und wandte auch seine Augen wieder ab, dieses Mal Richtung Fenster und blickte hinaus, in die warmen Sonnenstrahlen, die auf der Oberfläche des Schnees ein Meer aus Glanz hervorriefen.

/Er wirkt…/ Kuririn sah besorgt zu dem Kämpfer hinauf und legte seine Stirn in Falten:/ Er wirkt… älter…/ Auf irgendeine Weise schien sein bester Freund mit einem Mal etwas von seiner so ewig vorhanden zu sein wirkenden Jungend zu verlieren und ihm wurde bewusst, dass dies nicht erst jetzt so war, sondern schon seit Wochen, sogar Monaten vor sich ging. Eine Einsicht, die ihm irgendwie einen Stein in den Magen verfrachtete und ein sehr seltsames Gefühl von Traurigkeit in ihm hervorrief, ob die anderen das auch bemerkt hatten?

„… es ist…" Er wandte sich, nach einer Minute des Schweigens, wieder zu den anderen, wobei er erneut lächelte, jedoch wieder etwas bedrückter wirkte:„… einfach schwierig… ich weiß noch nicht wirklich wie ich damit umgehen soll und… ich habe mir gedacht, wenn ich schon nicht so richtig damit klarkomme, wie ist es dann erst bei euch?" Die schwarzen Opale wandten sich wieder Richtung Teppich und er verschränkte nun seinerseits seine Arme vor der Brust, eine für ihn recht untypische Haltung, die ihn irgendwie verletzlich wirken ließ.

Seine Freunde und Son-Gohan sahen ihn einige Sekunden nur verblüfft und ein wenig betreten an. Die Worte ihres Freundes waren verständlich und erklärten seine Zweifel gegenüber wie sie wohl reagieren würden, jedoch war dieses Verhalten immer noch seltsam fremd. An sich hätte eigentlich jeder von ihnen damit gerechnet, dass Son-Goku, wie unrealistisch diese Vorstellung vor wenigen Wochen noch gewesen wäre, selbst schwanger mit einem breiten Grinsen und seiner gewohnt naiven Art zu ihnen gekommen wäre und das einfach hingenommen hätte oder sie ohne weiteres um Rat gefragt hätte (wo wohl eher die Frauen der Schöpfung zum Einsatz gekommen wären), aber wie er nun handelte… er wirkte dadurch anders, nicht wie… Son-Goku.

Schließlich war Yamchu dieses Mal der Erste, der etwas sagte und dabei seinen Kampfkollegen und alten Freund aufmunternd ansah:„ Wir verstehen dich, Son-Goku, natürlich ist das eine Situation, die doch etwas verwirrend und beunruhigend ist, aber wir sind deine Freunde und du musst dir deswegen wirklich keine Sorgen machen, wir werden es auch trotzdem bleiben." Die anerkennenden Blicke auf seine Worte von den restlichen Leuten, die so viel sagten wie, „sind echt mächtig beeindruckt, dass du keinen Mist zusammenpalavert hast", rang dem Kämpfer mit der Narbe auf der linken Gesichtshälfte ein wütendes „Ach, glotzt nicht so dämlich!!!" ab.

Das Lächeln von Son-Goku wurde wieder breiter und er spürte wie eine große Last von ihm genommen wurde, er war froh, dass sie ihn verstanden und dass sie weiterhin an seiner Seite bleiben würden, auch wenn das doch irgendwie von vornherein klar gewesen war. /Ich mach mir zu viele Sorgen…/ Der Sayajin schüttelte leicht seinen Kopf, das wusste er ja ohnehin, aber er wusste einfach nicht, wie er das abstellen sollte, früher hatte er damit nie ein Problem gehabt, dieses Gefühl war einfach nie da gewesen, zumindest nicht in dieser Intensität, doch in letzter Zeit…

Ein Räuspern von Richtung Tür her ließ alle teils überrascht, teils erschrocken herumfahren, da sie viel zu sehr mit Zanken oder den eigenen Gedanken beschäftigt waren, als dass sie die Person, die nun schon eine ganze Weile mit gesenkter Aura neben der Tür stand, bemerkt hätten. „Oh… hallo, Vegeta… hoffe du hast heute doch gute Laune, oder?" Kuririn warf ihm ein honigsüßes Lächeln zu, anscheinend hatte er immer noch die Befürchtung, dass dieser so ausrasten könnte wie bei ihren letzten Besuch. Der Sayajin stand betont lässig gegen die Wand gelehnt, wobei er die Arme vor seiner Brust verschränkt hatte und sie mit leicht verfinsterter Miene ansah. Allerdings nickte er auf Kuririns „Hallo", was dieser als ein gutes Zeichen auslegte und auch die anderen nickten nun oder warfen ihm ein „Hallo" entgegen, wobei jeder jedoch etwas gehalten schien.

Vegeta war einer von ihnen, da gab es keinen Zweifel, aber er hatte in ihrer Gruppe einen distanzierten Platz eingenommen, den er mit allen Mitteln verteidigte und man konnte bei ihm nie so genau wissen, wie man sich ihm gegenüber nun verhalten sollte. Das war ein Grund für ihre „Vorsicht", seit dem letzten Feind waren schon Jahre vergangen und seitdem war von Zusammenarbeit oder –gehörigkeit, bis auf die wenigen Male, wo sie eines ihrer Gemeinschaftstrainings hatten, nichts mehr zu holen.

Das an sich war nicht einmal so beunruhigend, schließlich war von ihm noch nie viel gekommen was Gruppengemeinschaft anging, jedoch hatte der ältere Sayajin gigantische Fortschritte gemacht, was seine Kampfkraft anging, so dass jeder von ihnen bis auf Son-Goku schon lange das Handtuch werfen konnte eher dieser wirklich warm geworden war. Und jetzt, wo Son-Goku, der zwar immer noch stärker als Vegeta war, und das dank seiner wirklichen „Begabung" für den Kampfsport noch um ein schönes Stück, nicht mehr wirklich was gegen diesen unternehmen konnte, war es doch ein mulmiges Gefühl in der Nähe von so jemanden zu sein, bei dem man nie mit Sicherheit wissen konnte woran man bei ihm nun wirklich war.

Vegeta hatte das bereits durchschaut und es reizte ihn mit seinen „Kollegen" nun ein wenig zu spielen und ihnen etwas Angst zu machen, er wusste immerhin, dass diese zwar keine schlechten Kämpfer waren aber an ihn und Son-Goku schon seit Jahren nicht mehr auch nur im Entferntesten rankamen, was der Grund war, dass diese sich jetzt ohne ihren Beschützer wohl ziemlich wie auf dünnen Glatteis vorkommen mussten. Ein Grinsen kämpfte sich über seine Lippen und bei den plötzlich alarmierten Gesichtern dieser Angsthasen wurde es noch größer, jedoch beließ er es dabei ihnen so einen kleinen Schauer über den Rücken gejagt zu haben. Er wusste, dass Son-Goku das nicht im Geringsten witzig finden würde und er wollte ihn nicht wegen so was aufregen, auch wenn es doch sehr verlockend gewesen wäre.

So wandte er sich stattdessen allein an den anderen Sayajin:„ Ich bin im Gravitationsraum." Damit verschwand er auch schon wieder und ließ eine ziemlich verdattert wirkende Runde zurück. „Was war denn das jetzt?" Tenshinhan sah dem Kämpfer ein wenig irritiert hinterher und auch die anderen schienen sich aus dessen seltsamen Verhalten keinen Reim machen zu können. Yamchu verschränkte die Arme und legte seinen Kopf etwas zur Seite, wobei er einen sehr nachdenklichen Eindruck mache:„ Warum erstattet der hohe Prinz uns die angenehme Freude eines Besuchs und verschwindet wieder ohne wirklich etwas gesagt zu haben???" Kuririn, der neben ihn trat schien allerdings die Antwort zu wissen, denn das Grinsen, welches sein Gesicht prägte zog sich von einem Ohr zum anderen und er warf einen vielsagenden Blick zu Son-Goku:„ Na, er wird sich wohl Sorgen um ihn gemacht haben und nachdem er gesehen hat, dass alles in Ordnung ist, ist er wieder abgezogen, oder was meinst du Son-Goku?"

Der Angesprochene wurde von einer Sekunde auf die andere knallrot und meine nur lachend, wo erneut seine Hand den Weg auf seinen Hinterkopf fand:„ A… ach… ich… ähm… ich weiß nicht so wirklich…" Sowohl Kuririn als auch Yamchu begannen beide bei dem Anblick, den der andere Kämpfer nun bot, begeistert zu lachen und fingen an diesen damit aufzuziehen, was sich als eine sehr laute Angelegenheit mit viel Gekicher und Gelache herausstellen sollte und sich für Picollo und Tenshinhan, die das eher nervend als amüsant empfanden, wohl oder übel über die nächsten Stunden hinweg ziehen würde, wenn niemand was unternahm.

Son-Gohan stand nur lächelnd daneben und war doch recht zufrieden damit, wie sich die Dinge entwickelt hatten, schließlich hätte es ja auch ganz anders laufen können und nachdem er dann doch Mitleid mit den zwei etwas „erwachseneren" Kämpfern bekommen hatte, unterband er jegliches weitere Rumgeblödel, die den durchschnittlichen Geräuschpegel überschritt, da sein Vater Ruhe brauchte und sich nicht aufregen oder zu sehr anstrengen sollte, was Kuririn und Yamchu schließlich mit enttäuschten Gesichtern auch einsahen.

20:32 Uhr/ Capsule Corporation/ Vegetas persönliches Zimmer

Etwas Warmes legte sich auf seine nackte Schulter und Son-Goku öffnete ein wenig verwirrt seine müden Augen.

Die anderen waren vor ca. einer Stunde gegangen, auch Son-Gohan, welcher aber in den nächsten Tagen wieder vorbeischauen würde, und da es doch ziemlich ausgelassen zugegangen war, bis auf einen Namekianer, der sich einfach nicht für so ein Fest erweichen lassen hatte können, war Son-Goku doch etwas geschafft, was ihn sehr verblüffte und teilweise auch beunruhigte. Aber sein Sohn hatte gemeint, dass dies normal sei und er sich darüber den Kopf nicht zerbrechen solle, diese schnelle Erschöpfungsbereitschaft würde sich in den nächsten Wochen wieder legen, sein Körper müsse sich erst daran gewöhnen, dass er Stoffe, die eigentlich für ihn gedacht waren, nun noch mit jemanden teilen musste.

Nachdem alle außer Haus waren und Vegeta immer noch trainierte war er in das Zimmer von diesem gegangen, welches sie nun seit heute Vormittag bezogen, da Son-Goku doch mehr als dagegen war noch eine weitere Nacht in dem Bett von dem anderen Sayajin und seiner besten Freundin zu verbringen. Der Sayajin no Ouji verstand seine Bedenken nicht, willigte aber schließlich ein einen anderen Platz ausfindig zu machen und so waren sie auf sein privates Zimmer gekommen, welches zwar kleiner war als das von ihm und Bulma aber trotzdem größer als das Gästezimmer.

Es hatte nicht lange gedauert und Son-Goku war in einen leichten Schlaf übergeglitten und döste ruhig vor sich hin, bis gerade eben. „'Geta…" Er seufzte leise und rollte sich auf den Rücken, er hatte einige Probleme damit seine Augen aufzubekommen, denn irgendwie schienen sie da gegen ihn zu arbeiten. Die weiche Decke fühlte sich gut auf seinem nackten Rücken an und er bemerkte, dass der andere das Fenster geöffnet haben musste während er noch schlief, da ein frischer Windhauch nun über seine Brust strich und ihn leicht zum frösteln brachte.

Die warme Hand, die vorhin auf seinem Schulterblatt Platz genommen hatte, fand sich nun auf seiner Brust wieder und strich ihn zärtlich, was ihn ein weiteres zufriedenes Seufzen entlockte und er schließlich beschloss seine dunklen Opale doch lieber geschlossen zu halten, da er das angenehme Gefühl, das von der Hand des anderen ausging so viel intensiver erleben konnte. „Haben dich deine Freunde so ausgelaugt?" Es schwang leichter Spott in den Worten mit, jedoch tat Son-Goku ihn ab, er war zu müde um auf eines dieser Spielchen einzugehen, erst recht weil er nicht darin geübt war.

„Hm…" Der jüngere Sayajin gähnte griff nun seinerseits nach dem anderen, welcher es ohne Gegenwehr zuließ.

Vegeta beobachtete Son-Goku ruhig und mit einer ihn unerklärlichen Faszination, es gefiel ihm ungemein diesen schönen und begehrenswerten Körper zu betrachten, er führte diese neue Interesse auf die vergangene Nacht zurück und zerbrach sich nicht weiter darüber den Kopf, er hatte anderes vor. Die Hand des anderen ruhte auf seiner rechten Seite und streichelte ihn zärtlich, während dieser selbst jedoch wieder ins Traumland abzudriften schien, was dem älteren Sayajin doch ein Schmunzeln abrang.

„Wenn es dich so schafft solltest du in der Zukunft auf solche Besuche verzichten, Baka." Seine Stimme war leise, beinahe schon gehaucht, doch der jüngere verstand und knurrte nur leise, was wohl bedeutete, dass er von dieser Idee gar nichts hielt. Das Schmunzeln, welches ohnehin schon auf den Mund des Sayajin no Ouji vorherrschte erweiterte sich zu einem amüsierten Grinsen und er fragte sich warum er dieses Verhalten auf einmal so unglaublich ansprechend und… „niedlich" (Vegeta könnte diesen Ausdruck im Zusammenhang mit sich selbst sicher bis auf den Tod nicht ausstehen, deshalb Anführungszeichen g) fand.

Seine Finger strichen über die weiche, nur noch sehr leicht gebräunte Haut, er genoss das Gefühl, wie der andere unter dieser Berührung erzitterte und leise etwas unverständliches murmelte, wobei sich ein Teil verdächtig nach seinem Namen anhörte. Vegeta ließ seine Fingerkuppeln weiterwandern, über den muskulösen Bauch, wo er diese unglaublich winzige Energie wahrnehmen konnte, die jeden Tag etwas zu wachsen schien, nach weiter unten, zu seinem eigentlichen Ziel.

Ein überraschtes Keuchen entglitt Son-Goku, als er spürte, wie sich die Finger des anderen um seine Männlichkeit schloßen und mit einem Mal war er hellwach. Ein wenig verwirrt öffnete er seine Augen und sah zu Vegeta, welcher ihn nur ruhig entgegenblickte und leicht lächelte, was den jüngeren beruhigte. Er keuchte leise auf und konnte spüren wie er in der Hand des anderen hart wurde, ohne dass dieser wirklich etwas dazu beitrug und dies führte dazu, dass eine leichte Röte in sein Gesicht schoss.

Die schwarzen Opale ruhten auf den jüngeren Kämpfer und der Sayajin no Ouji beugte sich lächelnd nach unten, wobei er die nun erhärtete Erregung des anderen weiterhin ruhig in seiner Hand hielt. Ein warmes, weiches Gefühl, ein süßer Geschmack und der betörende Geruch des anderen, diese Sinneseindrücke jagten gleichzeitig durch beide Männer als sich ihre Lippen trafen, ein noch recht ungewohntes, aber deswegen nicht weniger fesselndes und erregendes Gefühl.

Son-Goku schloss seine Augen, er spürte Vegetas Zunge, die über seine Lippen und seine Zähne strich und er öffnete ganz automatisch seinen Mund um diese einzulassen. Es war prickelnd, der Gedanke, dass der andere ihn küsste führte dazu, dass ihn heiß wurde und die Erregung in seinen Lenden zunahm. Er hatte den anderen Sayajin erst einmal geküsst, am gestrigen Tag, etwa um diese Zeit, und es fühlte sich genauso gut und elektrisierend an, es rief das gleiche Gefühl von Freude hervor, welches er das letzte Mal jedoch nur benommen wahrnehmen gekonnt hatte.

Der jüngere Kämpfer stöhnte in den Mund des anderen, als die Hitze in ihm einfach immer mehr zunahm und er sich immer mehr danach sehnte, dass dieser endlich damit beginnen würde seine Hand zu bewegen. Schließlich wurden die Lippen aber sowieso getrennt, beide atmeten den nun erreichbaren Sauerstoff gierig ein und Son-Goku sah den anderen mit seinen nachtschwarzen Opalen bittend an:„ 'Geta, komm schon…" Er drückte sein Becken gegen die immer noch wie gefrorene Hand des älteren, welcher das nur leise in sich hineingrinsend beobachtete.

Die Hitze, das anregende Ziehen und der Druck schienen miteinander immer mehr anzuwachsen und Son-Goku keuchte scharf auf als es für ihn immer unerträglicher wurde und Vegeta seine Hand trotzdem noch nicht bewegte. „Hahhh…" Er warf den anderen einen wütenden Blick zu, da er dessen Verhalten nicht als sonderlich witzig empfand und drückt sich erneut gegen die warmen Finger, die fest um sein Glied geschlossen waren. Es wurde immer heißer, jedoch kam irgendwie keine richtige Befriedigung zustande, denn obwohl er sich gegen den anderen bewegte, ohne dessen zutun wollte es nicht gelingen und das ließ Frust und Wut in den Sayajin aufsteigen, welcher sich schließlich dazu entschloss, da der andere daran kein Interesse zu haben schien sich endlich zu bewegen, diesen etwas nachzuhelfen.

Son-Goku keuchte wütend auf, als der andere seine Hand abfing und funkelte diesen zornig ab, was dieser aber mit einem kleinen, ein wenig fiesen Grinsen abtat. „Wenn man den Reiz anwachsen lässt wird es nachher viel intensiver, Baka, sei nicht so ungeduldig." Vegeta sah ihn herausfordernd an, anscheinend war er gegenüber Widerstand nicht abgeneigt, doch der jüngere war müde, so ließ er sich seufzend zurücksinken und schloss seine Augen, während die Erregung immer mehr zunahm und er schließlich leise zu stöhnen begann.

Über den nicht vorhanden Widerstand freute sich der Sayajin no Ouji zwar nicht, an sich hätte es ihm mehr gefallen, wenn er den anderen etwas eher zu seinem Glück zwingen hätte müssen, aber er sah auch ein, dass dieser erledigt war und so wohl alles über sich ergehen lassen würde. /Hoffentlich pennt er nachher nicht zu schnell weg./ Doch da machte er sich weniger Sorgen… zumindest hoffte er, dass so etwas aus bleiben würde.

Als das Stöhnen lauter, das Keuchen und der Atmen schneller wurden und der Blick des jüngeren Sayajins glasig, wusste Vegeta, dass er nun nicht viel länger warten sollte, wenn er nicht wollte, dass der andere ganz ohne sein Zutun kam. So ließ er Son-Goku los, was dieser mit einem protestierenden und wütenden Keuchen zur Kenntnis nahm, jedoch ruhig liegen blieb, als er merkte, dass der ältere Sayajin nicht beabsichtigte aufzuhören, sondern nur eine andere Sitzposition einnahm. Der ältere Kämpfer zog die Decke, die den anderen zuvor bis zum Bauchanfang gereicht hatte, weg und drückte dessen Beine auseinander um dazwischen Platz zu nehmen.

Ein wenig überrascht, aber nicht beunruhigt verfolgte Son-Goku den anderen, er fragte sich was er nun vorhatte und teilweise begann eine für ihn unerklärliche Vorfreude in ihm aufzukommen. /Er ist wieder so… komisch…/ Ein Lächeln glitt über seine Lippen und er legte seinen Kopf zurück und schloss die Augen, er hatte beschlossen sich überraschen zu lassen, auch wenn ihn, der mittlerweile schon beträchtliche, Druck in seinen Lenden dazu bewegen versuchte sich gegen den anderen zu drücken, da der nichtvorhandene Körperkontakt sich als sehr unangenehm herausstellte.

Vegetas schwarze Opale ruhten einen Moment auf dem anderen Sayajin, welcher anscheinend beschlossen hatte sich ihm zu fügen und einfach abzuwarten, was der ältere Kämpfer teils zufrieden, teils enttäuscht zur Kenntnis nahm, da er doch auf ein wenig Gegenwehr gehofft hatte, aber anscheinend war Son-Goku dafür heute nicht in Stimmung oder hatte sich seiner Rolle als Untergeordneter schon völlig gefügt. /Das macht zwar alles einfacher, aber…/ Der Sayajin no Ouji legte unzufrieden seine Stirn in Falten:/… es bedeutet auch, dass der eigentliche Spaß am Ganzen zu kurz kommt./ Bevor er sich jedoch mehr Gedanken über das zum Teil erwünschte und zum anderen Teil unerwünschte Verhalten machen konnte, keuchte sein Partner unzufrieden auf und gab ein kurzes Knurren von sich, was ihn anscheinend ein wenig mehr auf diesen lenken sollte.

Ein Grinsen schlich über die sonst so ernsten Lippen und Vegeta beschloss schließlich doch mit seinem eigentlichen Plan fort zu fahren, Gedanken über diese sich gefügte Unannehmlichkeit konnte er sich noch später machen, wenn ihn diese betörenden schwarzen Kristalle nicht so flehend entgegenblickten. Seine Hände strichen über die weiche Haut der Oberschenkel des anderen Sayajin, was diesen ein leises Seufzen entlockte und dazu führte, dass sich dieser ihm ein wenig entgegendrückte. /Du besitzt wirklich keine herausragende Beherrschung wenn es um so etwas geht…/ Der Sayajin no Ouji berührte nur mit den Fingerkuppeln den andern Mann, doch dies schien auszureichen um diesen immer näher zum Höhepunkt zu bringen.

„'Geta… hahhh… hanhhh…" Die Finger zogen eine feine Linie über die Innenseiten der Oberschenkel, nach außen, hoch und wieder runter, langsam, sehr langsam und ließen in Son-Goku allmählich das Gefühl aufkommen, dass er nicht mehr konnte und das Verlangen, dass der andere ihn endlich richtig anfasste, immer stärker werden. „Ahhh… hah… 'Geta… hah… komm… hahhh" Er suchte den Augenkontakt zu dem anderen und sah ihn bittend an, er konnte so nicht mehr lange und das schien dann doch auch sein Gegenüber einzusehen.

„Baka, du solltest wirklich etwas an deiner Ausdauer arbeiten." Vegeta ließ von den Beinen des anderen, deren Berührung auch in ihm allmählich eine beträchtliche Hitze hervorgerufen hatte, ab und packte ihm stattdessen am Kreuz und zog ihn hoch, was dieser mit einem überraschten und ein wenig verwirrten Keuchen geschehen ließ. Schließlich fand sich der jüngere Sayajin auf dem Schoß des anderen wieder und blickte diesen ein wenig verdutzt an, doch sein Gegenüber grinste nur leicht und drückte ihn enger zu sich, so dass Son-Goku mit dem Kopf auf der Schulter des anderen ruhte.

Der enge Körperkontakt gefiel dem jüngeren Kämpfer, es ließ ein Kribbeln durch seinen Körper fahren, überall dort, wo er den ebenfalls nackten Oberkörper des anderen berührte. Seine warme Haut machte ihn wieder schläfrig, allerdings hielt dieses Mal seine harte Erregung dagegen, die gegen den muskulösen Bauch des anderen gedrückt wurde und schon ein recht unangenehmes Ziehen in ihm hervorrief. „'Geta… hah…" Son-Goku wollte sich etwas zurückdrücken, damit er den anderen ansehen konnte, doch dieser drückte ihn wieder vor und der jüngere Sayajin bemerkte auch schnell warum.

Ein überraschtes Seufzen, gefolgt von einem Keuchen fand seinen Weg über die Lippen des Kämpfers, als Vegeta seine Zähne leicht an die Stelle an seinem Hals drückte, wo dieser ihm in der vorherigen Nacht das Zeichen ihrer Verbindung gesetzt hatte. „Ahhh… hahhh…" Ein berauschendes Gefühl stieg in Son-Goku auf und er musste seine Augen schließen weil sich plötzlich alles um ihn zu drehen zu beginnen schien. „'G… 'Geta… hnhhh…" Er hatte seine Arme um den anderen geschlungen und hielt sich so an ihm fest, während er seinerseits damit begann den Nacken des anderen zu lecken, jedoch ohne dass er davon Notiz nahm.

Dem Rausch folgte Benommenheit, der jüngere Sayajin seufzte immer wieder leise auf und begann unbewusst sein Becken gegen den anderen zu bewegen, was die Hitze in ihm noch mehr anstachelte. „'Geta…" Er stöhnte laut auf als er spürte wie der andere seine Erregung endlich mit der Hand zu bearbeiten begann und drückte sich durch einen dadurch hervorgerufenen Instinkt noch fester gegen diesen. Der Druck nahm zu, so wie die Hitze und das unangenehme Ziehen, dass durch die Berührungen des anderen allmählich erträglicher wurde und als er dann noch die Finger des anderen an der Stelle zu spüren begann, wo ehemals sein Schwanzanfang begann, schien ihm völlig schwarz vor den Augen zu werden.

„Hahhh… hah… gahhh…" Vegeta schmunzelte, als er die heftige Reaktionen auf seine Berührungen hörte und wurde dadurch unbewusst dazu getrieben etwas schneller zu werden, obwohl er sich vorgenommen hatte den anderen noch ein wenig länger in diesem Zustand zu lassen. Der betörend süße Geruch, der jedes Mal von Son-Goku ausging, wenn dieser erregt war oder gerade mit ihm schlief ließ auch ihm die unglaubliche Enge seiner Hose bewusst werden und bei jedem Stoß, den der andere gegen ihn machte wuchs auch seine Hitze um einiges an. /Hah… wenn er so… weiter macht… hah… schafft er es, dass ich… noch vor ihm komme… hanhhh…/ Der Sayajin no Ouji hatte auch seine Augen halb geschlossen und spürte, wie der andere sich keuchend und stöhnend an ihm zu reiben begann, was auch ihn beinahe wahnsinnig werden ließ. „Kakarott… hahhh…" Er konnte den Schauer, den seine Stimme bei dem anderen hervorrief spüren und musste unweigerlich schmunzeln, dieser schien nun schon auf alles empfindlich zu reagieren.

Schließlich, als seine Hände schneller wurden und der Körper des jüngeren sich zusammenkrampfte, konnte er sich nicht mehr zurückhalten und biss diesen erneut, dieses Mal jedoch viel leichter und nur kurz, allerdings reichte es dafür, dass sich Son-Goku mit einem Schrei ihm entgegenbäumte und schließlich zusammensackte. Die angenehmes Wellen dieser Überschwemmung aus Hitze, erfüllter Erregung und Erschöpfung rollten langsam über den Geist des jüngeren Kämpfers weg, welcher schwer keuchend am anderen lehnte und nicht mehr mitbekam als seine Augen zufielen und er für den heutigen Tag schlussendlich ganz in das Reich des Sandmannes hinüber glitt.

Vegeta keuchte ebenfalls schwer, allerdings deswegen, weil seine Erregung immer noch schmerzlich hart war und die Hitze in ihm keinen falls abgebaut. /Das… hah… das darf doch nicht… hah…/ Resigniert stellte er fest, dass sich der andere ohne den seinerseits zu erledigenden Part bezüglich Erlösung aus den Staub gemacht hatte und nun friedlich schlief. Anscheinend hätte er es zuvor nicht verschreien sollen und nachdem er noch einige Sekunden den anderen im Arm gehalten hatte, wobei er den Hauptteil der Zeit überlegte, ob er diesen nicht einfach wieder wecken und das verlangen sollte, was ihm noch zustand, entschloss es sich schließlich dagegen und legte den schlafenden Sayajin seufzend zurück ins Bett, was sich als gar nicht so einfach herausstellte, da sich dieser immer noch mit einer ziemlichen Kraft an ihm festhielt.

„Baka…" Der ältere Sayajin zog die Decke über den anderen und stand schließlich mit einem letzten stoischen Blick auf diesen auf und machte sich auf in Richtung Bad, wo er sich eine kalte Dusche holen würde, eine eiskalten, und sich schließlich darüber im klaren werden würde, dass es wohl keine gute Idee war den anderen zu so einem Schäferstündchen zu wecken, wenn dieser schon halb weg geschlafen war, zumindest wenn er dann auch seinen Teil abhaben wollte.

Woche darauf: Mittwoch/ 18:39 Uhr/ Wartezimmer der Arztpraxis des Gynäkologen Dr. Zumas Taeo

Das weiße Licht der Neonröhren spiegelte sich in der schwarzen Oberfläche der Fenster und verhinderte, dass man einen Blick nach draußen, wo mittlerweile schon seit Sonnenaufgang ein Schneegestöber tobte, das schon beinahe mehr als die Hälfte aller öffentlichen Verkehrsmittel lahm gelegt hatte, werfen konnte. Dank der vier Heizkörper, die den mittelgroßen Raum ausreichend mit Wärme versorgten, war es, im Gegensatz zu den -12C vor der Haustür, angenehm warm und es herrschte eine gemütliche Atmosphäre.

Das Zimmer war in Pastelltönen gehalten und schön hell angelegt, neben den Neonröhren gab es noch je eine Lampe auf jeden der kleinen Nachttischchen neben den beiden Sofas und auf den Tisch in der Mitte des Raumes. So sorgten also zusätzlich noch weitere fünf Lichtquellen für ausreichend Lesebeleuchtung, die Vegeta jedoch etwas zu grell war und in ihm die Frage hervorrief, ob schwangere Frauen vielleicht durch die Schwangerschaft etwas von ihrer Sehkraft verloren, denn anders konnte er sich diesen lichtüberfluteten Raum nicht erklären. Son-Goku störte das weniger, er war, nachdem er einige der Magazine, allesamt Titel wie „Eltern" oder „Mein Baby", durchgeblättert hatte, auf der Couch eingeschlafen und schien seinerseits keinerlei Belästigung durch das Licht zu empfinden.

Da das letzte Paar, eine hochschwangere Frau mit ihren Gatten, vor knapp einer viertel Stunde das Arztzimmer verlassen hatten, nachdem diese sie beide noch mal ziemlich aufmerksam gemustert hatten. Anscheinend war es eine Seltenheit, dass hier mal nur Männer anzutreffen waren und soweit Vegeta wusste scheuten sich Erdenmänner an sich im Allgemeinen vor einem Gynäkologen, vielleicht war ja deshalb die Anwesenheit von gleich zwei Männern (und dann noch ganz ohne Frau) so misstrauisch beäugt worden. Jedenfalls war danach Son-Gohan, der sie hierher begleitet hatte, rein verschwunden um noch etwas zu klären und war seitdem nicht mehr aufgekreuzt.

„Hm…" Der Sayajin no Ouji warf den schlafenden Kämpfer einen kritischen Blick zu, dieser schien ja neben Essen nur noch zu schlafen, Vegeta hatte sich heute schon schwer getan ihn überhaupt aus den Federn zu kriegen und was Sex anbelangte war der jüngere momentan völlig zu vergessen. Bevor sie überhaupt dazu kamen schlief er einfach während dem Liebesspiel weg und schien sowieso nur noch auf „Kuscheln" eingestellt zu sein, so wie der ältere sehr leidlich hatte feststellen müssen.

/Hoffentlich hat Son-Gohan recht und das legt sich schnell wieder... oder ich erwürg den Kerl./ Seufzend schloss er seine Augen, einerseits weil auch er schon ein wenig müde war, immerhin hatte er heute einen trainingsreichen Tag hinter sich, da der andere Sayajin sowieso die ganze Zeit nur geschlafen hatte, und andererseits konnte er dieses grelle Licht nur noch schwer ertragen und tat sich schwer daran nicht einfach eine Ki-Attacke gegen diese hässlichen im Biedermeierstil gehaltenen Lampen zu schleudern. Er verzog seinen Mund und betrachtete dieses verschnörkelte Imitat dann doch etwas genauer, er hatte sich noch nie so wirklich mit der irdischen Kunst anfreunden können und würde es wohl auch nie schaffen, manche Sachen waren einfach nur hässlich und vor allem war so etwas doch nur Zeitverschwendung, auf Vegeta-sai hatte es so etwas nicht gegeben und hatte wohl auch keinem groß durch seine Absenz geschadet.

„Langsam könnte er aber doch wieder kommen." Der Sayajin no Ouji warf einen genervten und leicht wütenden Blick zur Tür, Son-Gohan ließ sich ja wirklich übermäßig viel Zeit. Leider hatte der junge Arzt vorhin noch mitbekommen wie sein Vater eingeschlafen war, wahrscheinlich hatte er es deswegen nicht sonderlich eilig und an Vegeta schien er da wohl keinen einzigen Gedanken zu verschwenden, wobei diese Einsicht den Sayajin nur noch finsterer dreinblicken ließ. „'Geta." Überrascht blickte der Angesprochene zur Seite und sah, dass Son-Goku, mit dem er auf einer der beiden Couches saß, ihn mit verschlafenen Augen ansah.

Dieser war wohl gerade wieder aufgewacht und nachdem er sich einen Moment verwirrt umgesehen hatte um festzustellen, dass sie ja immer noch warteten, rutschte er zu dem anderen und schaute ihn fragend an. Vegeta musste nicht lange überlegen um zu begreifen was der andere wollte und nachdem er leicht genickt hatte, kuschelte sich dieser auch schon an ihm und schnurrte zufrieden. /Baka…/ Jetzt, da sie diese Bindung eingegangen waren war auch die Distanz, die früher zwischen ihnen geherrscht hatte, eigentlich völlig verschwunden. Zwar war der Sayajin no Ouji immer noch nicht so wirklich davon begeistert als Teddy Bär herzuhalten (bei den neuerlichen Schmuseattacken, die Son-Goku heimsuchte kam er sich manchmal wirklich als ein solcher vor g), allerdings war auch er gegenüber der Nähe des anderen nicht abgeneigt und er mochte es in der Nacht, wenn Son-Goku schon schlief, nach der kleinen Energie in dem anderen zu spüren, irgendwie rief diese ein tiefes Gefühl von Stolz in ihm hervor.

/Immerhin ist es dann ein reinrassiger Sayajin./ Vegeta mochte den Gedanken, er fühlte sich dadurch gut, irgendwie hatte er das Gefühl, dass er seine Aufgabe einen Nachfolger zu zeugen erfüllt hatte. Natürlich waren Trunks und Bra auch seine Kinder und er liebte sie um nichts weniger, auch wenn er nicht gerade ein Vorzeigepapi war, jedoch war dies etwas anders, das Baby würde zumindest für die nächste Generation den Fortbestand ihrer Rasse sichern, auch wenn dies an sich ja eine aussichtslose Sache war.

„Wie lange warten wir schon..." Son-Goku nuschelte leise und schien schon wieder dabei zu sein einzuschlafen, irgendwie machte ihm die angenehme Wärme hier drinnen und die weiche Couch noch viel schläfriger (kaum vorstellbar ;). Der ältere lächelte leicht bei den gemurmelten Worten und begann den Arm, welcher der andere um seinen Bauch geschlungen hatte, zu streicheln:„ Wahrscheinlich so um eine Stunde herum, vielleicht auch mehr." Und wahrscheinlich hatte der jüngere Sayajin diese Worte gar nicht mehr richtig mitbekommen, denn er säuselte nur etwas von „Ist OK." während er sich enger an ihm kuschelte.

Dieses Verhalten war vielleicht einerseits nervig, aber andererseits auch sehr einnehmend, es rief in Vegeta irgendwie das Bedürfnis hervor den anderen zu beschützen, da dieser anscheinend neben schlafen zu nicht viel mehr noch im Stande war. /Wenn das so weitergeht fällt er in den nächsten Wochen in Tiefschlaf und wacht erst wieder auf wenn die Wehen einsetzen…/ Auf irgendeine skurrile Art und Weise beunruhigte dieser Gedanke Vegeta tatsächlich, obwohl er ihn gleich in den Bereich „Müll" verfrachtete.

Leider oder eher zum Glück konnte er sich nicht viel länger mit solchen Überlegungen beschäftigen, denn im eben diesen Moment ging dir Tür auf und Son-Gohan kam heraus. Ein vielsagendes Grinsen tauchte auf seinem Gesicht auf als er die beiden entdeckte und der Sayajin no Ouji hätte ihm dafür am liebsten eine geknallt, da er sich gut vorstellen konnte was für einen Eindruck ihre momentane Position machen musste. Mit einem finstern Blick, der so viel sagte wie „wisch dir das dämliche Grinsen aus dem Gesicht", wandte sich Vegeta Son-Goku zu und weckte ihn durch leichtes Rütteln, was dieser gar nicht so toll fand und knurrte:„ Lass mich schlafen, 'Geta, ich will jetzt nicht, geh doch duschen…" Dafür hätte der ältere Sayajin diesen nun wirklich erwürgen können und er warf dem jungen Arzt einen todbringenden Blick zu, nachdem sich dieser sichtlich schwer tat ein Lachen zu unterdrücken.

Nach diesem Kommentar war die Weckmethode nun nicht mehr so einfühlsam und Vegeta gab seinem Partner nur einen kräftigen Stoß und knurrte:„ Wach auf, Baka, wir sind bei diesem Gynäkologen, du kannst zu Hause weiterpennen." Son-Goku, sichtlich irritiert, öffnete verwirrt die Augen und blickte sich einen Moment nach einer Orientierungsmöglichkeit suchend um. Als in ihm die Erinnerung aufkam wo er eigentlich war und dass er sich ja immer noch in dieser Arztpraxis befand blickte er mit einem leichten Rotschimmer auf den Wangen zu Vegeta:„ Oh…"

Dieser knurrte:„ Ja, „Oh", das passt und jetzt komm schon, Baka, ich will hier nicht die ganze Nacht verbringen." So standen beide Kämpfer auf, wobei einer nun eine verdammt miese Laune hatte und einer sich nach der weichen Couch zurücksehnte, und folgten Son-Gohan in das eigentliche Behandlungszimmer hinein.

„Dad, das ist Dr. Taeo, er war ein Studiumskollege von mir und eigentlich schon immer ein ziemliches Ass in seinem Gebiet." Son-Gohan sah seinen Vater, welcher bei dem Erblicken des Arztzimmers augenblicklich kreidebleich wurde und nach einer Hand des anderen Sayajins fasste, was dieser auch augenverdrehend zuließ, lächelnd an und wies auf einen Mann, etwa in seinem Alter, ein wenig kleiner als er, blond und mit wachen blauen Augen und dem typischen Arztmantel, welcher freundlich nickte und ihm daraufhin lächelnd die Hand reichte:„ Hallo, sie können mich Zuma nennen, ich hab es nicht so mit meinem Titel, das wird wahrscheinlich erst eintreffen, wenn ich meinem ersten Professor gemacht habe und mich so über die Grenze der normalen Sterblichen erhebt habe." Son-Goku achtete nicht auf die Worte des jungen Mannes, sondern warf nur einen zerstörerischen Blick auf die ihm entgegengehaltene Hand und schob sich etwas hinter Vegeta, wobei er sich immerzu nervös umsah, gerade so als würde er befürchten, dass eine riesige Spritze hinter einem Stuhl oder einem Vorhang hervorspringen würde.

Die anfängliche Müdigkeit, die seine Angst, welche ihn schon auf den ganzen Weg hierher heimgesucht hatte, dämpfen konnte, war nun verschwunden und der Sayajin schien tatsächlich mit dem Gedanken zu spielen sich nun einfach weg zu teleportieren. Vegeta seufzte genervt, er konnte diese komische Angst, die sein Artgenosse gegenüber Ärzten und vor allem Spritzen empfand, nicht verstehen und fand dieses Verhalten mehr als idiotisch, allerdings wusste er, dass Son-Goku bezüglich dem hier ziemlich schnell die Nerven verlieren würde wenn man ihm nun zu irgendwas drängen würde, deshalb seufzte er nur genervt und sah den anderen ernst an:„ Kakarott, bitte, siehst du hier irgendwo eine Spritze? Ich bin mir sicher sie wird dich nicht jeden Moment von hinten anspringen und das ist nur ein Mensch, du müsstest nur etwas fester zupacken und er kann dir schon nichts mehr tun, also stell dich nicht so dämlich an."

Über das „ist nur ein Mensch" und „müsstest nur etwas fester zupacken und er könnte dir nichts mehr tun" hob der Freund von Son-Gohan doch nun etwas verwundert die Augen und sah seinen ehemaligen Studiumskollegen fragend an. Dieser lächelte nur leicht und meinte:„ Vegeta macht nur einen Scherz, wie gesagt sind er und mein Vater Sayajins, das ist eigentlich eine Kriegerrasse und dadurch haben sie manchmal etwas schroffe Umgangsformen, aber die beiden sind wirklich ganz friedlich." Bei dem Wort „friedlich" warf der Sayajin no Ouji ihm einen weiteren zornigen Blick zu, allerdings überging der erwachsene Halbsayajin diesen wortlos.

Zuma verschränkte nur die Arme und warf den beiden „Sayajins" oder was sie auch waren einen skeptischen Blick zu, dann sah er wieder zu Son-Gohan:„ Also das mit der Kriegerrasse hast du nie erwähnt, oder?" „Naja, ich wollte dich nicht beunruhigen, du hättest das in den falschen Hals kriegen können, besonders was Vegeta Auftreten betrifft." Der junge Chirurge grinste nur entschuldigend, wandte sich dann allerdings zu seinem Vater, da er seinen Freund nicht doch noch verscheuchen wollte.

„Dad, Zuma ist wirklich in Ordnung, er wird dir nur etwas Blut abnehmen und dich untersuchen, dass ist alles, glaub mir, dir kann hier wirklich nichts passieren." Das mit dem Blutabnehmen hätte er sich ruhig sparen können, Son-Goku wurde augenblicklich kreidebleich und ihm schienen die Beine unter dem Körper wegzuklappen. /Das gibt's doch nicht…/ Vegeta fasste ihm am Arm und stützte den jüngeren Sayajin dadurch, wobei er genau fühlen konnte, dass dieser nun von einem argen Zittern heimgesucht wurde. „Kakarott, hast du deinen Sohn nicht gehört, es kann dir nichts passieren und du hattest doch erst eine Nadel in dir und bist daran doch auch nicht krepiert." Die Worte brachten genauso wenig wie die von Son-Gohan zuvor und der ältere Kämpfer verfluchte diese komische Phobie des anderen innerlich.

„Kommen sie, ich glaube es ist sowieso mal besser, wenn sie sich setzen, keine Sorge, ich habe andauernd Patienten, die Angst vor Spritzen haben, ich bin dafür bekannt, dass man bei mir nichts spürt, was ja auch der eigentliche Grund ist, warum ich so viele Patientinnen habe." Der Arzt sah Son-Goku lächelnd ab, doch dieser wandte sich nur ab und schien noch blasser zu werden. „Tja, aber sie scheinen wirklich eine Heidenangst zu haben…" Er lächelte mitfühlten und deutete dann auf einen von drei Stühlen, wobei dieser neben dem Schreibtisch standen und die anderen beiden davor.

Son-Goku packte Vegetas Hand fester und drückte sich leicht gegen diesen, es widerstrebte ihn auch nur in die Nähe dieses Stuhles zu gehen, auch wenn ihm „nichts" passieren sollte. „Kakarott." Die Stimmte seines Partners, die dieses Mal weicher und ruhiger klang, ließ ihn zu diesem blicken, welcher ihn ernst aber ruhig entgegensah. Der ältere Sayajin drückte die Hand des andere und lächelte leicht beruhigend:„ Ich bin bei dir, Baka, es kann dir also gar nichts passieren, und außerdem willst du doch auch wissen ob mit dem Kind alles OK ist, oder?"

Man konnte sehen wie der jüngere ihn überrascht und dann ein wenig betreten ansah, er wollte natürlich wissen, ob es dem Kind gut ging. Ein innerlichen Kampf mit seiner Angst begann zu toben, aber schließlich gewann doch die Sorge um das Wohlergehen des Babys und er nickte leicht, wobei er noch einmal die Hand des anderen fest drückte und dann mit sehr widerwilligen Schritten zu dem Sessel ging, bei welchem Zuma schon lächelnd wartete. „Sie müssen wirklich keine Angst haben, schauen sie einfach weg, sie können auch die Hand ihres Freundes halten, es ist gleich vorbei." Son-Goku nickte nur leicht, beobachtete dabei aber mit Argusaugen jede einzelne Bewegung die der Arzt machte und wirkte sehr beunruhigt, als er die verschiedenen Röhrchen aus den Schachteln fischte, die dieser mit dem Blut füllen wollte.

Vegeta war währenddessen wieder zu ihm getreten und stand nun hinter ihm, seine schwarzen Opale beobachteten das Verhalten des anderen und er konnte nicht anders als seine Stirn in Falten zu legen:/ Niemand würde bei dem Anblick glauben, dass er der Krieger ist, der die Erde sicher schon dutzend Mal gerettet hat… wie kann man nur dermaßen eine Angst vor so etwas banalem wie Spritzen haben… hm, für unser Volk ist das mehr als ehrlos aber es gibt ja sowieso niemanden mehr, vor dem er sich bezüglich so was rechtfertigen müsste./ Der Sayajin no Ouji lächelte leicht, an sich war dieses Benehmen peinlich, aber auch nur normal, es hatte unter ihrer Rasse natürlich auch Ängste gegeben, nur wurden diese meistens überspielt und niemals so offen an den Tag gelegt wie es hier der Fall war.

/Aber es sind sicher auch die Hormone, er wird allen gegenüber empfindlicher und sensibler, vielleicht ist er deswegen auch so extrem nervös und aufgeregt./ Der ältere Kämpfer legte eine Hand auf die Schulter des anderen, welcher mit einem verzweifelten und flehenden Blick zu ihm hochsah, dabei konnte Vegeta einen Schimmer in den nachtschwarzen Augen erkennen, der ihm gar nicht gefiel. /Baka, wie kann man nur so eine Angst vor einer Spritze haben?/ Er begann den Hals des anderen leicht zu kraulen und lächelte, als der jüngere nach seiner Hand griff und sie fest drückte.

„OK, alles beisammen und nichts das beißen könnte." Zuma hatte alles was er für die Blutabnahme brauchte nun zusammengesucht, er holte die frische Spritze aus ihrer Verpackung und legte sie neben die Ampullen, dann sah er freundlich und zuversichtlich zu Son-Goku und erklärte:„ Sie müssten jetzt einen Arm freimachen, ich muss mal sehen wo ich bei ihnen eine Vene finde." Mit einem erschrockenen Blick wandte er sich verängstigt zu Son-Gohan, doch dieser lächelte nur beruhigend:„ Keine Sorge, bei Leuten, die Trainieren hat man an sich keine Probleme eine Vene auf Anhieb zu finden, da diese meist sehr nah unter der Haut liegen."

Ein knappes Nicken galt als Zeichen, dass es weitergehen konnte und er schob mit schweren Herzen den linken Ärmel seines Pullovers hoch, wobei er die Nadel, die neben ihm am Tisch lag, mit einem letzten verängstigten Seitenblick noch einmal ansah und dann schließlich wegblickte, Richtung Fenster. /Kami… mir ist schlecht…/ Er spürte wie seine Hand genommen und etwas zu Zuma gezogen wurde, dann spürte er, dass der Arzt etwas um seinen Oberarm Band, irgendetwas was eng saß und dann spürte er etwas Kaltes, Feuchtes, das abscheulich nach Alkohol roch und mit dem seine Haut bei der Beuge des Ellenbogens abgewischt wurde.

„Gut, machen sie jetzt bitte eine Faust und fixieren sie einfach irgendwo einen Punkt, denken sie an etwas anderes, es ist gleich vorbei." Kaum hatte der junge Arzt das gesagt schien sich auch schon der Magen des Sayajins zu drehen, er konnte einen brennenden Stich spüren und winselte im selben Moment scharf auf und drückte sein Gesicht gegen den festen Bauch von Vegeta, welcher ihn zärtlich den Kopf zu kraulen begann. /Kami… es tut weh… er soll aufhören…/ Es war nicht der Schmerz, der ihn so schaffte, das war nur ein Vorwand, es war die Tatsache, dass er eben eine Nadel in sich hatte, dass er eine Spritze bekam und er spürte eine Angst in sich aufwallen wie wohl noch nie in seinem Leben.

Das Wechseln der Ampullen schien für Son-Goku das Schlimmste zu sein, er schien jede Bewegung der Nadel genau zu spüren und keuchte, wimmerte, oder winselte dabei immer scharf und verängstigt auf. Sowohl Vegeta als auch Son-Gohan sahen besorgt auf den leidenden Kämpfer, so hatte ihn keiner von beiden je erlebt, sonst schien Angst für diesen ein Fremdwort und nun schien er beinahe wegen so einer alltäglichen Sache wie einer Spritze zu verenden. „Kakarott, es ist gleich vorbei, noch eine Ampulle." Der ältere Sayajin drückte mit einer Hand die des anderen und mit der anderen kraulte er weiter zärtlich dessen Kopf, er konnte sein Zittern genau spüren, es wirkte wirklich so, als würde dieser gerade Todesängste durchstehen.

Auch Zuma war überrascht, so eine schreckliche Angst wegen einer einfachen Blutabnahme hatte er noch nie gesehen, aber er wusste auch, dass Phobien oft solche Ausmaße annehmen konnten und versuchte deswegen so vorsichtig und schnell wie möglich zu sein. Als er schließlich das letzte Röhrchen hatte sagte er freundlich:„ OK, das war's, machen sie bitte die Faust wieder auf." Das Zittern wurde merklich stärker, Vegeta hätte diesem Arzt am liebsten eine gescheuert, er hasste es, dass der andere so litt, es tat ihm selbst weh, durch ihre Verbindung kam es ihm glatt so vor als würde er selbst einen Teil dieser Angst und Schmerzen fühlen.

Son-Goku tat schließlich wie ihm gesagt und öffnete seine Hand, er konnte fühlen wie das enge Band um seinen Oberarm geöffnet wurde und dann war plötzlich mit einem Mal die Nadel draußen und stattdessen hatte er ein kleines, quadratisches Verbandsstück, dass er sich darauf halten sollte. Er spürte, dass sein Körper noch wie Espenlaub zitterte und er konnte sich nur schwer von Vegeta losreißen und sich wieder normal hinsetzen. Ihm war übel und er fühlte sich schrecklich, er wollte nur noch nach Hause, ins Bett und sich verkriechen.

Als er sich zum Tisch wandte und die fünf Ampullen sah, von denen er jede einzelne genau gespürt hatte, wurde ihm ganz anders und er musste sich wegdrehen. Er konnte fühlen, dass seine Stirn schweißnass war und ein leichter Schwindel hatte sich über ihn gelegt, kurz hatte er die Befürchtung ohnmächtig zu werden, doch das legte sich wieder. Allerdings schien das Zuma auch nicht zu entgehen, denn er meinte besorgt:„ Wollen sie ein Glas Wasser? Das hilft, ihr Kreislauf scheint nur ein wenig durcheinander zu sein, atmeten sie tief durch, das legt sich gleich wieder." Der Arzt sah zu Son-Gohan, welcher verstand und sofort ein Glas Wasser besorgte.

„Hier, Dad, trink das." Der Halbsayajin sah seinen Vater aufmunternd an, konnte die Besorgnis aus seiner Stimme jedoch nicht völlig raushalten, es tat ihm sehr leid, dass sein Vater das alles so mitnahm, er wollte erst gar nicht daran denken was wohl passieren würde, wenn noch mal eine Blutprobe verlangt werden würde oder wie er bei der Entbindung reagieren würde. Son-Goku dachte an das gar nicht, dieses eine Mal hatte ihm komplett gereicht, er saß immer noch zitternd da und hatte die Augen geschlossen, allmählich schien sich sein Körper wieder zu beruhigen und schließlich wandte er sich mit blass Gesicht zu seinem Sohn und griff nach dem Wasser.

Vegeta wirkte nicht weniger besorgt, er hielt immer noch die Hand des anderen, konnte aber spüren, dass das Zittern allmählich an Kraft verlor und schwächer wurde, wie es aussah fing sich der jüngere langsam wieder. Er strich ihm zärtlich über den Nacken und schenkte ihm ein tröstliches Lächeln, als er zu ihm aufsah. /Du siehst richtig elend aus, Kakarott… ich hoffe für dich, dass dies die letzte Spritze für die nächste Zeit war, die deinen Weg gekreuzt hat./ Nachdem Son-Goku ihm ebenfalls ein schwaches Lächeln geschenkt hatte nahm dieser einen Schluck von dem Wasser, stellte es aber nach dem einen weg und lehnte sich wieder gegen den älteren, welcher es ohne Protest gewähren ließ, anscheinend brauchte der schwangere Kämpfer nun einen Moment Ruhe.

Auch Zuma sah das und schaffte währenddessen die Spritze und die Ampullen außer Sichtweite um auch so die Angst seines Patienten ein wenig zu lindern. Neben der Tatsache, dass dieser ein schwangerer Außerirdischer sein sollte (als Son-Gohan ihm vor einer Woche erzählt hatte, dass sein Vater eigentlich von einem anderen Stern kommt und nun schwanger ist, hatte dieser ihn nur schwer davon abhalten können nicht sofort in der Irrenanstalt anzurufen g), schien er auch noch eine krankhafte Spritzenphobie zu haben und so hoffte der junge Arzt immer noch, dass das mit der Schwangerschaft ein Scherz war, denn wenn nicht würden diesen Mann noch einige solcher schlimmer Erfahrungen bevorstehen.

Nachdem einige Minuten vergangen waren und auch wieder etwas Farbe Son-Gokus Gesicht zurückgekehrt war, meinte der Arzt lächelnd, wobei er auf die Liege wies:„ Könnten sie sich bitte dort hinlegen, ich denke ein Ultraschall wäre für das Beruhigen der Nerven nun das Beste, dadurch können sie einen Blick auf ihren Nachwuchs werfen." Das schien Wurzeln zu schlagen, denn der jüngere Sayajin sah ihn verblüfft an und blickte dann ein wenig misstrauisch zu Vegeta, so als wolle er fragen ob das mit dem Baby sehen auch wirklich geht.

Der ältere Sayajin seufzte genervt, sogar er wusste, dass so etwas in der Medizin üblich war, anscheinend hatte sein Gegenüber von Schwangerschaft gerade Mal so viel Ahnung, dass er wusste, dass man da nicht durch zu viel Essen einen runden Bauch bekam. Er nickte schließlich und ein Strahlen schien plötzlich von Son-Gokus Gesicht Besitz zu ergreifen und ohne viel Hin und Her machte er sich auch schon auf den Weg zu der Liege. Son-Gohan warf Vegeta ein breites Lächeln zu, was dieser aber nur kopfschüttelnd abtat und dann den jüngeren Sayajin begleitete.

„OK…" Als Son-Goku auf der Liege Platz genommen hatte und nun erwartend zu Zuma blickte, erklärte dieser lächelnd, wobei er den Monitor einschaltete:„ Machen sie bitte den Bauch frei…" Der Arzt griff nach einem seltsamen Ding, das an einem Kabel hing und länglich war, wobei er vorne auseinander ging, der Sayajin konnte sich nicht daran erinnern so etwas schon irgendwo mal gesehen zu haben und wirkte so etwas irritiert, doch der blonde Mann erklärte schon weiter:„ Keine Sorge, mit diesem Stab kann ich die Bilder von ihrem Bauch auf den Monitor bringen, ich muss dazu aber ein Gel benutzen, dass es etwas kühl ist, also nicht erschrecken."

Dieses Gel war wirklich nicht gerade auf Zimmertemperatur und dank der Tatsache, dass er in seinem momentanen Zustand alles zehnmal so genau wahrnahm wie bisher ließ es ihn doch ziemlich auffrösteln. Vegeta schenkte ihn nur einen leicht vorwurfsvollen Blick, anscheinend wollte er nicht, dass dieser komische Kittelfritze den Eindruck bekam, dass Sayajin dermaßen empfindlich waren. „Gut… warten sie…" Irgendwie wirkte Zuma so, als würde er nach etwas suchen, das nicht vorhanden wäre, was allein Vegeta und Son-Gohan auffiel, da Son-Goku viel zu begannt auf den dunklen Monitor mit diesen komischen Formen und Gebilden starrte.

Ein überraschtes und beinahe schon entsetztes Aufkeuchen ließ jedoch annehmen, dass der blonde Mann sehr wohl etwas gefunden hatte. „Kami…" Der Sayajin no Ouji konnte sich bei dem verdatterten und schon wirklich blöden Gesicht des Mannes ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen, sagte aber nichts, ganz im Gegensatz zu seinem jüngeren Artgenossen, der drängend fragte:„ Was? Was ist!? Wo ist es?! Ich seh nichts!" Irgendwie klag der letzte Teil enttäuscht, doch Son-Gohan trat, in sich hineingrinsend, neben seinen Studiumsfreund, da er sah, dass dieser noch ein wenig unter Schock stand, und deutete schmunzelnd auf den Bildschirm. „Schau, da…" Er lächelte:„ Das ist die Wirbelsäule, diese Pünktchen da… das kleine Ding ist der Kopf und das da, man sieht es nicht gut, aber das ist das Herz, wenn man genau hinschaut sieht man wie es pulsiert."

Son-Goku sog scharf die Luft ein als er das erste Bild von dem kleinen Ding da in ihm drin sah, irgendwie wurde er plötzlich von einem ganz seltsamen Gefühl erfüllt, es war so eine Mischung aus Freude und den Drang augenblicklich in Tränen auszubrechen. /Es ist so klein… es ist wunderbar…/ Ein breites Grinsen prägte nun sein Gesicht und er sah wie gebannt auf den Monitor, wo er zum ersten Mal sein Baby sehen konnte. Er war ganz vertieft darin dieses kleine Ding zu studieren als er plötzlich spürte, wie jemand nach seiner Hand griff und sie drückte. Als er verwundert aufsah erblickte er Vegeta, welcher ebenfalls ganz fasziniert auf den Bildschirm sah und ungewohnt glücklich wirkte. /Er freut sich ja auch… auch wenn er es nur mir zeigt./ Son-Goku wandte sich wieder zum Monitor um nochmals dieses kleine Wunder zu erblicken, er wusste nicht wieso, aber obwohl er es bisher fühlen konnte kam es ihn nun irgendwie realer vor, er hatte nun ein Bild von ihm vor Auge.

„Ähm… ja… äh… nun, wenn… ja… wenn sie wollen, kann ich ihnen einen Ausdruck machen… äh, von dem… Baby… ja…" Zuma starrte nicht minder gebannt und sehr ungläubig auf das was er da vor sich sah, an sich hatte er bis eben nicht so wirklich glauben können, was sein Freund ihn da erzählt hatte, doch nun…

„Ja!!!" Son-Goku war natürlich sofort Feuer und Flamme für diese Idee, es begeisterte ihn der Gedanke dieses Foto mit nach Hause nehmen und so herzeigen zu können, er fühlte sich im Moment unglaublich glücklich, die Spritze von vorhin war schon vergessen. Der Arzt nickte nur abwesend und machte sich daran das Bild zu speichern und dann zu drucken, dann gab er Son-Goku ein Papierhandtuch zum Abwischen des Gels und bat ihn und Vegeta wieder bei seinem Schreibtisch Platz zu nehmen.

Keine fünf Minuten später hielt der schwangere Sayajin stolz den ersten Ausdruck von seinem Baby in der Hand und konnte kaum seine Augen davon lassen. Der blonde Arzt hatte inzwischen ebenfalls Platz genommen und kritzelte derweil fleißig in einer neu angelegten Akte herum, wobei er immer wieder kurz einhielt und zu Son-Goku aufsah, direkt so als müsste er sich überzeugen, dass dieser wirklich vor ihm saß. Weitere zehn Minuten später legte Zuma die Akten beiseite und wandte sich mit einem Notizblock und Kuli wieder den beiden Sayajins zu.

„Ähm, nun, es ist ein wenig ungewöhnlich, dass… dass Männer hier auf der Erde schwanger werden… aber wie ich mich wohl eben selbst überzeugen konnte bin ich die 15 Semester meines Studiums wirklich zusammen mit einem Halbalien in die Schule gegangen." Er warf Son-Gohan ein Grinsen zu, was diesen weniger begeisterte, denn anscheinend wusste er, dass dies bedeutete, dass er damit bis an den Rest seiner Tage von seinem Freund aufgezogen werden würde. „Jedenfalls…" Der Arzt wandte sich wieder den anderen zu und fuhr fort:„ Son-Gohan hat mich schon über einige Sachen aufgeklärt, so zum Beispiel, dass die Männer ihre Rasse zwar schwanger werden können, das Kind aber nach der Tragzeit operativ auf die Welt geholt werden muss, äh… könnten sie mir vielleicht sagen warum? Haben sie diese… ähm, Gabe nicht von Natur her?"

Son-Goku, den Zuma fragend ansah wandte sich weiter an Vegeta, welcher nicht gerade viel davon hielt hier groß über die Geschichte seiner Rasse zu erzählen, sich aber dann doch dazu durchrang, schließlich würde ihn Son-Gohan später sowieso damit wurmen. „Nein, das Genmaterial von männlichen Sayajins wurde vor mehreren Jahrhunderten wegen einer Krankheit, die die meisten Frauen dahinraffte, so verändert, dass auch Männer Kinder austragen können. Dadurch wäre unsere Population trotz dem Virus gesichert gewesen, allerdings wurde wenige Jahre nach dieser Änderung unseres Erbguts ein Heilmittel entdeckt und so musste man nicht mehr auf diese Art und Weise der Fortpflanzung zurückgreifen." Der Sayajin no Ouji hätte dem Typen vor sich am liebsten aus dem Fenster geworfen, wobei die Tatsache, dass sie im achten Stock waren, dieses Vorhaben sehr reizvoll machte, da dieser ihn mit offenen Mund und großen Augen anglotze und gerade so tat als hätte er noch nie die Gesichte einer außerirdischen Kultur gehört (was ja wahrscheinlich auch der Fall war… aber auf solche unwichtigen Details sollte man nicht achten).

Als dem blonden Mann der bitterböse Blick allerdings dann doch auffiel, riss er sich schnell von der in ihm aufkeimenden kindlichen Begeisterung für Aliens und allem was da dazugehört los und fuhr, schnell Notizen auf den Block kritzelnd, fort:„ OK, ähm, gut, soweit ich von dem Ultraschall her sehen konnte dürften sie sich gerade im dritten Monat befinden, oder?" Dieses Mal konnte Son-Goku antworten und nickte leicht:„ Ja, genau, etwa in der sechsten Woche… ungefähr." Zuma nickte und machte sich wieder Notizen, dann sah er plötzlich auf, so als wäre ihm etwas Wichtiges eingefallen und blickte beide fragend an:„ Ähm, da sie ja nun keine Menschen sind… wie lange dauert bei ihnen die Schwangerschaft? Auch neun Monate, oder weniger?"

Der finstere Blick von Vegeta ließ ihn schlucken, anscheinend hatte er etwas angesprochen was diesen überhaupt nicht gefiel. Der Sayajin no Ouji knurrte schließlich, wobei auch Son-Goku und Son-Gohan ihn interessiert zuhörten:„ Nein, länger, 51 Wochen." Das Kinn des Arztes fand plötzlich gefallen an der Anziehungskraft der Erde und klappte runter, auch Son-Gohan wirkte darüber überrascht, nur Son-Goku schien nicht so wirklich zu wissen was das nun eigentlich bedeutete.

„51 Wochen?" Der Halbsayajin wandte sich verblüfft Vegeta zu:„ Das sind ja knapp zwölf Monate." Der Angesprochene nickte nur knapp, ihm schien diese Tatsache unangenehm zu sein. „Aber… hat Son-Gohan vorhin nicht gesagt sie seinen eine Kämpferrassen? Ich meine… sollte da die Austragedauer nicht kürzer sein? Immerhin wäre dies viel praktischer…" Zuma beschloss nun doch lieber den Mund zu halten, denn ein weiterer giftiger und wirklich einschüchternder Blick hatte ihn so eben erdolcht. „Ja, das wäre es, aber bei Männern dauert es doppelt so lange wie bei Frauen, einfach weil sich der Körper nach einer Weile nicht mehr so schnell darauf umstellen kann wie es bei einem weiblichen Sayajin der Fall gewesen wäre." Vegeta verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und gab so ganz klar zu verstehen, dass er über dieses Thema nicht mehr weiter reden wollte.

„Na… na gut, ähm, lassen wir dann mal das… ähm, Herr Son." Der blonde Arzt wandte sich nun direkt an den jüngeren Sayajin, welcher ihn aufmerksam entgegenblickte, das alles hier war für ihn nicht weniger interessant und aufschlussreich als für Zuma oder Son-Gohan:„ Wie fühlen sie sich… ich meine, welche Veränderungen konnten sie in letzter Zeit an ihren… ähm, Gewohnheiten oder Verhalten feststellen?" Son-Goku überlegte kurz, an sich war da ja eine Menge, allerdings wusste er nicht ob das alles wirklich nur auf die Schwangerschaft zurückzuführen war.

„Ich…" Er blickte ein wenig verlegen drein:„ Ich bin in letzter Zeit sehr müde und schlafe beinahe dauernd und ich esse sehr komische Dinge, äh, ich meine ich esse alle kreuz und quer, aber daran kann ich mich noch bei meiner Frau erinnern, die hatte das auch… ähm, ja, nur das Schlafen war bei ihr nicht… und ich spüre alles viel genauer, es ist als würde ich Warmes und Kaltes und Raues viel schärfer wahrnehmen… und ich…" Das, was er nun sagen wollte schien dem Kämpfer peinlich zu sein, denn er begann verzweifelt nach den richtigen Worten zu suchen. „Er ist auch viel emotionaler geworden." Damit hatte Vegeta es knapp auf den Punkt gebracht und erntete einen wütenden Blick seines Partners, dem das doch ein wenig unangenehm war, jedoch ignorierte der ältere das gekonnt.

Zuma nickte verstehend, er machte sich wieder Notizen und legte schließlich den Kugelschreiber beiseite. Er lächelte offen:„ Ich kann sie beruhigen, das ist alles ganz normal, alle schwangeren Fr… Män… ähm, Wesen nehmen Sinneseindrücke stärker und intensiver wahr und das emotionale ist auch ganz natürlich, bei manchen ist es stärker, bei anderen weniger ausgeprägt. Was den Geschmack auf „exotische" Delikatessen angeht, da kann ich sie auch beruhigen, ebenfalls normal, wie auch die Müdigkeit, wogegen ich ihnen allerdings etwas verschreiben kann. Vitaminpillen, Kalzium, Magnesium und dergleichen, das nehmen zu den Mahlzeiten und dann dürfte sich das mit dem Schlaf auch wieder einrenken."

Von dieser Sache schien besonders der Sayajin no Ouji begeistert zu sein, denn plötzlich schien seine schlechte Laune zu lichten und Son-Goku wusste auch wieso:/ Lustmolch…/ Nach den Worten fischte der blonde Mann einen Kalender aus der Lade und blätterte ein paar Wochen vor. Er sah fragend auf:„ Würde es bei ihnen wieder am Mittwoch in fünf Wochen gehen, ich denke ein Monat kann man schon verstreichen lassen, auch wenn dies ein ziemlich ungewöhnlicher Fall ist." Dem entsetze Blick von dem schwangeren Sayajin kam er gleich mit den beruhigenden Worten entgegen, dass da keine Blutabnahme notwendig sei und dass das Baby dann wahrscheinlich auch schon besser zu erkennen wäre.

Nach diesem sehr beruhigenden Erkenntnis war Son-Goku einverstanden und da Vegeta es auch nicht sonderlich störte und Son-Gohan da seine Urlaubswoche hatte wurde der nächste Arztbesuch auf den 3. Februar festgelegt.

So, hier ist Kapitel 7 von Loneliness und ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen! Es ist dieses Mal ein langes und zwar deshalb, weil ich nicht weiß, wann ich das nächste raufstellen kann. Meine Ferien sind jetzt vorbei und ich bin jetzt im Maturajahr, was in Deutschland das Abiturjahr wäre, und das ist ja nicht gerade ohne, was leider mit sich zieht, dass ich jetzt nicht mehr viel Zeit für meine FFs haben werden, doch ich werde auf jeden Fall weiter machen, nur werden die Abstände zwischen den einzelnen Kapitel wieder länger und ich hoffe, dass ihr dafür Verständnis habt, denn die Schule geht vor.

So, ich halte mich mit meinen Thanx dieses Mal kurz, es ist neun Minuten vor ein Uhr in der Früh und ich bin hundemüde, also bitte nicht böse sein! Zzzz…

Also, meine Tanx gehen an folgende Leute, die so lieb waren mit ein Review zu hinterlassen (über die ich mich allesamt sehr gefreut habe :): Schnuckiputz, Nessi-chan, Kathy-Chan147 und Lavendel (wobei ich bei dir anmerken muss: BOAH!!! O.O So viele Reviews und die meisten davon an einem Tag!!! g Also ich fühl mich geschmeichelt, dass sie bei dir so gut ankommt und ich hoffe das war bei dem Teil wieder der Fall! smile Gab ja wieder ein Betthupferl… grin Was die Frage mit dem Feinden angeht und wie sich Son-Goku entscheiden würde sag ich mal nix, weil so was in der Art kommt eh vor, will die Spannung ja nicht ruinieren! Thanks a lot! ;)

Bis zum nächsten Kapitel, lg Arima


	8. Frustration, Hate and Anger

Kapitel 8: Frustration, Hate and Anger

5. April/ Son-Gohans Haus: Garten/ 16:36 Uhr

Ein strahlendblauer Himmel zeugte von dem einkehrenden Frühling, welcher seine warmen Arme allmählich über das ganze Land ausbreitete und auch vor Satan City und deren umliegenden Städte keinen Halt machte. Es war ein ungewöhnlich heißer Frühlingstag, schon am Morgen hatte es um die 25C gehabt, welche mittlerweile auf stolze 39C im Schatten hinaufgestiegen waren und den Ozonforschern als auch Wetterstationen ziemliches Futter für besorgtes Kopfzerbrechen bescherte. Von all den Sorgen bezüglich der globalen Erwärmung, die auch diese Welt nicht zu verschonen schien, bekamen in der späten Nachmittagsstunde allerdings nicht viele Leute was mit, die meisten hatten schon genug Probleme damit einen Ort zu finden an dem es kühl genug war um nicht durchzudrehen und Amok zu laufen.

Die einzigen, die an dieser frühzeitigen Hitze, die wohl einen wirklich unerträglich heißen Sommer ankündigen würde, ihre Freude hatten waren Eisverkäufer und Klimahersteller, denn in beiden Geschäftszweigen boomte es wie schon seit langem nicht mehr. Leider hatte diese ungewöhnliche Hitze aber dazu geführt, dass ein Kabelbrand in den Zentralstromwerken die gesamte Elektrizitätsversorgung von Satan City und der herumliegenden Großstädte lahm gelegt hatte. Dieser unglückliche Vorfall hatte sich zu Mittag ereignet, wo die Temperatur auf unerträgliche 44C in der Sonne angestiegen war und seitdem war die Hitze zwar schon wieder etwas zurück gegangen, allerdings schien das mit den Reparaturen in den Elektrizitätswerken nicht so richtig fruchten zu wollen, denn seit der letzten Nachricht, die um ein Uhr Nachmittags im Radio durchgesagt wurde und besagt, dass innerhalb der nächsten zwei Stunden dieser unglückliche Zwischenfall aus der Welt geschafft sein würde, war nichts geschehen, was darauf schließlich ließ, dass es nicht so bald wieder etwas kühler in den vielen Haushalten sein würde.

Die Gruppe Z, sowie weiblicher Anhang und Freunde, die wegen des schönen Wetters beschlossen hatten heute mal einen Grilltag zu veranstalten und das bei Son-Gohan, da dieser sich erst letzten Sommer einen neuen Grill angeschafft hatte und ihm so die Ehre als Gastgeber herzuhalten zufiel. Wegen der Hitze hatten sie auch einheitlich beschlossen heute mal eine Trainingspause einzulegen, zum Einen weil Kuririn allmählich schon in die Jahre kam und C18 sowie auch der Rest die Befürchtung hatten, dass dieser bei den hohen Temperatur einen Hitzeschlag erleiden könnte (und da er Yamchu, welcher ihn schon seit einiger Zeit mit seinem Alter aufzog, sicherlich unbedingt beweisen würde wollen, dass er noch so topfit wie vor 20 Jahren war, würde er bei einer kleinen Trainingsrunde sicher nicht aussetzen, wie sehr ihm seine Frau da auch in den Ohren liegen würde), und zum Anderen weil Son-Goku sich ja nicht beteiligen durfte und obwohl dieser sagte, dass es ihm nichts ausmachte einfach nur zuzusehen, konnte man doch genau erkennen wie sehr es ihm doch schaffte nicht mitzumachen.

Der Sayajin war jetzt Anfang sechsten Monats und allmählich konnte man schon die ersten richtigen Anzeichen der Schwangerschaft erkennen. Die Müdigkeit, die ihn in den ersten Monaten so heimgesucht hatte war inzwischen vorüber und auch die morgendliche und abendlichen Übelkeit war verschwunden, dafür hatte sein Appetit extrem zugenommen und er aß nun beinahe doppelt so viel wie früher und jeder fragte sich ganz ehrlich wo er dies alles nur hinfuttern konnte. Die ausgefallenen Variationen in denen er die verschiedenen Spiesen zu sich nahm, fanden seine Freunde oft nicht gerade sehr schmackhaft, allerdings hatten sie ja davon gehört, dass der Appetit in diesem Zustand sehr seltsame Formen annehmen konnte. Allmählich zeichnete sich auch unter den T-Shirts die er trug schon ein kleiner Bauch ab, welcher aber im Vergleich zu irdischen Frauen sehr lange auf sich warten lassen hatte. Jedoch hatte das Son-Goku nicht sonderlich gestört, er fand die Idee bald dick und rund zu sein nicht so toll, auch wenn die Ultraschallaufnahmen allmählich immer genauere Bilder von dem Baby wiedergaben.

Mittlerweile wusste auch jeder von der Schwangerschaft und der Existenz des Babys, nicht zuletzt weil der schwangere Sayajin es einfach nicht lassen konnte jedem die Ultraschallfotos unter die Nase zu halten, was seine Freunde aber mit Gelassenheit nahmen. Überhaupt hatte beinahe jeder dieses „überraschende" Ereignis ziemlich gefasst aufgenommen, nur Mr. Satan war noch ein wenig skeptisch, da er sich nicht so wirklich erklären konnte wie das gehen konnte, schließlich war Son-Goku doch ein richtiger Mann und Männer bekamen doch keine Kinder! (--;)

Auch Chichi sprach mit ihren Mann, oder wie sie es nun vorzog zu sagen, Exmann, immer noch kein Wort, sie ignorierte ihn stur oder verließ einfach das Zimmer wenn er oder einer anderen sie bezüglich ihm ansprachen. Dieses Verhalten tat dem jüngeren Sayajin weh, allerdings sah er ein, dass seine Frau wohl noch eine lange Weile sich so benehmen würde und er wegen ihrem Sturschädel eh nichts daran ändern konnte.

Bei Bulma war es ähnlich, sie sprach zwar mit ihm aber immer nur das Nötigste und ging ihn auf das Möglichste aus dem Weg, was ihn beinahe noch mehr traf als Chichis Schweigegelöbnis bezüglich seinerseits. Son-Goku hatte schon ein paar Mal versucht sich vernünftig mit ihr zu unterhalten, doch wenn er sie mal alleine in der CC antraf hatte sie immer keine Zeit und musste schnell noch zu irgendeinem Termin. So war die Beziehung zwischen ihm und seiner (ehemals) besten Freundin ziemlich eisig und er fühlte sich dadurch wirklich mies. Vegeta meinte nur, er solle sie in Ruhe lassen, sie würde ihren dummen Dickkopf schon wieder einkriegen, aber er fand es schade, dass er mit ihr nicht reden konnte, dass er ihr nichts von dem Kind erzählen konnte und so wurde seine Laune immer ziemlich betrübt wenn er mit Bulma in einem Raum war und sie ihn so gut es ging ignorierte.

Eine Wespe zog summend ihren Weg zwischen den Colaflaschen hindurch, über die Teller hinweg, auf denen noch die letzten kläglichen Überreste der Nachspeise zu erkennen waren, und schließlich auf eine kleine Pfütze ausgeschütteten Fruchtsaft zu, auf dem sie sich niederließ und sich ihrerseits ihren Anteil an dem Gelange holte. An sich war das Essen schon seit knapp einer Stunde vorbei, nur ab und zu griff einer noch bei dem Obstsalat oder den Muffins zu und ließ seine zuvor abgegebene Annahme gleich zu platzen als falsch dastehen. Son-Goten, Trunks, Marron und Bra hatten sich mitsamt Pan in deren Zimmer zurückgezogen um sich irgendwelche coolen neuen CDs anzuhören und dann noch irgendwelche neuen Aktionstreifen anzusehen. So war das Teenyvolk also in Richtung Haus verschwunden und ließen die etwas älteren Generationen unter sich zurück.

Die Frauen halfen Videl drinnen beim Abwasch und die Männer saßen draußen und unterhielten sich über Gott und die Welt, vor allem Yamchu und Kuririn waren lautstark zu hören, da sich beide schon wieder über irgendetwas stritten, was genau es war, konnte keiner sagen, wahrscheinlich wussten sie mittlerweile selbst nicht mehr warum sie sich schon wieder in die Haare gekriegt hatten. Die beiden schienen irgendwie einen Gefallen daran gefunden zu haben sich über Dinge wie Fußball, Frauen oder Motorräder zu zanken und da keiner von ihnen sich einen Ruck geben und zugeben konnte, wenn er mal falsch lag, konnten sich solche Streitigkeiten schon mal über den gesamten Nachmittag ziehen. Dies war Picollo und Vegeta allerdings zu blöd und als beide ihnen ziemlich stimmlaut klar gemacht hatten, dass sie sie beim nächsten Wort auf den Mond katapultieren würden, war wieder etwas Ruhe eingekehrt.

/Und so etwas tu ich mir freiwillig an… auf anderen Planeten würde man das als Folter benennen./ Der Sayajin no Ouji saß mit verschränkten Armen und ziemlich finsterer Miene unter den anderen Z Kämpfern und versuchte schon die ganze Zeit zu ergründen, warum er tatsächlich auf diese bescheuerte Party mitgekommen war. Nun gut, das Essen war wirklich ausgezeichnet und vor allem genug gewesen, wenn man bedenkt, dass ein schwangerer Sayajin anwesend war, aber er mochte diese Treffs wirklich nicht und schon gar nicht, wenn da nicht einmal trainiert wurde. Aber so wie die anderen nahm auch er auf seinen Gefährten Rücksicht, da dieser immer ziemlich deprimiert wirkte, wenn er ihnen beim Kämpfen zusehen musste und selbst nicht mitmachen konnte.

Eine Schwangerschaft hatte halt so manche Nachteile, mal von dem runden Bauch abgesehen, und das besonders für einen männlichen Sayajin. Durch die im Vergleich zu früher schon recht karge Bewegung, die Son-Goku nun hatte war er oft überladen mit Energie und da er diese nicht ausleben konnte wurde er leicht sehr schnell sehr gereizt und konnte direkt Explodieren. Das war eine der negativen Entwicklungen, die der Kämpfer durchmachte, denn wie Vegeta schon von Anfang an vorhergesagt hatte, waren diese Umstellungen und neuen Bedürfnisse seine Körpers für den jüngeren Sayajin ziemlich schwer. Das dumme Benehmen der beiden Zicken, auf die der Sayajin no Ouji sowieso wütend war, machte es Son-Goku auch nicht einfacher, so dass er dessen Launen dann ertragen durfte.

/Wenn es nicht schlimmer wird stünden die Chancen, dass ich die nächsten sechs Monate noch überlebe recht gut… falls dies aber doch der Fall sein sollte, sollte ich mich nach einen stabilen Käfig umsehen…/ Leider waren die Gefühlsschwankungen seines Partners doch recht extrem, so dass er von einem Moment auf den anderen von friedlich zu gereizt und sogar provozierend wechseln konnte.

Vegeta griff nach dem Mineralwasser, er mochte Cola nicht wirklich, und nahm einen Schluck, dabei wanderte sein Blick zu seinem nebenan, welchem diese Hitze, von der er selbst kaum Notiz nahm, nicht sehr gut zu tun schien.

Son-Goku lächelte zwar immerzu und beteiligte sich ab und zu an dem Gespräch, allerdings konnte man ihm ansehen, dass er sich schlecht fühlte, er war blass und atmete schwer, wäre er nicht im Schatten gesessen hätte ihn wahrscheinlich schon eher der Schlag getroffen als Kuririn. Der ältere Sayajin war besorgt wegen dem, ließ sich aber nichts anmerken, zwar ging er seit der Bindung mit dem anderen auch öfters unter Leute, aber er fand noch immer, dass diesen seine Gefühle und Gedanken einen Dreck was angingen.

Seine schwarzen Opale tasteten das Gesicht des anderen ab, dabei konnte er feststellen, dass dessen Stirn von einer dünnen Schicht Schweißperlen überzogen war:/ Der Dummkopf sollte lieber reingehen, auch wenn die Klimaanlage nicht läuft ist es im Haus sicher um mindestens zehn Grad kühler.../ Er wurde noch beunruhigte und teils wütender, als er sah, dass das Glas des anderen immer noch beinahe voll war, obwohl er jetzt eigentlich ausreichend trinken sollte.

/Nur weil er sich mal wieder überfressen hat, Baka…/ Der schwangere Sayajin neigte dazu bei den Mahlzeiten nun meistens so viel zu essen, dass er nachher wirklich bis obenhin voll war und nicht mal mehr einen Bissen runter kriegen konnte.

Vegeta kniff die Augen zusammen, als die Sonne, die nun einige Minuten hinter einem weiten Wolkenfetzen verschwunden war, wieder auftauchte. Er schlug sich schließlich dazu durch den anderen doch lieber darauf anzusprechen, auch wenn er es vor den anderen nur sehr ungern tat. „Kakarott…" Der Sayajin no Ouji wandte sich zu dem anderen, der sich verwundert zu ihm drehte, anscheinend war dieser verblüfft, dass er plötzlich etwas sprach:„ Du solltest reingehen, es ist hier draußen zu heiß und du wirkst als würdest du jeden Moment umkippen." Der sayanische Kämpfer hätte jetzt sehr gerne über den Tisch zu Yamchu und Kuririn gelangt, welche beide sofort nach seinen Worten eines dieser dämlichen, vielsagenden Grinsen aufgesetzt hatten. /Schwachköpfe…/

Als er Son-Goku nun drängend ansah, konnte er sofort erkennen, dass es nun wieder Streit geben würde, denn es tauchte bei dem anderen wieder dieser widerstrebende Gesichtsausdruck auf und der jüngere sprach mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauchen:„ Blödsinn, mir geht's gut, ich will lieber noch ein bisschen draußen bleiben, ich bin zu Hause sowieso die ganze Zeit immer drin und außerdem will ich mich hier ein wenig unterhalten, Vegeta." Der Sayajin no Ouji tat sich schwer nicht genervt aufzuseufzen, wenn der andere ihn schon mal nicht bei seinem Kosenamen ('Geta) nannte, konnte das nur bedeuten, dass er sich quer stellen würde.

So versuchte der ältere es mit Vernunft, welche bei den amüsierten Blicken von den gegenüberliegenden Tischseite wohl nicht mehr lange anhalten würde:„ Kakarott, es ist einfach viel zu heiß hier draußen, drinnen ist es kühler, stell dich nicht so stur." Auf diese Worte hin zog der Angesprochene seine Augen wütend zusammen und knurrte:„ Ich stelle mich nicht stur, Vegeta, ich will nur noch einen Augenblick draußen bleiben."

„Du kannst ja nachher wieder rauskommen, wenn es etwas kühler ist, Kakarott! Es ist einfach zu heiß, das ist weder für dich noch das Baby gut!" Vegeta sah ihn nun nicht viel freundlicher an und auch den anderen war das Grinsen vergangen, denn sie hatten schon ein oder zwei solcher „Ausbrüche" zwischen den Sayajins miterlebt und diese konnten ganz anders als angenehm sein. Der schwangere Kämpfer schien sich durch die Worte des anderen gekränkt zu fühlen, er wirkte auf einmal viel aggressiver als vor einer Sekunde noch und zischte:„ Was soll das heißen!? Ich kann sehr gut auf das Baby acht geben, du kannst ruhig mit dieser dämlichen Bemutterung aufhören!"

Die Tatsache, dass er den jüngeren keine für diese Dummheit scheuern konnte ließ den Zorn in dem Sayajin no Ouji nur noch steigen und auch er knurrte nun wütend:„ Red doch keinen Stuss, wenn das so wäre würdest du dich jetzt nicht so idiotisch aufführen, Baka! Diese Hitze ist sicher nicht gut für das Kind und dass du nichts trinkst ebenso wenig, du solltest doch ein wenig mehr mitdenken, auch wenn es schwer fällt!" Es tat ihm sofort wieder Leid was er gesagt hatte, auch wenn er Recht hatte, doch er konnte sehen, dass er den anderen durch seine Worte verletzt hatte, selbst wenn dieser es stur zu überspielen versuchte.

„Dad…" Nun schaltete sich auch Son-Gohan ein, da er verhindern wollte, dass sich ein richtiger Streit entwickelte und Vegeta bezüglich der viel zu hohen Temperaturen recht gab:„… hör mal, ich bin auch der Meinung, dass es doch ein wenig zu heiß hier draußen ist, ich denke du solltest dich drinnen ein wenig hinlegen, du wirkst wirklich blass und du kannst ja nachher wieder rauskommen." Der Arzt wusste, dass sein Vater froh war, nun wieder ein bisschen unter Freunden zu sein, da sein momentaner Zustand es recht schwer machte selbst was zu unternehmen, das ihn wirklich interessierte und so verstand er auch, warum dieser nicht rein wollte, aber ein wenig Ruhe würde ihn sicher gut tun, immerhin waren sie schon seit dem Vormittag hier draußen und dies konnte auch ein wenig zu viel des Guten sein.

„Wenn du meinst." Diese Worte wirkten geradezu wie Eisblöcke, die Son-Goku seinen Sohn, ohne ihn anzublicken, zuwarf und dann ohne ein weiteres Wort aufstand und ins Haus verschwand. Die anderen sahen ihn etwas betreten hinterher, sie aller wusste, dass ihr Freund momentan sehr gereizt reagieren konnte und es war ja auch nur natürlich. „Er wirkt ziemlich wütend…" Chao-zu sah Tenshinhan besorgt an, doch dieser meinte:„ Ja, aber er kriegt sich schon wieder ein." Dabei wirkte er jedoch nicht so überzeugt, es war für ihn immer noch ein wenig ungewohnt, wenn sein Freund sich so eigensinnig und gereizt benahm.

„Ach, wir sollten uns keinen Kopf drum machen, schließlich ist er ja nur auf Vegeta wütend." Olong, der gerade dabei war noch einen Blaubeermuffin zu verdrücken, bekam prompt ein Teller gegen den Rüssel geschleudert und kippte jaulend von der Bank. Vegeta sah das Schwein wütend an, blickte dann aber Richtung Haus, leider hatte dieser ja nur zu Recht, Son-Goku war wütend, aber allein auf ihn und das würde bei dem seinen momentanen Gefühlschaos ziemlich schwer wieder zu richten sein. Er haderte kurz mit sich ob er ihn nicht folgen sollte, entschloss sich dann aber dagegen, einerseits würde es nur zu einem noch ärgeren Streit führen, wenn er ihm jetzt nachrannte, und andererseits wollte er ihm nicht nachrennen, er mochte diesen Gedanken gar nicht, schließlich war er immer noch der Sayajin no Ouji und der andere der Unterlegene.

/Hoffentlich hat er sich nachher ein wenig beruhigt./ Vegeta ignorierte die Blicke der anderen und so begannen diese, nachdem der Sayajin nicht den Eindruck machte auch nur ein weiteres Wort über das Thema zu dulden, wieder über die diesjährige Miss World zu reden (schließlich waren die Frauen nicht da um sich über so ein brisantes Thema aufzuregen smile).

18:12 Uhr/ Son-Gohans Haus/ Wohnzimmer

Eine kleine Briese hatte begonnen an den feinen, weißen Vorhängen zu ziehen, welche links und rechts neben den drei großen Fenstern im Wohnzimmer angebracht waren. Es wurde langsam kühler und auch draußen konnte man erkennen, wie der Himmel allmählich begann sich auf den Abend umzustellen. Am Horizont war schon zu erkennen, wie die Abendröte das langsam dunkler werdende Blau abzulösen begann und auch das Zwitschern der Vögel weniger wurde.

Son-Goku lag auf der Couch und starrte mit müden Augen vor sich auf die aus schönen Holztafeln bestehende Decke. Seine Hände ruhten auf seinem leicht geschwollenen Bauch und er konzentrierte sich auf die kleine Energie, die mittlerweile schon gar nicht mehr zu verbergen war. Er kraulte die Stelle wo er sein Baby fühlen konnte und verspürte dadurch ein wenig Trost.

Seine Augen brannten, der Drang in Tränen auszubrechen hatte schon wieder in ihm Einzug gehalten und er tat sich sehr schwer ihm nicht einfach nachzugeben. /Wieso versteht er mich nicht? Ich wäre ja sowieso rein gegangen, aber warum kann er nicht mich mal entscheiden lassen wann es Zeit dafür ist?/ Er versuchte vergeblich den Kloß in seinem Hals runterzuschlucken und biss seine Zähne wütend zusammen, wobei er Vegeta vor seinen inneren Auge massakrierte.

/Er ist so ein gemeiner Idiot… nur weil er nun stärker ist… ich könnte genauso gut ohne ihn unser Kind kriegen, ich achte und sorge genauso für es und überhaupt ist es in mir! Es wächst in mir und ich mach das alles durch, nicht er!!! Ich hasse ihn!!! Andauernd bestimmt er über mich und tut gerade so als würde ich mich nicht darum kümmern können… Er ist so ein gemeiner Egoist…/ Der schwangere Kämpfer schluckte erneut schwer und schloss keuchend seine Augen, er wollte nicht zu den anderen raus, er wollte nicht zu Vegeta, er wollte gar nirgends hin, er fühlte sich schlecht. Einerseits hatte der andere Sayajin ihn vorhin vor den anderen beleidigt und dann hat auch noch Son-Gohan zu ihm geholfen…

/Vielleicht ist es aber auch nur wieder eine „Laune"…/ Der Sayajin no Ouji pflegte es so zu nennen, wenn er sich mal wieder unverstanden und schlecht fühlte, dann zog sich der ältere einfach zurück und wartete bis er (!) sich wieder beruhigte hatte. /Blöder Mistkerl…/ Son-Goku kam sich in der letzten Zeit nur noch missverstanden vor, er war den ganzen Tag allein, Vegeta trainierte tagsüber und war dann nachts bei ihm, aber auch nur um mit ihm zu schlafen. Die anderen arbeiteten oder trainierten und so konnte er diesen schwer zur Last fallen, es war einfach ein schreckliches Gefühl andauernd allein zu sein, gerade jetzt…

/Vegeta ist eigentlich nur bei mir, wenn er Sex will, sonst verkriecht er sich in den Gravitationsraum… wenn er dann mal da ist geht er mir auf die Nerven mit seiner ewigen Bevormundung, andauernd muss er mir sagen was ich nun zu tun habe und was ich wieder falsch mache… und dann versteht er nicht warum ich solche „Launen" habe…/ Der schwangere Sayajin spürte wie der Klos in seinem Hals zu schmerzen begann und das kleine Ding in ihm zu treten. Das Baby war empfindlich, es spürte wenn er sich schlecht fühlte, anscheinend war es der einzige, der das tat.

/Bulma ist immer noch sauer… obwohl sie häufig zu Hause zu tun hat läuft sie immer gleich weg, wenn ich versuche mit ihr ein Gespräch zu beginnen… ich konnte mich noch nicht mal entschuldigen… Chichi ist sowieso zu vergessen, für sie bin ich nur noch Luft, sie schreit nicht mal mehr… beide haben mich heute wieder gemieden und obwohl Son-Gohan und Son-Goten versucht hatten Chichi dazu zu bringen endlich wieder normal zu sein, hat sie einfach so getan als wüsste sie nicht von was sie reden…/ Der Sayajin schluckte erneut schwer und ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten:/ Warum versteht denn niemand, wie ich mich fühle?/

Er spürte Tränen in seinen Augen aufkommen, verdrängte sie aber wieder in die tiefen Abgründe seiner Seele, aus denen sie gekommen waren. /Ich werde nicht weinen… warum sollte ich!?/ Son-Goku lachte leise gequält auf und versuchte irgendwo in Ferne einen Punkt zu finden, auf den er sich fixieren konnte, er wollte an nichts denken, an gar nichts.

Ein überraschtes Seufzen glitt über seine Lippen, als er spüren konnte, wie das kleine Ding in ihm geradezu zu strampeln begann, es war so als wolle es ihm auf sich aufmerksam machen und bei dem Gedanken fand ein Lächeln den Weg auf sein Gesicht. Seine Fingerkuppeln streichelten wieder zärtlich über die Stelle, wo das Kleine in etwa liegen musste und er fühlte wie das Treten wieder weniger wurde und nur noch ab und zu ein leichtes Ziehen zu spüren war. „Du musst keine Angst haben… ich habe nur eine meiner Launen… mir geht's gut… nachher hol ich uns wieder Oliven, OK?" Er grinste als der kleine plötzlich wieder stärker trat, es kam ihn geradezu so vor als würde es ihm verstehen. /Vielleicht ist es ja auch so… immerhin nimmt es ja alles was ich fühle auch wahr…/

„Hm…" Oliven, er wusste nicht warum, aber seit gut drei Monaten war er verrückt nach den kleinen runden Dingern, angeblich standen schwangere Frauen ja eher auf Salzgurken, aber er konnte von den grünen, leicht ovalen Bällchen nicht genug kriegen. /Und dann noch etwas Schokolade dazu… und Orangensaft./ Er lächelte leicht, er fühlte sich etwas besser und meinte, dass er das auf den kleinen Floh in ihm zurückführen durfte. „Ich hab dich sehr lieb, kleiner Knirps…" Seine Hände ruhten nun auf seinem Bauch und er blickte stumm vor sich aus dem Fenster, wo der Himmel immer mehr an Röte gewann.

Es war hier wirklich kühler als draußen, er hatte vorhin wegen der Hitze schon Kopfschmerzen bekommen, hier ging es ihn nun besser, es war immer noch sehr warm, aber ihm Gegensatz zum Garten direkt frostig. /Warum hat Vegeta nicht einmal mich entscheiden lassen können?/ Son-Goku verdrängte den Gedanken, er wollte jetzt nicht mehr darüber nachdenken, er wollte gar nicht mehr in der Richtung denken, er wollte nur ein wenig den Himmel beobachten und die Berge…

Seine Augen wurden immer schwerer und schließlich forderte der doch relativ anstrengende Tag seinen Tribut und er schlief auf der weichen Couch ein.

20:34 Uhr/ Son-Gohans Haus/ Küche

Das klirrende Geräusch von aneinander geratenen Tellern war zu hören als Videl den letzten Rest vom Abwasch erledigte. Draußen war es mittlerweile schon wieder dunkel geworden und die anderen waren bis auf Vegeta, Bulma, Chichi, Son-Goten, Trunks, Bra und Son-Goku schon gegangen. Unangenehmer Weise war morgen ein Montag und das hieß Arbeit oder Schule, beides sehr unangenehme Angelegenheiten, was leider auch dafür sorgte, dass dieses Fest nicht bis in die Nacht hinein dauern hatte können.

„Puh, bin ich geschafft, zu Hause werd ich sofort in die Federn fallen." Chichi seufzte schwer und nahm einen weiteren Schluck von ihrem Kaffee. Eigentlich wollte sie schon vor einer Stunde nach Hause, aber Son-Goten war einfach noch nicht dazu zu bewegen endlich los zu fliegen, er und Trunks machten im Internet noch bei einer Versteigerung mit und würden erst in einer viertel Stunde, wenn diese Versteigerung zu Ende war, fertig sein. Auch Bulma wartete nur noch auf ihren Sprössling, Bra hatte entschieden heute bei Pan zu schlafen, diese würde die jüngere morgen dann auch auf den Weg zur Uni bei ihrer Schule absetzen, was Videl wiederum sehr recht war.

Son-Gohan war wegen eines Notfalls vor gut einer Stunde wieder in das AKH in Satan City bestellt worden, wo er arbeitete, und bei seinem Boss, der ein ziemlich schräger Typ zu sein schien, hatte er gut daran getan sich zu beeilen. So hatte Vegeta als einziger die Ehre die Küche mit diesen, seiner Meinung nach, Zimtzicken, zu teilen, was er auch mit seiner altbewährten ignorierenden Art tat.

„Ja, ich bin auch schon müde, leider muss ich noch ein paar Protokolle durcharbeiten… warum kann nicht jemand die Dragenballs suchen und den Montag einfach wegwünschen, das wäre doch mal ein sinnvoller Wunsch." Bulma gähnte müde und nahm ihrerseits einen Schluck von ihrem Tee, bezüglich dem Ignorieren stand sie ihren Mann um nichts nach, seit gut vier Monaten behandelte sie ihn wie Luft. Sie streckte sich und seufzte leidlich, während sie einen Blick zur Uhr warf:„ Schon wieder halb neun… puh, Trunks sollte sich lieber Mal beeilen, immerhin hat er morgen ja auch noch Uni." Die aquarellhaarfarbene Frau griff nach einem der Schokomuffins, die kläglichen Überreste von heute Mittag, und obwohl es eigentlich schon viel zu spät war begann sie ihn zu verspeisen, immerhin hielt Schokolade wach.

„Hm, eine Woche ohne Montag, das wäre mal was neues, aber dann gebe es ja immer noch den Dienstag." Videl lächelte und verstaute die letzte Ladung Teller auf ihren Platz im Schrank, daraufhin drehte sie sich gähnend um und machte sich daran auch sich eine Tasse Grünen Tee zu machen. Sie fischte sich eine dieser kleinen, japanischen, henkellosen Teetassen aus der Lade und setzte sich zu den anderen an den Tisch. „Sag mal, Vegeta, schläft Son-Goku immer noch?" Die schwarzhaarige Frau überging die finstere Miene von Chichi und schenkte sich etwas Tee ein, während sie ihren Gegenüber fragend anblickte.

Der Sayajin zuckte nur mit den Schultern und meinte knapp:„ Wahrscheinlich." Ihm war nicht danach neben den beiden Schnepfen über seinen Partner zu reden, an sich wollte er lieber auf ihr folgendes Zusammentreffen gar nicht denken, hoffentlich beruhigte sich Son-Goku im Schlaf etwas. „Naja, als ich mit Pan schwanger war hab ich auch meine kleinen Nickerchen gebraucht um den Tag zu überstehen, besonders in den höheren Monaten wird es dann immer anstrengender mit so einen runden Bauch rum zu laufen, aber das steht ihm ja erst noch bevor." Videl nahm einen Schluck ungezuckerten Tee, sie mochte keinen Zucker oder Milch im Tee, das veränderte ihrer Meinung nach den eigentlichen Geschmack, und ließ sich gähnend in den Stuhl sinken.

Es folgten einige stumme Minuten, in denen alle vier schwiegen, dann plötzlich knallte Chichi wütend mit ihrer Hand auf den Tisch, gerade so, dass sich Vegeta an den Schluck Tee, den er gerade genommen hatte, beinahe verschluckte. „Das ist doch einfach unnormal!!!" Die einschneidende Stimme der schwarzhaarige Frau lag in der Luft und sie sah wütend vor sich auf die Tischplatte, es wirkte geradezu so als würde der Punkt, den sie fixierte, gleich in Flammen aufgehen.

Sie holte tief Luft und fuhr mit zornig verzogenen Gesicht fort:„ Wie kann ein Mann ein Kind kriegen!? Das ist ekelhaft! Son-Goku und du hättet ruhig aufpassen können!!!" Nun wandte sie sich mit zerstörerischen Blick an Vegeta:„ Son-Goku und du, ihr könnt doch gar nicht für ein Kind sorgen… und es wird bestimmt krank sein, immerhin seid ihr beide Männer!!! So etwas ist an sich ja nur krank!!! Wie kann man nur so rücksichtslos sein, ihr denkt ja wohl gar an die Folgen!!! Du hast deine Frau betrogen und mein Mann hat mich betrogen!!! Ihr seid einfach nur gemein und widerlich!!! An andere habt ihr dabei wohl gar keinen Gedanken verschenkt, überhaupt Son-Goku, wie kommt der dazu mit dir zu schlafen!? Dieser gemeine Mistkerl hat mich betrogen, wo ich mich doch die ganze Zeit um ihn gekümmert habe! Ich habe gekocht, seine Sachen gewaschen, seine Kinder großgezogen aber krieg ich dafür je ein Wort des Dankes zu hören, nein!!! Und dann geht er mit jemanden wie dir fremd, das…"

„Halt doch endlich die Klappe und hör mit deinem selbstmitleidigen Gejammer auf, sonst kotz ich noch!!!" Vegeta schrie nun seinerseits wütend Chichi an, welcher bei der donnernden Stimme erschrocken zusammenzuckte:„ Du bist doch wirklich die Einzige, die hier Schuld hat, dass dein lieber Ehemann abgehauen ist! Du bist ja wirklich ein Besen sondergleichens!!! Kakarott war bei dir unglücklich, du bist ja die ganze Zeit nur am Keifen und Provozieren, hast du wirklich gedacht, dass eine Ehe so auf lange Sicht hält?! Warum schiebst du all den Scheiß immer deinen Mann zu und kapierst nicht, dass doch du der Grund bist, warum bei euch am Schluss gar nichts mehr gegangen ist?! Es ist ziemlich einfach einen Sündenbock für seine Fehler zu suchen, Chichi, aber schlussendlich bleibt es deine Schuld!" Der Sayajin no Ouji funkelte die Erdenfrau zornig an, er konnte der ihr Gejammer einfach nicht mehr mit anhören, andauernd zog sie über ihren Mann her, das war ja wirklich schon das Allerletzte!

Einen Moment war Chichi von den Worten so baff, dass sie Vegeta nur mit offenen Mund und großen Augen anstarrte, dann fing sie sich allerdings wieder und begann nun ihrerseits ihr lautes Stimmorgan unter Beweiß zu stellen:„ Das ist gequirlter Blödsinn!!! Son-Goku hat mich verlassen und nicht umgekehrt, er hat MICH betrogen!!! Er ist nur ein hirnloser Trottel, dessen ganzer Tag nur aus Kloppen besteht!!! Er hat mir nie geholfen, er hat Son-Gohan immer nur zu diesen ach so wichtigen Trainings geschleppt und seine Bildung ganz vernachlässigt!!! Ich war diejenige, die dafür gesorgt hat, dass aus unseren Jungs etwas Anständiges wird, nicht er! Natürlich bin ich dann sauer geworden, das würde jeder vernünftige Mensch werden!!! Er hat mich nie unterstützt oder wäre auch nur arbeiten gegangen, nein, er haut ab zu euch Vollidioten und trainiert!!! Ihr seid doch alle gleich, einer wie der andere, nichts wert, und dann wundert ihr euch, warum ihr Probleme zu Hause habt!!!" Die schneidende Stimme der Frau fraß sich jeden im Raum in die Ohren und es war so als würden die Worte Brennmaterial für den Zorn in Vegetas Inneren liefern, doch er unterdrückte den Wunsch dieser Schlampe den Hals umzudrehen.

Chichi hatte am Schluss schon richtig gebrüllt, wahrscheinlich war es im ganzen Haus zu hören gewesen, jetzt atmete sich schnell und schien kein bisschen weniger wütend als zuvor. Man konnte in ihren Augen Hass lodern sehen, etwas was jeden hier beunruhigte, doch bevor sie dazu kam den Mund noch mal zu öffnen, erklang eine andere Stimme:„ Tja, Chichi… warum hast du uns beiden dann nie den Gefallen getan und mich verlassen? Ich bin mir sicher als allein erziehende Mutter wäre es dir um nichts schlechter gegangen, aber das hast du nicht getan." Alle wandten sich überrascht zur Tür, wo Son-Goku stand und seine Frau ruhig, aber irgendwie müde, ansah:„ Du hast es vorgezogen bei mir zu bleiben, du hast dich mir schon damals aufgehalst als wir uns kennen gelernt hatten, du wolltest die Heirat, nicht ich, ich hab nur unsere Abmachung erfüllt. So schlecht es dir neben mir auch ging, du hast es genossen mich mit all dem, was dich an mir gestört hat und immer noch stört niederzumachen und dich dadurch auf eine kranke Weise besser gefühlt." Man konnte die Verbitterung aus den Worten des schwangeren Sayajins gut raushören:„ Der einzige Fehler, den ich je begannen habe, war es dich zu heiraten, hätte ich gewusst was für einen Teufel ich da an mich binde wäre ich niemals darauf eingegangen."

Die Lippen der schwarzhaarigen Frau bebten, ihr Gesicht war blass und von Zorn verzogen, man konnte die Abscheu ganz klar erkennen, die in den dunklen Augen glänzte. „Du gemeiner Bastard…" Tränen begannen sich über ihren Wangen zu ziehen und schließlich brach es aus ihr heraus:„ Ich hasse dich!!! Du hast mich geheiratet, du hättest ja nicht müssen!!! Ich habe dich all die Jahre am Leben erhalten, denkst du wirklich, dass du auch nur ein Monat ohne meine Hilfe überstanden hättest!? Du bist so etwas von rückständig und primitiv, du kannst dir ja nicht einmal selber Essen machen oder deine Wäsche waschen!!! Ich habe aus unseren Söhnen etwas gemacht, wenn es nach dir gegangen wäre, wären beide wahrscheinlich genau solche hirnlosen Idioten wie du geworden!!! Du hast dich nie für mich interessiert, du hast mir nie auf irgendeine Weise geholfen!!! Nie, nie, nie!!! Ich hasse dich!!! Ja, ich hasse dich, schon seit Jahren, wenn ich dich sehe wird mir übel!!! Alle halten dich für den Weltretter und den tollen Kerl, aber in Wirklichkeit bist du nur ein blöder Neandertaler, der nicht anders kann als sich zu prügeln!!! Wenn es keine dieser „Feinde" gegeben hätte, hättest du wahrscheinlich sonst jemanden den Schädel eingeschlagen!!! Du bist einfach nur widerlich und verabscheuungswürdig und jetzt hast du den gefunden, der zu dir passt!!! Ich wünsch dir all das Leid an den Hals, das ich ertragen musste!!!" Die pechschwarzen Augen erdolchten ihn geradezu und die schwarzhaarige Frau schien sich sichtlich schwer zu tun nicht nach einer der Teetassen zu greifen und sie nach ihm zu werfen.

Es war wieder still in der Küche, Videl sah völlig fassungslos zu ihrer Schwiegermutter, anscheinend hätte sie niemals gedacht, dass so viel Hass in dieser Frau stecken könnte, Bulma wirkte blass und sah vor sich auf die Tischplatte und Vegeta war ebenfalls über diesen „Ausbruch" verblüfft, solch einen Zorn und Hass hätte er in ihr nicht erwartet. Der Sayajin no Ouji sah dann jedoch zu Son-Goku, welcher stumm zu Chichi blickte. Seine Augen wirkten leer, einen Wimpernschlag tat er gar nichts, wirkte wie gefroren, dann wandte er seinen Blick zum Fenster, blickte in das dunkle Schwarz, in dem sich die Zimmerbeleuchtung widerspiegelte, er schien einen Moment so als würde er hindurchschauen. Dann sah er zum Boden, verharrte da ebenfalls einen kurzen Augenblick und blickte schließlich wieder zu seiner Frau.

„Es tut mir leid, dass du so viel durchmachen musstest… ich hoffe du wirst nun glücklicher." Der schwangere Sayajin hatte eine Hand auf seinem Bauch liegen, er wirkte so müde, er sah wieder zum Fenster hinaus, dann drehte er sich ohne ein weiteres Wort um und verschwand plötzlich. Vegeta sprang alarmiert auf und lief augenblicklich zur Tür hinaus, er konnte hören, wie die schwarzhaarige Erdenfrau hinter ihm nun völlig in Tränen ausbrach und stellte teils überrascht, teils wütend fest, dass Trunks und der Rest mit geschockten Gesichtern wenige Meter neben der Tür standen und anscheinend das Ganze mit angehört hatten.

Der Sayajin achtete jetzt allerdings nicht darauf, er hatte andere Sorgen und die hießen Son-Goku, dieser hatte sich irgendwohin teleportieren und tat sich in seinen labilen Zustand vielleicht sonst was an!!!

Der recht frische Nachtwind empfing Vegeta als dieser die Eingangstür hinter sich ließ und sich vom Boden in das Dunkel der Nacht stieß. Er raste höher und versuchte dabei den anderen Sayajin zu orten, er hoffte, dass dieser seine Aura nicht gelöscht hatte, sonst würde es schwierig werden. Die helle Scheibe des Mondes spendete Licht und unter Vegeta wurde die gesamte Landschaft in dessen weichen Strahlen gehüllt, der Kämpfer an sich achtete jedoch nicht darauf, sondern schwebte einige hundert Meter über den Boden in der Stille des Nachthimmels und versuchte verbissen die Energiesignatur des anderen herauszufinden.

/Verdammt… wo ist er?!/ Vegeta suchte und suchte, fand jedoch nichts und gerade als er beschloss zurückzufliegen, um die anderen zu bitten bei der Suche zu helfen, spürte er plötzlich doch was, es war zwar nicht die Energie des anderen Sayajins, jedoch würde auch diese ihn zu ihm führen. So flog der Kämpfer los, Richtung Norden, von Sorge getrieben, mit einer atemberaubenden Geschwindigkeit, denn vom Boden aus beobachtet, hätte er höchstens als schwarzer Komet wahrgenommen werden können, welcher sich mit einer ungewöhnlichen Schnelligkeit über den Himmel zog.

/Ts, ich hätte mir denken können, dass er dorthin ist./ Der Sayajin no Ouji war froh, dass Son-Goku mittlerweile nicht mehr im Stande war die Energiesignatur des Babys zu löschen und da Vegeta diese beinahe schon besser kannte als seine eigene, hatte er kein Problem damit sie wieder zu erkennen. Es dauerte nicht lange, vielleicht vier Minuten, welcher in seiner Eile jedoch barmherzlos lang waren, bis er den Ort erreicht hatte, von dem die Energie ausging.

Die Berge waren sein Ziel gewesen, dort wo der jüngere Sayajin aufgewachsen war, dort wo sie manchmal zusammen trainiert hatten. Vegeta schwebte ein paar Meter von dem kleinen Häuschen entfernt, über den Baumwipfel des angrenzenden Waldes und sah zu dem Fluss, welcher neben der kleinen Unterkunft seinen Lauf zog. Die Silhouette einer Gestalt, die am Flussufer saß, war zu sehen und der Sayajin no Ouji hatte keinen Zweifel, dass dies Son-Goku war.

Der Wind fegte recht barsch über die Bäume, Gräser und die Wasseroberfläche hinweg, man konnte sehen, wie kleine Wellen in sich gegenseitig übergingen oder ein paar Zentimeter über das Flussufer schlugen. Die dunklen Augen beobachteten dies stumm und schienen ganz in Gedanken verloren zu sein, erst als Son-Goku spürte, wie hinter ihm jemand aufsetzte, wandte er sich überrascht um.

„Oh… hallo, 'Geta… ich wollte nur ein wenig nachdenken…" Er sah mit einem verlorenen Blick zu Boden, wo die frischen Gräser unbarmherzig vom Wind hin und her geschlagen wurden:„ Du musst dir keine Sorgen machen… ich wollte nur nachdenken…" Son-Goku legte sein Gesicht in seine Hand und wirkte eine Sekunde so, als würde er in Tränen ausbrechen, dann jedoch wandte er sich wieder dem Fluss zu und ließ seinen Blick in den kleinen, zerzausten Wellen untergehen.

Vegeta stand knapp zwei Meter hinter den jüngeren Sayajin, er sah ernst und besorgt zu ihm, dabei nahm er den starken Wind nicht wahr, welcher wütend an seinen Haaren zehrte und wild pfeifend über sie hinwegpeitschte. Mit wenigen Schritten war er bei Son-Goku, er ließ sich hinter ihm auf die Knie fallen und legte seine Arme um ihn, dann zog er ihn zu sich. Der Sayajin no Ouji fühlte das Beben, welches den anderen heimsuchte und er war sich nicht sicher ob dieser wegen dem kalten Wind oder den Streit mit Chichi zitterte.

„Kakarott…" Son-Goku saß mit dem Rücken an seiner Brust gelehnt und Vegeta schob seine Hände unter das T-Shirt des anderen und begann dessen leicht geschwollenen Bauch sanft zu streicheln:„... hör nicht auf sie, sie ist einfach nur verbittert, lass dir nicht wehtun von dem." Das Zittern wurde stärker und der jüngere Sayajin starrte weiterhin stumm mit leeren Augen vor sich in das unruhige Gewässer hinein. „Es ist nicht deine Schuld, sie kann nicht einfach alles auf dich abtreten, zu so was gehören immer zwei und du hast sie nie verletzten wollen." Er küsste den Hinterkopf des anderen Sayajins und fuhr damit fort dessen Bauch zu streicheln, wobei er genau spüren konnte, dass das kleine Wesen darin wild um sich trat oder boxte. /Es kann fühlen, dass es seiner „Mutter" nicht gut geht, deswegen ist es selbst so durcheinander und aufgebracht./

Seine Umarmung verstärkte sich und er zog den jüngeren enger an sich:„ Ich liebe dich, Kakarott." Ein merkbarer Schauer ging durch den gesamten Körper des schwangeren Sayajins und Vegeta konnte direkt spüren, wie dieser gegen den schmerzenden Kloß im Hals ankämpfte. Er legte eine Hand auf den Kopf des anderen und drückte diesen leicht gegen sich, er spürte dabei, dass die Stirn von diesem warm war und im selben Augenblick keimte ein alarmierendes Gefühl von Besorgnis in ihm auf. /Er hat Fieber!? … anscheinend ist das vorhin zu viel für ihn gewesen./

„Kakarott, komm, lass uns in die Hütte reingehen, da ist es wärmer." Der Angesprochene reagierte zunächst nicht, es schien unnatürlich lange zu dauern bis er die Worte begriff, die ihm der ältere Sayajin sagte, und er schließlich leicht nickte. Vegeta war besorgt, er hoffte, dass der jüngere nun schlafen würde können und sich so seine Temperatur wieder normalisieren würde. Der Sayajin no Ouji half ihm auf die Beine und beide Kämpfer gingen schließlich zur Hütte, welche dank der Nächte, die Son-Goku nach deftigen Auseinandersetzungen mit Chichi hier oben verbrachte, recht gut im Schuss war.

Der schwangere Sayajin sagte an dem Abend nichts mehr, er legte sich ins Bett sofort nachdem sie die Hütte betreten hatten, starrte einige Minuten noch stumm vor sich in die Dunkelheit, drehte sich dann zur Seite und schlief augenblicklich ein. Vegeta machte noch Feuer, es war auch in der kleinen Hütte nicht viel wärmer, obwohl sie windgeschützt war, und legte sich dann zu seinem Partner ins Bett um ihn mit seinem Körper ein wenig zu wärmen, denn er musste ihn nicht erst berühren um zu sehen, dass dieser fror. Der Sayajin no Ouji seufzte leise, schloss dann aber auch seinerseits die Augen und versuchte zu schlafen.

Der Mond wurde kurz darauf von einer dicken Wolkendecke verschleiert, die der kalte Nordwind brachte, und bald zog sich ein heftiges Gewitter über das gesamte Land.

07:25 Uhr/ Son-Gokus Hütte

Der süße Geruch von Früchtetee empfing den schwangeren Kämpfer, als dieser aus einem unruhigen Schlaf erwachte. Der angenehme Duft umspannte die Beklommenheit, die ihn aus seinem Traum heraus begleitete, wie ein Mantel, der sich um seine Schultern legte und die Kälte, welche ihren Ursprung in seinem Inneren zu haben schien, ein wenig zurückdrängte.

Son-Goku wusste im selben Moment, in dem er sich von dem Schlaf gelöst hatte, was vorgefallen war und wo er sich im Augenblick befand. /Die Hütte… Chichi…/ Er war in eine dicke Decke gehüllt und spürte die angenehme Wärme des kleinen Ofens, der noch aus den Zeiten stammte, als er noch zusammen mit seinem Großvater hier gelebt hatte. Seufzend drehte sich der Sayajin auf den Rücken, er hatte ein unangenehmes flaues Gefühl im Magen und leichte Kopfschmerzen, im Ganzen fühlte er sich nicht sehr gut, sein ganzer Körper tat ihm weh.

„Bleib ruhig liegen, du hast Fieber." Eine Hand fasste nach seiner Stirn und schien nach seiner Temperatur zu fühlen, es war Vegeta, da bestand kein Zweifel, dieser hatte ihn gestern hier reinmanövriert und vorhin den Tee gekocht. „Hm, noch immer hoch, sicher um die 39C…" Der ältere Sayajin klang besorgt, doch Son-Goku wandte sich nur seufzend zur Seite, so dass der Körperkontakt zwischen ihnen unterbrochen wurde. Um den wütenden Gesichtsausdruck des anderen zu sehen, musste er seine Augen nicht öffnen, er konnte dessen Blick spüren und versuchte ihn so gut es ging zu ignorieren.

Vegeta stand wieder auf und entfernte sich etwas von ihm, auf seltsame Weise tat dies den jüngeren Sayajin weh, auch wenn er wollte, dass der andere gefälligst verschwand. /Ich fühl mich komisch…/ Er drückte sein Gesicht in den Polster und atmete tief durch, er spürte eine grässliche Kälte in seiner Brust, sie tat weh und schien sich langsam aber sicher nach außen zu fressen. Ob die Kälte Zorn, Trauer, Verzweiflung oder vielleicht auch alles zusammen war, wusste er nicht, er fühlte sich nur schlecht. Seine Frau, besser nun, seine Exfrau hatte ihn gestern die Wahrheit darüber gesagt wie sie über ihn dachte, die ganze Zeit gedacht hatte, und seltsamer Weise war an den Worten für ihn nichts Neues gewesen, das alles hatte er schon gewusst, sie hatte es ihm immerzu stumm vermittelt… trotzdem tat es weh, es nun ins Gesicht geschleudert bekommen zu haben.

„Komm, setzt dich auf, ich hab Tee gemacht." Der andere Sayajin war nun wieder neben ihm und Son-Goku konnte den fruchtigen Geruch des Tees riechen, welcher weniger als einen Meter von ihm entfernt in einer Tasse auf ihn wartete. Der schwangere Mann zog die Decke enger um sich und vergrub sich Gesicht völlig im Polster, er spürte die Wut und Besorgnis des anderen, er verstand ihn, trotzdem wollte er sich widersetzen, ihn wütend machen. Das kleine Wesen in ihm schien soeben ebenfalls erwacht zu sein, denn das mittlerweile schon vertraute Ziehen begann auf ein Neues.

„Kakarott…" Zu Son-Goku Überraschung klang Vegeta nun nicht wütend oder aufgebracht, sondern ruhig und sehr ernst. Er konnte dessen Hand auf seinem Kopf spüren und hätte sie am liebsten weg geschlagen, er wollte nicht, dass der andere ihn berührte, ihn tröstete, dieser sollte wütend werden, so wie sonst auch immer, darin war dieser ein wahrer Könner, warum tat er es denn jetzt nicht!? „Willst du nicht ein wenig Tee, er würde dir sicher gut tun." Die Finger des anderen begann ihn zu kraulen und er keuchte wütend auf und drückte sich noch fester gegen den weichen Polster, er konnte spüren, wie sich eine nasse Hitze ihren Weg über sein Gesicht zu suchen begann und dabei das Bettzeug benetzte.

Ein weiteres scharfes Keuchen glitt über seine Lippen, der andere sollte verschwinden und ihn in Ruhe lassen, er wollte dessen blöde Nähe nun nicht spüren, dieser sollte gehen!!! „Geh…" Der jüngere Sayajin konnte hören, dass seine Stimme zitterte und dass er eher kläglich als wütend geklungen hatte, das ließ den Zorn in ihm noch mehr anwachsen und er keuchte erneut frustriert auf. Vegeta blieb, er konnte dessen Hand weiterhin in seinen Haaren spüren und verabscheute und dankte ihn dafür zugleich, er wusste nicht was er nun genau fühlte, irgendwie war in ihm alles durcheinander und am liebsten hätte er zornig um sich geschlagen.

„Geh!!!..." Er klang belegt und sehr zornig aber nicht weniger verzweifelt, der jüngere Sayajin konnte nun ein Schluchzen nicht mehr unterdrücken und gab so den Kampf gegen dieses grässliche Gefühl auf, das sich in seiner Brust festgekrallt hatte. Die Hand des anderen wich nicht, diese kraulte ihn weiter zärtlich während er sich diesen schmerzenden Tränen hingab und den aufwallenden Emotionen in sich völlig unterlag. „Ich hasse dich… ver… verschwinde… geh weg…" Die Wut kochte, sie hatte ihn fest umschlungen und wollte nicht mehr von ihm ablassen, sie hatte ihn dermaßen gepackt, dass er die Befürchtung hatte daran zu ersticken.

Sein ganzer Körper wurde von dem Schluchzen, Keuchen und den Tränen durchgeschüttelt, er fühlte sich schrecklich dabei, sein Kopf schmerzte und sein Bauch tat weh, der kleine Floh in ihm hörte nicht auf zu treten und am liebsten wäre er wirklich aus seiner Haut gefahren, hätte sich lieber in Nichts aufgelöst als diese schrecklichen Gefühle weiter zu ertragen, die ihn ungerührt hin und her warfen, ohne auch nur ein wenig Rücksicht auf ihn zu nehmen. Diese Verzweiflung, der Frust und der unglaubliche Zorn behielten eine lange Zeit in ihm die Oberhand, ließen ihn sich immer mehr in die Tränen hineinsteigern und sich wünschen, dass alles einfach aufhören sollte.

Dann, er wusste nicht wie lang er nun schon weinend im Bett lag, begann es plötzlich abzunehmen, der Schmerz wurde kleiner, Linderung legte sich über seinen gematerten Geist und seinen geschlauchten Körper.

Es dauerte noch einige Minuten bis die Tränen völlig versiegt und sein Atem sich halbwegs normalisiert hatte, er lag einfach nur noch schweigend zusammengekauert in seinem Bett, hier in seiner kleinen Hütte, und ließ seinen Blick vor sich im Nichts verschwinden. Sein Bauch tat immer noch weh, das kleine Ding in ihm schien allerdings auch müde zu werden, denn die Tritte wurden weniger und schwächer, dann hörte es ganz auf. /Ich fühl mich so schlecht… ich…/ Son-Goku gähnte leise, er war wieder müde, dieser plötzlich über ihn hereingebrochener Weinkrampf hatte ihn ziemlich ausgelaugt und an seinen Kräften gezerrt.

Es herrschte eine kleine Weile weiterhin diese Stille, in der nur das prasselnde Geräusch von dem Regen, der gegen das Dach schlug, zu hören war. „Kakarott?" Der jüngere Sayajin war sich der ganzen Zeit über der Präsenz des anderen bewusst gewesen, er war froh, dass dieser bei ihm geblieben war, irgendwie ging von seinem Gefährten etwas Beruhigendes und Tröstliches aus. Er drehte sich schließlich seufzend erneut auf den Rücken und blickte mit gequollenen, roten Augen zu dem anderen Kämpfer, der ihm ernst entgegensah.

/Du wirkst so besorgt… wegen mir?/ Son-Gokus schwarze Opale trafen auf die des anderen und blickten ruhig in diese hinein, er konnte darin so viele Gefühle sehen, viele, die ihm nur zugänglich waren, weil der andere sie ihn offen zeigte, das wusste der jüngere, denn der Sayajin no Ouji hätte keine Probleme damit diese Emotionen einfach hinter einer kalten Maske verschwinden zu lassen. Der schwangere Sayajin atmete tief und ruhig, er verlor sich in den dunklen Augen des älteren, er war überrascht so viele Empfindungen in diesen zu erblicken:/ Es tut dir leid… du empfindest Mitgefühl für mich… und du bist auch aufgewühlt… ich hab dir wohl ziemlich Sorgen bereitet…/

Vegeta sah ihn weiterhin ruhig an, als Son-Goku eine Hand auf seine rechte Wange legte, er konnte die Wärme der Finger spüren und die Traurigkeit, die von diesen wunderschönen Augen ausging. Der ältere Sayajin kraulte immer noch den Kopf des jüngeren, er spürte wie dreckig es diesem ging und er war froh, dass dieser diese Gefühle soeben raus gelassen hatte und nicht in sich verschlossen und aufgestaut hatte, so wie er es getan hätte. /Du bist noch ziemlich durcheinander, wegen gestern und auch zornig wegen vorher… ich weiß nur nicht warum…/ Der Sayajin no Ouji hatte den Tee auf den Boden neben sich gestellt und beugte sich vor um den anderen zu küssen, dieser ließ sich dadurch meist besänftigen und vielleicht konnte er ihm so ein wenig Trost schenken.

Es war das schöne Gefühl von warmen, weichen Lippen, der leicht salzige Geschmack von Tränen und der Geruch von Aufruhr, die den älteren empfingen, diese Sinneseindrücke spiegelten so viel mehr wieder als er durch Augen je wahrnehmen hätte können. Seine Hand fuhr unter den anderen, zog ihn etwas näher an sich und er spürte kurz darauf, wie auch dieser seine Arme um ihn schlang, es war das Zeichen, dass dieser nicht mehr wütend auf ihn war, zumindest nicht mehr so sehr wie zuvor.

Der Kuss dauerte nicht lang, zwanzig Sekunden, dann drückte sich der jüngere etwas zurück und sah seinen Gefährten mit müden und noch immer leicht aufgequollenen Augen an. „Kann ich ein bisschen Tee haben?" Er klang verschnupft und immer noch ein wenig rau, doch schon sehr viel mehr gefasst als vorher. Vegeta lächelte und nickte:„ Sicher."

Er wusste, dass dies ein Friedensangebot war.

Hier also Kapitel Nummero 8! smile

Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen, ich persönlich mag es sehr wegen der „Aussprachen" zwischen Son-Goku und Chichi (wenn man das so nennen darf…). Irgendwie wollte ich die miese Art, die die schwarzhaarige Frau gegenüber ihren Gatten an den Tag legt, erklären und begreiflich machen warum sie so handelt… hoffe mal, dass ich das so halbwegs hingekriegt habe! -

Also, diese Kapitel gehört nicht zu meinen längsten und kommt, im Vergleich zu den anderen, sehr spät, aber das hab ich ja schon vorherprophezeien, also hoffe ich, dass jetzt keiner wegen der doch etwas längeren Durststrecke sauer ist.

WICHTIG:

Leider hab ich eine ganz miese, schlechte und unerfreuliche Mitteilung zu machen, die mir persönlich auch schwer fällt und die ich eigentlich umgehen wollte. Mir fehlt einfach die Zeit um an meinen FFs zu arbeiten, es ist nicht nur die Schule, ich will das kommende Jahr im Ausland (USA um genau zu sein) als Aupair verbringen und muss dafür noch genügend Referenzen sammeln um dort einen Platz zu kriegen, dafür arbeite ich jetzt als freiwillige Kraft in einem SOS-Kinderdorf und belege einen Babysitterkurs, beides sehr zeitaufwendige Tätigkeiten… und nicht zuletzt natürlich die liebe Schule mit ihren grausamen Schularbeiten, durchgeknallten Lehrern und viel zu viel Stoff zum Lernen…

Ich werde das Schreiben für die nächsten Monate einstellen, einfach weil es im Moment wichtigere Dinge gibt, auf die ich mich konzentrieren muss und ich will nicht andauernd im Hinterkopf haben, dass ich ja noch an den nächsten Kapiteln für meine beiden FFs arbeiten muss. Aber bitte, das sollt jetzt NICHT heißen, dass ich aufhöre, ich will nur mal aus dem Gröbsten draußen sein, so dass ich mich dann auch richtig auf meine Stories konzentrieren kann und nicht wegen Zeitdruck irgendetwas Schlechtes abliefere. Es kann auch gut möglich sein, dass zwischendurch doch noch ein Kapitel zustande kommt und natürlich werdet ihr das dann zu lesen bekommen und in den Weihnachtsferien hab ich auch etwas mehr Zeit, da kommt 100 eines (oder zwei… mal sehen smile).

Ich hoffe ihr könnt das verstehen und wendet euch von meiner Geschichte nicht komplett ab, aber anders geht es im Moment nicht und fortgesetzt wird sie sicher, ebenso sicher, wie ich beide FFs beenden werde, mir liegt zuviel an ihnen.

Jetzt noch schnell ein Dankeschön an die folgenden Leser, die so nett waren und mir ein Review hinterlassen haben: Lavendel, Hemmi, Kathy-Chan147 :)

OK, ich hoffe euch hat dieses Kapitel gefallen, bis zum nächsten, Arima -


	9. Problems

**Kapitel 9: Problems**

_20:49 Uhr/ Capsule Corporation/ Bad neben Vegetas Privatzimmer_

Der angenehme Geruch von Kamille lag in der Luft und mischte sich unter die dicken Dampfschwaden, die von der Duschkabine hervorquollen und das Bad innerhalb der letzten halben Stunde in eine Landschaft aus dichten, beinahe undurchsichtigen Nebelschleiern verwandelt hatte. Der Spiegel war beschlagen und gab keine Sicht mehr auf das vor ihm liegende frei, das Gleiche galt für das Fenster und die Fliesenwände, doch allmählich wurde die Schicht aus Wasserdampf auf den glatten Oberflächen zuviel und Wassertröpfen begannen sich zu bilden und zu sammeln, so dass sich schließlich ihren Weg hinab, Richtung Boden, zogen, wodurch sich auf den Fließen schon kleine Pfützen zu bilden begonnen hatten.

Man konnte ein leises Summen zwischen dem Geräusch der aber- und abertausenden an Wassertropfen, welche sich auf einem Körper niederließen, an diesem sich hinabschlängelten und schließlich im Abfluss verschwanden, vernehmen und die Silhouette eines muskulösen, gut gebauten Körpers durch das Milchglas hindurch erkennen, das die Fronttür bildete. Die Gestalt darin schien das Gefühl des warmen Nasses sehr zu genießen, denn er stand schon seit geraumer Zeit mit geschlossenen Augen einfach nur still ohne sich einen Millimeter zu bewegen.

Für Son-Goku war dies wirklich eine der herrlichsten Möglichkeiten sich zu entspannen und einfach mal nur zu relaxen. Das warme Wasser zog sich anschmiegsam über seinen gesamten Körper und ließ die leichten Verspannungen in seinen Muskeln sich völlig lösen. An sich war er erst seit gut drei Monaten so ein begeisterter „Duscher" geworden, doch bereute er es mittlerweile solche Momente nicht schon viel früher in vollen Zügen genossen zu haben. Mit dem angenehmes Nass schien sich jedes Mal auch alles Bedrückende und Unangenehme von ihm zu lösen, so dass er während dem Duschen das Gefühl hatte alle Sorgen, wenn auch nur für eine kurze Zeit, los zu sein.

Der Wasserstrahl war auf seinen Kopf gerichtet, so dass es sich in hunderten von kleinen Bahnen durch seine schwarzen Haare zog, die in den letzten Wochen so nachgiebig geworden waren, dass er nach dem Duschen immer wie ein begossener Pudel aussah und seine Haare erst nach einiger Zeit wieder ihr ursprüngliches und für Sayajins so charakteristisches Volumen zurückbekamen. Auch an seinem Gesicht glitt das warme Wasser in dünnen Strömen hinab und veranlasste ihn dazu es immer wieder wegzupusten, wenn es ihm beim Atmen störte. Es war angenehm zu spüren, wie dieses so anschmiegsame Nass seinen Weg über seinen Nacken, den Schultern, dem Bauch, den Rücken, den Po, den Lenden und den Beine zog, irgendwie kam es ihn so vor, als würde ihn Hände streicheln, auch wenn er diesen Gedanken besser nicht lange nachhing, da es dann immer zu seinen verlangenden Ziehen in seinen Lenden kam.

Schließlich, als er noch weitere fünf Minuten so stumm und bewegungslos verharrt hatte, öffnete er langsam die Augen und streckte sich genüsslich, wobei ein Gähnen über seine Lippen glitt, was darin begründet war, dass, wie angenehm Duschen auch war, es ihn immer sehr erschöpfte. Seine schwarzen Opale wanderten einen Moment zu der Milchglasscheibe und er sah mit leiser Faszination wie der kondensierende Dampf an der Tür hinab rann. Seine Hand tastete in der Zwischenzeit nach dem Duschgel und fand es recht schnell mit einer sicheren Präzision, als hätte er mit den Augen danach gesucht, was aber drauf zurückzuführen war, dass er die Dusche hier inzwischen wirklich wie seine Westentasche kannte.

Erneut begann ein Summen über seine Lippen zu gleiten, als er damit anfing sich einzuseifen, was ein sehr schönes Gefühl war, welches das kleine Ding in ihm auch mit bestätigte, als er damit begann den leicht geschwollenen Bauch zu massieren. Ein glückliches Lächeln erschien auf seinem Gesicht, er hielt mit seinen Hände einen Moment inne um nach dem kleinen Wesen in sich zu fühlen. „Hab ich dich geweckt?" Er begann die Stelle wo er die Präsenz seines Kindes genau spüren konnte zu streicheln. „Du musst heute sehr müde gewesen sein, du hast fast den ganzen Tag verschlafen…" Ihm kam der Gedanke, dass letzte Nacht seine aufgewühlte Stimmung sich ja auch auf das Kleine in ihm übergeschlagen haben musste, was dieses wohl auch ziemlich mitgenommen hatte…

Ein schlechtes Gewissen begann sich an ihm zu heften, doch er verdrängte dieses wieder:/ Du würdest es nur wieder spüren, wenn ich mich jetzt nicht gut fühle… hm, du hast es wohl auch nicht ganz leicht mit mir, nicht? Aber dafür wird es heute ruhiger, versprochen./ Nachdem er einen Augenblick noch in sich hinein gefühlt hatte, fuhr er damit fort sich einzuseifen, denn es war schon spät und allmählich begann die Müdigkeit in ihm doch die Oberhand zu gewinnen. /Hoffentlich trainiert Vegeta heute nicht zu lange… ich mag es nicht ohne ihn ins Bett zu gehen, irgendwie bin ich dann immer deprimiert und das färbt sich wieder auf unser Kind ab./ Nachdenklich schäumte er sich nun die Haare mit einem wohlriechenden Fruchtshampoo ein und blickte dabei vor sich ins Nichts.

Er könnte ja noch eine kleine Mahlzeit essen gehen, immerhin war Vegeta schon an die vier Stunden im G-Raum und der Sayajin no Ouji würde nicht mehr allzu lange brauchen, denn dieser wusste, dass er auf ihn wartete. /Dann genehmigen wir uns vorher noch einen kleinen Imbiss./ Er schloss die Augen während er den Schaum abwusch und schließlich das restliche Volumen aus seinen Haaren völlig vertrieb. Danach blieb er nur noch vier Minuten unter dem warmen Wasserstrahl und drehte schließlich die Brause ab und griff nach einen der Handtücher neben der Kabine um sie sich um die Hüften zu wickeln.

Es machte ein klatschendes Geräusch, als er auf die nassen Fließen trat und zu dem Spiegel ging. Mit einer Handbewegung hatte er das kondensierte Wasser und den restlichen Dampf weggewischt und sah nun vor sich in ein noch leicht verschwommenes Spiegelbild. Ein Grinsen legte sich über seine Lippen als er die flachgedrückten Haare erblickte, mit denen er doch ziemlich ungewohnt wirkte, doch ehe er sich an dem amüsanten Anblick noch lange ergötzen konnte, griff er nach einem weiteren Handtuch und begann sich die schwarze Mähne trocken zu rubbeln.

/Hoffentlich sind noch Oliven im Kühlschrank… ich glaube ich habe vorhin noch ein Glas gesehen… mein Glück, dass die anderen keinen Geschmack daran finden./ Er hing das Handtuch wieder neben das Waschbecken als seine Haare trocken genug waren um sich mit diesen keine Erkältung zu holen, was um diese Jahreszeit ziemlich unwahrscheinlich war, allerdings war er in den letzten Monaten sehr vorsichtig bezüglich so etwas geworden, auch wenn Vegeta meinte, dass er immer noch zu leichtsinnig handelte. Der schwangere Sayajin gähnte erneut müde und streckte sich genüsslich, dann wandte er sich mit einem letzten Blick zum Spiegel, welcher zeigte, dass seine Haare auf den besten Weg der Genesung waren, und verließ das Badezimmer um in das direkt angrenzende Schlafzimmer von ihm und Vegeta zu gehen.

Es fröstelte ihn leicht und er stellte ein wenig reuend fest, dass er ja noch die Klimaanlage, die seit heute Morgen wieder funktionierte, laufen gelassen hatte. „Toll, jetzt hat es hier um die 5°C und draußen läuft man selbst um die Uhrzeit noch Gefahr einen Hitzeschlag zu bekommen…" Ein resigniertes Seufzen folgte und er war mit wenigen Schritten an der Zimmertür, neben welcher das kleine Steuerdisplay war. Ein Druck auf das richtige Symbol und die Klimaanlage war aus, allerdings hoffte er nun, dass Vegeta doch nicht so schnell ins Zimmer zurückkommen würde, denn dessen vorwurfsvollen Gesichtsausdruck wollte er sich nur zu gern ersparen.

„Dann also Fenster auf." Gesagt, getan. Das Fenster wurde geöffnet und Son-Goku keuchte überrascht auf als ihm eine regelrechte Hitzewelle entgegenschwappten. /Kami… ist das heiß… na ja, zumindest sind die tiefen Temperaturen in Nullkomanichts auf mindestens 30°C oben…/ Seine Augen wanderten hinauf, zu dem Himmel, es war nicht mehr hell, aber auch noch nicht ganz dunkel, gerade so eine Spätfrühlingsübergang und trotzdem konnte er schon ein paar Sterne entdecken, die die ersten Vorboten zu ihren Geschwistern darstellten.

„Wird wohl wieder eine heiße Nacht…" Die Temperaturen sprachen auf jeden Fall dafür und es gab sicher viele Leute die das freute, nun, ihn aber nicht. So wandte er sich mit einem etwas leidlichen Ausdruck zum Schrank um, welcher inzwischen auch seine Sachen beherbergte und fischte sich eine Boxershorts und ein T-Shirt raus. Das T-Shirt landete allerdings ziemlich schnell mit einer wegwerfenden Handbewegung wieder im Kasten und so machte sich der Kämpfer nur mit dem einen Kleidungsstück bekleidet auf zur Küche.

Der Teppich der CC kribbelte unter seinen Füßen, etwas, das ihn erst seit ein paar Wochen auffiel, denn mit jedem Schwangerschaftsmonat schien seine Wahrnehmung etwas sensibler zu werden und so nahm er alltägliche Sachen, wie zum Beispiel das Aroma von Kaffee, den Geschmack von Schokolade oder das Gefühl von einer rauen Oberfläche unter der Haut, viel genauer und intensiver wahr als noch vor einem Jahr. Ein Grund warum seine Angst vor dem Doktorbesuch, der nächste Woche anstand, geradezu in die Höhe spross. Dieser Gedanke wurde allerdings schnell wieder weg geschoben und stattdessen strebte er die den Aufzug an, welcher ihn ins Erdgeschoss und somit zur Küche bringen würde.

Während er in den kleineren Raum einstieg und den Knopf für das entsprechende Stockwerk drückte, wurden ihm die Auren von seinem jüngsten Sohn, Trunks, Bra und Pan bewusst, denen er wohl über den Weg laufen würde, da sie sich ebenfalls in der Küche befanden. Leider trug das nicht dazu bei, dass sich seine Laune hob und einen Moment überlegte er wirklich, ob er nicht einfach wieder nach oben fahren sollte, jedoch wusste er, dass dies Blödsinn war, denn Weglaufen war noch nie seine Art gewesen.

So stieg er mit einem etwas mulmigen Gefühl in der Magengegend aus dem Fahrstuhl aus und führte seinen Weg, wenn auch nun nicht mehr so begeistert wie zuvor, zur Küche und somit zu den anderen fort. Das junge Volk konnte erst seit kurzen hier sein, kurz bevor er seine Dusche beendet hatte, hatte er noch nach Vegetas Aura gescannt und die der anderen war ihm nicht aufgefallen. /Wahrscheinlich kommen sie gerade von der Uni… Pan und Goten holen Trunks und Bra ja meistens ab… hoffentlich wird das jetzt nicht kompliziert./ Seine Hand glitt unbewusst zu seinem Bauch und er berührte seine Haut leicht mit den Fingerkuppeln um nach der kleinen Energie darin zu spüren, gerade so als könne diese ihm ein wenig Ruhe vermitteln.

„… das fand ich aber doch extrem von Mom, immerhin… ich meine, Dad hat das doch nicht aus bösen Willen gemacht… ich hätte niemals gedacht, dass sich die beiden so… hassen." Der Sayajin blieb stehen als ihm die Worte seines Jüngsten zum Ohr drangen und irgendwie wurde ihm ganz flau zumute. Er stand ca. einen Meter neben der Küchentür, welche sperrangelweit geöffnet war und löschte seine Energiesignatur nicht, er wollte sich nicht verstecken, doch das hätte er nicht einmal müssen, denn die Teenager da drinnen schienen mit ganz anderen beschäftigt zu sein.

„Goten, sie hassen sich nicht, Chichi ist nur wütend auf Goku, du weißt, dass sie immer sehr impulsiv reagiert…" Bras Versuch ihren ziemlich niedergeschlagenen Freund zu trösten schien keinen Anklang finden zu wollen, denn der Halbsayajin meinte nur deprimiert:„ Bra, Mom war nicht impulsiv, hätte sie gekonnt hätte sie Dad umgebracht… und umgekehrt ist es wahrscheinlich genauso…" Ein schweres Seufzen war zu hören und Son-Goku wurde mit einem Mal schlecht.

/Er versteht es ganz falsch…/ Der schwangere Mann brach den Gedanken dann jedoch ab und schloss seine schwarzen Opale, wobei er einen sehr gequälten Ausdruck bekam:/ Nein, er versteht es schon richtig… aber was soll ich sagen? Wir sind seine Eltern… er soll nicht das Gefühl haben, dass er zwischen zwei Fronten steht./ Wie Chichi allerdings momentan auf ihn zu sprechen war würde dies nicht so leicht zu erfüllen sein, seine Frau hasste ihn, aus tiefster Seele, selbst wenn es gestern nicht aus ihr herausgeplatzt wäre, er wusste es schon seit Jahren, auch wenn er es nicht wahr haben wollte. Bevor Son-Goku sich darüber allerdings mehr Gedanken machen konnte, nahm nun Trunks das Wort an sich um seinen Freund zu beruhigen.

„Goten, das ist Schwachsinn, vielleicht lieben sie sich ja nicht mehr, aber so etwas kann leider vorkommen, es gibt viele Ehen in denen die Liebe im Laufe der Jahre abhanden gekommen ist und wo am Schluss nur noch Frust und Wut übrig bleibt. Ich bin mir sicher das legt sich wieder, Chichi ist im Moment sowieso sauer auf Goku, das mit der Schwangerschaft ist auch kein Zuckerlecken für sie und auch nicht die Tatsache, dass dein Dad sozusagen mit meinem durchgebrannt ist." Son-Goku konnte direkt sehen, wie der lavendelhaarfarbene Junge seinen Sohn aufmunternd in die Seite knuffte und er hörte Pan amüsiert kichern.

Ein beinahe vorwurfsvolles Seufzen war zu vernehmen, welches von Son-Goten stammte und schließlich aufgebend meinte:„ Weißt du eigentlich, was für ein Blödmann du bist, mein Elternhaus ist gerade in Scherben zerbrochen und dir fällt nichts anderes dazu ein als darüber Witze zu reißen… obwohl, es ist schon eine schräge Vorstellung, dass Dads Baby unser beider Halbschwesterchen oder Halbbrüderchen sein wird." „Hey, ich bin auch noch da, es ist genauso mein Halbgeschwisterchen." Bras ziemlich energischer Einwurf erinnerte verblüffend an ihre Mutter und Son-Goku musste leise schmunzeln. „Ja und mein… gibt es eigentlich einen Halbonkel oder eine Halbtante?" Pan wirkte schon während sie sprach sehr grüblerisch und ihr Großvater konnte sich ihr nachdenkliches Gesicht dazu nur zu gut vorstellen.

„Naja… vielleicht solltest du Son-Goku dazu selbst fragen." Ein Ruck, als hätte er einen Schlag bekommen, ging durch den schwangeren Sayajin, als er Trunks dies sagen hörte und er bemerkte sofort, wie er knallrot wurde. /Verdammt… ich hätte nicht so blöd hier stehen bleiben sollen…/ Seufzend rang er sich aber dann durch zu den anderen zu treten, schließlich konnte er nun daran sowieso nichts mehr drehen, und so wurde er von drei überraschten und einem schief lächelnden Gesicht empfangen, wobei Vegetas Sprössling sehr an seinem Vater erinnerte.

„Dad… seit wann bist du denn hier?" Goten sah den eintretenden Sayajin ein wenig verwirrt an, anscheinend war er wirklich viel zu sehr in Gedanken versunken gewesen, dass er darauf geachtet hätte, was um ihn herum geschah, was auf die zwei jungen Frauen auch zutraf. „Opa, hast du etwa gelauscht?" Pan machte beinahe so ein vorwurfsvolles Gesicht wie es ihre Mutter zustande brachte und ließ in Son-Goku tatsächlich ein paar Schuldgefühle wegen dieser ungewollten Lauscherei aufkeimen.

„Entschuldigt…" Er grinste ein wenig verlegen und er erklärte wahrheitsgemäß:„ Ich wollte euer Gespräch nicht belauschen, ich wollte mir nur einen kleinen Imbiss machen, solange Vegeta noch trainiert." Wie aufs Stichwort setzte nun auch sein Magen ein und knurrte drängend, so als wollte er ihn beipflichten und ihn an sein eigentliches Vorhaben, das nun schon eine ziemliche Verzögerung erlitten hatte, erinnern. Seine Augen trafen in eben diesen Moment auch auf die belegten Brötchen, die vor seinem jüngsten Sohn auf den Tisch standen und noch völlig unberührt zu sein schienen, denn Son-Goten deprimierte Stimmung schien sich auch auf seinen Appetit auszuschlagen, was Son-Gokus Geist störte und Magen freute.

Ohne viel Hin und Her trugen ihn seine Beine, ohne ein eigentliches Zutun von ihm, zu dem Tisch und allmählich nahm er auch schon die Witterung von der frischen Butter, der Salami, den Käse und den Gurken auf, es wunderte ihn teilweise warum er es nicht schon vorhin, draußen am Gang gerochen hatte, denn mit der Schwangerschaft waren seine Wahrnehmungssinne, vor allem wenn es darum ging etwas Essbares aufzuspüren, ja extrem sensibel worden, so dass Trunks direkt kreativ mit den Verstecken seiner Naschereien oder Chips sein musste, damit er sie nicht fand (was aber in 98 trotz allen Einfallsreichtum der Fall war g).

Son-Goku blieb kurz vor dem Tisch stehen und wollte seinem Sohn um ein, zwei Brötchen bitten, doch ehe er seinen Mund öffnen konnte meinte dieser schon grinsend:„ Lang ruhig zu, ich hab sowieso keinen Hunger… Bra wollte mich aufmuntern, aber mir ist nicht nach Essen zu mute." Der beinahe entschuldigende Blick des jüngsten Halbsayajins ließ in dem schwangeren Kämpfer die Ausmaße des schlechten Gewissens wieder prompt ansteigen und den Umfang des Hungers sich ein wenig eindämmen, so dass er den kleinen Zwischenimbiss etwas verschob, was ganz gegen den Strich seines Magens ging.

„Goten, ich und deine Mutter haben im Moment einige Probleme, aber das wird sich auch wieder legen…" Son-Goku sah seinen Sohn ernst aber aufmunternd an, wobei er nicht so recht wusste ob er sich als Lügner fühlen sollte, da sich dieses Problem wohl nie wirklich „legen" würde, zumindest nicht solange er und Chichi sich nicht richtig aussprechen würden und ihm kam diese Vorstellung nicht sehr wahrscheinlich vor, zumindest nicht in diesem Leben. /Aber das kann ich ihm schlecht sagen… warum müssen manche Dinge nur so verdammt kompliziert sein…/ Irgendwie brachten es die trüben Gedanken an seine ehemalige Frau, die doch tatsächlich mal auch eine Freundin von ihn gewesen war, wenn auch nie eine richtige Geliebte, wirklich zusammen ihm den Appetit zu verderben und nach einen einem letzten leidlichen und nun ebenso lustlosen Blick auf die Brötchen vor sich, nahm er ebenfalls am Tisch Platz.

„Goten, es stand nie wirklich gut um die Beziehung von mir und deiner Mutter und das weißt du." Der zunächst widerspenstige, dann aber einsehende Ausdruck in den schwarzen Augen seines Sohnes, die seinen eigenen so unglaublich ähnlich waren, bestätigte das. Ein Schulterzucken war die offizielle Antwort des jungen Mannes, welcher nun deprimiert vor sich auf die polierte Tischplatte blickte, in dessen heller Holzmusterung sich das Deckenlicht wieder spiegelte, denn auch wenn Son-Goten es nur ungern zugab, so hatte dieser doch schon immer irgendwie das Gefühl gehabt, dass die Ehe von seinen Eltern nie so war, wie die von den Eltern anderer Kinder.

/Das ewige Geschrei ist zum Beispiel so ein Punkt, der in unserem Haus immer besonders ausgeprägt war…/ Der junge Halbsayajin seufzte leise, seine Gedanke hatten sich nun unbewusst in eine unangenehme Richtung gelenkt und er erinnerte sich wieder daran, wie er als kleiner Junge die Streitereien zwischen seinen Eltern beinahe tagtäglich mitverfolgen hatte müssen, wobei ihm klar war, dass damals, so wie heute, seine Mutter der eigentliche Zündherd für die ständigen Unruhen im Hause Son gewesen war. /Es ist schon absurd, wie man sich nach einer Weile an so etwas gewöhnen kann… besonders, wenn man einsehen muss, dass man daran sowieso nichts ändern kann./ Er schüttelte leicht seinen Kopf, so als würde ihm das helfen die Erinnerungen an die düsteren Augenblicke seiner Kindheit besser wieder in die verstaubten Tiefen seines Unterbewusstseins zu verdrängen.

Son-Goku sagte eine Weile nichts, sondern beobachtete seinen jüngsten Sohn nur mit wachsendem Schuldgefühl, denn ihm war klar, wie sich dieser im Augenblick fühlen musste:/ Auch wenn er nie was dazu gesagt hat, hat er es doch gehasst, wenn Chichi und ich uns stritten… leider war er der Jüngere und musste um einiges länger als Son-Gohan das ewige Geschrei um Nichts ertragen… es tut mir leid, gerade bei ihm hat unsere Ehe dann auch den wirklichen Knacks bekommen und er hat das Alles miterlebt./ Der schwangere Sayajin hatte seine Hände automatisch auf seinen Bauch gelegt und suchte unbewusst nach der kleinen Energie in sich, da diese ihm Trost geben konnte. Er hatte immer gewusst, dass die Differenzen zwischen ihm und seiner Frau nie spurlos an seinen Söhnen vorbeigegangen waren, an keinem von beiden, doch war dieses Thema nie wirklich bei ihnen aufgekommen, niemand hatte es offen bei ihnen zu Hause angesprochen. Jetzt im Nachhinein fiel ihm auf, wie nachlässig und feig das von ihm gewesen war, doch damals war es am einfachsten gewesen, wenn Chichi einfach ihrer Wut freien Lauf ließ, dann beruhigte sie sich auch wieder und er hatte immer versucht ihr nie mehr Zündstoff zu liefern als den, der den Streit ausgelöst hatte.

„Wir beide waren wohl nie wirklich füreinander bestimmt…" Schließlich hatte Son-Goku seine Stimme wieder gefunden und begann leise zu sprechen, wobei er nun seinerseits die säuberliche Tischoberfläche mit frisch erwachter Aufmerksamkeit betrachtete. „Deine Mutter wollte einen Mann, der ich nicht sein konnte, ich denke sie hat das erst nach ein paar Jahren so wirklich erkannt… aber ich bin auch nicht unschuldig daran, dass am Schluss dann gar nichts mehr gegangen ist…" Er rieb sich seine Stirn, seltsamer Weise bekam er nun wieder Kopfschmerzen, die sich durch ein Stechendes Pochen knapp oberhalb seines Nasenbeins bemerkbar machten und auch hinter den Schläfen allmählich erwachten. Es war ihm unangenehm darüber zu reden, vor allen zumindest, lieber hätte er nun ein Gespräch mit seinem Sohn unter vier Augen gefühlt, aber ihm war genauso klar, dass der Rest der Anwesenden ja gleichermaßen zu seiner Familie gehörten.

Nachdem er wieder einige Sekunden stumm verstreichen hatte lassen, fuhr er schließlich fort, wobei er einen sehr zermürbten Eindruck auf die anderen machte:„ Ich hab auch bald erkannt, was es bedeutet verheiratet zu sein und… ich hasste es…" Er lachte knapp auf, wobei dem Lachen jedoch jeglicher Humor fehlte, und begann sich etwas fester mit seiner Handfläche den Kopf zu reiben, da das pochende Stechen hinter seiner Stirn allmählich zuzunehmen schien:„ … na ja, jetzt im Nachhinein wird mir klar, wie sehr ich mich damals wieder nach meiner Unabhängigkeit gesehnt habe, da Chichi einfach nicht einsehen wollte, dass ihr Gatte keinen Beruf ausübt und statt irgendeiner vernünftigen Tätigkeit nachzugehen, sich viel lieber in die Berge zurückzieht und trainiert… und das habe ich auch gemacht... ich habe sie wirklich schon kurz nach unserer Hochzeit allein gelassen, ich konnte es einfach nicht ertragen, wie sie unablässig versucht hatte mich in das Traumbild von einem Ehemann zu zwängen, das sie schon seit klein auf mit sich rumschleppte und das sie einfach nicht aufgeben konnte… oder wollte… wäre Son-Gohan nicht schon kurz darauf zur Welt gekommen, hätte ich mich wahrscheinlich ohnehin von ihr getrennt…"

Plötzlich erschien ein liebevolles Lächeln auf seinen Lippen und er blickte auf, Son-Goten, der ihn nun genauso gebannt und aufmerksam ansah wie alle anderen, direkt in die Augen. „Doch ich war hin und weg von meinem Sohn, ich hätte ihn nie alleine lassen können, mit seiner Geburt wurde mir auf einmal klar, dass ich nun Verantwortung habe und dass ich Chichi nicht verlassen konnte… Eigentlich habe ich mir gedacht, dass sich durch ihn das Ganze etwas einrenken und beruhigen würde, was auch zunächst der Fall war… bis dann Radditz auftauchte und von da an ging es mit unserer Ehe nur noch bergab." Er seufzte leise, wobei er seine Augen kurz zusammenkniff um so den aufquellenden Schmerz vielleicht etwas zurückdrängen zu können, als er allerdings schnell einsehen musste, dass dies nicht klappen würde, richtete er seine nachtschwarzen Opale wieder zu seinem Sohn, welcher nun ziemlich blass geworden war. „Son-Goten…" Seine Stimme war weich und warm, wobei er diesem auch erneut ein aufmunterndes Lächeln schenkte:„ Das heißt aber nicht, dass ich oder deine Mutter dich und deinen Bruder nicht lieben, ihr seid unglaublich wichtig für beide von uns und ich hab es nie bereut euch geschenkt bekommen zu haben, niemals."

Der Sayajin konnte direkt beobachten wie von seinem Sohn mit einem Mal eine nagende Ungewissheit abzufallen schien, die diesen wohl schon sehr lange begleitete, jedoch blieb ein Funke Zweifel in dessen dunklen Augen erhalten, was er ihm nicht verübeln konnte, denn so etwas von einem Elternteil gesagt zu bekommen war etwas anders, als es von beiden zu hören, doch zumindest hoffte er diesen nun etwas aufgemuntert zu haben, da er nicht wollte, dass dieser sich wegen ihm sorgte. /Wenn diese dummen Kopfschmerzen nur nicht wären…/ Er keuchte leise auf und griff sich mit einem schmerzerfüllten Gesichtsausdruck an seinen Kopf, welcher sich allmählich wie jenseits von Gut und Böse anfühlte.

„Geht es dir nicht gut, Dad?" Son-Goten blickte alarmiert zu seinem Vater und konnte sich diese an sich überflüssige Frage eigentlich schon selbst beantworten, doch Son-Goku schüttelte nur leicht den Kopf und meinte gepresst:„ Nein, geht schon… ich glaub ich sollte ins Bett gehen…" Pan, welcher zu ihren Großvater gegangen war, sah ihn nun nicht weniger besorgt als ihr Onkel an und fragte:„ Soll ich dir vielleicht ein Aspirin holen? Das hilft immer, wenn Papa vom ganzen Arbeiten Kopfschmerzen bekommt…" Wieder war ein Kopfschütteln die Antwort, doch gleichzeitig keuchte er erneut scharf auf und mit einem Mal hatte er plötzlich das Gefühl, dass sich um ihn herum alles zu drehen anfing:/ Kami… was ist denn jetzt los…/

Trunk, welcher dem Vater seines besten Freundes ansehen konnte, dass es etwas Ernstes war und anscheinend schlimmer wurde, ging zu diesem und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter:„ Komm, Goten bringt dich rauf ins Bett und ich ruf Son-Gohan an, OK?" Der Widerspruch, den er befürchtet hatte, trat zum Glück nicht ein und der Sayajin nickt nur leicht, wobei er nun seine Augen geschlossen hielt und anscheinend wirklich starke Schmerzen verspürte, was den lavendelhaarfarbenen Mann doch sehr beunruhigte, da es Son-Goku bis eben noch gut gegangen zu sein schien. Als er zu Son-Goten blickte, war dieser bereits aufgesprungen und ging zu seinem Vater, welcher einen Moment benötigte, ehe er den Schwindel so weit unter Kontrolle hatte, dass er aufstehen konnte.

„Ganz ruhig, Dad, es ist sicher alles OK, wahrscheinlich bist du nur müde." Auf die zuversichtlichen Worte des jungen Halbsayajins folgte nur ein leises, gepresstes, schmerzerfülltes Stöhnen, das jeden von den Jugendlichen einen Schauer über den Rücken jagte. „Ich bring euch gleich einen Tee nach." Bra, die ebenfalls nicht untätig bleiben wollte, machte sich daran das Teeschränkchen ihrer Mutter zu plündern, während Trunks das Telefon ergriff und Pan Goten half ihren Großvater, der mittlerweile durch die starken Kopfschmerzen gar nichts mehr richtig wahrzunehmen schien, Richtung Aufzug zu führen.

_22:31 Uhr/ Capsule Corporation/ Vegetas Privatzimmer_

Die Nacht war über die Stadt und somit auch über die CC hereingebrochen und hüllte alles in den weichen, ruhigen Schleier der Dunkelheit, die zu dieser noch nicht so späten Stunde beharrlich von vielen Zimmerlampen und Straßenlaternen zurückgedrängt wurde, mit dem Wissen, dass sie schlussendlich doch Einzug halten würde, wie es schon immer der Lauf der Dinge gewesen war. Dem baldigen Sommer war zu verdanken, dass sich die Helligkeit von Tag zu Tag länger am Firmament hielt und es würde nicht mehr lange dauernd und dann würde es auch um diese Uhrzeit noch nicht gänzlich dunkel sein. Die meisten Leute freute dies, so wie sie alle Aspekte der sich nähernden schönen Jahreszeit freute, da Sonne, Baden gehen, nicht mehr am frühen, saukalten Morgen die Windschutzscheiben an den Autos abkratzen und letztlich Sommerferien, doch etwas sehr erstrebenswertes an sich hatten.

Vegeta verschenkte an das im Moment allerdings keinen einzigen Gedanken, denn war er am Vormittag noch zufrieden mit sich und der Welt gewesen, erfüllte ihn nun ein stetig ansteigendes Gefühl der Sorge und der Ungewissheit, die sowohl seinem Partner als auch ihren Kind galt. Seine dunklen Opale schienen in der Schwärze der Nacht leicht zu glimmern, was auf das hereinfallende Mondlicht zurückzuführen war, das den Raum wie ein sanfter Hauch durchströmte. Der Sayajin no Ouji saß auf einem Stuhl neben dem Bett, in dem Son-Goku seit knapp zwei Stunden lag und tief schlief, und spürte mit jeder Sekunde, wie sich die Hilflosigkeit in ihm allmählich in Unruhe und dann schließlich Wut umschlug.

„Kakarott…" Als er vorhin nach oben gekommen war, da ihn eine ungute Vorahnung sein Training schneller beenden hatte lassen als er es eigentlich vorgehabt hätte, hatte er noch den Rest des Telefonsgesprächs von Trunks und Son-Gohan mitbekommen, wobei er den markanten Geruch von Sorge und Unruhe sofort wahrgenommen hatte, der von jeden seiner beiden Kinder, die sich in dem Moment in der Küche befunden hatten, ausgegangen war. Natürlich war ihm sofort klar gewesen, dass mit Son-Goku etwas nicht stimmte und nachdem ihm sein Sohn in kurzen Worten erklärt hatte, was passiert war, hatte er sich auch schon zu dem jüngeren Sayajin begeben.

Vegeta hielt die Hand des anderen zärtlich in seinen und beobachtete diesen mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen, die die Besorgnis in seinem Gesicht noch zusätzlich unterstrich. Was ist nur los mit dir… irgendetwas kann nicht in Ordnung sein… Die dunklen Opale verengten sich etwas und es trat ein Ausdruck von Widerwillen in ihnen auf, so als wollte er den Gedanken nicht fortführen, welcher ihn wahrscheinlich nur umsonst verrückt gemacht hätte, denn Son-Gohan hatte ihnen vorhin versichert, dass sie sich keine Sorgen machen brauchten: … und selbst hat er gewirkt, als würde die Welt in sich zusammenstürzen… blöder Dummkopf, als könnte ich die Wahrheit nicht vertragen. Er hätte tausendmal Lieber gewusst, was mit seinem Gefährten nicht stimmte als andauernd dieser lauwarmen Zusicherungen zu bekommen, dass eh alles in bester Ordnung ist und er sich und den jüngeren Mann bloß nicht aufregen sollte.

„Scheiße…" Es war doch so offensichtlich, dass etwas mit Son-Goku nicht stimmte, vielleicht war der Zusammenstoß mit Chichi am gestrigen Abend wirklich einfach zu viel für ihn gewesen, doch der Sayajin no Ouji glaubte das nicht, eine innere Stimme flüsterte ihn unentwegt zu, dass da mehr dahinter steckte, etwas, das mit dem Baby zu tun hatte. Es wird schwächer… Vegeta drückte die Hand des schlafenden Sayajins etwas fester und er konnte gerade noch ein schmerzliches Aufkeuchen unterdrücken, dass ihn unangenehm vor die Augen geführt hätte, dass er sich wie ein weichlicher Volltrottel aufführte. Jedoch stimmte es, auch wenn es ihm am heutigen Vormittag oder in den vergangenen Tagen, vielleicht schon Wochen, nicht aufgefallen war, jetzt tat es das und er spürte mit wachsender Wut über diese verdammte Hilflosigkeit, dass es zwar nicht lebensbedrohlich für ihren Nachwuchs war, doch auch keineswegs normal.

Ein leises Seufzen und ein unverständliches Säuseln ließ ihn überrascht und zum Teil alarmiert, was ihn mehr als unbehaglich war, zu seinem Koi aufblicken, den er für eine Sekunde außer Augen gelassen hatte. Vielleicht wacht er auf… Ein flehender Ton schwang mit diesen Gedanken mit, denn er wollte, dass Son-Goku die Augen aufschlug und er so sehen konnte, dass dieser wahrhaftig in Ordnung war, wie lächerlich und grundlos seine Befürchtungen auch immer waren, denn obwohl er Son-Gohan mittlerweile nicht mehr so recht glauben wollte, was dieser ihn aufzutischen versuchte, wusste er doch selbst, dass der anderen Sayajin soweit gesund war, wenn auch ein wenig von diesen „Migräneanfall", wie es der junge Arzt genannt hatte, lädiert, durch das Band, das zwischen ihnen bestand, konnte er es fühlen.

Sein Bitten schien Anklang zu finden, denn im nächsten Moment blickten ihm zwei müde, tiefschwarze Opale entgegen, die jedoch noch so benommen vom Erwachen waren, dass er in diesen nur leichte Verwirrung und die Freude ihn zu sehen, lesen konnte. Kakarott… Vegeta konnte seine eigene Erleichterung nicht verbergen, denn jetzt, wo dieser wach war, konnte er fühlen, dass es diesem wirklich soweit gut ging, zumindest viel besser als vorhin, wo der jüngere ihn und seine Umgebung wegen der Kopfschmerzen kaum mehr richtig wahrnehmen hatte können: Tu mir das nie wieder an, Baka, nie wieder…

Obwohl Son-Goku diese eindringliche Bitte unmöglich gehört haben konnte, verschwand jeglicher Ausdruck von Freude aus seinem blassen Gesicht und die Unordnung, die augenblicklich noch in seinem Kopf herrschte und ihm jeglichen klaren Gedanken verwehrte, schien dafür von einer Sekunde auf die andere zuzunehmen. Unbeholfen versuchte er sich aufzusetzen, gab dieses Unterfangen jedoch sogleich wieder auf, denn einerseits wollte sein Kreislauf nicht mitspielen und ließ die Welt um ihn herum Karussell fahren, und andererseits hatte sich Vegeta sofort alarmiert über ihn gebeugt und drückte ihn sachte aber bestimmt zurück, mit einem Ausdruck in seinen unergründlich tiefschwarzen Augen, die dem jüngeren Mann sagten, dass es besser war zu gehorchen.

„Bleib liegen, Kakarott." Die Stimme des Sayajin no Ouji klang so fest und energisch wie immer, doch er hatte das Gefühl in dessen dunklen Opalen einen Augenblick lang etwas ganz anderes ablesen zu können, etwas, das ihm überhaupt nicht gefiel. Was ist denn los… warum lieg ich hier und… warum fühl ich mich so schlecht… Seufzend schloss er seine Augen und nickte leicht, da er wusste, dass es nichts bringen würde, wenn er jetzt nochmals versuchen würde sich aufzusetzen, und außerdem wollte er keinen Streit mit seinem Gefährten, irgendwie hatte sich in ihm das Bedürfnis verkrallt, dass dieser ihn so nah wie möglich sein sollte. Er fuhr sich über seine Stirn, hinter der es sich so anfühlte, als hätte er sie mit Watte ausgepolstert, dasselbe galt auch für seine Schläfen, die jedoch immer noch ein wenig schmerzten… und in diesem Moment fiel ihn auch wieder ein, was vorhin passiert war.

„Bleib ruhig, Kakarott, es ist alles in Ordnung…" Vegeta konnte genau beobachten, wie die Erinnerungen an den vergangenen Abend in den Geist seines Partners zurückkehrten und mit ihnen sowohl Unruhe als auch Angst, die sich auf dem blassen Gesicht erschreckend deutlich abzeichnete. Er hatte eine Hand auf Son-Gokus nackte Schulter gelegt und erzielte damit auch den gewünschten Erfolg, denn schon im nächsten Augenblick wandte dieser seinen verängstigen und durcheinander wirkenden Blick zu ihm und fixierte ihn mit zum Teil erwachender Erleichterung und zum Teil verbleibender Anspannung. Mit einfühlsamer Stimme, die durch diesen weichen Ton aber nichts von ihrer Eindringlichkeit eingebußt hatte, fuhr er fort, wobei er seinen schwangeren Gefährten unentwegt in die Augen blickte und dabei so viel Ruhe wie möglich zu vermitteln versuchte:„ Du hattest einen Migräneanfall, dein Sohn war vorhin hier und hat dir ein Medikament verabreicht, danach ging es dir wieder besser… du musst dir deswegen keine Sorgen machen, Son-Gohan meinte, dass es wegen der Schwangerschaft ist, viele Frauen bekommen Migräne, wenn sie ein Kind erwarten."

An dem ungläubigen und zweifelnden Ausdruck in den schwarzen Opalen konnte man erkennen, dass dieser ihm diese Erklärung genauso wenig abkaufte, wie er selbst es bei Son-Gohan tat, was ihm jedoch gar nicht passte, da er nicht wollte, dass sich der jüngere Sayajin Sorgen machte, das würde sich nur schlecht auf das Kind auswirken und er wollte jegliche weitere Belastung für dieses vermeiden. „Ich hatte noch nie Migräne." Diese Worte klangen beinahe trotzig und Vegeta wusste nicht so Recht was er davon halten sollte, als er jedoch die aufwallende Verzweiflung und das verräterische Glänzen in den Augen des anderen aufkommen sah, begriff er, dass dieser von ihm Trost haben wollte, sowie die Versicherung, dass alles auch wirklich OK war. Wenn dein Idiot von Sohn mir gesagt hätte, was los ist, könnte ich dir jetzt sagen, was nicht stimmt… aber wahrscheinlich möchte er uns einfach nicht beunruhigen, bevor er nicht weißt, was es genau ist… Dieses Einsehen rechtfertigte das Verhalten des jungen Arztes nicht wirklich in seinen Augen, jedoch verstand er ihn auch, denn es war wirklich besser mal herauszufinden was genau mit Son-Goku und dem Baby los war, ehe man viel Aufsehens um Nichts machte.

„Ich weiß, aber du warst auch noch nie schwanger, oder?" Eigentlich hatte er witzig klingen wollen, dafür waren seine Worte aber viel zu scharf ausgefallen und an den verletzten und nun noch mehr verunsicherten Blick des anderen konnte er erkennen, dass er damit auch genau das Gegenteil von dem bewirkt hatte, was er eigentlich erreichen wollte. Er seufzte innerlich und setzte nochmals an, wobei er ein zuversichtliches und einfühlsames Lächeln aufsetzte:„ Kakarott…" Seine Stimme klang nun weicher und auch freundlicher und seine linke Hand wanderte von der Schulter seines Kois zu dessen Wange, auf welcher er sie dann auch ruhen ließ:„ … dein Sohn hat gemeint, dass es nichts Ernstes ist und ich glaube, dass er Recht hat, vielleicht war der gestrige Tag einfach zu viel für dich und die Aufregung hat sich so an dir gerächt." Ein angenehm zufriedenes Gefühl bereitete sich in seiner Brust aus als Son-Goku erneut seine Augen schloss und sich vertrauensvoll gegen seine Hand drückte, so als wolle er ihn damit um seine schützende Nähe bitten. Vegeta fühlte jedoch gleichsam ein ungutes Gefühl von Reue in sich aufsteigen, denn er wusste, dass er diesen belog und die Wahrheit, die diesem eigentlich zustand, vorenthielt, denn auch wenn dieser es tief in sich doch wusste, so vertraute er bedingungslos auf seine Worte: Wahrscheinlich auch deshalb, weil er es glauben will…

„Zur Sicherheit hat Son-Gohan aber noch für morgen einen Termin bei Zuma ausgemacht… dieser kennt sich in den Dingen ja besser aus als wir beide oder Son-Gohan." Die Ruhe, die sich soeben über das nun wieder sehr müde wirkende Gesicht des schwangeren Sayajins gelegt hatte, verschwand nach diesen Worten geradezu spurlos und statt ihr trat nun wieder Unsicherheit und Sorge auf, wobei er Vegeta verständnislos ansah:„ Warum müssen wir zu Zuma, wenn alles in Ordnung ist? Wenn ich wirklich nur Migräne hatte, ist das doch nicht so schlimm, Vegeta." Son-Goku stellte während des Sprechens fest, dass er sich so anhörte, wie er sich fühlte, was ihn nicht wirklich überraschte und auch nicht wirklich beunruhigte, dafür war er viel zu besorgt, was den Zustand des kleinen Flohs in sich anging.

Vegeta spürte den Drang frustriert aufzuseufzen in sich aufkommen, da er in diesem Moment nicht das Gefühl hatte, als wäre er die geeignete Person dafür den anderen Sayajin zu trösten, zumindest sprach die in ihm größer werdende Sorge dagegen, die ihm langsam aber sicher über den Kopf wuchs und seine Nerven immer mehr überspannte. Aus dieser Sorge folgte wiederum eine spürbare Unruhe, die wohl auch Son-Goku schon bald wahrnehmen würde können, wenn er sich nicht etwas mehr zusammenriss und er wollte diesen nun unter keinen Umständen noch mehr aufregen. Wieso kann er nicht einfach den Mund halten und weiterschlafen… ich weiß ja auch nicht was los ist und ehe wir morgen bei Zuma waren, wird sich das auch nicht ändern… Der Sayajin no Ouji biss seine Zähne wütend zusammen und versuchte den Zorn, der in seinem Inneren verbissen versuchte die Oberhand zu gewissen, niederzukämpfen, da er wusste, dass es keinen von ihnen etwas brachte, wenn er jetzt grob oder verletzend wurde, immerhin meinte der andere es ja nicht böse, sondern hatte nur Angst.

So wie ich… Der Kämpfer lenkte seine Gedanken gewaltsam in eine andere Richtung und wandte sich so wieder an seinem Koi, der nun noch unsicherer und besorgter wirkte als noch vor wenigen Sekunden. Er leckte sich kurz über seine Lippen, ehe er schließlich wieder eine von Son-Gokus Händen ergriff und ihn ernst ansah:„ Ich weiß aber es ist eben zur Sicherheit des Babys, Kakarott. Mach dir jetzt wegen dem nicht unnötig Sorgen, vor morgen können wir sowieso nichts sagen und du weißt, dass deine Emotionen auf den kleinen Floh abfärben… versuch etwas zu schlafen, okay?" Das verräterische Glänzen in den Augen des schwangeren Sayajins, das auf einmal wieder stärker zu werden schien, ließ in Vegeta die Befürchtung aufkommen, dass sein Partner jetzt genau das Gegenteil von dem machen würde, was er diesen soeben gesagt hatte, doch zu seiner Erleichterung nickte dieser schließlich zögernd und schluckte nur einmal schwer, bevor er seinen Kopf zurücksinken ließ und seine Augen schloss.

Danke… Vegeta seufzte lautlos auf und warf einen flüchtigen Blick aus dem Fenster, durch das er jedoch nichts bis auf Dunkelheit und Schwärze erkennen konnte. Es war wirklich keine schöne Nacht, so wie keine der vergangenen Nächte schön gewesen war und doch, irgendwie schien sie ihm mit einem Mal noch viel düsterer und unfreundlicher zu erscheinen als sonst. Ts, ich bin vielleicht ein Spinner… es ist kaum zu fassen, wie nahe mir das Ganze geht… soviel zu dem Thema, ich sei ein gefühlsloser Klotz… Ein bitteres Lächeln erschien auf dem müde wirkenden Gesicht und der Mann wandte sein Augenmerk wieder auf seinen Koi zurück, der, wie er meinte, schon wieder eingeschlagen war: Er wirkt entspannt… hoffentlich kann er die Nacht durchschlafen…

Der Sayajin no Ouji rieb sich seinen verspannten Nacken und legte seinen Kopf zurück, da auch an ihm die vergangene Aufregung nicht spurlos vorbeigegangen war und er schon in den letzten zwei Tagen keinen wirklichen Schlaf gefunden hatte. Er entschloss sich dazu Duschen zu gehen und sich dann noch eine Kleinigkeit zum Essen zu holen, ehe er sich zu seinem Gefährten legen würde um diesem heute Nacht etwas Gesellschaft zu leisten.

„Bitte bleib bei mir…" Die verschlafene Stimme des jüngeren Sayajins lenkte Vegetas Aufmerksamkeit gerade als er aufstehen wollte auf sich und ließ ihn in der Bewegung für eine Sekunde Inne halten. „Ich dachte du schläfst schon." Der ältere Kämpfer war leicht überrascht, dass Son-Goku doch noch wach war, allerdings hielt sich diese Überraschung in Grenzen, da ihm klar war, dass er dies genauso gut hätte wissen können, da dieser sich wahrscheinlich erst dann richtig entspannen würde, wenn er sich sicher war, dass er die Nacht bei ihm verbringen würde. „Geh nicht…" Anscheinend war sein Koi aber schon so weit in das Reich der Träume abgedriftet, dass er zu keinen Sätzen aus mehr als vier Wörtern noch im Stande war und als Vegeta bemerkte, dass dessen nachtschwarze Opale, die er soeben mit sichtlicher Mühe wieder aufgeschlagen hatte, immer schwerer und schwerer zu werden schienen, verwarf er sein Vorhaben sich noch einen kleinen Imbiss zu gönnen, ehe er sich zu diesem legen würde.

Son-Goku wandte sich automatisch zu seinem Koi, als dieser die Decke zurückwarf und sich zu ihm legte, wobei er augenblicklich etwas zu diesem rutschte und es ihm gar nicht einfach machte in dem Bett ebenfalls etwas Platz zu finden. Eine angenehme, beruhigende Wärme begann sich in seinem Inneren auszubreiten, als er den muskulösen Körper des anderen an sich spürte und fühlte, wie dieser seinen Arm um ihn legte und ihn etwas näher zu sich zog. Das leichte Pochen, das immer noch hinter seiner Stirn anhielt, vergaß er dabei vollständig und sein letzter Gedanke war, dass alles gut werden würde, solange Vegeta nur bei ihm war.

_11:12 Uhr/ Capsule Corporation/ Küche_

„Wenn ihr wollt, kann ich euch bei diesem Zuma absetzen, ich muss sowieso in diese Richtung, C18 hat heute ihre Maniküre gehabt und der Salon von ihr liegt nur zwei Straßen weiter, das wäre also kein Problem." Kuririn, der gerade ziemlich lustlos an einem der Schokokekse knabberte – die Bra vor zwei Tagen vom Einkaufen mitgebracht hatte und die sie dann doch lieber in der Küche gelassen hatte, da ihr im nachhinein klar geworden war, dass Süßgebäck doch nicht das beste für ihre Figur ist und sie so lieber die Finger davon ließ – und warf dabei einem flüchtigen Blick auf die Uhr über den Eingang. Diese sagte ihm, dass er noch gut 10 Minuten hatte, ehe er los musste, damit ihm seine Frau wegen Verspätung nicht die Hölle heiß machte, da es ihrer Meinung nach kein Vergnügen war bei diesem Sauwetter vor dem Samstags schon um Zwölf schließenden Schönheitssalon zu stehen und auf den unzuverlässigen Mann zu warten. Dabei vergaß sie leider, dass es auch kein Vergnügen für Kuririn war sich bei orkanartigen Sturmböen und Regen im Großstadtverkehr durchzuschlängeln statt auf der sonnigen Insel im Pazifik ein wenig zu trainieren (wobei das Trainieren meistens aus einer Runde Poker mit dem alten Herrn der Schildkröten oder einfach faul in der Sonne liegen bestand g).

Der angenehme Duft von gebratenen Eiern und Speck lag in der Luft, welcher von dem wirklich herrlich anzusehenden Frühstück ausging, das eben frisch zubereitet worden war und nun nur darauf wartete verzerrt zu werden. Allerdings schien Son-Goku, für den dieses gedacht war, nicht im Mindesten daran interessiert zu sein, denn dieser starrte mit abwesendem Blick vor sich auf die Tischplatte und schien nicht einmal Kuririns Angebot mitbekommen zu haben. Der kleinere Kämpfer bemerkte dies genauso wie Vegeta, der neben dem jüngeren Sayajin saß und diesen einen besorgten und leicht gereizten Blick zuwarf, allerdings enthielten sich beide jeglichen Kommentars dazu da sie wussten, dass Son-Goku nun einfach nicht anders konnte.

„Ich weiß nicht…" Die dunklen Opale des älteren Sayajins hafteten an seinem Koi während er zu Kuririn sprach und es gefiel ihm gar nicht, wie blass und zermürbt dieser wirkte. Kami… es ist doch alles in Ordnung, Kakarott… bitte schau nicht so drein, du tust geradezu so als würde schon feststehen, dass mit dem Kind etwas nicht stimmt… In gewisser Weise war Vegeta trotz seines inneren Widerwillens aber schon klar, dass Son-Goku wahrscheinlich wirklich schon wusste oder viel eher fühlte, dass etwas nicht in Ordnung war und dieser Gedanke ängstige und erzürnte ihn ungemein.

Auch Kuririn sah währenddessen zu seinem besten Freund, der wohl elender nicht hätte wirken können. Dieser saß leicht nach vorne gebeugt und hatte beide Hände auf seinen Bauch gelegt, wobei er direkt so wirkte, als würde er weder ihn noch Vegeta oder sonst etwas in diesem Raum oder überhaupt auf diesem Planeten im Augenblick wahrnehmen. „Er tut mir leid… hoffentlich ist es nichts und er hat wirklich nur Migräne oder etwas in der Art… es wäre wirklich schlimm, wenn das Baby krank wäre… oder er es sogar… Der Mann mochte den Gedanken nicht weiterdenken, er war einfach zu grausam, so lenkte er sein Augenmerk wieder von Son-Goku ab und schaute stattdessen erneut zu Vegeta, der mittlerweile dasselbe getan hatte und mit einem so bedrückten und verzweifelten Blick aus dem Fenster sah, hinter dem nur das erbärmliche Grau des Tages zu sehen war, dass er Kuririn richtig leid tat.

„Ach komm schon, ich hab genug Platz im Wagen und ihr werdet sicher mehr als zehn Minuten brauchen, so kann ich euch nachher wieder abholen, nachdem ich C18 bei ihrem Kunstkurs abgesetzt habe (jaja, Kuririns wahre Berufung als Chauffeur tritt mit den Jahren immer mehr zutage… g), ich bezweifle, dass es wirklich eine gute Idee ist, wenn einer von euch beiden jetzt fährt." Das war ernst gemeint, die Straßen waren um die Zeit gestopft voll, so wie fast zu allen anderen Tageszeiten auch, und bei dem schlechten Wetter passierten Unfälle im Fünfminutentakt, und das ohne, dass man mit dem Kopf auch noch ganz wo anders war.

„Hn…" Vegeta kaute unbewusst auf seiner Unterlippe und hatte seine Arme in der für ihn typisch abweisenden Pose vor seiner Brust verschränkt. Die Stimme des kleineren Mannes hatte ihn soeben aus dem Sumpf seiner unangenehmen Gedanken und Befürchtungen geholt, wofür er teilweise auch dankbar war, da ihm seine Fantasie, jäh näher der Termin mit Zuma kam, immer schlimmere Gründe für den momentanen Zustand seines Gefährten lieferte und das linderte nicht gerade das anwachsende flaue Gefühl in seinem Magen. „Von mir aus…" Es war ihm ehrlich gesagt egal ob sie nun mit Kuririn fuhren, selbst fuhren, hinflogen oder sich hin teleportierten, im Augenblick konnte er sich nicht dazu durchringen seinem Stolz und seiner von Natur aus gegebenen Abneigung gegenüber Hilfe anderer ein aufmerksames Ohr zu schenken, auch wenn sie mit dem Auto nur unnötig länger brauchten. Wenn er ehrlich war, war er sogar für jede Verzögerung dankbar, die diesen Zusammenstoß mit der Wahrheit etwas weiter weg schob.

„Gut…" Kuririn nickte zustimmend und wandte sich daraufhin an Son-Goku, der immer noch ganz in Gedanken vertieft war und kein Wort von dem, was sie eben gesprochen hatten, mitbekommen zu haben schien. Ein ungutes Gefühl kam erneut in ihm auf als er das besorgte und dadurch so fremd wirkende Gesicht seines Freundes sah, der von Sekunde zu Sekunde immer bedrückter wirkte. Er wird sicher nicht davon begeistert sein, wenn ich ihm sag, dass wir dann los müssen… vielleicht sollte ich C18 einfach stehen lassen und mit ihnen mitgehen, immerhin ist er mein bester Freund… aber davon wird Vegeta wohl weniger begeistert sein… ich hoffe wirklich, dass wir uns um nichts Sorgen machen… Nun seinerseits gedankenabwesend griff der kleinere Kämpfer nach der Tasse Kaffee, die mittlerweile nichts mehr von der angenehmen Wärme abstrahle wie noch etwa vor einer halben Stunde und nun nichts weiter als ein ungenießbares kaltes Gesöff war, aber, so pflegte er zu sagen, immer noch besser als gar kein Kaffee.

Als Kuririn vorhin gekommen war um Son-Goku mal kurz Hallo zu sagen und zu sehen ob mit diesem alles in Ordnung war, da er von dem schlimmen Krach zwischen diesem und Chichi erfahren hatte, hatte er von der ersten Sekunde an gewusst, dass etwas nicht in Ordnung war. Zu seiner Überraschung war es Vegeta gewesen der ihn, wenn auch in knappen Worten, darüber aufgeklärt hatte was den jüngeren Sayajin so bedrückte, von ihm selbst ganz zu schweigen, allerdings versuchte es wieder mit seiner gewohnten Distanziertheit zu überspielen, was ihm dieses Mal jedoch nicht gelingen wollte. Die Bemühungen danach mit Son-Goku eine Unterhaltung zu beginnen die über zwei, drei Sätze hinauslief, war leider fehlgeschlagen und nach dem vierten Anlauf hatte er es auch aufgegeben, da er einsah, dass es wohl besser war diesem nun ein wenig in Ruhe und mit seinen Gedanken alleine zu lassen.

Vegeta war leider auch kein überragender Gesprächspartner, wobei er sich von diesem auch nicht wirklich was erhofft hatte, sodass er nun seit gut 40 Minuten einfach mit einem wachsend schlechten Gefühl dasaß und nicht wusste was er tun konnte um seinen Freunden zu helfen. Zumindest konnte er mit dem Fahren herhalten, auch wenn er wusste, dass diese, was dies betraf, nicht wirklich auf ihn angewiesen waren, aber es war besser als einfach nur schweigend in dieser langsam aber sich alles erdrückenden Besorgnis unterzugehen.

Auf jeden Fall wissen sie in gut einer Stunde was los ist… hm, vielleicht sollte ich C18 wirklich im Regen stehen lassen, immerhin ist sie nicht aus Zucker und in der Gegend hält ja ein Cafe mit dem anderen Händchen… hm, aber andererseits hänge ich an meinem Wagen… Er seufzte lautlos und richtete sein abgedriftetes Augenmerk wieder direkt an den jüngeren Sayajin, der immer noch mit verlorenen Blick vor sich auf die Tischplatte starrte und von dem, von Vegeta für ihn gemachten Essen nichts angerührt hatte. Ich hätte da wohl auch keinen Appetit… Kuririn warf einen flüchtigen Blick zur Uhr, stellte dabei fest, dass es schon allmählich Zeit wurde um zu gehen und sah denn weiter zu Vegeta, mit der Hoffnung, dass dieser das auch bemerkt hatte, was jedoch nicht der Fall war, da dieser anscheinend wieder, so wie sein Partner, völlig in Gedanken versunken war und auf die Umgebung um ihn herum keinen Deut gab von der Zeit mal ganz zu schweigen.

Es würde wohl keine sehr gute Idee sein die beiden darauf hinzuweisen, dass sie langsam aufbrechen sollten, da es mit dem Wagen bis in die Stadtmitte doch ein wenig dauerte, doch es würde ihm wohl nichts anderes übrig bleiben, immerhin hatte er sich als Chauffeur angeboten.

Schließlich, nachdem er noch eine weitere Minute schweigend verstreichen hatte lassen, räusperte er sich um die Aufmerksamkeit der beiden Sayajins, von welchen der eine schon wieder und der andere noch immer tief in Gedanken versunken war, und erklärte lächelnd:„ Wir sollten dann aufbrechen. Bis zur Praxis von diesem Zuma ist es zwar nicht so weit aber um die Zeit steht auf den Straßen alles und man kommt nur im Schritttempo voran." Kuririn stellte erfreut fest, dass er nun auch endlich zu Son-Goku durchgedrungen war, da dieser ihn nun ebenfalls anblickte, jedoch schlug dieses Gefühl schnell ins gegenteilige um, als er die Angst und Sorge in den nachtschwarzen Augen seines Freundes entdeckte.

Er hat Angst… er hat tatsächlich Angst… das passt nicht zu ihm… Der kleinere Mann wandte nun seinerseits den Blick von seinem Gegenüber ab und wusste nicht so recht, was er davon halten sollte, denn auch wenn er sich inzwischen daran gewöhnt hatte, dass Son-Goku mit der Schwangerschaft viel emotionaler und verletzlicher geworden war, mochte er es nicht, wenn er diesen so sah. Es tut weh ihn so zu sehen und es ist wirklich beängstigend… er war bis jetzt immer der Stärkste von uns allen und wirklich der Beschützer und Retter falls die Erde oder das Universum mal von jemanden bedroht wurde und jetzt… jetzt ist er derjenige, der einen Beschützer braucht… Würden wir jetzt wieder angegriffen werden, würde es schlecht für uns aussehen…

Es war egoistisch, das wusste er, aber im Grunde war das die Wahrheit, denn niemand von ihnen, nicht im ganzen Universum, konnte Son-Goku das Wasser reichen, was das Kämpfen betraf, und nun war dieser nicht mehr dazu im Stande. Natürlich war Vegeta auch noch da aber selbst dieser war, warum auch immer, nicht dazu fähig die Grenze, die der jüngere Sayajin schon vor Jahren überschritten hatte, zu überwinden. Falls jetzt wirklich eine neue Bedrohung aufkommen sollte, würde die Erde ganz schön alt aussehen, denn ihr Retter war nun im Schwangerschaftsurlaub und hatte dazu anscheinend noch einige Komplikationen.

„Es wird schon alles gut gehen, Son-Goku, mach dir nicht so viele Sorgen." Kuririn versuchte seinen besten Freund etwas Zuversicht zu verschaffen, wobei er ihn wieder direkt ansah und hoffte, dass er selbst nicht so bedrückt wirkte, wie er sich tatsächlich fühlte. Der schwangere Kämpfer schaute ihn einen Moment nur schweigend an, nickte dann leicht und stand ohne ein Wort auf um die Küche zu verlassen. Nicht nur Kuririn blickte ihn dabei besorgt hinterher, auch Vegeta schien dieses Verhalten sehr zu beunruhigen, doch er sagte dazu weiter nichts und stand ebenfalls auf und folgte seinem Gefährte daraufhin genauso wortlos.

Der kleinere Kämpfer seufzte schwer und stand schlussendlich auch auf, wobei er bemerkte, dass er plötzlich gar keine Lust mehr dazu hatte sich zu beeilen und doch lieber noch ein paar Minuten schweigend in der Küche geblieben wäre.

* * *

Hier also endlich mein neuntes Kapitel von Loniless! - 

Leider ist es nicht so viel wie ich gerne gehabt hätte, hab's aber nicht weiter geschafft, hoffe es gefällt euch trotzdem. Bin ja momentan ziemlich ausgelastet, Schule, Arbeit, Aupairvorbereitungen, etc. nehmen mir viel Zeit fürs Schreiben und irgendwie hab ich zurzeit auch eine kleine Krise, was das angeht. Immer wenn ich ein wenig Zeit habe, geht's einfach nicht, ist wirklich nervig, vor allem, weil ich doch viele neue Ideen für meine FFs habe, bei mir wirkt Stress eben meistens wie eine Blocker. Na, ich hoffe mal, dass sich das bald wieder legt! :)

Was das nächste Kapitel anbelangt, so wird das voraussichtlich Mitte Feber von mir hochgestellt, weiter geht's sicher, nur müsst ihr halt ein wenig Geduld mit mir haben! ;)

Ich danke an dieser Stelle auch noch allen, die sich die Mühe zu seinem Review gemacht haben und ich hab mich über jedes einzelne sehr gefreut! smile

Bis zum nächstes Kapitel, Arima


	10. Chapter 10

Hallo erstmals an alle, die sich für meine Fanfictions interessieren! wink

Nun, wie ich mit einem unguten Gefühl in der Magengegend feststellen muss, bin ich schlussendlich auch dazu gezwungen einer dieser wirklich furchtbaren Kurzmeldungen einzuschieben, für die ich die Autoren bei anderen FFs verteufle... seufz

Wie jeder wahrscheinlich schon bemerkt hat, der sich schon etwas länger mit dieser FF befasst, hab ich schon sehr lange kein neues Kapitel mehr geupdated, was damit zusammenhängt, dass ich dieses Jahr Matura (Abitur) hatte und mich das letzte halbe Jahr wirklich reinhängen musste. Das ist eben ein notwendiges Übel gewesen, dass jetzt, nach bestandenen Abschluss ggg, vorbei ist und obwohl ich nun endlich wieder dieses kostbare Gut an Freizeit besitze (klingt vielleicht etwas dick aufgetragen, aber jeder der die AHS-Matura macht, wird wissen, dass es das nicht ist ;), komm ich einfach nicht mit den nächsten Kapiteln voran.

Nanathe ist an sich eine meiner ältesten FFs überhaupt, ich habe in der Zwischenzeit schon an vielen anderen Stories geschrieben, wobei die meisten unvollendet auf meiner Festplatte verstauben, außer Loneliness, die hab ich ja ebenfalls ins Net gestellt.

Jedenfalls hat sich seit meiner ersten vagen Idee zu diser FF (und auch Loneliness) sehr viel verändert, auch mein Schreibstil und mein Interesse an Nanathe. Leider haben mir die letzten Monate aufgezwungener Abstinenz nicht sehr gut getan, was das betrifft und mein Enthusiasmus für die beiden FFs (wie auch etliche andere Fanfictions) hat sehr stark nachgelassen. Das ist auch ein Grund warum immer noch kein neues Kapitel oben ist, obwohl ich eigentlich schon mehr als eine Woche Zeit für ein neues hatte, doch immer wenn ich mich an meinen PC setze und zu schreiben beginne fange ich schon nach der ersten Zeile zu stocken an und es endet damit, dass ich meinen armen, alten elektronischen Freund aufs wüsteste verfluche. --;

Meine Schreibblockade hängt aber vor allem damit zusammen, dass ich nun endlich, nachdem ich die Schule beendet habe, an einen Roman schreiben will, also ein richtiges Buch, dass ich an einen Verlag schicken möchte und das alleine wird schon extrem Zeit verschlingend sein. Außerdem sind sowohl Nanathe und Loneliness Geschichten, die ich darauf angelegt habe sehr lange zu sein (Nanathe um die 600 - 800 Seiten), Loneliness (400 - 500 Seiten) und obwohl ich gerne, jetzt wo der Stress mit der Schule vorbei ist, rund um die Uhr Zeit hätte um zu schreiben, geht das nicht. Ich werde voraussichtlich in einem Monat für 13 Monate in die USA gehen um dort als Aupair zu arbeiten und obwohl ich meinen geliebten Laptop mitnehmen werde, weiß ich nicht, wie ich dort Zeit zum weiterschreiben komme. Nebenbei kommt dann auch noch der Punkt auf, dass ich mit den späteren Entwicklungen von Nanathe überhaupt nicht zufrieden bin (ich habe Vegeta dermaßen verschandelt, dass ich mich am liebsten selber treten würde) und jetzt irgendwie in eine Sackgasse bei dieser Geschichte gelandet bin, aus der ich verzweifelt wieder raus zu kommen versuche, was er doch sehr schwierig ist, da sich dieser unschöne Faden, den ich gernde wieder wegkriegen würde, schon durch viele Kapitel gezogen hat.

Es ist also eine ziemlich verzwickte Position in der sich meine FFs und ich befinden. Ich will an den Fanfictions weiterschreiben, vor allem, weil ich etliche Male beschworen habe, dass sie keine dieser unzähligen Geschichten sind, die schlussendlich unvollendet im Net dahinvegetieren. Trotzdem weiß ich nicht, ob das am Ende nicht doch der traurige Fall sein wird, denn wie mein Interesse an diesen FFs nachlässt, lässt mein Interesse an Dragonball nach, das ja der eigentliche Ansporn für so etwas ist.

Vielleicht ist es wirklich nur eine kurzzeitige Blockade und es renkt sich alles wieder ein, aber ich bin mir da selbst nicht sicher. Die nächsten paar Kapitel KOMMEN BESTIMMT! Ich hab nicht vor jetzt einfach alles liegen zu lassen, aber da Nanathe und Loneliness wirklich darauf ausgelegt sind lang und umfangreich zu werden, ist das sehr kompliziert.

Ich hoffe, dass diejenigen, die sich für diese FFs interessieren, jetzt nicht zu enttäuscht sein werden und sich völlig von der FF abwenden, da ich ( und das soll jetzt bitte keine Erpressung für mehr Reviews sein! ) die beiden Geschichten vor allem wegen der Leser nun nicht einfach für die nächsten Monate beiseite schiebe, bis ich vielleicht irgendwann mal wieder Lust dazu hätte, weiterzuschreiben.

Sollte ich aber wirklich irgendwann mal mich dazu durchringen müssen, die FFs unvollendet zu beenden, werde ich das deutlich sagen und die Leser nicht einfach in der Luft hängen lassen. Wenn sich zwischen den einzelnen Kapiteln also wieder eine Lücke von einigen Wochen auftun sollte, heißt das nicht, dass es jetzt aus ist (trotz dieser nicht gerade ermutigenden Worte), sondern, dass ich entweder zu viel zu tun hab, in einer Schaffenskrise stecke oder beides zusammen, jedenfalls werd ich das deutlich zusammen mit einem Kapitel ankündigen.

Das wars dann auch schon wieder von mir und ich hoffe, dass die meisten von euch nun nicht zu enttäuscht sind. Ich werde wahrscheinlich in den nächsten zwei Wochen bei beiden FFs ein neues Kapitel raufstellen, je nachdem, wie gut ich damit vorankomme.

Ich möchte an dieser Stelle noch mal all den lieben Reviewern danken, die sich die Mühe gemacht haben mir zu schreiben und es ist auch sehr diesen Rückmeldungen zu verdanken, dass das schlechte Gewissen bei mir nicht locker lässt und mich mit seiner endlosen Nörgelei nicht von den Geschichten loskommen lässt. ;)

Bis zum nächsten Kapitel, mfg Arima


End file.
